Haciendo que te enamores lentamente de mí
by FantasyYume
Summary: Qué pasaría si junto a los 5 personajes masculinos más conocidos de Final Fantasy VII y los convierto en una Boy Band de nombre One Winged Angel. Y a eso le sumo una extraña historia de amor.
1. Capitulo 1: Welcome to Hot Guy Show

**So lo sé, es un poco extraño ver a los chicos de Final Fantasy VII como una boy band. De hecho a mi también me cuesta imaginármelos cantando y bailando, en especial a Vincent y a Sephiroth, pero creo que podía funcionar.**

**Me inspire mucho en ss501 (Tal vez no los conoscan aunque a mi me parecen bastante buenos). De hecho creo que usare algunas de sus canciones en mis capítulos.  
**

**Bueno sin más les pido que le den una oportunidad y les presento mi nueva historia.**

* * *

**Haciendo que te enamores lentamente de mí**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Bienvenidos al espectáculo de los chicos guapos**

Era un día normal en la vida de Aeris, una hermosa chica de 17 años de cabello castaño y vibrantes ojos verdes quien se dirigía como de costumbre a la preparatoria. Había estado ausente por una semana pues por desgracia pesco un fuerte resfriado que la mantuvo tumbada en cama.

Estaba ansiosa por poder encontrarse de nuevo con su mejor amiga Tifa y con su elocuente amiga Yuffie. Las extrañaba demasiado ya que solo habían podido ir a verla una vez, y esta no había sido la mejor de las visitas. Tifa se puso histérica con respecto a su enfermedad, dándole cuidados completamente innecesarios y sobre protectores. Si hubiera sido por Tifa no la hubiera dejado mover un solo dedo hasta que se recuperara por completo. Aeris no era alguien quien pudiera quedarse quieta y sin hacer nada, eso solo la desesperaba. Básicamente tuvo que impedirles la entrada a sus amigas para cuidar de su salud mental. Se volvería loca si estaba todo el día en cama sin hacer nada. Agradecía el gesto de Tifa pero era demasiado.

No tuvo otra opción que esperar sola y encerrada lo cual hizo que se la pasara aún más aburrida. Realmente ansiaba poder salir de nuevo con sus amigas o al menos poder salir de su casa, ya no decir de su habitación. No era alguien que le gustara estar todo el tiempo entre 4 paredes.

Pero por fin se había recuperado. Estaba de nuevo afuera pudiendo regresar a su escuela y a su rutina diaria. Podía respirar el aire fresco pareciéndole todo aún más hermoso. Se notaba que ya estaba harta de haber estado encerrada. Incluso había salido de su hogar más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

En el camino todo iba tranquilo. Era el mismo camino que recorría siempre para dirigirse a la preparatoria. Mientras caminaba observaba atentamente todo a su alrededor asegurándose de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, sin embargo ese familiar ambiente cambio una vez que llego a su escuela pues se encontró con algo particularmente inusual.

En el portón de su preparatoria estaban cientos de chicas amontonadas alrededor de algo o alguien. Lo cual era sumamente raro, no solo por este hecho sino también porque aún era muy temprano. Aeris debía admitir que la puntualidad no era el punto fuerte de sus compañeros. La mayoría solía llegar 5 minutos antes de la hora de entrada, si no es que justo a la hora.

Aeris se acercó un poco tratando de averiguar de se trataba toda la conmoción. Estiro su cuello lo más que podía teniendo que ponerse incluso sobre la punta de sus pies para intentar ver sobre la multitud pero por la cantidad de chicas no alcanzo a distinguir de que se trataba todo el asunto. Sin embargo algo más capto su atención. Solo se encontraban mujeres en este lugar, ningún chico por lo menos que pudiera divisar. Además estaban actuando como locas. Todas gritaban, pero no eran gritos de terror o algo similar. Más bien parecían de emoción, como cuando descubres algo asombroso. Muchas otras trataban de llegar al frente empujándose entre ellas. Estas chicas histéricas eran tantas que obstruían por completo la entrada principal no dejando un espacio para pasar. La única manera era entrar entre la multitud y tratar de abrirse paso hasta el otro lado.

Aeris se acercó un poco más intentando buscar un hueco. Inmediatamente pudo sentir un aura hostil proveniente de las chicas. Tal vez atravesar no era una muy buena idea después de todo. Una vez que entrara quien sabe si podría salir viva de ahí. Por cómo se veía la situación ni siquiera creía que las chicas dejaran que se introdujera entre ellas. Sería mejor ir a la parte de atrás y ver si la entrada secundaria estaba abierta. En definitiva ese era un mejor y más seguro plan.

Aeris dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero se detuvo cuando por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver entre toda la muchedumbre a una chica de cabello corto de color negro y ojos cafés que se parecía mucho a su amiga Yuffie. Aeris volteo rápidamente en busca de la pelo negro mirando hacia el lugar en donde creyó haberla divisado sin embargo la antes mencionada chica no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Habría sido su imaginación? Se preguntó a sí misma ya que no era posible que Yuffie se encontrara en este lugar.

Yuffie iba en otro instituto a cientos de kilómetros de este. Eran amigas porque se habían conocido en la secundaria pero se separaron cuando ingresaron a preparatoria dejando solo a ella y a Tifa juntas en la misma escuela. De todos modos aunque de verdad la hubiera visto ¿qué tendría que estar haciendo Yuffie en este lugar?. En definitiva debía ser solo su imaginación así que dejo esos pensamientos a un lado dirigiéndose rápidamente a la entrada secundaria que por suerte estaba abierta.

* * *

Como ya se había vuelto costumbre desde que llegaron a la preparatoria Migdar en la entrada principal se encontraban una gran cantidad de chicas que esperaban pacientemente la llegada de la limosina que llevaba a los miembros de la famosa banda One Winged Angel para darles la bienvenida y de paso acorralarlos en busca de un autógrafo o con suerte una cita. Ya eran 3 días seguidos que las chicas de la preparatoria Migdar hacían eso desde que llegaron y se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero alboroto ingresar a su escuela.

El primer día de su llegada había transcurrido más tranquilo en comparación con los días posteriores. La causa fue que su llegada a la preparatoria Migdar había sido una completa sorpresa para todos, incluso para los mismos integrantes del grupo. Pero ahora estaba confirmado que estudiarían en esta escuela. Su limosina todos los días los llevaba de su residencia en la ciudad a la preparatoria. Era seguro que la presencia de esa limosina significaba que el grupo de chicos había llegado, por eso todas las chicas esperaban ansiosamente en la entrada esperando poder verla.

Una vez que la limosina llegaba a la entrada principal lo que seguía era cosa de todos los días, algo con lo que los chicos de One Winged Angel ya estaban más que acostumbrados pues no solo lo vivían en la preparatoria si no en cualquier lugar público al que llegaban. Tenían que lidiar con sus fanáticas que inmediatamente al verlos bajar de su lujoso transporte los rodeaban y se abalanzaban a ellos no dejándolos pasar o moverse.

Pero ese día solo había 3 integrantes del grupo que llegaron en el acostumbrado coche. Faltaba el frió chico de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes así como el serio joven de largo cabello plateado y penetrantes ojos aguamarina. Solo se encontraba el impulsivo pelirrojo junto a 2 chicos de cabello negro. Uno con sobrios ojos rubí y el otro poseía profundos ojos color azul eléctrico.

Aun así esto no parecía disminuir los ánimos y el entusiasmo que siempre mostraban sus admiradoras inmediatamente rodeando a los 3 chicos que se presentaron en la entrada de la escuela.

-"Dime porque Cloud no está aquí sufriendo todo esto con nosotros" Pregunto el extrovertido chico pelirrojo en voz baja a su calmado compañero de cabello negro y ojos rubí que se encontraba parado a un lado de él, mostrándose un poco incómodo con toda esta situación.

-"Cloud dijo que se iría por su cuenta y tú no pusiste objeción en que te trajera la limosina" Respondió calmadamente el ojos rubí ignorando a las admiradoras que gritaban su nombre y trataban de acercarse a él.

-"Y Sefiroth?" Pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo tratándose de abrirse paso por la multitud.

-"Tu sabes que prefiere no llegar a la primera hora" Respondió el ojos rubí permaneciendo absolutamente calmado mientras veía como el pelirrojo era absorbido por la multitud de chicas que lo jalaban para que fuera con ellas.

-"Vincent ….AYUDA!" Grito el pelirrojo tratando de oponer resistencia a las chicas que lo jalaban cada vez más, sin embargo el ojos rubí no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarlo. Solo se quedó viendo como su amigo desaparecía entre el mar de chicas que lo rodeaban. No se iba a arriesgar a ser absorbido también mientras trataba de salvarlo.

-"VINCENT MALDITO!. Háganse a un lado déjenme pasar de una vez!" Se oyó a lo lejos decir la voz del pelirrojo quien al parecer había conseguido quitarse a algunas de sus admiradoras de encima.

-"Parece que a el único que le gusta tanta atención es a Zack" Comento para sí mismo el ojos rubí volteando a ver al otro chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que se encontraba dando autógrafos con mucho gusto e incluso coqueteando con las chicas que tenía alrededor.

Vincent no pudo percibirlo bien por todo el alboroto que las cientos de chicas hacían pero le pareció oír a lo lejos el sonido de una motocicleta pasando por la calle que tenía atrás. El ojos rubí solo conocía a una persona que tenía una moto y no pudo evitar pensar en aquel rubio de ojos azules dueño de dicho vehículo. Su amigo y también integrante del grupo One Winged Angel, Cloud Strife.

* * *

Cloud no era la persona más sociable del mundo ni alguien muy abierto. Mucho menos le encantaba la idea de causar un alboroto a cada lugar que iba, ya no digamos el hecho de que odiaba todas las mañanas tener a cientos de chicas locas abalanzándose hacia él. O de tener a un ejército de mujeres usualmente detrás y que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Compitiendo por conseguir su interés e incluso ideando situaciones a veces totalmente absurdas solo para poder encontrarse con él y recibir por lo menos una mirada por parte de este. Si bien muy en el fondo le gustaba lo popular que ahora era y la atención que recibía Cloud solo estaba en el grupo porque de alguna manera su mejor amigo Zack le había enredado las ideas y conseguido que formara parte. De hecho Zack fue quien había convencido a todos y formado la banda.

El rubio era una persona muy seria y calmada ante cualquier situación. Pocas veces se alteraba o incluso sonreía. Así era su naturaleza. Nunca compartía lo que en verdad sentía a menos que fuera con Vincent o Zack. Ni le gustaba tener mucha gente alrededor lo cual lo hacia una persona sumamente misteriosa y difícil de conocer, una característica que por encima de toda lógica tenia por demás encantadas a sus miles de fanáticas. Su actitud de tipo rudo cada día le hacía ganar más y más seguidoras pero a Cloud no le interesaba ninguna de ellas y el hecho de que su número fuera en aumento solo le complicaba más las cosas. Claro que tener a su servicio cientos de chicas podía tener sus beneficios.

Ese día Cloud no subió a la limosina con los otros chicos. Quería un día libre del alboroto que se formaba en la mañana. El medio día siempre era mucho más fácil de llevar. Las chicas los seguían, en ocasiones en grupo, pero les daban su espacio observándolos desde lejos. Además siempre podías agarrarlas distraídas y escabullirte para estar unos momentos a solas. Una que otra se llegaba a acercar a ellos pero era mínimo la emoción que se formaba alrededor. Sin embargo las mañanas siempre era un caos en donde era casi imposible escapar.

Cloud sabía que tenía una oportunidad, una pequeña oportunidad de llegar sin tener que pasar por lo mismo de siempre. Si tan solo las chicas se mantenían distraídas con el resto del grupo en la parte del frente él podría llegar sin ser notado a la entrada secundaria en la parte de atrás.

Minutos después de que sus 3 amigos abordaran la limosina y salieran hacia la preparatoria Cloud se dirigió a la cochera para montar su motocicleta e irse por su cuenta.

Paso rápidamente por la entrada principal sobre su motocicleta para asegurarse que todas las chicas siguieran en ese lugar. Se alegró al ver a una multitud rodeando a lo que seguro serían sus compañeros. Esto le daría tiempo de llegar a su salón sin ningún percance. Acelero más para poder llegar lo más pronto posible a la entrada secundaria. No podía confiarse, Reno se desesperaba fácilmente y haría lo imposible para que las chicas se movieran y lo dejaran pasar.

Una vez que llego al acceso secundario estaciono su motocicleta lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada del edificio ya que en la salida de la escuela también tenía que ser rápido para no ser atrapado por ninguna chica. Apago el motor y puso un pie en el suelo para mantener su equilibrio. Inmediatamente después se quitó los goggles que siempre utilizaba cuando conducía su moto dejando a la vista su par de hermosos y profundos ojos azul cielo que brillaban con una intensidad que parecía fuera de este mundo. Bajo al instante del vehículo sintiéndose muy seguro de que su plan había funcionado pues no había rastro de ninguna chica alrededor, solo otros chicos que habían tenido que venir forzosamente por este camino para poder entrar a la escuela. Sin embargo de repente pudo divisar algo a lo lejos, algo rosa. Había sido solo un instante y había desaparecido inmediatamente de su vista pero estaba seguro de haber visto un destello de algo rosa. Ese color podía significar solo algo... bueno en estos días podía significar muchas cosas pero una de ellas era segura. Una chica. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? ¿Porque su plan había fallado? ¿Acaso lo habían descubierto? Las preguntas se amontonaban en la cabeza de Cloud quien no dejaba de ver en dirección a donde creyó haber divisado ese fulgor rosa con la esperanza de que fuera solo su imaginación. Pero después de un tiempo apareció por detrás de unos cuantos chicos lo que inconfundiblemente era una mujer. Es decir ningún chico llevaría falda, al menos no que él supiera.

Empezó a maldecirse así mismo por pasar primero por la entrada principal, eso en definitiva había sido una estupidez. De seguro alguien se había dado cuenta de quién era y lo había seguido. Lo último que quería era tener a una loca admiradora detrás de él.

Mientras la chica se acercaba poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba pudo distinguir de dónde provenía el color rosa que habían captado sus ojos. Era el listón con el que la joven tenía amarrado su largo cabello castaño en una trenza perfecta.

Entre más se aproximaba la joven, Cloud podía percatarse mejor de la apariencia de esta. En realidad esta chica, no, esta mujer era realmente hermosa. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras admiraba a la linda castaña de vibrantes y magníficos ojos color verde esmeralda. Tenía la piel blanca y un cuerpo perfecto con curvas suficientes para tentar a un santo que podían ser distinguidas incluso a través del uniforme escolar que llevaba puesto. Además la diminuta falda dejaba claramente a la vista su par de largas piernas. Poseía un rostro angelical que parecía de porcelana adornado por los labios más perfectos que jamás hubiera visto en forma de una suave sonrisa, era como un ángel.

... un momento, porque esta chica lo había impresionado tanto con solo verla. Incluso la había comparado con un ángel. No es como que estuviera interesado en ella, él nunca se había interesado en nadie. Además era solo otra chica... y si era muy bonita pero no importaba lo hermosa que fuera solo era una chica. Estaba actuando como si nunca hubiera visto una. Debía dejar esas tontas ideas a un lado y salir de ahí antes de que esta lo alcanzara y no lo dejara en paz. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había quedo viéndola por tanto tiempo que toda posibilidad de escapar ya no existía. La joven estaba a solo pasos de llegar hasta él. Cloud no tuvo más opción que esperar lo inevitable. Ya podía imaginárselo. De seguro la castaña se abalanzaría hacia él gritando como loca, pidiéndole una cita o algo así. No pudiendo encontrar la manera de quitársela de encima hasta que aceptara la dichosa reunión.

La castaña estaba a solo 3 pasos de él. Cloud esperaba que comenzaran los gritos de emoción por parte de esta pero ningún solo sonido salió de la boca de la castaña al acercarse lo suficiente, extrañándolo de sobre manera. Sin embargo después de un par de segundos observo como la castaña abrió la boca para decir algo.

-"No puede ser!" Expreso de repente la chica de ojos verdes oyéndose dulcemente sorprendida cuando estaba a solo a un paso del rubio.

Cloud giro su cabeza quitando la vista de la joven, molesto por lo que suponía que pasaría a continuación.

Justo como Cloud lo temía esta chica se abalanzaría hacia él en cualquier momento. Tenía que inventar una excusa rápidamente para poder zafarse de esto. Sin embargo después de varios segundos de expectativa no pasaba nada. Cloud regreso su vista hacia a la castaña observando que esta simplemente se pasó derecho sin siquiera voltear a verlo, dejándolo atónito. Acaso no lo habría visto? No era posible!, prácticamente paso al lado de él. Entonces porque esta chica se había pasado de largo?.

-"Ya salió el nuevo moogle! Ojala alcance uno. Debería pasar a la tienda después de clases, aunque no traigo mucho dinero conmigo. Quizás debería dejarlo para después" Oyó decir a la castaña detrás de él. Girando para verla. Percatándose de que estaba sosteniendo un anuncio en la mano que había acabado de arrancar de la pared detrás suya mirándolo con mucho entusiasmo.

La joven inmediatamente guardo el anuncio en su bolsa y sin nada más siguió su camino.

Acaso lo habían acabado de ignorar por un peluche!?. No era posible!. Cloud no entendía porque esta castaña le había pasado a un lado sin siquiera importarle. Quien era esta extraña chica?

* * *

Aeris a pesar del extraño embotellamiento en la parte del frente no encontró ningún otro percance en el camino a su salón. Entro a este yendo directo a su acostumbrado pupitre sin prestarle atención a nada más.

Había llegado temprano así que no le sorprendió encontrar el salón medio vacío pero aun así algo le molestaba. Como si algo faltara o fuera diferente, pero no pudo encontrar que era.

Dejo inmediatamente su malestar a un lado ya que no tenía caso molestarse por eso. Se perdió en sus pensamientos intentando planear su día. No podía esperar a que Tifa llegara para que le contara todo lo que había sucedido en el mundo exterior mientras estuvo encerrada. Por cierto Tifa no se encontraba por ningún lado y ella era alguien que siempre llegaba temprano.

De repente comenzó a sentir una atmósfera diferente en el salón, como si algo estuviera apuntando directamente hacia ella. Aeris subió la mirada descubriendo que todos los chicos habían dirigido su vista justo en su dirección, observándola sumamente extrañados. Acaso se había equivocado de salón o algo así?. No, no era por eso que se la quedaban viendo, reconocía a todos los chicos que la miraban. Tampoco era como que estuviera desnuda ni que tuviera nada extraño en ella. Pensó Aeris mientras revisaba que todo en ella estuviera en su lugar. Acaso era que ya no recordaban quién era?, pero eso no era posible, era una idea aún más tonta. Solo había pasado una semana, no olvidas a alguien solo porque dejaras de verla 7 días. Entonces ¿que era? ¿Porque todos se la habían quedado viéndola de repente? Y que era ese sentimiento de que algo faltaba.

La puerta se abrió sacando a Aeris de sus pensamientos. Dejando pasar al interior del salón al profesor de su clase quien fue directo a su escritorio e inmediatamente todos voltearon a verlo dejando de prestarle atención a la castaña para alivio de esta.

-"veo que de nuevo solo la mitad de la clase está presente, y que los únicos que están son solo los chicos". Comento el profesor inspeccionando el lugar.

_Qué? Solo los chicos!_. Se sorprendió Aeris volteando a ver hacia todos lados ante el comentario del profesor. Como es que no se había dado cuenta de que ella era la única chica en el salón. Pero aún más importante ¿porque ella era la única chica!? ¿Dónde estaban las demás? ¿Dónde estaba Tifa?. Ahora comprendía todo. Por eso todos se la habían quedado viendo de manera extraña.

Aeris estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando un joven entro al salón yendo directamente hacia su dirección, parándose justo al lado de ella.

-"Disculpa pero ese es mi asiento" Dijo de repente una masculina y atrayente voz proveniente de alguien que se encontraba a su lado. La cual capto totalmente su atención y la saco de su mente, volteando a ver a la persona que le estaba hablando.

Un chico rubio de mirada fría e indiferente apareció ante Aeris. La castaña escaneo rápidamente a este chico tomando nota de sus características: piel pálida, labios hermosos, una cara angulosa, cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, pantalón azul marino y un jersey con cremallera sin mangas del mismo color que le sentaba perfectamente. Dos muñequeras negras colocadas en sus muñecas derecha e izquierda y no pudo dejar de notar la perforación en su lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y una mirada absolutamente seria en la cara. Mirándola. Lo que más le atrajo fueron sus ojos zafiro que parecían brillar como luces fluorescentes solo que aún más hermosas. Jamás había visto en su vida a un chico así. Era demasiado…perfecto. Incluso Aeris tuvo que preguntarse a sí misma si estaba soñando.

Y esos ojos, los más hermosos y profundos ojos azul cielo que hasta ese momento no sabía que podían existir. Aeris no pudo evitar ser atraída por ese par de bellos zafiros casi logrando que se perdiera completamente en ellos. Pero una idea seguía rondando su cabeza. Algo que la mantenía lejos de quedar completamente hipnotizada por ese par de orbes azules. ¿Qué era lo que este chico había dicho antes?. Estarlo admirando había hecho que lo olvidara por completo. Que le pasaba? Tenía que reaccionar y salir de su estado de aturdimiento. Y como que perfecto?, porque había pensado eso?. Aeris sacudió su cabeza obligándose a si misma a regresar a la realidad. Como por arte de magia su cerebro volvió a funcionar. Ya lo recordaba!. El rubio había dicho que ese era su asiento. Que el lugar en donde estaba sentada le pertenecía. De ninguna manera!. Este era el asiento de ella. Se había sentado en ese mismo lugar desde que paso a tercero, justo al lado de su mejor amiga Tifa. Como se atrevía a intentar quitárselo!. Solo porque estuviera ausente una semana no le daba derecho a reclamarlo suyo.

-"Claro que no!. Esté ha sido mi asiento desde el principio. Estuve ausente una semana pero no por eso voy a dejar que me lo quites" Contesto Aeris enojada quitando su vista del rubio.

Increíble!. Esta chica, la misma chica que lo había ignorado completamente en la entrada ahora se negaba a dejarle su asiento. Otra en su lugar se lo habría dado con gusto. De hecho el primer día todas le ofrecieron su propio pupitre peleándose entre ellas para que las escogiera. Solo una le mostró un lugar vacío que estaba junto a ella y ese era el que había tomado para no incomodar a ninguna. Pero ahora esta chica. ¿Quién era esta chica que continuaba ignorándolo completamente? Jamás le había pasado esto, al menos no desde que era parte de One Winged Angel. No es como que le encantara toda la atención que recibía pero nunca había dejado de recibirla. Debía admitir que ya estaba acostumbrado a su fama así que encontrarse con alguien a quien no le importa quién era él era una situación inusual en la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar.

El rubio se quedó callado sin dejar de ver a Aeris, haciéndola sentir incomoda. Solo hacía que se enfureciera más.

_-Tranquila Aeris estas exagerando. Una semana de encierro y parece que has perdido la habilidad de comunicarte calmadamente con los demás.- _Pensó la castaña tratando de adoptar una mejor actitud.

-"Lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es, este asiento me ha pertenecido desde hace mucho. En él me siento cómoda además se encuentra al lado de mi mejor amiga. Incluso tiene escrito mi nombre en el interior del escritorio...aunque eso no lo mencionemos nunca más ya que se considera vandalismo" Explico Aeris más tranquila, susurrando la última parte para que solo el chico rubio pudiera oírla. Volteando de nuevo a ver al rubio para sonreírle sin ningún problema.

Esta chica sí que era extraña. Le hablaba tan normalmente como a cualquier otro chico. De alguna manera el trato que le daba se sentía anormal. Nunca pensó que estuviera tan acostumbrado a la popularidad con la que contaba.

-"En serio no piensas dármelo" Pregunto seriamente el rubio sin mostrar ninguna expresión a pesar de la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento.

Que insinuaba! Que debía entregárselo así sin más?. Es que este chico no había entendido las razones que tenía para querer conservarlo?. Además porque ese tono tan altanero?. Que acaso creía que solo por ser guapo le complacerían todos su caprichos!?. Pues se había dirigido a la chica equivocada porque ella no caía tan fácil y ahora menos iba a ceder.

-"Lo lamento pero vas a tener que conseguir uno nuevo porque yo no me pienso mover de aquí" Dijo Aeris apuntando a la mesa sin siquiera voltear a verlo. No tenía disposición alguna de entregárselo. Quien se creía este chico para llegar con esa actitud.

-"Que es lo que pasa? Por qué el alboroto?" Pregunto el profesor al oír que dos de sus alumnos discutían. Sorprendiéndose al ver que uno de ellos era una chica, y no cualquier chica.

-"Esperen un momento. Que no es la señorita Aeris?" volvió a comentar el profesor sumamente impresionado porque hubiera una chica en el salón. La peculiar y única castaña de ojos verdes.

-"si yo…"Contesto Aeris confundida volteando a ver al profesor. Dejando de prestarle atención al rubio que tenía al lado. Pero no supo cómo continuar. Incluso el profesor estaba sorprendido de encontrarla ahí. ¿Porque era tan raro encontrar a una chica en el salón? ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando?.

-"Que acaso usted no está enamorada?" Pregunto el profesor confundido.

-". . .? Eh?" Bien, ahora si Aeris no entendía en absoluto lo que pasaba. Como que enamorada? Por eso ninguna de sus compañeras estaba en el salón? Acaso todas se habían enamorado al mismo tiempo?, era eso posible? y de quién?

-"Ya veo, bueno no importa" Comento el profesor viendo al chico que se encontraba a un lado de la castaña. Inmediatamente después regresando su atención a sus asuntos, comenzando a buscar algo entre sus cosas.

-"se me olvido algo en la dirección, enseguida vuelvo" Indico el profesor saliendo por la puerta sin dar más explicaciones.

Aeris se quedó embrollada no sabiendo que pensar. Que era lo que estaba sucediendo y porque nadie le decía nada?.

De repente la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando al frente a un alto chico de largo cabello negro que tampoco traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela si no una chaqueta roja abotonada hasta el cuello, debajo de esta su vestimenta era negra con varias hebillas y correas. Además llevaba una banda roja en la frente con su flequillo emergente de esta. Su cabello oscuro contrastaba con su pálida tez, destacando sus ojos carmesí con una mirada que se mantenía completamente serena. Dando la impresión de ser alguien atemorizante al principio pero notablemente atractivo una vez que lo analizabas con detenimiento. Sin embargo lo que le llamo más la atención a Aeris fue que el ojos rubí tenía detrás de él a cientos de chicas que al parecer lo habían seguido hasta aquí. Confundiéndola aún más.

El chico de ojos carmesí entro silenciosamente al salón e inmediatamente después las chicas lo siguieron. Eran todas las compañeras de clase de Aeris. Pero ¿porque apenas habían llegado? Y ¿quién era aquel chico al que seguían?.

Aeris pudo reconocer a una en particular. Una chica de largo cabello negro e intensos ojos rojos. Tifa, su amiga desde primaria. Lo que se suele llamar todo un torbellino. No solo bonita si no también atlética y en ocasiones muy temperamental. Nadie se metía con ella a menos que estuviera dispuesto a recibir una paliza. Siendo respetada y admirada por todos en la escuela como vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Ademas de ser sumamente popular con los chicos de su escuela, no había nadie que no quisiera estar al lado de Tifa.

Aeris la llamo de inmediato, levantándose de su asiento para ir hasta donde se encontraba Tifa. No la había visto en tanto tiempo y estaba muy emocionada de reunirse de nuevo con su optimista amiga.

Tifa pudo reconocer de quien era esa voz así que volteo en dirección a esta. Esperando encontrase con la castaña de ojos verdes que hace ya varios días no veía y que realmente extrañaba. Una vez que la diviso entre la multitud de chicas que se dirigían a sus propios asientos fue rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su preciada amiga Aeris.

-"Aeris que gusto que estés de regreso! No sabes cuánto te extrañe!. Los días eran tan aburridos sin ti haciendo alguna tontería alrededor" Dijo Tifa abrazando a la castaña fuertemente, no pudiendo contenerlo por la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

-"…" Aeris se quedó en blanco por el comentario de su amiga. Qué clase de bienvenida había sido esa?. Pensó Aeris algo contrariada aunque en el fondo sabía que a Tifa le gustaba bromear con ella.

-"Yo también te extrañe" Respondió Aeris aun aturdida, incapaz de corresponderle el abrazo pues Tifa la estaba apretando muy fuerte.

Aeris reacciono de su confundido estado mirando en dirección a su pupitre. Descubriendo que el rubio estaba posado sobre este. Alarmando a Aeris pues de seguro estaba intentando quitárselo. Que canalla!. Se había alejado solo por unos momentos y este había aprovechado la oportunidad para arrebatárselo. Pero no se lo iba a permitir. No sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-"Oye que crees que haces!? Te dije que ese era mi asiento!" Alzo la voz Aeris para llamar la atención del rubio, no importándole el hecho de que Tifa aun la siguiera abrazando. No iba a dejar que ese arrogante tipo se saliera con la suya.

Tifa soltó a Aeris para ver quién era el que alteraba a su amiga. Sin embargo una vez que encontró de quien se trataba la pelo negro rápidamente le tapó la boca a Aeris esperando que esta acción la contuviera de pelear con el rubio de ojos azules. Este sitio en donde la mitad del salón eran chicas en definitiva no era un buen lugar para discutir con el famoso rubio a quien todas amaban. Se estaba poniendo en peligro, de hecho pelear tan abiertamente con Cloud en frente de sus admiradoras era como suicidarse. Hasta Aeris a pesar de lo distraída que era tenía que saber eso. Entonces ¿porque lo hacía?. Y para agrandar el problema Aeris siempre había sido muy testaruda y para nada dejada. Pero tenía que intentar contenerla antes de que provocara que las admiradoras de Cloud la mataran.

-"Aeris que haces!? Acaso comiste algo raro hoy!?" Pregunto Tifa histérica. Sosteniendo a su amiga sin intensiones de dejarla hacer algún otro loco movimiento.

-"..." Aeris murmuro algo incomprensible en forma de protesta. Queriendo quitarse a su amiga de encima. No entendía porque Tifa le decía eso ni mucho menos porque le estaba cubriendo la boca.

-"Sabes que el suicidio es ilegal no es cierto?"

-"..." De que estaba hablando Tifa?. La que estaba actuando raro era ella. Era su amiga, se suponía que debía ayudarla no hacer todo lo contrario. Le estaba complicando las cosas. Tenía que liberarse del agarre de Tifa como fuera.

A pesar de que la pelo negro era más fuerte que ella, Aeris no podía dejarse perder. No le dejaría a ese rufián su asiento. No iba a permitir que ese altanero chico le ganara. Tenía que zafarse de alguna manera. Por suerte Tifa era muy cosquilluda y Aeris aprovecho esto a su favor haciéndole cosquillas a su amiga. Logrando liberarse al fin cuando esta no pudo contener la risa. Aeris camino rápidamente hacia el rubio pero de repente varias chicas le cortaron el paso poniéndose frente a ella.

-"Aeris como te atreves a insultar al joven Cloud!" Dijo una de las chicas mirando a la castaña muy enojada.

-"No te atrevas a gritarle!"

-"Puedes conseguir otro asiento Aeris"

-"Si deja en paz al joven Cloud!"

-"¿Qué!? Pero... porque se ponen de su lado?" Fue lo único que pudo responder Aeris al ver que todas las chicas habían volteado a mirarla y no parecían muy contentas. Aeris si bien no era la más popular entre todas nunca alguna se había metido con ella. Además porque apoyaban a este chico que era un completo extraño en vez de a ella que la conocían de años.

Las chicas se levantaron una a una para reclamarle a Aeris por su rudo comportamiento con el rubio, inquietando un poco a la castaña.

-"Hacen demasiado ruido. Solo quería sacar un libro que había dejado aquí. No me interesa conservar este asiento ni mucho menos si se lo arrebato a alguien" Comento Cloud indiferentemente. Callando a todas sus admiradoras que comenzaban a arremolinarse contra la castaña.

-"después de todo es tuyo ¿no?" Expreso calmadamente el rubio volteando a ver a Aeris a la vez que abría la silla para que esta se sentara. Esperando que la castaña se acercara para poder acomodarle la silla como todo un caballero.

Aeris no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por que la estuviera viendo directamente y por la atención que le estaba prestando. Era frustrante!. Estaba actuando como una chiquilla quedándose impactada por este chico. No importaba si era muy guapo, era un chico como cualquier otro. Debía traer su mente a la realidad y poner todas esas ridículas ideas a un lado. Sin embargo no sabía si confiar en el rubio quien aún seguía esperando a que fuera a su pupitre. Quien era este chico de todos modos?. Porque todas se habían parado a defenderlo?. Si era muy atractivo y toda la cosa, hasta parecía amable por el gesto que estaba teniendo con ella. Pero aun así porque todas parecían estar dispuestas a dar su vida por él.

-"Que amable es el joven Cloud"

-"Pero parece que a Aeris no le importa"

-"No me digas que se va a atrever a rechazarlo"

-"Como se atreve a insultar de esa manera al joven Cloud"

De acuerdo ya entendía! Si quería estar en paz con el resto de las chicas al parecer no tenía más opción que aceptar el gesto del rubio. Pensó Aeris al oír las murmuraciones de sus compañeras.

Aunque dudara no tenía más opción que aceptar su oferta si no quería enfadar de nuevo a todas las chicas. Aeris se dirigió a su lugar sin muchos ánimos, dejando que el atractivo rubio acomodara la silla para ella. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando pudo sentir el cálido aliento del chico detrás de su cuello, sumamente cerca de su oreja. El rubio había bajado su rostro por sobre la altura de su hombro, colocándose al lado de su cuello para decirle algo al oído. Para que solo ella lo oyera.

-"Perdóname por todo el inconveniente" murmuro Cloud suavemente en su oreja. En un dulce susurro que la hizo estremecer.

Aeris pudo sentir un escalofrió que le recorría el cuerpo al oírlo hablar tan masculino y seductor. Además sentir su respiración en su oreja muy cerca de su cuello no ayudaba para nada. Parecía que el rubio se estaba tomando su tiempo no retirándose inmediatamente. Pudo sentir como este inhalaba tranquilamente, incomodando a Aeris. De repente por puro instinto Aeris volteo entorno a Cloud dándole una bofetada por su atrevido acercamiento.

A Cloud no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Jamás se imaginó que una chica lo golpeara por acercarse demasiado a ella. Se quedó en completo Shock. ¿Quién era esta chica?

No solo Cloud se había quedado anonadado si no el salón completo. Aeris había abofeteado a Cloud en frente de varias de sus admiradoras sin siquiera dudarlo.

Cloud se tomó un momento para repasar todo lo que había acabado de pasar en su cabeza. Tratando de encontrarle sentido. Pero la situación era sumamente bizarra. Llevo de nuevo su atención hacia la castaña girando su cabeza para verla. Aún seguía frente a él viéndolo molesta, parecía que ni siquiera se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Cloud llevo su mano derecha hacia su mejilla, cubriendo el lugar en donde Aeris lo había golpeado. No había sido tan fuerte pero su mejilla ardía un poco, además lo que más le dolía era el orgullo. Se quedó mirándola un largo rato sin mostrar emoción alguna aunque en el interior se encontrara completamente perturbado.

Incomodo era la palabra que mejor describía la situación. Aeris trataba de soportarle la mirada al rubio pero era demasiado penetrante. De repente se empezó a sentir una atmósfera muy densa, distrayéndola de todo lo demás. Todas las chicas comenzaron a clavarle la mirada a Aeris amenazadoramente. Se veía que estaban furiosas con ella. Pero porque? que había hecho?

Tifa fue corriendo hacia ella preguntándole que si estaba loca. Varias chicas comenzaron a pararse de nuevo e ir hacia Aeris, rodeándola completamente. Parecían querer golpearla o algo así.

-"oigan tranquilícense!. Parece que se les subió demasiado el azúcar." Dijo firmemente Tifa poniéndose delante de Aeris para defenderla.

-"pero..."

-"les digo que se estén quietas!. Aeris no quiso hacerlo. Es que... ummm... estuvo encerrada tanto tiempo que ahora está en extremo llena de energía y se altera fácilmente. Pero pronto se le pasara y volverá a la normalidad." invento Tifa en un afán por contener a las impetuosas chicas.

-"no me estas ayudando en nada Tifa" Expreso Aeris algo sentida por su comentario.

-"solo sígueme la corriente quieres"

-"pero Tifa yo de verdad quería golpearlo. Se lo merecía!"

-"la que no me está ayudando eres tu Aeris. Solo trato de que no te asesinen"

-"no crees que estas siendo demasiado exagerada"

-"y tú no te lo estás tomando con demasiada tranquilidad?"

-"No entiendo que fue lo que hice mal?"

-"Aeris enserio!?"

Cloud se quedó viendo en silencio la discusión de la castaña con su amiga. Poniendo especial atención en la chica de ojos verdes que contestaba con total sinceridad y confusión. Era como ver la inocencia en persona. Cloud esbozo una sonrisa casi imperceptible, asombrado por la actitud de la excepcional chica.

Poco a poco comenzaron a oírse de nuevo reclamos de todas las chicas del salón en contra de la castaña. Estaban totalmente encolerizadas. Parecían demonios que echaban fuego por los ojos. Mirándola como si desearan aplastarla.

De acuerdo de alguna extraña manera las palabras de Tifa ya no se oían tan incoherentes. Cuando se habían convertido sus compañeras en personas tan amenazantes?.

Cloud ya estaba cansado de toda esta disputa sin sentido. Sin decir palabra alguna simplemente comenzó a caminar, alejándose del resto de chicas. Ante el repentino movimiento del rubio todas se calmaron instantáneamente extrañadas por la acción del chico.

-"joven Cloud"

-"hacen demasiado alboroto." Contesto el rubio instantáneamente. Sin molestarse en dirigir su mirada de regreso a ellas.

-"Pero joven Cloud" Dijo una de las chicas no entendiendo el porqué de su desinterés. Ellas solo trataban de defenderlo contra la chica que acababa de tener el atrevimiento de insultarlo.

-"No importa. Supongo... que me lo tenía merecido" Dijo serenamente Cloud volteando en la última parte a ver a la castaña mientras esbozaba una sarcástica sonrisa. Encontrándose su par de mares azules con los esmeralda de la chica.

Aeris sintió algo de vergüenza por todo lo que había acabado de pasar y el hecho de que Cloud la estuviera viendo de esa manera solo agrandaba el problema. Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado escondiéndose de la vista del rubio. No le agradaba en nada la actitud de este, actuando tan seguro y cabalmente. Porque no estaba molesto con ella? ¿Porque parecía defenderla? Y !¿porque demonios todas querían matarla?!

-"Usted no hizo nada malo joven Cloud" Dijo otra fanática mirando consternada al indiferente rubio.

-"Es cierto. Aeris discúlpate con el joven Cloud!" Exigió una chica alborotando a las demás.

-"Si discúlpate Aeris!"

-"¿Qué? Y yo porque habría de hacer eso?" Se impuso Aeris sin mostrar temor en su voz a pesar de estar siendo rodeada.

-"DISCÚLPATE AERIS!" Reclamaron todas.

-"…No" Le costó un poco formular a la castaña a quien la confianza en ella misma comenzaba a fallarle. Porque todas se ponían en su contra? Ella no había hecho nada malo. Fue el rubio quien se había propasado... Quizás sobreactuó, pero aun así se lo merecía!.

-"Aeris solo discúlpate quieres" Le sugirió Tifa en voz baja. Asombrando a la castaña.

-"Tú también Tifa!?" Respondió Aeris desconcertada, volteando a ver a su amiga quien al parecer también la había abandonado.

-"No me mires así. Que no ves que con estas chicas es imposible razonar. Solo intento salvarte" Explico Tifa preocupada.

-"pero yo no hice nada malo. De hecho ni siquiera entiendo lo que hice"

-"Tu nunca entiendes nada Aeris" Contesto mordazmente una de las chicas que la rodeaba.

-"Discúlpate con nuestro amado príncipe!"

_Su amado príncipe? que rayos se metían estas chicas. Como es que ese chico podía ser un príncipe actuando tan..._

-"Basta, me están dando jaqueca" Se oyó decir al rubio fastidiado. Poniéndole fin a todo el tumulto que las chicas habían armado en contra de la castaña. Yéndose en dirección hacia un asiento vació en la parte de atrás del lado de la ventana no muy lejos del de Aeris. El rubio se sentó en este recargando su codo sobre la mesa para doblar su brazo y así poder recargar cómodamente su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Cerrando los ojos sin importarle lo demás.

-"Joven Cloud. Lo sentimos nosotras..."

-"como sea" Interrumpió Cloud tajantemente. Cansado de todo este embrollo.

Cloud abrió de nuevo los ojos y los dirijo en dirección a la castaña. Clavándole su intensa mirada celeste sin decirle o hacer nada.

-"...!"

Porque demonios la estaba mirando!?. Porque la veía tan directamente y sin ninguna pena?. Aeris tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte se sentía nerviosa intentando disimularlo y por la otra molesta por que la estuviera viendo así y no dejara de clavarle la mirada. Era como si intentara ver a través de ella. Y para colmo seguía siendo atraída hacia ese fulgor azul que la hacía sentirse débil. Quería que se detuviera, Aeris rogaba por que se detuviera. Era tan incomodo.

Cloud sonrió para sus adentros complacido por el pequeño nerviosismo que la castaña intentaba con todas sus fuerzas esconder. Siendo alguien especialista en esconder emociones claro que se había dado cuenta.

-"Discúlpame por lo de hace rato" Dijo suavemente Cloud dirigiéndose a la castaña, sonriéndole con la mirada.

-/

Porque demonios tenía que haberlo dicho así!?. Ahora estaba totalmente apenada. No pudiendo ni sabiendo como responder.

Aeris no resistiendo más tuvo que quitar su mirada del rubio dirigiéndola hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Era fastidioso!. Este chico solo era fastidioso. Porque se comportaba tan amable? Debería estar enojado...que estaba diciendo? la que estaba enojada era ella. Ah! ya ni siquiera lo sabía, su mente estaba echa bolas. Este chico solo la había confundido más con su noble actitud. Se estaba burlando de ella! Tenía que estarse burlando de ella.

Cloud vio a la castaña y sonrió levemente en señal de triunfo por lograr tan tierna reacción departe de esta. Se veía enfadad y confundida haciéndola ver aún más linda. Su objetivo de avergonzar a esta inusual chica había sido cumplido exitosamente.

Aeris capto por el rabillo del ojo el rostro del rubio y en el dibujado una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Ah! pero no cualquier sonrisa. Sino una de orgullo, de triunfo. Acaso estaba sonriendo porque se sentía victorioso por haberla hecho avergonzase?. Porque al final hubiera demostrado que ella también era fácilmente impresionable. Porque de alguna manera creyera que ya había caído por él. Agh como lo odiaba! Se estaba burlando de ella! Notablemente se estaba burlando de ella tratando que también cayera en su retorcido juego. Podía sentir su mirada aun en ella enfureciéndola aún más. Porque no paraba?. Estaba tan molesta, pero como hacer algo cuando no quería regresar a verlo.

Todas las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Cloud había sonreído. Levemente y no había sido precisamente una dulce sonrisa, pero lo había hecho!. Y prácticamente fue por Aeris. Se veía tan guapo sonriendo pero lo había hecho por ella!. Porque su amado Cloud le tenía consideración a Aeris y a ellas apenas y les hacía caso. Las únicas veces que no había sido tan frió fueron cuando se dirigió a la castaña. Esto solo enfadaba más a su ya de por si furiosas admiradoras. Pero no podían hacer algo en contra de la castaña porque esto seguro molestaría a su adorado chico de ojos azules.

De repente Aeris comenzó a sentir un aura oscura detrás de ella, haciéndola olvidar acerca del rubio. Aeris volteo descubriendo que esa aura provenía de todas las chicas. De alguna manera ya no le sorprendía, además ahora solo parecían echarle malas vibras en lugar de querer hacerle algo.

Aeris suspiro pesadamente volteando a ver a Tifa quien se encontraba a su izquierda encontrándose con algo aún más extraño. Tifa estaba como en trance totalmente ilusionada viendo hacia el rubio. Prácticamente se le podían notar los ojos en forma de corazón.

-"su sonrisa es encantadora no te párese?" Expreso Tifa totalmente ida, ajena a todo a su alrededor.

-"eh?" La sonrisa de quién? del rubio!? Claro que no! esa ni siquiera había sido una verdadera sonrisa.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar al interior al profesor que había regresado. Viendo confundido hacia sus alumnas quienes se encontraban fuera de lugar.

-"esta no es una reunión de su club de fans siéntese todas ya!" Alzo finalmente la voz el profesor. Haciendo que todas volvieran a sus lugares.

-"Que extraño. Quien es ese chico de todas formas" Se dijo así misma Aeris mientras se sentaba en su propio pupitre. Viendo hacia al rubio quien había llevado su vista hacia la ventana.

-"Por poco. Aeris cuando te dije lo de las tonterías era una broma, no tenías que hacerlas en serio" Comento Tifa aliviada mientras se sentaba en el pupitre que se encontraba a un lado de la castaña.

-"Yo también te quiero Tifa." Respondió Aeris sarcásticamente ante el comentario de su amiga.

Que había acabado de pasar? Aeris no entendía nada. Eran tantas las preguntas que quería que le aclararan que no sabía por cual empezar. Así que simplemente formulo la primera que se le vino a la cabeza.

-"Tifa dónde estabas? y porque todas las chicas estaban afuera reunidas?" Pregunto Aeris ansiosa por desenredar su mente.

-" ¡QUE ACASO NO SABES!" Grito Tifa atónita. Parándose inmediatamente de su asiento y recargándose sobre el de la castaña, dándole un fuerte azote a la mesa en el acto lo que hizo a Aeris saltar un poco sorprendida por este acto de su amiga. Que era tan importante para que hubiera reaccionado así?. Ahora tenía más curiosidad. Pero cuando Tifa se disponía a hablar el profesor le llamo la atención pidiéndole que se sentara en su asiento en silencio pues ya se encontraban en clases. Interrumpiéndola antes de que esta pudiera abrir la boca y comunicarle la importante noticia.

-"Claro lo siento" Respondió la pelo negro sentándose inmediatamente. Abochornada por su reacción y porque todos del salón se la hubieran quedado viendo.

-"De que me hablas?" Pregunto de nuevo Aeris a la pelo negro bajando la voz. Intrigada por saber qué es lo que sucedía y porque al parecer ella era la única que no sabía nada. Acaso estaban planeando una revolución o algo así?

-"Pues veras" Susurro Tifa tratando de contestarle, lo suficientemente alto como para que la castaña pudiera oír. Pero fue nuevamente interrumpida cuando el profesor se dio cuenta de que seguía hablando.

-"Señorita Tifa de nuevo interrumpiendo la clase. Acaso quiere ir a la dirección?"

-"Te digo después" Tuvo que agregar la pelo negro ante la amenaza del profesor.

* * *

Por fin era hora de descanso y todos comenzaron a guardar rápidamente sus cosas, todos excepto la castaña de ojos verdes quien aún seguía con el lápiz en la mano haciendo un par de trazos en una hoja de papel. Cloud se quedó viéndola sentado desde atrás en su propio pupitre, siendo imperceptible para ella.

La castaña dejo de realizar trazos en la hoja e inmediatamente después con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro le estiro la hoja de papel a su amiga de cabello negro y ojos rubí quien la tomo con sumo cuidado echándole una ojeada a esta. Sonriéndole segundos después en respuesta.

De la nada apareció un chico pasando al lado del pupitre de la castaña, accidentalmente tirando al suelo las hojas que estaban colocadas sobre la paleta de la chica de ojos verdes. Regando una serie de dibujos y retratos hechos por la castaña por todo el piso. Sin prestarle el mínimo de importancia este chico piso uno, marcando la huella de su zapato en este.

La castaña solo vio al chico pasarse de largo sin intensiones de reclamarle nada. Bajándose de su asiento para hincarse en el suelo y recoger cada uno de los papeles. A diferencia de la chica de ojos rubí quien molesta fue hasta el tipo que había ocasionado el accidente tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa exigiéndole que se disculpara con la castaña.

* * *

Aeris observando a su alterada amiga rápidamente dejo todos los papeles a un lado parándose para ir hasta donde estaba Tifa, pidiéndole que dejara al chico.

Tifa a pesar de que estimaba mucho la opinión de su amiga no iba a dejar que este tipo se zafara de esto así como así. Lo haría recoger cada uno de los papeles y más le valía que estuvieran en perfectas condiciones, incluso aquel que se había atrevido a pisar con tanta indiferencia. Sin embargo para su sorpresa Aeris repentinamente hizo una reverencia entorno al chico, disculpándose por todo el alboroto e incluso sonriéndole inocentemente y sin ningún resentimiento hacia él. Logrando hacer que el chico se sonrojara por su tierna actitud y se avergonzara de su comportamiento.

Los ánimos de Tifa se calmaron ante la actitud de su amiga. Pero aun así se sentía contrariada, sin embargo no tuvo más opción que dejar ir al chico, rendida ante la inocente respuesta de Aeris soltó al joven pero le exigió inmediatamente que desapareciera de su vista.

Aeris sonriendo se hinco de nuevo para recoger sus hojas del suelo ante la mirada precavida de Tifa.

-"Sabes Aeris, cuando no eres tú quien cometió la falta no hace falta que te disculpes" Comento Tifa observando a su amiga desde arriba.

-"Pero fue un accidente" Respondió Aeris alzando la vista hacia Tifa, sonriéndole amigablemente.

-"Aeris…" Expreso Tifa con tono de cansancio. Quería decirle que debería dejar de ser tan linda y amable con todos, no tenía por qué ser tan considerada con aquellos quienes no se lo merecían. Pero no importaba lo que le dijera sabía que Aeris al fin de cuentas no le haría caso y terminaría como siempre haciendo lo que quisiera. Esta chica simplemente era demasiado inocente. Pero bueno, eso era lo que la hacía especial.

-"Ten" Dijo Tifa hincándose junto a Aeris. Tomando el ultimo papel que le faltaba por recoger del suelo y estirándoselo para que lo tomara.

-"Gracias Tifa" Dijo Aeris amablemente sin dejar de sonreírle. Tomando todos los papeles en su mano, cuidadosamente acomodando cada uno de ellos. Aeris nunca mostro malestar porque algunos ya estuvieran arrugados o incluso sucios, para ella seguían perfectos.

Aww! Simplemente su amiga de ojos esmeralda era tan adorable.

-"Sigue siendo una buena chica Aeris" Dijo Tifa acariciando la cabeza de Aeris como si fuera un pequeño perrito

-"Huh? Tifa ya te dije que no soy un cachorro"

-"Pero eres tan adorable como uno!"

-"…"

A pesar de la contrariedad de Aeris con respecto a ese comentario ambas chicas comenzaron a reír. Felices simplemente de disfrutar el momento la una con la otra.

* * *

Cloud vio a la castaña mientras reía dulcemente sin ningún tipo de antipatía de por medio o fingiendo alegría. Una genuina y alegre sonrisa era lo que mostraba su delicado rostro. Como es que alguien podía mostrarse tan alegre todo el tiempo. Como es que podía ser tan amable con todos? Simplemente Cloud no lo entendía.

-"Cloud vienes?" Pregunto Vincent quien había ido hasta el rubio parándose a un lado. Interrumpiendo la fijación de Cloud en la castaña.

-"...claro" Contesto Cloud guardando sus cosas en el compartimiento de su escritorio. Parándose y echando un último vistazo a la castaña para luego irse en dirección a la puerta.

Vincent no lo siguió inmediatamente si no que volteo primero en la dirección que Cloud estaba viendo sintiendo curiosidad por lo que le había llamado la atención a su compañero. Una chica. Acaso estaba viendo en dirección hacia aquella chica?. Su próximo blanco tal vez.

Vincent suspiro cansadamente y siguió después a Cloud. Saliendo ambos del salón de clases.

* * *

Aeris vio al rubio de ojos azules y el atractivo chico de cabello negro y ojos carmesí salir por la puerta. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir que el piso se movía, como una especie de mini terremoto. Varias chicas comenzaron a pasarle por al lado corriendo, abalanzándose en torno a la puerta. Era como ver una estampida. Aeris se quedó quieta, levantándose del suelo y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Viendo desde su asiento como todas trataban de salir a la vez por la puerta. Era ridículo! Que les pasaba a todas esas chicas?. Por lo visto el rubio y el ojos rubí eran muy populares, aunque no entendía muy bien porque. Por supuesto estaba el hecho de que eran increíblemente atractivos y todas parecían haber tenido un flechazo entorno a esos chicos. Pero esa no podía ser toda la historia o sí?.

De la nada Tifa se puso de pie yendo lentamente en dirección hacia la bola de chicas que seguían a los dos atractivos jóvenes. Parecía en trance siendo atraída hacia la puerta. Aeris comenzó a llamarla preocupada por su estado pero esta simplemente no reaccionaba. Aeris inmediatamente tomo el brazo de su amiga haciendo que se detuviera, llamándola de nuevo. Rápidamente Tifa despertó de su hipnosis volteando a ver a la castaña algo confundida ya que ni siquiera recordaba haberse parado de su asiento. Pero ahí estaba, parada y en dirección hacia la puerta.

Tifa estaba muy avergonzada por su extraño comportamiento y se disculpó con Aeris por intentar dejarla sola. No sabía que le había pasado, su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo y realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Tifa volvió a sentarse en su pupitre junto a Aeris para así poder explicarle con tranquilidad lo que había ocurrido mientras había estado ausente.

-"Veras hace 3 días ocurrió algo grandioso en la escuela. Conoces al grupo One Winged Angel no es así?" Pregunto Tifa muy emocionada, dando pequeños saltos en su asiento y por alguna razón esperando que la castaña se le uniera en su extraño comportamiento. Parecía querer gritar de la emoción pero lo contenía hasta que Aeris gritara primero. Sin embargo lo único que hizo la castaña fue verla como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca.

Aeris pensó profundamente buscando ese nombre en alguna parte de su memoria pero por más que se exprimía los sesos nada venía a ella relacionado con ese nombre.

-"One Winged Angel? Suena a nombre de villano de algún videojuego." Respondió Aeris tratando de encontrarle de un extraño modo sentido a la palabra.

-"No me lo puedo creer! No has oído de ellos!" respondió Tifa atónita al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba emocionada con la mención de ese nombre si no que había hecho un comentario de confusión total.

-"Pues no. Quiénes son?" Dijo Aeris desorientada.

-"Valla, aunque ahora comprendo tu actitud y porque te comportaste así esta mañana"

-"Y yo que hice?" Cuestiono Aeris cada vez más confundida. Era verdad que hoy había tenido un problema con un chico y armado todo un alboroto con las chicas del salón. Pero él se lo había buscado!. Además que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?.

-"Que no hiciste Aeris"

-"Como sea ¿Quién? o ¿qué es One Winged Angel?" Pregunto la castaña un poco ofendida. No es como que lo que hizo fuera la gran cosa. Cualquier chica reaccionaria mal si trataban de quitarle su asiento…. Bueno tal vez había exagerado... solo un poco...o mucho. Pero que importaba! No es como que ese chico fuera alguien tan importante. Algo así como se ser el príncipe de algún país. Aunque todas las chicas actuaban como si de verdad lo fuera.

-"No son ni más ni menos que el mejor grupo de música que ha existido" Interrumpió una voz femenina. Apareciendo repentinamente ante ellas una animosa chica de cabello corto de color negro y ojos café oscuro que llevaba puesto el uniforme de otro instituto.

-"Yuffie!? ¿Qué haces aquí!? ¿Que no se supone que deberías estar en tu propia escuela?". Pregunto Aeris confundida al ver a su otra mejor amiga parada a un lado de ella. Porque Yuffie se encontraba en este lugar si ella iba en otra escuela a varios kilómetros lejos de esta. Cómo y cuándo había llegado aquí?

-"Es hora de descanso así que vine corriendo a… ¿verte?" Explico Yuffie tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible.

-"no te avise que iba venir hoy" Contrarresto Aeris

-"No importa una amiga sabe" Siguió insistiendo Yuffie. Contestando calmadamente para que no vieran a través de su mentira.

-"Sabes Yuffie, creo que te vi esta mañana en la entrada de esta preparatoria" Expuso inmediatamente la castaña tratando de hacer que todo el teatrito se le viniera abajo.

-"Eso es imposible! Yo estaba en mi propia escuela"

Aeris tenía una idea de porque Yuffie se encontraba aquí en vez de su propia escuela y si Yuffie no pensaba admitirlo por si misma entonces tendría que atacar por otro lado para que lo dijera.

-"Dime Tifa ¿acaso los miembros de ese grupo musical asisten a esta escuela?" Indago Aeris buscando bases para su próxima conclusión.

-"Si. Sus 5 integrantes decidieron venir a estudiar a esta escuela" Contesto Tifa muy emocionada.

-"Ya veo. Estas aquí para verlos no Yuffie?"

Aeris había dado en el clavo. No lo podía contener más. Esa era la única razón por la que hubiera corrido como 500 kilómetros, y si literalmente corrido, ya que el transporte se había tardado mucho en pasar decidiendo que era más rápido irse por su cuenta que seguirlo esperando. No tenía mucho tiempo, el descanso solo duraba 30 minutos. 30 minutos para atravesar media ciudad y llegar a tiempo a la hora de descanso de la escuela de Aeris y Tifa, solo para ver aunque fuera solo por un segundo a un miembro de One Winged Angel. Después tendría que correr como alma que lleva el diablo de regreso a su propia escuela.… Pensándolo en retrospectiva en verdad estaba loca. Haciendo todo un maratón solo para ver a un chico. Aunque estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma ya que había atravesado media ciudad en solo 15 minutos. Debería pensar seriamente en meterse de corredora profesional o algo así.

-"No creerán que se los iba a dejar a ustedes!. Que hayan tenido la suerte de que asistan a esta escuela no los hace exclusivos de ninguna de las dos!". Admitió al fin Yuffie retando a sus amigas a una pelea de amor por los chicos de One Winged Angel.

Tifa y Aeris no pudieron evitar ver de manera extraña a Yuffie. Había hecho todo eso solo para verlos por 5 minutos o menos. De verdad le gustaba este grupo a la pequeña hiperactiva.

-"Entonces te vi esta mañana entre la multitud porque estabas intentando verlos". Concluyo Aeris con base en esta nueva información que había obtenido.

-"Qué! No... Como crees!. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Trato de esconder Yuffie pues no quería que sus amigas pensaran que ella era una loca fanática. Aunque por la evidencias eso ya era muy difícil.

-"pues será el hecho de que todas las mañanas One Winged Angel viene en su limosina y las chicas se reúnen para intentar tener un acercamiento con los miembros del grupo" Comento Tifa intentando apoyar la idea de Aeris.

-"Por eso la conmoción de la mañana y el hecho de que no hubiera ninguna chica en el salón" Se dijo así misma Aeris uniendo ideas conforme la información le llegaba. Por fin encontrado la razón de cada una de las situaciones que habían ocurrido hoy.

Tifa asintió con la cabeza asegurándole que todas sus conclusiones eran correctas. Aeris entonces puso su atención en la ojos rubí, exponiendo una idea que se le había generado en la mente.

-"Y si a ti no te encontré en el salón fue porque tú también estabas entre la multitud esta mañana". Le inquirió la castaña a Tifa.

-"Bu-bueno sí. Pero es mi deber después de todo" Intento explicar Tifa muy apenada de que descubrieran que ella también actuaba raro por culpa de esos chicos.

-"Tu deber?"

-"Como presidenta del club de fans solo cumplía con mi deber de reportarles todo a las demás admiradoras." Explico Tifa esperando que esta razón la salvara de ser solo una tonta enamorada más.

-"y aun así estabas gritando como histérica" Comento Yuffie con el afán de que admitiera que ella también estaba loca por One Winged Angel.

-"tú también estabas gritando!" Contrarresto Tifa.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a discutir sobre quien de las dos merecía el título de loca fanática acosadora. Dando razones imaginarias y totalmente absurdas. Siendo Yuffie la de las ideas más descabelladas, suponiendo que si Tifa viera al rubio de ojos azules pasar por un charco de seguro ella se echaría de panza al charco para que pasara sobre ella y no se manchara sus reales pies.

Aeris ya se había aburrido de verlas discutir y no llegar a ningún lado así que decidió no prestarles atención abriendo su mochila para sacar su almuerzo y comer mientras ellas reñían. Pero cuando lo estaba buscando se encontró con un libro que no le pertenecía. Era un libro que unas semanas atrás había pedido prestado a la biblioteca, el plazo de préstamo había terminado la semana que estuvo enferma y por eso no había podido devolverlo. Ahora era urgente que lo hiciera si no quería que los recargos por conservarlo fueran más altos.

Aeris tomo el libro e inmediatamente corrió fuera del salón para regresarlo a la biblioteca. Sus dos amigas estaban tan enfrascadas en su discusión que nunca notaron cuando Aeris dejo el lugar.

_-Espero que no me den recargos por habérmelo quedado 2 semanas. Aunque no fue del todo mi culpa. Me enferme así que no podía venir a la escuela y regresarlo_.- Pensaba Aeris mientras corría por los pasillos para llegar lo más pronto posible a la biblioteca.

De repente por la ventana vio a lo lejos algo que le llamo la atención, volteándose inmediatamente para verlo mejor. Por desgracia no noto que alguien iba justo en su dirección, tropezándose con este. Aeris perdió la concentración en lo que trataba de ver, volteando en torno a la persona con quien se había encontrado. Un chico mucho más alto que ella de largo cabello negro y ojos de un intenso color rojo. Aeris recordaba haberlo visto antes…Claro! era el fascinante chico de su salón que había entrado tarde y a quien las demás chicas estaban siguiendo.

-"lo lamento" Se disculpó inmediatamente Aeris por su torpeza.

-"no puede ser. Otra chica que tropieza conmigo a propósito" Se dijo así mismo el ojos rubí oyéndose un poco frustrado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-"…a propósito?" Se preguntó Aeris en voz baja muy confundida por el comentario del chico. Que había querido decir con -a propósito?- Porque ella se tropezaría adrede con él. No es como que hubiera una verdadera razón de su choque, a menos que la torpeza contara como una razón válida. Simplemente no se había fijado por donde iba. Había sido un accidente.

-"te lo digo de una vez para que dejes de intentarlo. No voy a salir en una cita contigo" Declaro abiertamente el ojos rubí dejando atónita a la castaña.

Cuando le había pedido ella una cita? Es más, apenas lo había acabado de conocer como para pedirle algo así.

-". . . ¿Qué?" Respondió Aeris sumamente desconcertada por el comentario del ojos rubí. No pudiendo encontrar más palabras para describir lo que sentía. La situación era sumamente bizarra e incomprensible.

-"lo lamento pero no soy del tipo que sale con cuanta chica se le pasa enfrente" Dijo el ojos rubí serenamente.

-"eh?" Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí!?. Quien era este chico y porque le daba razones para rechazar una cita que ella en ningún momento le pidió. Esto tenía que ser un nuevo récord. La estaban rechazando sin razón alguna. Quizás debería sentirse ofendida.

-"La verdad es que no soy muy sociable ni me gusta mucho la idea de salir" Siguió explicando el ojos rubí a la confundida castaña.

-"…Que lastima….supongo" Comento Aeris. De alguna manera esta situación parecía que se había convertido en una confesión de la forma de ser del atractivo chico. Aeris solo podía escuchar atentamente sintiéndose como inexperta Piscología tratando de ayudar en la complicada vida de los demás. O tal vez solo era una chismosa entrometida.

-"Me temo que vas a tener que buscar a otra persona porque contrario a lo que creas yo no soy el chico de tus sueños"

Espera me perdí. De qué estamos hablando?

Pensó para sí misma Aeris ante las palabras del ojos Rubí.

Como que el chico de sus sueños?. Cuando se había convertido EL, alguien a quien apenas acaba de conocer, en el chico de sus sueños!. Acaso había hecho algo para que pensara eso. Tenía que repasarlo bien en su cabeza. Que era lo que había hecho para que pensara así.

Aeris pensó si había hecho algo que le diera esa idea pero nada. No pudo encontrar razón alguna. Solo cruzarse en su camino. No quería imaginarse lo que este chico pensaría si primero lo hubiera saludado. Acaso eso en su extraña mente significaría cásate conmigo?. Qué bueno que no lo había hecho entonces.

-"D-de que me hablas?" Cuestiono Aeris cautelosamente, no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando aquí.

El ojos rubí no contesto nada. Se quedó en silencio total viendo hacia a Aeris un poco extrañado porque esta chica no estuviera decepcionada ni se hubiera ido llorando de ahí por su desdén.

Aeris al ver que el chico no le explicaba nada decidió hablar ella, rechazándolo también, aunque no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que exactamente estaba rechazando.

-"Eres muy guapo pero, no te ofendas, no eres mi tipo... No estoy interesada en ti. Perdóname por tropezarme contigo, si me disculpas tengo algo de prisa, así que me voy... Nos vemos."

Aeris se dio la vuelta y camino de nuevo en dirección hacia la biblioteca dejando atónito al ojos rubí por la incomprensible reacción de esta chica ante un encuentro tan abierto con él. Quien era esta chica y porque no le había importado en lo más mínimo haberse tropezado con él? o él en general.

Aeris aún se sentía perturbada por su anterior encuentro. Intentando encontrarle una explicación pero parecía no tenerla así que se olvidó de eso y siguió su camino.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca observo que estaba completamente vacía, no era algo extraño, usualmente nadie se venía a parar por aquí. En el descanso preferían estar afuera que encerrados leyendo libros. Un comportamiento típico de todo adolescente.

Rápidamente fue directo hacia el área de préstamo y devolución. Sin embargo no encontró a nadie atendiendo el lugar. Llamo un par de veces para ver si alguien le contestaba a lo cual no hubo respuesta alguna, así que decidió recorrer el salon para ver si encontraba a alguien entre los pasillos de anaqueles.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir a un chico de cabello desarreglado color rojo que terminaba en una larga cola de caballo. Tenía dos marcas simétricas rojas en los pómulos y una perforación en su oreja izquierda. Usaba sobre la cabeza unas gafas oscuras y estaba vestido con un traje con la chaqueta desabotonada y una camisa fuera del pantalón. Su apariencia era algo inquietante pero debía admitir que no estaba nada mal. Era atractivo en una forma diferente.

Este chico se encontraba sentado en el suelo recargado sobre la pared más lejana de la biblioteca. Aeris se acercó a él con el afán de preguntarle si había visto al Bibliotecario por alguna parte. Sigilosamente Aeris se puso a un lado del pelirrojo, teniendo una mejor visión del chico. Percatándose que este tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar descansando así que tuvo que llamarlo para obtener su atención.

-"Oye disculpa"

El pelirrojo lentamente abrió sus ojos al oír que alguien lo llamaba, revelando un par de orbes azules. Encontrándose frente a él una linda castaña de ojos verdes que estaba viéndolo fijamente.

-"No puede ser otra chica!. Justo cuando había encontrado un lugar tranquilo" Dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

-"Eh?" Que había querido decir con otra chica?. Que no era común encontrarse con una chica en una escuela donde hay cientos de chicas?. Pensó Aeris extrañada.

-"Que acaso no piensas gritar?" Oyó decir un poco enojado al pelirrojo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿Qué es…?.¿Qué piensas hacerme!?" Pregunto Aeris temerosa por el comentario del pelirrojo. Que es lo que planeaba hacerle este tipo para que dijera algo así.

El pelirrojo se puso lentamente de pie alertando a Aeris.

-"No te acerques! Te lo advierto! Tengo un libro y se cómo usarlo!" Dijo Aeris alejándose del chico mientras ponía el libro que llevaba en sus manos fuertemente contra su pecho, en una especie de escudo.

-"Un libro? Y cómo piensas usarlo? Leyendo hasta que me aburra." Comento sarcásticamente el pelirrojo, riéndose por la declaración de la castaña. Paulatinamente comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Aeris quien se alejaba cada vez más.

Aeris tomo el libro con su mano derecha y lo lanzo directo a la cara del pelirrojo. Por suerte para él paso a solo centímetros de su rostro no logrando darle.

-"QUE RAYOS TE PASA! CASI ME DAS EN LA CARA!" Le reclamo el pelirrojo furioso.

-"Falle." Admitió Aeris tranquilamente.

-". . ." El pelirrojo se quedó atónito ante esta información. Entonces si lo había hecho apropósito. Pero porque si él no le había hecho nada. Y que no sabía quién era él?

-"Pero te aseguro que la próxima si te daré" Dijo Aeris con confianza.

Estaba hablando en serio? Porque se atrevía a hacerle algo así. En verdad no sabía quién era él o simplemente no le importaba. Pensó el pelirrojo muy confundido por la actitud de la chica quien en lugar de abrazarlo parecía querer matarlo y no tenía la menor idea de porqué.

-"Esta es una biblioteca así que tengo muchos más. Si te mueves o haces algo extraño te pegare con uno de ellos" Dijo Aeris acercándose a un estante de libros. Tomando el que estaba en la esquina más cerca de ella. Dispuesta a lanzárselo si era necesario.

-"Espera!. No soy una mala persona y no pienso hacerte daño...si eso es lo que crees" Intento explicarse el pelirrojo al ver que esta chica no le tendría ningún tipo de consideración.

-"Pues pareces" Contesto Aeris rápidamente. Sin dudarlo ni endulzarlo pero en un tono extrañamente calmado.

-". . . Nadie me había ofendido tanto en mi vida" Se dijo así mismo el pelirrojo desanimado.

Viéndolo así Aeris no pudo evitar sentirse mal por sus palabras. Quizás se había sobrepasado un poco juzgándolo tan rápido. Después de todo no parecía tan mala persona...aunque era mejor ser precavida.

-"Lo lamento, creo que me pase. Te dejare en paz pero, si te acercas, te mato. Estas advertido" Declaro la castaña.

-"Hablas en serio?" Como es que una chica puede estar tan molesta de estar a solas conmigo. Acaso estoy perdiendo mi popularidad. Pensó anonadado el pelirrojo por el constante rechazo de la castaña.

-"Que sucede?" Se oyó una voz a lejos. Por la puerta venia entrando el encargado de la biblioteca quien ahora se dirigía hacia los dos chicos quienes inmediatamente voltearon entorno a este.

-"Esta chica loca estaba tirándome libros a la cara!" Acuso rápidamente el pelirrojo a la chica de ojos verdes con el encargado.

-"Que imaginación tienes no digas tonterías. ¿Porque yo maltrataría un libro en una biblioteca? Mira ¿qué es esto? otro libro!. No pasó nada ¿cierto?" Dijo Aeris riendo nerviosamente, intentando mantener la calma ante la situación.

Acaso lo estaba amenazando?. No importaba que sonriera y actuara tan inocente podía sentir como a través de esa actuación le mandaba una especie de energía oscura e intimidante que solo le daba escalofríos y ocasionaba que este no dijera nada más. Estaba seguro de que esta extraña chica le apuntaría a la cara en cuanto el bibliotecario se distrajera si es que seguía delatándola.

-"No…nada" Contesto el pelirrojo para calmar los ánimos de la chica.

-"Veo que conociste a Reno" Comento el bibliotecario viendo que al parecer habían estado hablando.

-"Reno?" Con que este era el nombre del chico pelirrojo. Pensó Aeris

-"Viene aquí de vez en cuando para escapar del estrés de las chicas" Explico el bibliotecario.

-"Eh?" Que extraño comentario. Como es que las chicas te ocasionan estrés?

-"Entonces ¿Que se le ofrece señorita Aeris? o solo ha venido a ver al joven Reno"

-"¿Que yo qué!? No, solo he venido a regresar ese libro. Lo lamento me quede con el más de lo debido" Dijo Aeris sin ninguna pena señalando el libro que se encontraba en el suelo muy cerca del pelirrojo.

-"El libro aquel que está en el suelo"

Que tonta lo había dicho así sin más

-"Que curioso. Como llego ahí? Alguna idea Reno?" Expreso Aeris inocentemente intentando desatenderse del asunto a la vez que le preguntaba al pelirrojo en una afán de reafirmarle que no abriera la boca.

-"No...Ninguna" Respondió el pelirrojo quietamente porque la chica lo siguiera amenazando de esa forma.

Aeris dejo el libro que tenía en la mano en su lugar y fue a recoger el que estaba en el suelo, entregándoselo al encargado.

-"No se preocupe me entere de que estuvo enferma así que puede dejarlo sin recargo alguno" La tranquilizo el bibliotecario tomando el ejemplar.

-"Entonces gracias. Nos vemos" Se despidió Aeris con una amable y autentica sonrisa. Sorprendiendo al pelirrojo por su cambio de actitud, sintiendo una atmósfera mucho más cálida proveniente de la castaña. Y esa sonrisa. Como es que le era tan fácil sonreír dulcemente?.

-"Que chica tan extraña" Comento Reno mientras veía salir a la castaña del lugar.

-"¿Quién? ¿La señorita Aeris? Le aseguro que la señorita Aeris es todo menos común"

-"Aeris eh? Supongo que es alguien a quien hay que tomar en cuenta"

* * *

El día había transcurrido hasta llegar a clase de deportes. Cloud en realidad era muy atlético y hábil para cualquier deporte pero hoy no le interesaba participar en ninguna actividad. Correr todo el día para escapar de sus locas fanáticas había sido ejercicio suficiente. Acaso no contaba eso como deporte? Porque de ser así era muy bueno y merecía un 10.

Solo quería descansar un poco de las constantes miradas de amor que le lanzaban todo el día. Eso forzosamente tenía que soportarlo cuando estuviera en clase pero aquí prefería evitarlo.

El primer día que asistió a esta escuela también habían tenido clase de deportes practicando baloncesto. Cuando le toco jugar los constantes gritos de las chicas para apoyarlo no solo lo habían distraído a él si no al resto de sus compañeros. Y cuando un chico le cometió una falta todas las chicas se alzaron en contra del pobre tipo que sin querer lo había hecho.

No quería pasar por eso otra vez. Y hoy iban a jugar béisbol. Quizás las chicas se volverían locas de nuevo agarrándose a batazos entre ellas. Lo mejor sería evitar esa situación, así que se alejó de la cancha y fue hacia el jardín que se encontraban un poco más al norte. Tratando de esconderse entre los árboles para que nadie lo molestara. Sin embargo mientras caminaba entre estos sintió como algo de la nada lo golpeo dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente.

Cloud no sabía que le había pasado. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. Podía percibir un dulce aroma que le brindaba tranquilidad, el agradable aroma de las flores.

-"Te encuentras bien?." Dijo de repente una melodiosa voz. Se oía preocupada. ¿Porque estaba preocupada? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

-"Me oyes?"

De quien era esta hermosa voz?. Quien fuera lo tenía completamente hechizado.

-"Tranquilo estarás bien, solo descansa"

Cloud se obligó a abrir los ojos. Tenía que saber a quién le pertenecía esa dulce voz. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con un par de preciosos e impresionantes orbes verdes que brillaban intensamente con un aire de inocencia.

Aún tenía la vista algo borrosa así que no distinguió muy bien a la persona a quien le pertenecían esos magníficos ojos. Sin embargo una vez que su vista se aclaró apareció ante él una hermosa mujer. No un ángel.

_-Espera este ángel ya lo he visto. Es la chica de la mañana.- _Pensó para sí mismo recordando a la castaña con quien había tenido algunos altercados.

-"Estas bien?" Pregunto la chica con un aire de preocupación pero a la vez aliviada porque hubiera al fin despertado. Mirándolo con aquellos preciosos orbes lleno de tantas otras emociones que le estaba costando descifrar.

Y de nuevo esa dulce voz. Entonces esta chica era dueña de tan melodiosa voz. Cloud se quedó pasmado no pudiendo quitar su vista del ángel que tenía enfrente, quedándose completamente sin palabras y sin poder reaccionar. Porque le pasaba esto, porque de repente no sabia que decir ni que hacer, quedándose como un completo tonto frente a ella.

Aeris estaba feliz porque el rubio hubiera reaccionado pero, se había quedado viéndola por un largo rato sin decir palabra alguna, lo cual comenzó a preocuparle. Qué tal si el golpe lo había dañado más de lo que pensaba.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo Aeris puso sus dos manos frente a la cara del rubio chocándolas una contra la otra, aplaudiendo una sola vez para llamar su atención. A lo que Cloud inmediatamente reacciono mirándola desconcertado.

-"Te encuentras bien?" volvió a preguntar Aeris. Inocentemente esperando que este acto ocasionara alguna reacción departe del rubio que le indicara que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

-"..." Sin embargo Cloud lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla confundido mientras inevitablemente sus mejillas comenzaban a mostrar un leve tono rojo, avergonzado por su propio aturdimiento. Genial!, estaba quedando como un completo idiota enfrente de esta chica. Sonrojarse! Por Dios! Como pudo permitir que eso pasara, era inconcebible.

-"te quedaste un rato embobado. Realmente me estabas preocupando" Explico Aeris bajando sus manos. Sin notar la vergüenza departe del rubio, concentrándose solo en la salud de este.

Que acaso no había notado que se la había quedado viendo a ella?. Y porque rayos había echo eso?. Pensó Cloud disminuyendo el color de sus mejillas hasta volver completamente a la normalidad y a su fría mascarada.

-"Quién eres?" Pregunto el rubio extrañado por el constante comportamiento inusual e inesperado de la castaña.

¡Oh no! Había olvidado quien era ella. Quizás el golpe le había causado amnesia. Esto era grave, muy grave. Cuando lo golpeo nunca se imaginó que le causaría un daño tan terrible.

-"N-no me digas que has perdido la memoria!" Expreso Aeris nerviosa. Mirándolo perturbada.

-" . . ." Cloud no entendía que era lo que había hecho para que llegara a esa conclusión. Pero lo decía como si realmente le afectara. Lo cual era mucho más extraño. Al parecer esta chica solo había confundido su pregunta.

-"Sabes, en la mañana nos conocimos… bueno algo así. Tuvimos un pequeño... roce" Dijo Aeris apenada viendo hacia el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Cloud se la quedo viendo en silencio sin mostrar emoción alguna. Como es que esta chica podía ser tan ocurrente y tratarlo tan naturalmente, sin siquiera un rastro de molestia en su voz, a pesar del incidente que habían tenido en la mañana. Lo estaba tratando como si nada hubiera pasado. De echo lo estaba tratando como a cualquier amigo. Tan normal y con tal inocencia. No sabía si simplemente era extraña o estaba desacostumbrado a este tipo de tratos.

-"pero si no recuerdas no importa. No te sobre esfuerces, lo único importante es que estés bien. Ya veremos cómo arreglar lo demás" Dijo Aeris calmadamente, alzando la vista para ver al rubio. Expresando una dulce y amigable sonrisa en un afán de reconfortarlo.

En definitiva no era que estuviera desacostumbrado. Nadie, al menos no que recordara, actuaba como esta chica. Tan dulce, amable,alegre y optimista, junto con muchas otras cosas que no sabía describir bien. Ahora sentía más curiosidad por saber el nombre de la singular castaña.

-"tu nombre?" Pregunto Cloud austeramente. Regresando a su punto de interés.

-"¡Ah! Eso!." Se alivió Aeris porque este no hubiera perdido la memoria y todo hubiera solo sido una confusión en su pregunta.

-"Mi nombre es Aeris Gainsborough. Mucho gusto" Respondió muy alegre la castaña. Brindándole una afectuosa sonrisa al rubio en espera que a pesar de la primera impresión que le había dado pudieran ser buenos amigos.

Cloud se quedó estupefacto. Esa sonrisa. Porque se sentía tan bien. Como es que alguien podía irradiar tanta luz con solo una sonrisa.

-"Esto...P-pasa algo?" Pregunto Aeris desconcertada porque el rubio se la quedara viendo así de repente. Acaso...tenia algo extraño en la cara?

Genial!, se había quedado tan impresionado que no noto que la estaba observando directamente. Solo esperaba que no hubiera roto su máscara de frialdad frente ella.

-"Nada." Contesto Cloud seriamente quitando su vista de la castaña. Dirigiéndola al lado contrario para poner su atención en otra cosa.

-"..." Eso había sido por demás extraño. Aeris no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo estaba bien en ella, incluso revisándose para ver que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

-"Que fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Cloud después de un rato, sin regresar su mirada a Aeris. Percatándose de que se encontraba en lo que al parecer era la enfermería de la escuela. Como había llegado aquí? Que había pasado después de que se desmallara? Y más importante. Quien y porque lo habían noqueado?

-"...!" La pregunta que Aeris temía. Ahora tenía que explicarle que ella era la culpable de casi romperle la cabeza. Como hacerlo sonar no tan importante. Se preguntó Aeris en su mente tratando de acomodar las ideas.

-" Esto…U-Un extraño bate salió de la nada y te golpeo la cabeza" Resumió Aeris ahorrándose detalles, detalles que podrían meterla en problemas. No es como que le estuviera mintiendo, solo omitiendo cosas para su conveniencia. Verdad a medias serviría para calmarlo no?. Pues por como la estaba viendo todo parecía indicar que no. Tenía que explicarle todo. Además no dejaba de observarla con esos profundos ojos azules que parecían escudriñar su mente. Ugh...No podía aguantar más.

-"De acuerdo, te diré la verdad!...ummm...Pues... veras"

* * *

Flashback

Las chicas se encontraban jugando animosamente beisbol unas contra otras. Aunque era solo un juego se tomaban la competencia muy en serio. Uno de los equipos estaba siendo liderado por Tifa, quien anoto una cantidad considerable de carreras dándole la ventaja a su equipo. Por supuesto Aeris se había quedado solo viendo el partido sin intenciones de participar.

-"Al parecer es una victoria arrolladora. Tifa es sumamente buena en todo esto" Comento para sí misma la castaña viendo hacia el tablero de puntuaciones.

-"Aeris!" Llamo Tifa a la castaña de ojos verdes. Corriendo hasta ella desde el otro lado de la cancha. Tifa inmediatamente se puso en frente de Aeris sonriéndole amigablemente.

-"Ten" Indico Tifa estirándole un bate a Aeris para que lo cogiera.

-"Eh?" Aeris estaba realmente confundida. Que era lo que planeaba Tifa?. Porque le daba un bate si sabía que ella no jugaba. Acaso quería que le pegara a alguien con eso?. De una manera extraña eso le parecía algo más lógico.

-"Es tu turno de batear. Así que ahora ve a la caja de bateo" Indico alegremente la pelo negro, jalando a Aeris para llevarla a la cancha.

QUE QUE!. Acaso Tifa se había vuelto loca? Q-quería que jugara?. Pero si sabía lo mala que era en los deportes. Porque exponerla de esa manera y arruinar su juego.

-"P-pero tú sabes que a mí no se me da bien ningún deporte además…" Dijo Aeris en extremo nerviosa, deteniéndose al instante.

-"Aeris no has participado en todo el día. Debe ser aburrido estar aquí nada más observando. Porque no lo intentas y te diviertes con las demás" Expreso Tifa girando a ver a su amiga para brindarle una reconfortante sonrisa. Jalándola para que caminara de nuevo detrás de ella.

-"todas son muy buenas, aquí la única que apesta soy yo. No me gustaría echar a perder su esfuerzo" Protesto Aeris.

-"Tranquila, es la última entrada y estamos 15 carreras arriba. No importa lo que hagas de todos modos ganaremos"

Por eso se había esperado hasta el final para hacer esto?. Prácticamente ya habían ganado, solo tenían que terminar el juego por pura formalidad. Podían hacer lo que sea y eso incluía perder un par de carreras, al fin de cuentas no afectaría el resultado final. Aeris no sabía si sentirse insultada o agradecida por que le estaba brindando una oportunidad sin ninguna presión de por medio.

-"…No puedo evitar sentirme algo ofendida" susurro para sí misma Aeris mientras era conducida a la caja de bateo.

-"solo inténtalo y hazlo lo mejor que puedas" Indico Tifa posicionando a Aeris y haciendo que agarrara el bate. Dejándola después a su suerte

-"E-espera!"

Aeris miro hacia al frente viendo que todas sus compañeras ya estaban preparadas para empezar. Solo faltaba que ella se decidiera. Bueno si ya estaba aquí porque no intentarlo. Que daño podría hacer? Además era imposible que provocara que perdieran.

-"de acuerdo. Veré que puedo hacer" Se dijo así misma Aeris. Tomando fuertemente el bate. Dio un par de golpecitos al piso e inmediatamente después se puso en posición de bateo. Viendo firmemente hacia el frente.

-"Animo Aeris!" Le echo porras Tifa desde lejos, observando atentamente a la castaña.

Bien, sé que tal vez no sean importante pero eso no significa que no voy a dar lo mejor de mí. Tifa me apoya y no voy a decepcionarla. Como sea voy a darle a esa pelota.

Pensó Aeris mirando con determinación hacia el lanzador. Calculando cada uno de sus movimientos para no fallar.

El viento estar a mi favor y sé que la lanzadora no tiene un brazo muy fuerte. La probabilidad que la pelota venga por abajo es de un 62%. Largo del bate 80cm. Diámetro de la pelota 7cm. Si incorporo el largo de mi brazo, rango de movimiento y velocidad de lanzamiento en mis cálculos. Entonces estoy segura que puedo darle.

La pelota fue lanzada a una velocidad considerable y rápidamente Aeris respondió bateando con fuerza. Sin embargo al final Aeris cerró los ojos no enterándose de si le había pegado. Quedándose en esa posición y a la expectativa por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Hasta que oyó decir al receptor.

-"Strike uno"

-"….Rayos!" Aeris abrió los ojos algo sorprendida. No es como que de verdad esperaba darle a la primera pero aun así se sentía decepcionada.

-"Valla" Expreso Tifa en voz baja. Suspirando desanimadamente ante la falla de su amiga

-"Tranquila Aeris solo es el primer Strike. Sé que puedes" Grito Tifa para animar a su amiga.

Aeris reacciono ante las palabras de Tifa. Reanimándose de su estado para volver a tomar el bate con decisión.

Es cierto solo es el primero. No importa debo seguir intentando. Tengo que olvidarme de todos los cálculos y solo seguir la pelota. Si adivino su trayectoria estoy segura que podre darle. Solo debo de usar mi instinto.

-"Bien" Aeris se puso de nuevo en posición de bateo. Esperando que le lanzaran la pelota. Esta vez si iba a darle. Estaba realmente confiada en que le daría. Puso su mente en blanco no pensando en nada más que en seguir la pelota.

La bola fue lanzada de nuevo y Aeris bateo esta vez con más fuerza, provocando que una nube de polvo se alzara y que no dejara ver el resultado.

Tifa se quedó a la expectativa. Tragando saliva nerviosamente. Esperando que algo le indicara si su amiga lo había logrado

-"Segundo strike" Se oyó decir al receptor. Comenzando a despejarse la caja de bateo de la nube de polvo que los rodeaba. Mostrando al receptor con la pelota en las manos y Aeris algo aturdida. Cayendo inmediatamente después de rodillas al piso desconcertada por su actuación.

-"Ni si quiera la vi venir" Dijo Aeris viendo hacia el piso, sin poder creer lo rápido que había sido lanzada esa bola. O quizás no había sido tan rápida. Quizás su fallo solo era porque apestaba en los deportes!.

-"Valla, valla" Dijo Tifa observando a su confundida y decepcionada amiga. No lo había hecho tan mal. Después de todo era la primera vez que jugaba. No debería ser tan dura consigo misma.

-"No te preocupes Aeris sé que esta vez lo harás mejor. Aguanta ahí!." Animo Tifa, gritando lo más alto que podía para demostrarle su apoyo incondicional.

A pesar de eso Aeris aun parecía muy decaída. Manteniendo la vista hacia el piso. Ya solo le quedaba una oportunidad. Si no le daba ahora no tendría otra.

Lo sabía. Siempre he sido pésima en los deportes. No sé si podré hacerlo. No me gusta jugar a estas cosas porque sé que perderé. Así que ni siquiera lo intento…

Pero no puedo seguir pensando así. Incluso si no lo logro estaré feliz de que al menos di mi mejor esfuerzo. No me dejare vencer.

Aeris con esta nueva convicción en mente se puso de pie poco a poco. Viendo con firmeza hacia el lanzador. Decidida a dar lo máximo de sí. Rendirse no era una opción. Su espíritu estaba totalmente encendido haciéndose sentir en el ambiente.

-"Aeris" Tifa podía percibir la fuerte determinación de su amiga haciéndola sentir inmediatamente orgullosa de ella, independientemente del resultado final.

-"Tu puedes Aeris. Dale con todo!" Grito Tifa emocionada.

Aeris asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de ver al frente. Sonriendo con seguridad. No importaba lo que pasara daría lo mejor de ella hasta el final.

Una vez más la pelota fue lanzada hacia Aeris. Se dirigía demasiado rápido no dándole tiempo de pensar a la castaña pero de todos modos Aeris bateo sin ningún temor o duda en su cabeza. Poniendo lo mejor de sí en este golpe.

Inmediatamente toda la multitud pudo observar como algo salió disparado desde el lugar de Aeris. Yéndose muy lejos volando. Saliendo del alcance de la vista de todos no logrando distinguirse bien.

-"Woa! Que alto!. Acaso, acaso es un jonrón!?." Expreso Tifa en extremo sorprendida. Viendo hacia el cielo en dirección a aquel punto distante y borroso.

-"Sorprendente! Aeris sorprendente!" Dijo Tifa sin prestarle atención a lo demás más que al objeto que Aeris había lanzado. Siguiendo atentamente la dirección de este.

-"Ti-Tifa" Llamo Aeris muy nerviosa a su amiga para que esta le pusiera de nuevo atención.

Tifa giro a ver a la castaña confundida porque esta no estuviera emocionada ante su asombrosa hazaña. En vez de eso se oía apenada. Pero más fue su confusión cuando al voltear descubrió que el receptor tenía en las manos la pelota que habían lanzado.

-"huh?" Expreso Tifa no sabiendo que ocurría aquí. Porque el receptor tenía la pelota si se supone que Aeris le había dado. O no?

-"Strike tres. Estas fuera Aeris" Dijo el receptor confirmando el fallo de la castaña

-"Eh?...e-entonces?" Dijo Tifa sin poder creerlo. Algo había salido volando del lugar de Aeris. Estaba segura de haber visto algo en el cielo. Aeris había lanzado algo eso era seguro. Pero no podía ser la pelota ya que el receptor la tenía en su poder. Y si no fue la bola lo que lanzo entonces que fue?

-"Lo siento Tifa" Expreso Aeris contrariada. Viéndose como un cachorrito regañado. Girando completamente de frente hacia la pelo negro mientras apretaba sus puños frente a su pecho. Ahí fue cuando Tifa se percató de que Aeris ya no tenía el bate en sus manos. Eso significaba que lo que había lanzado al aire había sido…el bate?

-"lo siento, lo siento"

-"Sí que eres alguien sorprendente Aeris" Dijo Tifa en un largo suspiro.

De repente comenzó a oír los vitoreos de sus compañeras de equipo. Distrayéndola por todo el ruido que causaban. El partido había acabado y ellas habían sido las vencedoras. No podían estar más felices.

-"Bueno realmente no importa. Lo importante es que te esforzaste" Dijo Tifa en voz baja viendo hacia sus compañeras y después volteando a ver a Aeris quien se estaba disculpando nerviosamente con el receptor y el lanzador por su penosa actuación. Pero riéndose orgullosamente de sí misma por esto.

_-Sí que soy terrible en los deportes. Solo a mí se me puede ocurrir.- _Pensó Aeris extrañamente animada. Dándose a sí misma un coscorrón en la cabeza e inmediatamente después yéndose corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Tifa.

-"Tifa. Iré a buscar el bate" Aviso Aeris sonriéndole a su amiga

-"Te acompaño"

-"No es necesario. Deberías celebrar junto a las demás, después de todo fue gracias a ti que ganaron este partido."

-"Pero_"

-"Descuida en seguida regreso" Dijo Aeris encaminándose en dirección hacia donde observo que el bate había caído sin embargo unos pasos adelante se detuvo y giro a ver de nuevo a Tifa sonriéndole aún más animada.

-"Gracias Tifa!" Dijo simplemente Aeris para después seguir con su camino.

Tifa era una amiga sorprendente apoyándola en todo momento. Se sentía muy afortunada de contar con alguien así.

Aeris se dirigió sin perder el tiempo hacia los arboles de la parte norte de la cancha de beisbol, buscando entre los arbustos algún indicio del bate, sin embargo aún no podía dar con el.

-"Donde se habrá ido?. Estoy segura que cayó en esta dirección" murmuro para sí misma escaneando el terreno con la mirada.

De repente oyó un ruido, como un quejido que provenía detrás de los arbustos a su derecha. Aeris se dirigió cautelosamente hacia esa dirección para investigar de qué se trataba. Acercándose lentamente.

Descubriendo en ese lugar al rubio de ojos azules de la mañana, encontrándolo tirado en el suelo. Aparentemente descansando. De pronto Aeris capto algo por el rabillo del ojo. Al lado de ese chico se encontraba un bate. Que extraño justo como el bate que había perdido . . . Espera un momento!, eso no podía ser coincidencia cierto?. Que posibilidades había de que dos bates se encontraran en la misma área. Ese tenía que ser el bate que había lanzado al aire. Eso significaba que este chico no estaba descansando si no que…se encontraba... inconsciente!.

Había dejado al rubio inconsciente!. Su bate le había ido a dar directamente a él. Aeris se puso frenética. No sabiendo que hacer. Viendo desesperada hacia todos lados. Tuvo que obligarse a calmarse a sí misma. Tenía que ayudar al chico y echa una bola de nervios no le servía de nada.

Primero que nada tenía que asegurarse de que siguiera con vida…que estaba diciendo claro que estaba con vida. Solo fue un pequeño golpe…un pequeño golpe que lo dejo inconsciente. Como fuera. Solo estaba exagerando por el nerviosismo, cierto?

Aeris se acercó hasta el chico rubio hincándose al lado de este. Percatándose que aún seguía respirando lo cual la alivio enormemente. Al menos no lo había matado, ahora solo tenía que asegurarse que todo le funcionara bien y se encontrara en perfectas condiciones.

Supuso que tendría que intentar despertarlo. Con mucho cuidado Aeris lo sacudió un poco con la esperanza de que este abriera los ojos.

-"….E-estas bien?" Pregunto la castaña nerviosa, pero este no reacciono de ninguna manera.

-"o-oye" .

Aeris preocupada lo sacudió un poco más fuerte, sin embargo no podía hacerlo despertar.

-"Me escuchas?"

Aeris seguía moviéndolo pero no conseguía nada de parte de este chico. Poniéndola histérica. Que debía hacer para despertarlo?. Quizás un par de cachetadas le ayudarían a despertar!... Mejor no. Ya había recibido demasiado maltrato por un día. Además no debía ser tan brusca.

Esto se ponía cada vez peor. No podía despertarlo y no sabía qué hacer. No sabía que daño le había causado a este chico. Que debía hacer?…Quizás debería intentar reanimarlo. Darle respiración de boca a boca!.

Aeris se quedó un momento viendo hacia el atractivo e inconsciente rubio que se encontraba indefenso en el suelo. Pasándole sin querer mil ideas por la cabeza, haciéndola sonrojar inmediatamente.

Que estaba pensando! Esta era una emergencia!. Como podía estar pensando en estos momentos en tales tonterías y fijándose en lo atractivo que era. Aunque era culpa del rubio ya que él provocaba tales ideas. Argh! Porque no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Aeris tuvo que dejar de ver al chico para concentrarse en lo que era importante. No en el increíblemente guapo, inconsciente y totalmente a su merced chico que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

...Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Aeris se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas para despertarse y hacer que se concentrara.

No necesitaba respiración de boca a boca ya que respiraba muy bien y por su cuenta. Entonces lo que necesitaba era…No se le ocurría nada. Aeris necesitaba ayuda para pensar en algo. Espera! Ayuda!. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba ir por ayuda.

Aeris inmediatamente se puso de pie. En extremo agitada

-"Tranquilo. Regresare de inmediato. Iré por ayuda tu espera aquí…claro que adonde más podrías ir" balbuceo Aeris con nervioso yéndose corriendo en busca del profesor.

* * *

-"Llame al profesor y ambos te trajimos hasta la enfermería. La enfermera dijo que ibas a estar bien. Solo te habías desmayado y me explico que no sufrirías ningún daño grave. Aun así quería asegurarme así que me quede esperando a que despertaras.". Explico Aeris nerviosa. Reflejando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza que sentía de contarle todo... o casi todo, omitiendo claro esta, las partes en las que se quedo como boba admirándolo.

-". . . Qué?" fue lo único que pudo expresar Cloud, desorientado por la insólita historia. Esta chica tendría que estar bromeando no?

-"L-lo siento. No soy realmente buena en los deportes" Expreso Aeris apenada.

Cloud se la quedó mirando seriamente. Su silencio era abrumador. No sabía que estaba pasando por la mente del chico y eso la frustraba. Estaría acaso enfadado?

De un momento a otro Cloud se rió levemente sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Riéndose cada vez más fuerte conforme repasaba las cosas en su cabeza.

-"..." Aeris se lo quedo viendo desconcertada. Que rayos le ocurría a este chico?. Porque se estaba riendo?. Que no veía que esto era serio, y aun así ni ella misma pudo evitar sentir una especie vuelco en su corazón. Una cálida sensación que inundaba su pecho al verlo reír. No lo conocía bien y en realidad no sabía cómo era pero de alguna manera sabía que esta risa era algo inusual en él lo cual la hacía apreciar esta reacción del rubio… Pero aun así era una risa de burla no? Se estaba burlando simplemente de ella no es cierto? Como incluso inconscientemente este chico sabía arruinar los momentos.

-"q-que es lo que te pasa. No te burles de mí!. Te estoy diciendo la verdad" Declaro Aeris contrariada. Queriendo sonar molesta, aunque en realidad solo estaba sumamente apenada.

-"lo siento. Es solo que es una historia demasiado absurda" Respondió Cloud con diversión en su voz. Se sentía bien reír - no podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho.

Absurda?. Aeris se enfadó inmediatamente ante esa palabra. Como se atrevía a decir algo así.

-"Oye! te estoy diciendo la verdad. No estoy inventado nada." Contesto Aeris avergonzada. Sonrojándose levemente mientras la risa del rubio aumentaba. Porque se pondría ella sola en ridículo inventando una historia así.

-"Deja de estarte burlando de mí!" Expreso Aeris molesta al ver que el rubio no paraba de reír. Sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían cada vez mas rojas.

Cloud se calmó poco a poco regresando a su usual estado sereno. Pero aun teniendo una mirada burlona en la cara. Sería posible que fuera verdad? ella lo había noqueado con un bate?. La historia era demasiado sorprendente como para creerla aunque viniendo de esta insólita chica podría esperarse lo que fuera.

-"Valla, conque eso fue lo que paso" Comento el rubio irónicamente. Sin mostrar emoción en su rostro.

-"...?" Aeris se extrañó por su cambio de comportamiento. Hace un momento se estaba burlando de ella porque le parecía una idea tonta y ahora así sin más la aceptaba. Que le pasaba a este misterioso sujeto?.

-"Si fue un accidente no tienes por qué disculparte." Expreso Cloud seriamente. Se encontraba bien y no había sufrido ningún daño significativo así que realmente no importaba. Aun así aunque aparentemente este sorprendente suceso no fuera causado adrede no pudo evitar preguntar.

-"Solo dime una cosa" Pregunto Cloud prudentemente mientras le clavaba la mirada.

-"Eh?"

-"lo hiciste a propósito?"

-"Que! Porque haría eso?. No creerás que intento matarte o sí?" Respondió Aeris en extremo sorprendida. No es como que lo hubiera hecho adrede. Habían tenido una pequeña pelea en la mañana pero no podía creer que eso lo hubiera llevado a pensar que lo odiaba. Ella no era una chica rencorosa, es mas ya lo había olvidado. Ahora solo quería hacer las paces con él. Aunque este no era el mejor inicio de todos. Y ya se lo había dicho, era terrible en deportes, era imposible que le hubiera dado aun si se lo proponía.

-"la verdad es que ya no sé. Tratándose de mujeres me esperaría lo que fuera" Contesto Cloud fríamente. Su pregunta había sido extraña pero había visto chicas que fingían desmallarse o aparentar haberse torcido un tobillo enfrente de él solo para que este las ayudara. Aunque nunca una chica lo había noqueado con el afán de llamar su atención.

-"y aún más si se trata de ti" Completo Cloud.

-"que quieres decir con eso?" Expreso Aeris confundida. Era un insulto? o una especie de cumplido?

-"y bien?" pregunto Cloud de la nada, ignorando la molestia de la chica. Como haya sido la castaña había logrado estar a solas con él. Una oportunidad perfecta y casi imposible de conseguir. Ahora que se habían quedado a solas supuso que la castaña no tendría ninguna pena en mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones y sacar a la luz su emoción por encontrarse frente a uno de los miembros del famoso grupo One Winged Angel. Como cualquier otra chica.

-"Bien qué?" Pregunto Aeris no sabiendo a que se refería.

-"tú también te vas a confesar?"

-"Confesarme?... que eso no ya lo hice? O es que eres una especie de cura o algo así?"

-"No vas a empezar a abalanzarte hacia mí o a pedirme un autógrafo o que salga contigo" Explico seriamente el rubio sintiéndose extrañado en el fondo por sus extrañas respuestas. No le sorprendería si esta de un momento a otro decidía hacer cualquiera de esas cosas. Para él ya era algo perfectamente normal tener a una chica encima...o abajo.

-"Que extraño, contigo ya son 3 personas que me dicen casi lo mismo" Comento Aeris confundida por las propuestas del rubio.

Eso significaba que no intentaría nada?. Hasta el momento solo se lo había quedado viendo totalmente desconcertada. Sería posible que a ella de verdad no le importara?

-"en verdad no vas intentar seducirme?" Pregunto Cloud desconfiado.

-"porque habría de hacer eso?" Respondió Aeris sin saber que pensar sobre toda esta situación. El rubio era muy guapo pero apenas y lo conocía. Además no habían tenido un comienzo muy agradable. Y ella no era alguien que llevara las cosas demasiado rápido, siguiendo a un chico solo porque la primera vez que lo vio le gusto. Era más del tipo precavida. Y encima de todo quien se creía como para insinuar que automáticamente tuvo un flechazo entorno a él.

-"no te importa quién soy?"

-"Quién eres? Que hay con esas extrañas preguntas?"

-"sabes quién soy?"

-"porque habría de saberlo."

-"Tú no sabes quién soy ¿cierto?" Concluyo Cloud al ver que esta no reaccionaba como las demás chicas.

-"Nos conocemos de algún lado?. Digo además de ser compañeros de clase. Lo siento suelo ser muy distraída y además no tengo tan buena memoria. Perdona si se me olvido quien eres". Intento suavizar Aeris su desconocimiento sobre quien era sin embargo nunca antes lo había visto en su vida o al menos que ella recordara.

-"Estas bromeando ¿verdad?" Contesto Cloud sobriamente. Como es que esta chica no sabía quién era. Toda la ciudad sabía quién era. No solo la ciudad el mundo entero. Su rostro estaba en todas partes, su música se escuchaba por todos los rincones, como es que ella no lo reconocía?.

-"No" Contesto calmadamente Aeris. Porque tendría que bromear con algo así? Que ganaría con eso

-"Me estás diciendo que de verdad no sabes quién soy"

-"Déjame ver. ¿Cómo era que esas chicas te llamaban?" Intento recordar el nombre del rubio ya que era la única cosa que podría conocer de él. Este rubio poseía los más increíbles ojos azules que hubiera visto en su vida, en definitiva recordaría algo como eso si lo hubiera visto antes.

-"No me refiero a mi nombre si no a quien soy ¿no lo sabes?"

-"¿Debería?"

-"Cloud Strife"

-"Cloud…Mucho gusto en conocerte." Respondió Aeris ante el nombre del rubio concluyendo que se estaba presentando ante ella. Ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla.

Cloud no respondió pero no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios ante la respuesta tan inocente de Aeris. Él no lo había hecho con el afán de presentarse, en realidad había mencionado su nombre para ver si este si se le hacía conocido.

-"Dije algo?" Pregunto Aeris no sabiendo el porqué de su reacción. Viéndolo confundida mientras retiraba su mano.

-"de verdad no tienes ni idea?" Pregunto Cloud incrédulo.

Aeris estaba más enfadada y perdida que antes. Que era tan especial en él que insinuaba que tendría forzosamente que saber quién es. De acuerdo era guapo, quizás el chico más guapo con quien se hubiera topado pero eso no lo hacía automáticamente importante.

-"no pero y eso que!?. Ni que fueras una persona tan influyente y aunque lo fueras, las personas deben darse a conocer por quienes son no por el título que ostentan..." Contesto Aeris irritada.

Cloud se mantuvo frió e imperturbable oyéndola hablar. La chica parecía tener un buen punto. Al menos no se dejaba influenciar fácilmente.

-"...y si eres sumamente atractivo y al parecer eres muy popular en la escuela_" Siguió explicando la castaña interrumpiéndose inmediatamente por las palabras que había acabado de pronunciar. Lo había dicho en voz alta no es cierto?. Como dejo que su lengua se le fuera. Además no era tan guapo...solo casi perfecto. Agh! Porque? su mente no pensaba coherentemente. Que importaba que fuera guapo! Era sumamente creído.

-"pero eso no te hace alguien eminente!" Término diciendo Aeris, regresando a su ofendida actitud.

A Cloud le pareció formidable esta chica que no le importaba en absoluto quien era y no se impresionaba por su creciente fama. Eso, o en realidad no conocía nada de nada. Tenía que comprobarlo.

-"solo responderme una cosa más" Inquirió el rubio curioso sin abandonar su fría mascara.

-"...Que" Respondió Aeris sin ánimos.

-"One Winged Angel te suena conocido?" Intento de nuevo Cloud esperando que este nombre la hiciera reaccionar de alguna forma.

Aeris se puso a pensar muy seriamente. Ese nombre alguien ya se lo había mencionado, pero, de que era?

-"Sé que lo he oído antes pero no recuerdo bien" Comento la castaña un poco más calmada.

-"Claro es el malo de un videojuego no!?" Dijo expectante Aeris. Muy emocionada porque le hubiera atinado. No podía recordarlo pero simplemente así le sonaba así que porque no intentarlo con esta opción.

-"valla me habías impresionado. Aunque esto también es una sorpresa." Expreso Cloud fríamente quitando su vista de la castaña.

Aeris no entendía que quería decir con eso mirándolo extrañada.

-"No me lo puedo creer" Dijo Cloud burlonamente. Por primera vez a Cloud lo habían dejado anonadado. En verdad existía una persona que no supiera absolutamente nada de ellos.

-"Pues si estás bien, no se te ofrece nada y ya terminaste de burlarte de mí. Me voy!" Contesto Aeris sintiéndose ofendida porque la estuviera viendo como un bicho raro solo por el hecho de no saber quién era él.

Que engreído. Quien se cree que es?.

Pensó Aeris mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-"al parecer no es tan serio como pensé" Comento Aeris en voz baja tomando la perilla y girándola lentamente.

A pesar de que lo había dicho casi en un murmullo Cloud pudo oír perfectamente cada una de sus palabras, sonrojándose levemente pues ese comentario indicaba que se había mostrado como realmente era frente a ella, sin ninguna mascara de por medio.

Aeris abrió la puerta sin embargo cuando lo hizo pudo observar a una multitud de chicas justo detrás de esta amontonadas en el pasillo. Al parecer habían estado discutiendo sobre quien entraba primero a la enfermería.

-"Que hacen todas ustedes aquí?" Cuestiono Aeris confundida al ver el mar de chicas afuera. Es que acaso todas se habían enfermado de repente.

-"Oímos que el joven Cloud estaba herido y vinimos a verlo" Respondió una de las chicas que se encontraba hasta enfrente.

-"Aeris! Y ahora qué hiciste?" Le pregunto de repente una voz muy familiar. Abriéndose paso la dueña de esta por la multitud para llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

Encontrándose frente a una chica de cabello negro y ojos rubí que la miraba inquieta.

-"Tifa que…?"

-"Oí que le pegaste a Cloud Strife en la cabeza con un bate ¿te volviste loca o qué?" Le cuestiono Tifa sonando realmente aterrada.

-"Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Que acaso no me conoces?" Contesto Aeris indignada porque su amiga insinuara cosas tan terribles de ella.

-"Yo no lo digo por eso Aeris. Ahora tu vida corre un grave riesgo. Bueno desde la mañana ya lo corría"

-"Eh?" Como que su vida corría peligro. Que había hecho? Además de pegarle con un bate a un chico en la cabeza claro estaba.

-"Te lo acabo de decir Aeris. One Winged Angel, el grupo musical más exitoso del momento" Dijo frustrada Tifa porque no lo recordara.

Cierto de ahí había oído ese nombre, ahora lo recordaba.

- "Ah Claro! One Winged Angel!. El grupo por el que todas las chicas están locas. Cloud no me digas que a ti también te gusta?" Aeris le inquirió al rubio ya que hace unos momentos él también había mostrado interés por ese nombre.

-"Cloud es parte del grupo" Le dijo nerviosamente Tifa observando a toda la multitud de chicas a su alrededor.

-"En serio? Con que tú formas parte del grupo" Comento Aeris sorprendida por este descubrimiento. Volteando a ver al rubio sin darle importancia a las chicas que comenzaban a rodearla.

Ahora todo comenzaba a cuadrarle. Por eso todas las chicas se habían puesto tan pesadas con ella esta mañana. Porque había ofendido a su amada estrella musical. Y por eso todas habían seguido inmediatamente al rubio cuando este salió del salón y de seguro esa era la misma razón por la que todas se encontraban en este momento en la enfermería. Porque querían ver a Cloud.

Espera un momento qué!?

Aeris había hecho un gran descubrimiento, de hecho un horrible descubrimiento. Tenía que preguntarle a su amiga para comprobarlo.

-"si Cloud es parte de One Winged Angel... entonces eso significa que todas ellas…" Dijo Aeris señalando a la multitud de chicas.

-"Todas son admiradoras de Cloud" Completo Tifa la idea de Aeris confirmando sus sospechas.

-"Oh! Por eso me dijiste que mi vida corría riesgo, porque golpe a este chico con un…ups"

Aeris se sintió inmediatamente aterrada. Como no se había dado cuenta antes?. Ahora todas sus admiradoras la estaban rodeando. No había escape. Que haría para librarse de esta?

-"Aeris como te atreviste a dañar a nuestro amado Cloud!" Dijo una chica de entre la multitud.

-"Oye no lo hice a propósito!. Como iba yo a saber que la súper estrella atraía los bates hacia él" Se defendió Aeris tratando de calmarlas.

-"No importa. ¿Cómo te atreves Aeris!? Desde la mañana estas insultando a nuestro amado Cloud. Nunca te lo vamos a perdonar"

-"Aeris recibirás tu merecido"

-"¿Qué? Tifa tu eres la presidenta de su club, detenlas!... o es que….? No me digas que tú también?" Cuestiono Aeris a su amiga escondiéndose detrás de ella, pero de un momento a otro se sintió desamparada porque esta fuera a dejarla sola.

-"Yo soy tu amiga Aeris, jamás te abandonaría" Afirmo muy segura Tifa viendo solemnemente a la castaña detrás de ella.

-"Oigan" Llamo Cloud haciendo que todas sus admiradoras le pusieran atención.

Inmediatamente al oír la voz del rubio Tifa giro entorno a este ignorando a Aeris para concentrarse en el ojos azules.

-"Jamás me abandonarías eh?" Comento Aeris recelosa.

-"Podrían callarse, intento descansar" Expreso Cloud secamente.

-"Lo sentimos joven Cloud" Dijo una admiradora apenada.

-"Todo es culpa de Aeris" Reclamo inmediatamente otra fanática

-"Que! pero si ustedes iniciaron el alboroto!" Contrarresto Aeris molestándose por las acusaciones de las chicas.

-"Déjenla en paz de una vez me escucharon!" Ordeno Tifa saliendo de su fijación al oír que insultaban de nuevo a su amiga, no dudando en defenderla.

-"Tifa estas de su lado? Tal vez no merezcas ser presidenta del club de fans. Deberías de ser expulsada" Dijo una de las fans alborotando a las demás al instante.

-"Que dicen? Claro que estoy del lado de Aeris además..." Declaro Tifa sin dudarlo. Pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida por la voz del rubio.

-"Que fastidio. Olvídenlo me voy." Expreso Cloud con indiferencia, poniéndose de pie y dando unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la puerta.

-"Joven Cloud debe descansar" Dijo otra admiradora con un tono de preocupación bastante exagerado.

-"como cuando hacen tanto escándalo" Respondió el rubio fríamente parándose para encarar a su admiradoras.

-"...n-nosotras"

-"si les importara me dejarían descansar en paz" Declaro el rubio manteniéndose imperturbable.

Todas las chicas se sintieron apenadas por su comportamiento y por haber molestado a su príncipe, callándose inmediatamente para no hacerlo enfadar.

Aeris se quedó escéptica viendo hacia todas. Como es que estas podían pasar tan fácilmente de un estado de ira a completa calma con unas cuantas palabras de este rubio solo para no incomodarlo. Era increíble y algo bizarro.

-"Como sea, no me encuentro tan mal" Respondió Cloud restándole importancia. Tratando de irse pero fue detenido por varias fanáticas que le impidieron el paso.

-"Pero joven Cloud"

-"Debe descansar"

-"están comenzando a molestarme" Expreso el rubio tajantemente viendo por encima a sus admiradoras.

-"oye no deberías tratarlas tan mal, solo están preocupadas por ti...Además ellas tiene razón. No deberías levantarte tan rápido. No importa lo fuerte que te creas, si te sobre esfuerzas demasiado tu cuerpo lo resentirá" Dijo Aeris exasperada saliendo en defensa de las chicas quien hace unos momentos estaban en contra de ella. Sintiéndose inmediatamente extraña por su súbita acción.

-"me siento bien" Respondió simplemente el ojos azules

-"No digas tonterías. No tomes esto como si nada. Lo mejor es que descanses un poco más. Después de todo el bate que te lance debe de haberte dañado de algún modo..." Dijo Aeris sin pensar, reflexionando después sus palabras.

-"q-quiero decir, el bate que misteriosamente te golpeo" Corrigió Aeris haciéndose la desentendida.

-"estoy en perfectas condiciones así que me iré de aquí" Contesto Cloud calmadamente.

-"no! Tú debes regresar a la cama en este instante!" Indico Aeris firmemente.

-"no" Respondió el rubio sin hacerle caso yéndose hacia la puerta.

-"oye, regresa!" exigió Aeris rápidamente yendo tras él.

-"Aeris deja al en paz al joven Cloud!" Reclamaron varias chicas cortándole el paso a la castaña.

-"y ahora a ustedes que les pasa?. Que no estaban preocupadas por él?" Pregunto la castaña suspicaz.

-"A nosotras nos importa mucho el joven Cloud, por eso no vamos a permitir que lo sigas molestando." Contesto una de las admiradoras de manera muy hostil.

-"si es así no deberían intentar detenerlo?." Insistió Aeris

Todas las chicas del lugar se quedaron calladas, confundidas por la pregunta de la castaña. Si hacían eso molestarían a Cloud y ellas no querían que se enfadara con ellas.

-"ellas no harán nada" Comento Cloud parándose repentinamente y girando a ver a la castaña.

-"y eso porque?" Cuestiono Aeris disgustada.

-"porque si mueven un solo musculo, si no me abren el paso y hacen algo que me desagrade olvidare por completo que existen." Declaro el rubio fríamente.

No temía perder su popularidad o encanto frente a las chicas. En realidad nunca le había importado ni agradado la idea de tener cientos de chicas detrás de él, y aun así las tenía. Además no era alguien que le daba muchas vueltas al asunto si no que iba directo al punto. Siendo claro y conciso. Nunca había tenido consideración por alguna chica porque tendría que tenerlo ahora.

Ante la advertencia algunas admiradoras comenzaron a tambalearse. Podría parecer una amenaza no muy importante, a menos claro que estés enamoradísima del rubio. Si haces que te odie en definitiva perderás toda tu oportunidad de conquistarlo. De un mínimo pero esperanzador 5% bajarías a 0%. En otras palabras, podrías olvidarte de ser la señora Strife. Para algunas era un aviso que debías tomar en cuenta.

-"solo por eso" Murmuro Aeris desorientada.

En seguida todas las chicas se hicieron a un lado pegándose a la pared para darle paso al rubio. Ya ni siquiera importándoles Aeris a quien dejaron en paz. Quedándose completamente quietas y en silencio como por arte de magia. Parecían soldados sin voluntad propia obedeciendo fielmente las ordenes de su general.

-"Que eres!?. Acaso una especie de mago?" Pregunto Aeris muy sorprendida al ver el comportamiento de las chicas.

-"quizás. Aunque al parecer mis encantos no afectan a todas" Expreso Cloud tranquilamente.

-"huh?" Que había querido decir con eso y porque lo había dicho en un tono tan suave.

Aeris trato de restarle importancia alejando su vista del rubio. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo singular.

-"Ti-Tifa tú también?." Expreso Aeris asombrada por ver a su amiga pegada a un lado en la pared junto a las otras.

-" No sé cómo paso esto. Te juro que quiero hacer algo pero mi cuerpo no se mueve" Dijo Tifa avergonzada por su conducta.

-"No lo entiendo. Esta muestra de adoración según ustedes tal vez tenga que ver con cumplir todos sus caprichos, esperando en silencio incluso si la persona a quien admiran se desmorona frente a ustedes solo porque les pidió que lo dejaran en paz. Pero qué más da si llegara a odiarme, como podría simplemente no preocuparme. Mientras me asegure que este bien lo demás no me importaría...Ya que es alguien importante" Dijo Aeris serenamente analizando la situación para darle sentido sin embargo según lo que ella creía no tenía ninguno.

Tifa se quedó viendo a Aeris asombrada y muy orgullosa de las palabras de su amiga, sintiendo que recobraba el control de su cuerpo.

Igualmente todas las chicas se quedaron mirando a Aeris totalmente embrolladas. Metidas en un dilema interno. Hacerle caso al rubio o a las palabras de la castaña.

-"solo serias un fastidio" Se oyó decir repentinamente al rubio de ojos azules. Molestando inmediatamente a Aeris por sus insensibles palabras.

-"oh! y se supone que solo quedarme viendo es mejor?" Cuestiono Aeris.

-"Si insistes e insistes solo terminaras siendo un fastidio" Comento el rubio desinteresadamente.

-"entonces según tú la mejor forma de demostrarte que les importas es no importándoles"

-"si enciendes esa llama en ellas no tendrás problemas con eso después"

-"eh?" Que había querido decir?. Porque este chico no decía las cosas directamente.

Aeris se perdió en su mente analizando sus palabras. Sin embargo vio al rubio moverse e ir en dirección a la puerta alertándola inmediatamente.

-"o-oye, regresa no te puedes ir" Llamo Aeris al rubio desde su lugar no obteniendo respuesta alguna de este. Ni siquiera dejando de caminar.

Cloud llego fácilmente a un par de pasos de la salida ya que nadie se le oponía. Aeris sin pensarlo mucho lo siguió rápidamente para detenerlo.

-"no me ignores!" Declaro Aeris mientras lo sujetaba del brazo para frenarlo.

Cloud inesperadamente volteo entorno a ella, tomando la muñeca de la chica para jalarla hasta él. Poniéndola sumamente cerca de él mientras que con su otra mano tomaba el rostro de la castaña, acercándose peligrosamente.

Aeris fue tomada totalmente desprevenida no pudiendo reaccionar. Solo podía sentir su cálido aliento en su rostro acercándose poco a poco hasta que la boca del rubio se encontraba a un lado de su oreja.

-"como es que alguien podría ignorarte" Susurro Cloud suavemente.

Aeris trago saliva con dificultad sintiendo una serie de extraños escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Quería moverse, estaban tan cerca lo cual la incomodada pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Cloud sonrió levemente manteniendo su rostro colocado por sobre el cuello de Aeris. De un momento a otro la libero de su agarre separándose de ella para verla por completo.

-"Como cuando eres tan escandalosa" Expreso el rubio sarcásticamente.

-"O-oye!..." Reclamo Aeris molesta siendo interrumpida por el rubio quien le puso su mano sobre la cabeza para hacer que se calmara.

-"tranquila me encuentro bien. Fue solo un accidente. Olvídalo de acuerdo" Expreso Cloud dulcemente, sin quitar su mano de la cabeza de la chica.

-"les recomiendo que todas hagan lo mismo" Declaro Cloud reservadamente. Mirando por encima de Aeris hacia sus admiradoras.

El rubio mantenía apaciblemente su mano sobre la cabeza de Aeris quien comenzaba a frustrarse. No era ninguna especie de cachorro así que porque no la quitaba de una vez!

La castaña realizo un movimiento para quitar la mano del rubio de encima de ella, sin embargo Cloud fue más hábil quitándola antes de que esta siquiera lo tocara. Ocasionando que en el perfecto rostro de Cloud se dibujara una discreta sonrisa que desapareció segundos después. Y que Aeris volviera a sonrojarse.

-"tú eres Tifa no es cierto?" Pregunto Cloud dejando de prestarle atención a la enfadada castaña que tenía enfrente. Volteando a ver a la pelo negro de ojos rubí detrás de esta.

-"s-si" Contesto Tifa nerviosa, atorándosele las palabras en la boca. A pesar de ser la presidenta del club de fans de Cloud nunca había hablado directamente con él. La había tomado totalmente desprevenida para un momento así.

-"según entendí eres la presidenta de mi club de fans" Comento el rubio seriamente.

Tifa asintió rápidamente con la cabeza sin poder creer que el atractivo rubio de ojos azules estuviera dirigiéndose a ella.

-"Quiero que lo sigas siendo no habiendo nadie sobre ti. Aceptas?"

-"C-claro. Sería un honor" Respondió Tifa intentando que la lengua no se le trabara. Mostrando un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-"Mantenlas a raya, no me gustan las chicas molestas. Expúlsalas si lo deseas, tienes el control absoluto de todas mis fans." Indico el rubio girando para irse del lugar dando un par de pasos. Sin embargo se detuvo antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta, volteando de nuevo a ver a Tifa.

-"necesito que me hagas otro favor. Quien sea que les haga daño a ti o Aeris, dímelo de inmediato." Indico el rubio firmemente.

Eso significaba que el encantador y frio rubio estaba intentando proteger a Aeris?. No cabía duda de que todas se habían quedado completamente anonadadas de que su querido Cloud, el rey helado quien no había mostrado hasta eso momento ningún interés por nadie de la nada estaba defendiendo a esta chica. A esta castaña que lo había insultado y que ni siquiera sabía quién era él ni mucho menos One Winged Angel. Porque?

Hasta ese momento el rubio había mostrado consideración solo por sus amigos, los otros miembros del grupo. De hecho eso era una parte del encanto de Cloud, su exterior frio y su actitud de chico rudo. Un chico que solo se mostraría dulce y gentil con aquella chica que le gustara. Ese era el objetivo de cualquiera de sus admiradoras. Conseguir primero el corazón de el famosísimo, talentoso, guapo, atlético y frió Cloud Strife. No iban a permitir que alguien como Aeris se los arrebatara.

Cloud sin decir nada más se fue en dirección a la salida e inmediatamente Aeris trato de reclamare su petición.

-"Oye yo no necesito ninguna protec..." Tifa fue hasta Aeris tapándole la boca e interrumpiendo así que continuara.

-"Tranquila Aeris" Sugirió Tifa sonriendo nerviosamente mientras despedía al rubio quien salió del cuarto yéndose por el pasillo y perdiéndose a la vista.

-"No es Cloud alguien genial? es tan frio pero lindo y tan seguro." Comento Tifa emocionada. A causa del trance en que había caído Tifa Aeris pudo fácilmente retirar la mano de su amiga de su boca.

Como se notaba que a Tifa le encantaba este chico. Todo se volvía rosa y había brillos alrededor de su amiga cuando hablaba de él. Incomodando un poco a Aeris, sin embargo el ambiente que sentía del otro del cuarto era peor. Todas las chicas emanaban un aura oscura que tenía que ser para ella.

Su amenaza había tenido todo el efecto contrario en varias fans quienes ahora tenían un profundo desprecio por Aeris, pero tenían que actuar con cuidado para no hacer enojar a su amado Cloud y ganarse su desprecio.

-"Creo que solo empeoro todo" Comento Aeris cansada. Viendo a las cientos de chicas dispersarse e irse por el pasillo. Apareciendo entre la multitud una chica castaña llamada Cissnei. Ella y sus amigas Nanami y Otome se quedaron hasta el final mirando a Aeris con total desprecio. Cissnei tomo un paso al frente dirigiéndose a la castaña.

-"Te lo advierto de una vez niña. Aléjate del joven Cloud. Tú no eres nada para él." Intimido Cissnei punzantemente.

-"Como te atreves?" Contesto Tifa indignada.

-"La cosa no es contigo Tifa" Respondió Cissnei engreídamente.

-"Claro que es conmigo, porque si te metes con Aeris te metes conmigo." Expreso Tifa furiosa sin rastro de duda.

-"Tienen suerte de estar bajo la protección del joven Cloud" Sentencio Cissnei con un odio hacia ellas que no se molestó en ocultar.

Cissnei y sus amigas sabiendo que por ahora no podían hacer nada en contra de Aeris dieron media vuelta y se fueron, dejando a Aeris y a Tifa solas en la habitación de la enfermería.

-"AH! Esa petulante. Siempre creyéndose mejor que los demás. Te juro que algún día la voy a garrar a patadas" Grito Tifa después de un tiempo, intentando animar a su amiga que ahora parecía muy cabizbaja por el encuentro con las cientos de chicas locas de hace un rato. Asegurándole que ella siempre estaría de su lado.

-"Y yo estaré en primera fila echándote porras. Pero ya hablando en serio Tifa, no tienes de que preocuparte estoy bien." Contesto Aeris burlonamente mostrando su ánimo de siempre y la sonrisa que siempre se dibujaba en su rostro para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-"Segura?" Pregunto Tifa con escepticismo.

-"Claro. Porque habría de temerle a cientos de chicas locas que están dispuestas a perseguirme hasta el fin del mundo solo porque creen que intento robarles a su príncipe azul"

-"Eso si me convenció, me dio mucha tranquilidad. AERIS NO ESTOY BROMEANDO!" Contesto muy enfadada Tifa por la falta de importancia de Aeris sobre el asunto.

-"Yo tampoco Tifa. Estoy bien. Tranquila, respira. Mientras sigan amando a Cloud estoy perfectamente a salvo porque no se van a arriesgar a perder la simpatía de este y si les deja de gustar estoy aún mejor porque ya no tendrían nada que ver con él. Lo vez tengo todo cubierto" Dijo Aeris muy tranquila siguiendo sonriendo para su amiga.

-"pero Aeris la mitad de la escuela son chicas y les gusta Cloud y_"

-"No me importa ser odiada por toda la escuela. Ya se les pasara. Además te tengo a ti y a Yuffie…a menos que tú ya no quieras ser mi amiga" Dijo Aeris con un fingido tono de tristeza poniendo una mano en su pecho simulando estar herida.

-"Deja de jugar!. Que tonterías dices. Tú y yo no dejaríamos de ser amigas solo por un chico. Aunque este chico sea el más guapo que haya visto en mi vida con sus hermosos ojos y fuertes brazos que desearía que..err…quiero decir…No soy tan voluble"

-"es bueno saberlo"

-"que?"

-"nada, nada. Sera mejor que entremos a clases" Respondió Aeris saliendo rápidamente del cuarto, yéndose por el pasillo hacia su salón siendo seguida segundos después por Tifa.

-"Espérame Aeris!"

* * *

Era la ultima hora y las clases estaban a punto de terminar. Aeris no estaba poniendo mucha atención ya que se encontraba perdida en su mente pensando en su inusual día. Fue entonces cuando oyó a su amiga dar un largo y cansado suspiro recargando cansadamente en el escritorio de su asiento.

-"Porque la vida es tan injusta" Comento Tifa mientras admiraba en secreto al rubio de ojos azules quien se encontraba unos asientos atrás.

-"Y ahora qué te pasa?" Pregunto Aeris con curiosidad.

-"Hoy me toca la limpieza del salón y yo que de verdad quería ir a despedir a One Winged Angel." dijo Tifa cabizbaja.

-"En verdad te gustan mucho no?"

-"Si, pero en especial el atractivo, frió y calmado..." Expreso Tifa ilusionada interrumpiéndose así misma porque de nuevo estuviera diciendo las cosas sin discreción alguna.

-"Cloud no?" Pregunto Aeris en forma de afirmación.

-"…." Tifa se quedó en silencio bajando la mirada al piso avergonzada por su rápida conclusión.

-"No tienes por qué avergonzarte, de echo es demasiado obvio que él te gusta" Declaro Aeris recordando el comportamiento de su amiga entorno a este especifico chico.

-"Crees que él lo haya notado?" Pregunto Tifa nerviosa

-"No lo sé. Preguntémosle. Oye C…" Aeris giro en dirección al rubio intentando llamarlo pero Tifa rápidamente le tapó la boca desesperada por callar a su amiga.

-"Que haces!?" Pregunto Tifa avergonzada intentando esconderse de la posible mirada del rubio. Regresando a Aeris a su posición original y soltándola para que se explicara.

-"No creerás que en verdad iba a llamarle o sí?"

Tifa se puso inmediatamente roja bajando su rostro hasta ponerlo en contra del escritorio y cubrirlo con sus brazos alrededor para que Aeris no viera su sonrojo.

-"Tengo una idea!. Tomare tu turno en la limpieza del salón y así tu podrás conseguir tu oportunidad con Cloud" Propuso Aeris intentando animar a la ojos rubí.

-"Hablas en serio?" Pregunto Tifa incrédula saltando levemente en su asiento, regresando inmediatamente la mirada a su amiga.

-"Claro, ya sabes que a mí no me molesta limpiar y esto no tiene tanto interés para mí como para ti. Además es mi forma de agradecerte todo lo que haz echo" Explico la castaña sonriéndole a Tifa.

Aeris no teniendo importancia en ninguno de ellos decidió tomarse su salida con más calma. No le importaba tener que quedarse ni mucho menos hacerle un favor a su mejor amiga, lo haría con gusto y era una forma de agradecerle todo el apoyo que Tifa le había brindado.

-"De verdad que eres una buena amiga Aeris!" Expreso Tifa tomando entre sus manos las manos de Aeris y mostrándole una mirada de enorme gratificación.

Aeris se extrañó un poco por su exagerada reacción ya que para Aeris no parecía la gran cosa pero estaba feliz de poder ayudar en algo a Tifa.

-"Pero tengo una condición." Declaro la castaña haciendo una pausa para que su amiga le pusiera atención.

Tifa salió de su estado de gozo asombrada por esta súbita petición. Poniéndose seria ante las próximas palabras que pronunciaría la castaña.

-"Nunca te mientas a ti misma y jamás dejes que nadie te arrebate tu felicidad."

-"La promesa de siempre entonces eh? Descuida Aeris eso haré. Cloud en definitiva será mío" Afirmo Tifa con seguridad.

-"Esfuérzate Tifa" Contesto Aeris entorpecida. Ella no se había referido enteramente a conquistar al chico pero no importaba.

Al terminar las clases Tifa se despidió inmediatamente de Aeris pues tenía que apurarse si es que quería alcanzar a los chicos de One Winged Angel en la salida.

Tifa se fue corriendo agradeciéndole todo el camino a Aeris hasta que salió del salón completamente.

Aeris se había quedado con 3 de sus compañeros para hacer la limpieza del salón. No era de sorprenderse que los que se hubieran quedado fueran solo chicos. De seguro las chicas se las habrían ingeniado para cambiar su lugar con alguno de ellos y así ellas también pudieran ir a despedirse de One Winged Angel. De nuevo la única chica en el salón. Bueno no era tan malo, después de todo por ahora estaba en malos términos con las demás chicas.

-"Como me lo suponía" Se dijo Aeris en voz baja, inmediatamente después yendo hacia los chicos que aún permanecían en el salón.

-"en que les puedo ayudar?" pregunto la castaña felizmente sonriendo en torno a los 3 chicos que se quedaron viéndola anonadados.

-"Aeris!"

-"Acaso tu no vas a…"

-"No, me quedare aquí a ayudarles. Entonces qué hago?" Interrumpió la castaña

Después de unos minutos terminaron la limpieza del salón. Aeris tomo sus cosas despidiéndose del resto de sus compañeros con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro, estos contestaron embobados el saludo de la castaña fascinados por su constante amabilidad y simpleza.

Aeris partió del salón yéndose hacia el patio principal. La escuela estaba casi vacía, solo algunos cuantos estudiantes aún se encontraban por los pasillos. Era un alivio, esta sería una ida tranquila en comparación con la ajetreada mañana de hoy. Pensaba Aeris mientras caminaba tranquilamente a la salida.

* * *

-"Que hacemos aun aquí Zack? Vámonos ya!. Con lo que nos costó escondernos de todas" Dijo Reno molesto llamando al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que tenía enfrente.

Reno se encontraba esperando junto con Vincent y el otro famosísimo miembro del grupo Cloud Strife a que su amigo y compañero de One Winged Angel, Zack Fair dejara, en palabras de Reno, de hacer tonterías y se fueran de una vez a su lujoso departamento.

Les había costado tanto esconderse de sus fanáticas y no encontrárselas en la salida que ahora le parecía ridículo que estuvieran esperando encontrarse con una chica en vez de irse.

-"Quiero conocer a la chica que los bateo a todos. Unos más literal que a otros" Explico Zack volteando a ver al rubio de ojos azules en la última oración con una mirada burlona en su rostro.

-"Cállate" Respondió simplemente Cloud desde atrás.

-"Es cierto que esa chica nos despreció a todos. Incluso al callado y misterioso de Vin, quien nunca pensé que podía avergonzarse tanto así mismo" Explico Reno tratando de sonar serio pero burlándose notoriamente de Vincent.

Vincent solo se quedó callado sin responder nada pero por su mirada clavada en el pelirrojo se notaba que tenía ganas de estrangularlo.

-"Creo que ni siquiera le interesa One Winged Angel. Así que dejémonos de esto y vayámonos ya!" Insistió el pelirrojo impaciente por salir de ese lugar en el que en cualquier momento podrían encontrarse con una de sus fanáticas.

-"Y dejar pasar una oportunidad así para demostrar mi superioridad. No lo creo" Respondió Zack en tono juguetón.

-"No te creas tanto. Que te hace pensar que eres mejor que nosotros?" Contesto Reno molesto desafiándolo con los ojos.

-"Nadie se ha resistido a mi mirada" Dijo Zack muy confiado clavándole la mirada a Reno

-"..." Reno se quedó aprensivo viendo hacia la mirada que le lanzaba Zack. Ese simple gesto no significaba absolutamente nada para él. Sin embargo al parecer el conquistador chico estaba muy confiado en su extraña habilidad.

-"Que sucede Reno, acaso ya has caído por mi" Dijo Zack tranquilamente en tono de burla.

-"Ni aunque fuera mujer estaría interesado en ti. Eres tan molesto. No entiendo como alguien como tu tiene tantas chicas alrededor" Contesto Reno fastidiado con la actitud de Zack.

-"…" Zack simplemente sonrió en tono de superioridad complacido con lo popular que era.

-"Ahí viene" Señalo calmadamente Vincent en dirección hacia la única chica que se dirigía hacia ellos. Una hermosa castaña de deslumbrantes ojos verdes y bellos labios que formaban una delicada sonrisa.

Zack se quedó anonadado admirando a la hermosa chica que estaba frente a sus ojos no pudiendo creer que existiera alguien tan linda en el mundo.

-"que te pasa?" pregunto Vincent desconcertado porque su amigo no hubiera hecho ya algún movimiento.

-"Acaso al casanova se le acabaron los trucos?" Comento Reno burlonamente.

-"Zack" Llamo Cloud tranquilamente a su amigo para despertarlo del aparente trance en el que había caído.

-"Yo. Es solo que...De alguna manera cuando me contaron sobre ella, no pensé que fuera tan...hermosa" Dijo Zack expresando demasiada emoción en esa última palabra mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los tres chicos se vieron los unos a los otros confundidos con la actitud de Zack, después regresando la mirada a su amigo quien se había quedado embelesado con la castaña. Podría ser que se hubiera interesado en esta extraña chica?. Aunque Zack se flechaba con cada mujer que le pasaba enfrente. Pero esta vez era diferente. Hasta parecía que lo había dicho en serio.

Hermosa? esa extraña chica? Bueno Cloud debía admitir que la castaña tenía lindas facciones y una diferente personalidad pero solo era una chica. Una chica como cualquier otra.

-"Parece un ángel" Expreso Zack ilusionado sin dejar de ver hacia la castaña.

Cloud volteo para ver a la castaña sintiendo algo extraño en su interior. El sol le pegaba de lado haciendo que las preciosas esmeraldas de la castaña brillaran aún más y apareciera una especie de halo de luz alrededor de ella dándole una forma casi etérea. Era como un an_ No. Solo era una chica. Una chica más. Estaba pensando en tonterías.

-"Totalmente mi tipo" Comento Zack sacando al rubio de sus intrincados pensamientos sobre la adorable castaña de ojos verdes. Yéndose para encontrarse con ella. Pasándole por al lado a Cloud quien permaneció estoico observando a su amigo alejarse para ir hasta su objetivo.

* * *

Aeris se paró por un momento para buscar algo en su bolsa, revolviendo todas sus cosas para poder encontrarlo. Al final sacando un pequeño volante que sostuvo con delicadeza en su mano pero de repente una corriente de aire se soltó arrebatándole el papel a Aeris y haciendo que se fuera volando por los aires.

-"Ah!" Aeris lo vio irse tratando de alcanzarlo. Estirando su brazo para poder cogerlo pero por desgracia fallo en su intento alejándose el papel inmediatamente de ella, yendo en dirección hacia un chico quien sin mucha dificultad lo tomo en el aire. Yendo hasta ella para entregárselo.

-"Disculpa, creo que esto es tuyo" Dijo el joven ofreciéndole el papel, quitándose los lentes de sol que traía puestos.

-"..." De repente Aeris se encontró mirando un par de emblemáticos e hipnotizantes ojos color azul celeste. Eran como dos piezas gigantes del cielo y podía sentirse a sí misma siendo absorbida por ellos. Se obligó a apartar la vista fijándose en sus otras características. Cabello negro puntiagudo con un flequillo enmarcando los lados de su cara. Alto, bien construido, pantalones vaqueros holgados, botas de combate y una apretada camisa azul marina aferrándose a su musculoso cuerpo. Y por sobre todo en extremo atractivo.

El joven le ofreció de regreso el papel y Aeris lo tomo con sumo cuidado quitando la vista del atrayente chico.

-"Gracias" Dijo Aeris simplemente haciendo una especie de reverencia con la cabeza sin más siguiendo su camino.

-"…" Zack se quedó en shock. Lo…lo habían ignorado? Como era eso posible?

-"Totalmente bateado" Comento Cloud ante la decepcionante actuación de su amigo.

-"Así se hace! Cuánto fue? Dos minutos?" Grito Reno en tono de burla. Frustrando inmediatamente a Zack quien no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-"Tsk"

Zack camino rápidamente detrás de la chica llamándola para que se detuviera.

-"Bombón!"

-"Bombón?" A quien le estarían llamando con ese sobre nombre_?

De repente Aeris sintió una mano colocada sobre su hombro haciendo que se detuviera y girara levemente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-"Oye bombón" Dijo el chico que se encontraba ahora a su lado. El mismo chico que le había entregado de vuelta el papel.

-"Huh?" Entonces se refería a ella?. Espera un momento como que bombón!? Y además quien era él?

-"Lo lamento es solo que me sorprendió que me ignoraras así" Explico el atractivo chico poniéndose frente a ella.

Aeris estaba confundida. Acaso ya conocía a este chico? Porque se oía como si ella tuviera que saber quién era él?.

-"...? Nos conocemos de algún lado?" Pregunto Aeris curiosamente, no recordando haberlo visto nunca en su vida.

-"Me temo que no" Respondió rápida y sinceramente el chico de hipnotizantes ojos azules.

-"entonces…?" Aeris ahora estaba más liada. Si no se conocían, porque hablaba como si ella supiera quién es?.

De momento, el llamativo chico de ojos azules se la quedo viendo. Clavándole su penetrante mirada sin decirle nada. Incomodando a Aeris quien dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse

-"...q-que?" Pregunto Aeris confundida por su súbita fijación en ella. No recibiendo respuesta alguna del chico de ojos azules.

-"…Tengo algo en la cara?" Pregunto Aeris en un tono extrañamente intranquilo, como si de verdad creyera que algo estaba mal con ella. Llevando sus manos a su rostro para revisar que todo estuviera perfectamente bien colocado en ella.

-"...de modo que no funciona contigo" Expreso el atractivo chico en un tono de contrariedad, quitando su vista de ella.

-"huh?"Aeris se lo quedo viendo extrañada. Que había querido decir con eso? Que cosa no funcionaba en ella?

-"No es nada, no me hagas caso." Compuso el chico de ojos azules para calmar los ánimos de la castaña. Volviendo a colocarse los lentes oscuros.

-"...?"

-"Lamento mi repentina intromisión. Es solo que cuando te vi no pude evitar querer saludarte. Si no lo hacía sentía que me arrepentiría toda la vida." Dijo el joven de la nada en un tono suave y tranquilo. Casi como intentando cautivarla con sus palabras.

-"..." Aeris se quedó desconcertada frente al comportamiento de este chico. Quien era él y porque parecía intentar conquistarla?. Porque todos actuaban tan raro hoy.

-"Las cosas bellas merecen ser apreciadas de frente" Completo el chico de ojos azules en un tono tan masculino y seductor que la estaba inquietando.

De acuerdo, esto se ponía cada vez más y más extraño. Estaba abiertamente coqueteando con ella. De la nada y así como así. A pesar de que la había acabado de conocer. Quien se creía este tipo?, el nuevo casanova de la ciudad?. Ella era su nueva conquista? Eso jamás!. Lo mejor era salir de aquí inmediatamente.

-". . . Esto…Ah! mira la hora que es. Se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir" Dijo Aeris fingiendo ver su reloj. Comenzando a caminar para irse lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Aeris le paso por un lado al chico de ojos azules pero este inmediatamente la detuvo deteniéndola del brazo e impidiéndole que se alejara más. Aeris giro en su dirección sorprendida porque no la dejara irse. Buscando con su mirada una explicación para tal acción.

-"Un nombre. Es lo único que pido" Solicito suavemente el seductor chico soltando su agarre en ella.

Aeris no sabía si cumplir con su petición, era un extraño después de todo. Aunque de que le serviría saber su nombre?

-"Y el tuyo? Porque no me dices primero el tuyo" Demando Aeris para asegurarse de no darle alguna especie de ventaja sobre ella.

-"Bromeas no?" Pregunto el joven confundido. De verdad no sabía quién era él? Era eso posible?. Su fama y reputación eran conocidos por todos los rincones, como es que ella no sabía nada de eso?.

Porque seguía hablando como si se hubiera vuelto loca o como si fuera una especie de bicho raro solo por no saber quién era el.

-"No" Contesto Aeris sintiéndose ofendida. Acaso creían que era una especie de adivina porque ya otro chico le había insinuado exactamente lo mismo.

-"Así que es cierto que no sabes nada de nada" Comento el chico de ojos azules en un tono mitad burlón mitad de sorpresa.

-"Eh?" Porque primero la alaba y luego la insultaba?. Además porque ella debía conocer algo de él? Ni que fuera una acosadora que sabe todo acerca de los chicos guapos con los que se topa y en especial si es la primera vez que los ve.

-"Perdona mi descortesía. Zack Fair a tu servicio. Dulce bombón"

El atractivo chico de ojos azules hizo una reverencia entorno de Aeris volviendo después a su posición normal. Clavando su profunda mirada en ella quien aún la sentía incluso a través de los lentes que el chico llevaba puestos. Eso junto con el apacible tono de su voz hizo que Aeris se estremeciera.

**Y ahora el gran bateador Zack en acción. Veamos si puede anotar una carrera.**

-"B-bombón? N-no me digas así. Tengo un nombre sabes." Contesto Aeris nerviosa pero ocultándolo bajo un fingido tono de molestia.

-"Pues me encantaría oírlo" Invito Zack atrayentemente.

Genial!. Su continuo tono enigmático no la ayudaba en nada a bajar su nerviosismo.

-"…A-Aeris Gainsborough" Contesto Aeris casi inconscientemente complaciente ante su petición. Quitando su vista de él molesta porque no hubiera podido retener las palabras en su boca, contestando sin ninguna condición de por medio.

-"Aeris, que dulce nombre" Comento Zack suavemente saboreando cada una de las letras de su nombre mientras las decía. Haciendo que Aeris se pusiera aún más nerviosa por su tono de voz.

-"...Si...bueno...Tengo que irme" Contesto Aeris incomoda queriendo salir inmediatamente de ahí. No le encantaba precisamente que le estuvieran coqueteando todo el tiempo y mucho menos un chico que apenas y había cavado de conocer. Además que pensaba? Que iba a caer tan fácilmente solo por un par de palabras bonitas? Se notaba que no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-"No puedes" Dijo Zack deteniendo de nuevo a la castaña.

-"porque?" Pregunto Aeris curiosa. Que inventaría este chico para detenerla?. Prácticamente nada la ataba y era libre de irse si quería.

-"Porque me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo"

**Lanzan la bola y…**

Qué demonios! Que había dicho!? Porque rayos le sucedía esto?. No era suficiente tortura su tono de voz ahora también tenía que estar insinuándosele.

-"Que dices? Apenas y te conozco. Hasta donde se podrías ser un acosador" Respondió Aeris con una sonrisita nerviosa. Mirando perpleja al chico frente a ella.

**Primer strike**

Zack se quedó con los ojos como platos. Estaba totalmente atónito de que esta chica rechazara sus encantos. Esto jamás le había sucedido. Quizás estaba perdiendo sus poderes de seducción. Tenía que hacer algo, su reputación de conquistador estaba en peligro.

-"De verdad parezco un acosador?" Pregunto Zack acercándose demasiado a Aeris.

-"Yo estaba bromeando al principio pero si te acercas tanto así..." Respondió Aeris sin alterarse pero separándose de Zack.

-"Hermosa, linda, graciosa y apuesto a que inteligente también. Qué más puedo pedir. Creo que me estoy enamorando" Expreso Zack viendo dulcemente hacia la castaña.

-"Que rápido!. Que mal que solo seas tú el que se está enamorando del otro" Comento sinceramente la castaña en un tono dulce y amable. Nunca dejando de sonreírle.

**Segundo strike**

Zack se abrumo ante su comentario. Porque esta chica no caía ante sus encantos. Que era lo que le pasaba?. Tenía que estar fingiendo. Era imposible que alguien lo rechazara tan constantemente.

-"Bromeas verdad?" Pregunto Zack confundido por la reacción de la chica. Nunca antes alguien lo había rechazado y menos ahora que era parte de One Winged Angel.

-"Me temo que no" Respondió calmadamente Aeris sin dejar de sonreír.

Zack no entendía porque le seguía pasando esto con esta chica pero entre más lo rechazaba más crecía su interés por ella. Entonces pensó que toda su resistencia era tal vez parte de la estrategia de la castaña para mantener su interés. Haciéndose la difícil. Si ese era el caso pues parecía estar funcionando. Había llamado totalmente su atención y ahora menos se iba a rendir.

-"Ni siquiera me has dado una oportunidad para conocerme y ya me estas rechazando" Dijo Zack fingiendo estar herido.

-"Bueno…Yo...Que hermoso" Comento la castaña inesperadamente.

-"Mi cara?" Pregunto creídamente Zack mientras cerraba los ojos aliviado porque la chica al fin hubiera caído en sus encantos. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos descubrió con sorpresa que la castaña ya no se encontraba frente a él. Volteo a ver hacia todos lados confundido en busca de la chica. Localizándola unos metros alejada justo detrás de él. Prestándole toda su atención a un cachorro que un chico llevaba en sus brazos.

-"Que hermoso cachorro, es tuyo?" Pregunto dulcemente Aeris mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño animal al chico que sostenía el cachorro.

**Tercer strike. Estas fuera.**

-"…Esto no me puede estar pasando" Zack se sintió completamente humillado. Una bola de pelos le había ganado. Esta chica lo había ignorado y había preferido a una bola de pelos en vez de a él.

-"la pequeña revoltosa sí que es divertida. Y yo que pensé que esta iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo" Comento Reno riéndose a carcajadas de su amigo.

-"Acaso entre en alguna especie de dimensión desconocida en donde pierdo todo mi encanto" Se dijo así mismo Zack aun no pudiéndolo creer.

-"Y contra un perro" Añadió Reno intentando no reírse.

-"Yo creo que solo es porque eres un completo idiota" Comento Cloud calmadamente.

-"Con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos" Expreso Zack sintiéndose traicionado.

Aeris mientras tanto seguía ignorando completamente a Zack. Tomado al pequeño cachorro en sus brazos para jugar con él. Esta pequeña criaturita le parecía mucho más linda e interesante que el chico de cabello negro.

Cloud volteo a ver inevitablemente a la castaña. El lindo cachorrito había comenzado a lamerle el rostro a la chica, dándole cosquillas y haciendo que esta riera dulcemente. Atrapando por completo a Cloud. La sonrisa de esta chica era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, tan pura e inocente, llena de felicidad. No recordaba haber visto nada igual. Como es que esta chica podía sonreír tan divinamente. Era simplemente preciosa cuando se reía. Cloud no pudo quitar sus ojos de ella. Sabía que esta chica no era como las demás. Pero porque? De repente observo a Zack acercarse de nuevo a Aeris interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sobre la castaña. Concentrándose en observar la escena.

**Y ahora el turno de Aeris al bate. El lanzador Zack se prepara, lanza la pelota y…**

-"Bombón realmente eres cruel" Dijo Zack yendo hasta ella, no rindiéndose en su intento por conquistarla.

-"No me llames bombón. Ya te dije que mi nombre es Aeris. s" Contesto molesta la castaña. Devolviendo el cachorro a su dueño para luego mirar seriamente al chico frente a ella.

-"Ten una cita conmigo" Propuso Zack sin temor alguno. Muy interesado en conocer más sobre esta hermosa y misteriosa chica que lo había cautivado totalmente.

-"Que!?" Expreso Aeris totalmente sorprendida, no esperando una pregunta así tan repentinamente. No estaba preparada para algo como esto. Quien diría que un completo desconocido le pediría algo así.

-"Quiero conocerte más así que solo dame una oportunidad. Ten una cita conmigo." Intimó Zack acercándose de nuevo a la castaña mientras utilizaba un suave y seductor tono.

-"..."

-"Solo dame una oportunidad" Dijo Zack en un tono aún más bajo.

-"No seas tonto, no salgo con chicos que no conozco" Rechazo amablemente la castaña.

**Increíble! Aeris realiza un gran bateo y la saca del campo.**

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante esto. Nunca antes nadie había rechazado a Zack. Incluso Vincent no pudo ocultar su rostro de perplejidad. Reno comenzó a reírse frenéticamente mientras que Cloud no podía parar de observar a la extraña castaña que había sido capaz de resistirse a su conquistador amigo.

Zack se quedó totalmente en blanco. Ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Su rechazo escapaba de los límites de su comprensión. Como había pasado esto?. Porque lo había rechazado?.El era Zack Fair. El famoso Zack Fair miembro de una de las bandas musicales más populares del momento. Las chicas hacían filas y filas para verlo. Se peleaban entre ellas para estar con él. Nunca nadie le rechazaría una cita. Como es que ella era inmune a todo esto.

-"Bueno fue un placer hablar contigo pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos" Se despidió la castaña sonriéndole. Marchándose inmediatamente.

Y tú dices que no eres buena en los deportes. Acabas de hacer un jonrón. Pensó Cloud siguiendo a Aeris con la mirada todo el camino sin dejar de repasar en su cabeza la asombrosa hazaña de la chica. Haciendo que inevitablemente su soberbio rostro esbozara una media sonrisa.

* * *

**Una aclaración:**

**En la última parte las oraciones que están en negritas son pensamientos de Cloud que esta viéndolo como una especie de partido de beisbol entre Aeris y Zack**

**Comenten para saber que les pareció. Y gracias por leerla**


	2. Capitulo 2: Don't Wanna Let You Go

**Primero que nada gracias a todos por leer mi historia. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado**

**Perdónenme por haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo. Tenía tantas ideas y cada vez se iban haciendo más y mas que no me dejaban en paz. De hecho el capitulo termino siendo más largo de lo que esperaba. Es el capitulo mas grande que jamas haya escrito o escribire. Tratare de subir el siguiente lo mas pronto posible.  
**

_EloraP_.** Qué bueno que te gusto y muchas gracias por comentar.**

_kairi-sr. _**Tienes razón como que tienen una especie de similitud lo cual es algo extraño porque nunca antes había oído hablar del manga Five hasta que lo mencionaste. De hecho me dio curiosidad y lo busque para ver de qué se trataba y ahora ya no puedo despegarme de el. Me encanto y eso también contribuyo a que me tardara en escribir el siguiente capítulo. Aunque tengo pensando en que llamen a Aeris diferente. Muchas gracias por comentar espero que mi historia siga siendo de tu agrado.**

_Koskaoru._** Gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mis historias. Espero que ahora que ya no tengo tanta presión pueda actualizar más seguido. Prometo que tratare de hacerlo y de no dejarlos tanto tiempo en suspenso. A mi también me hubiera gustado reaccionar como Aeris pero si tuviera enfrente a alguien como Cloud quien sabe si lo hubiera logrado XD. **

YunaShiroiSparda**. Me dio mucho gusto leer tu comentario y saber que logre sacarte una sonrisa. Me esforzare para que los demás capítulos sean cada vez mejores y te prometo que terminare la historia. En realidad no pienso sacar mucho a Sephiroth, solo mencionarlo una que otra vez. No sé si quieran que le dé más protagonismo.**

Vanekairi**. Aquí está la continuación espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho y ojala que te guste tanto como el anterior. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**No te dejaremos ir**

Era otro día en la preparatoria Migdar en el que Aeris se dirigía alegremente a su escuela a pesar de saber que tal vez hoy varias de sus compañeras estarían aun molestas con ella. Los eventos de ayer habían causado tensión entre las chicas y quizás hoy sería igual puesto que el famoso Cloud Strife iba en su mismo salón. No podía evitar encontrarse con él de alguna u otra manera, eso no era su culpa. Ella no lo estaba buscando ni nada. Porque las demás chicas no comprendían eso y dejaban de estar molestas con ella. Porque no entendían que no le interesaba en absoluto el atractivo, famoso, talentoso, fuerte y sexy rubio…está bien tal vez no debería decirlo así. Pero era verdad que a ella no le interesaba Cloud. No es como que estuviera intentando robárselos. Podían quedarse con él si querían. Pero por alguna extraña e ilógica razón todas la consideraban una amenaza en su competencia amorosa.

Tantos problemas comenzaban a estresarla. Aeris suspiro cansadamente ante todas las contrariedades que la rodeaban sin saber en primer lugar como es que se había metido en todo este embrollo. Trato de alejar todas las ideas negativas de su mente animándose a sí misma. No podía dejar que esto la deprimiera, tenía que ser fuerte y mostrar una actitud positiva ante un nuevo y brillante día.

Con sus ánimos renovados camino rápidamente hasta su preparatoria pero para su desgracia cuando llego encontró de nuevo el mismo embotellamiento de la mañana anterior. Las chicas lo estaban haciendo de nuevo!. Habían formado una marea de fanáticas que se congregaban alrededor de lo que seguramente serían los chicos de One Winged Angel, tapando por completo la entrada principal. Parecía que tendría que entrar de nuevo por la puerta de atrás.

Quizás Tifa o inclusive Yuffie estarían entre el mar de emocionadas chicas. Aeris intento buscarlas entre la multitud pero al no hallar ningún signo de ellas se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada secundaria sin prestarle importancia a todo el alboroto que tenía en frente.

Llego tranquilamente a su salón sin ningún percance en el camino, descubriendo que de nuevo era la única chica del lugar. Aeris fue hasta su pupitre siendo seguida por miradas de extrañeza de los chicos que se encontraban en el aula, aunque ahora ya no se sentía tan incómoda por la forma en que la veían ya que conocía el porqué de estas miradas.

Se sentó plácidamente en su asiento recordando inevitablemente el accidente de ayer con el célebre rubio de ojos azules. La absurda pelea que había sostenido con él por el mismo pupitre en el que ahora se encontraba. Se preguntó en su mente si de haber sabido que Cloud era famoso habría hecho lo mismo?... Ni siquiera le tomo 2 segundos para admitir la horrible verdad. En definitiva lo hubiera hecho. Es más, le habría enojado más la idea de que solo por ser famoso ella le tuviera que cumplir todos sus caprichos. Nada de eso hubiera cambiado su destino, tal vez lo habría hecho peor. Al parecer estaba metida en todo este embrollo a causa de su curiosa personalidad.

De repente una masculina y grave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, volteando a ver a la persona que la estaba llamando, que no era ni más ni menos que la misma persona que hace no más de algunos segundos estaba en su mente. Cloud Strife, el rubio de intensos ojos azules estaba parado a un lado de ella mirándola enfáticamente mientras le hablaba.

-"Parece que de nuevo eres la única chica en el salón" Comento Cloud en voz baja.

-"Cloud... Eso parece" Respondió Aeris calmadamente mientras inspeccionaba con la vista todo el salón con la esperanza de que alguna chica más se encontrara en el lugar pero lógicamente no encontró ninguna. Al parecer todas se encontraban en la entrada principal arremolinadas para ver a los chicos de One Winged Angel. Tal vez ella era la única chica en todo el edificio. Aeris se sintió realmente rara ante todo esto. Quizás no era una chica normal después de todo. Debería estar afuera gritando de emoción junto a las demás. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas conseguir la casi imposible atención de cualquiera de los chicos de One Winged Angel, en vez de estar aquí encerrada hablando tranquilamente y sin ningún inconveniente con una de las superestrellas de One Winged Angel…eh?

-"…Espera un momento. Que haces tú aquí!?" Pregunto Aeris extrañada ante la presencia del famoso y atractivo rubio de ojos azules. Que hacia él en este lugar si era parte del grupo?. Y porque estaba hablando con ella en vez de estar afuera?.

Cloud la miro confundido. Este era su salón, era lógico que se encontrara en este lugar así que porque le preguntaba eso?.

-"A que te refieres?"

-"Que no eres parte de One Winged Angel?. Porque no estás en todo el tumulto de allá fuera disfrutando de toda la atención."

-"Yo no le llamaría a eso atención, si no acoso"

Aeris miro suspicaz al rubio. Era una estrella ¿no?. Debería estar más que acostumbrado de recibir tantos halagos y fascinado por prácticamente tener a cientos de chicas que mueren por él.

-"Me estás diciendo que no te gusta toda la popularidad que tienes frente a las chicas?" Comento Aeris incrédula

-"No exactamente. Te estoy diciendo que no me gusta tenerlas todo el día pegadas a mi" Explico el rubio tranquilamente.

Entonces si le agradaba toda la atención. Quizás ignorarlas de vez en cuando solo era parte de su estrategia para hacerse más irresistible a sus fanáticas… Pues parecía que funcionaba bien. Todas las chicas de su salón, si no es que media escuela, morían por él. Aunque, que tenia de extraordinario este chico? Aeris seguía sin comprenderlo.

Aeris se lo quedo viendo en silencio, escaneándolo de arriba a abajo. Está bien era increíblemente atractivo. Tenía los más increíbles e irresistibles ojos azules que jamás había visto en su vida. Su rostro era perfecto, que junto con su cabello dorado le daban una apariencia celestial. Además su semblante casi siempre permanecía sereno, solo en raras ocasiones esbozando una débil y noble sonrisa que lo hacían verse aún mejor, en especial porque era muy difícil conseguir esa expresión por parte del rubio. Tenía un cuerpo atlético muy bien proporcionado, músculos donde debía tenerlos. Lo más seguro es que fuera en extremo fuerte y capaz de hacer lo que fuera. Ademas, esa mirada de distanciamiento combinada con incertidumbre que estaba teniendo ahora, como si realmente no supiera que hacer, como si esta situación fuera una total contrariedad para él.

Aeris comenzó a reírse suavemente encantada con la insegura actitud del rubio. Era simplemente...lindo...Que!...porque?...había pensado eso?

-"Q-que?" Interrumpió Cloud en extremo confundido. Viendo desconcertado hacia la castaña quien de un momento a otro había parado de reír. Preguntándose por su extraña conducta.

-"n-nada. No me hagas caso" Compuso Aeris sonriendo nerviosamente. Porque? porque había pensado eso?. Era como si la hubiera hipnotizado. Para romper el hechizo tuvo que quitar su vista del rubio volteando a ver hacia otro lado, de paso escondiendo el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que se había creado por estar pensando en él de esa manera.

Está bien el rubio parecía ser un buen partido después de todo. A quien trataba de engañar era un excelente partido. No solo era guapo sino que además era rico y famoso…Que estaba pensando!?. No solo contaba la apariencia y los beneficios que poseía. Los sentimientos eran la parte más importante. Y en definitiva existían muchos otros chicos agradables. Porque forzosamente todas las demás se enfrascaban con los 5 miembros de One Winged Angel. Y porque ella no podía dejar de pensar en todo esto. Tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa y rápido.

-"La verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que llegaste aquí sin cientos de chicas detrás de ti. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que pasaste al parecer totalmente inadvertido. Sin tener que luchar contra la marea del frente" Comento Aeris tratando de despejar su mente.

-"Fue muy fácil. Solo use se a mis compañeros de carnada mientras me escabullí por la parte de atrás" Respondió el rubio burlonamente pero sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-"Los sacrificaste! Que eso no es algo cruel" Dijo Aeris exageradamente intentando sonar consternada mientras fingía cara de sorpresa. Sabiendo de antemano que a pesar de lo serio que el rubio lo había dicho y de que posiblemente era verdad estaba intentando que sonora como una especie de burla.

-"Pues si lo dices así… Si" Contesto Cloud esbozando una media sonrisa que al parecer solo esta chica había podido conseguir. Simplemente no lo había podido evitar. Era tan normal hablar con ella que verla actuar de un modo tan natural lo contagiaba.

Aeris se rio suave y sinceramente ante la pequeña broma en la conversación de ambos, alegre porque el usualmente indiferente rubio le siguiera el juego.

Cloud se quedó viendo a la castaña hipnotizado por su sonrisa. No entendía porque pero la castaña le llamaba mucho la atención. De hecho debía admitir que al llegar al salón se alegró por dentro de encontrarla en este lugar. A ella y a ninguna otra chica más o a alguien a su alrededor. Le había brindado una oportunidad para hablar calmadamente con la inusual castaña. Era un cambio relajante y agradable poder conversar con una chica sin que esta lo estuviera viendo todo el tiempo con ojos en forma de corazón e intentando cumplir cada capricho de este. Se sentía más… el mismo.

-"Aeris estas ocupada?" Llamo un chico detrás de la castaña captando su atención y haciendo que esta se volteara para verlo mejor. Dejando colgado a Cloud pues había comenzado a hablar con su antiguo y más conocido compañero de clases quien le estaba pidiendo un favor a la castaña.

Lo estaba ignorando de nuevo, y esta vez por otro chico. Cualquier chica habría hecho totalmente lo opuesto, hubiera desconocido a quien fuera solo para poder hablar un par de minutos más con él. De qué extraño planeta había salido esta inusual persona. Que era este sentimiento de disgusto?. Acaso esto le estaba molestando?. Después de todo nunca antes había sido ignorado. Nunca antes había sufrido indiferencia por parte de una chica.

Aeris seguía hablando alegremente con el normal chico quien había acaparado totalmente su atención. Riéndose con este sin ni siquiera importarle que tuviera a una súper estrella justo atrás de ella. Este escenario no era para nada común o lógico. Quien rechazaba a una famosa estrella por alguien común? Cloud se fastidio con toda esta situación. Como se atrevía a hacerlo a un lado! Debía ponerle fin inmediatamente.

-"Aeris!" Llamo demandante Cloud, tomando con una de sus manos la barbilla de Aeris. Haciendo que volteara a mirarlo y dejara de ponerle atención al otro chico en vez de a él. El rubio bajo un poco su rostro, poniéndolo más cerca del de Aeris mientras clavaba su intensa mirada en ella.

-"Cloud. Q-Que intentas…" Pregunto nerviosa la castaña por el súbito comportamiento del rubio. Intentando alejarse de él pero esto solo ocasionaba que se acercara cada vez más.

Cloud abrió la boca acercándose a solo centímetros del rostro de Aeris pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por varias chicas que inesperadamente lo jalaron hacia ellas alejándolo completamente de la castaña. Cubriéndolo inmediatamente ya que varias se habían parado frente a él formando una barrera entre Aeris y Cloud.

-"Aeris que crees que haces!?" Reclamo uno de las chicas furiosa. Lanzando llamas por los ojos en dirección a la castaña.

-"…?"

-"Como te atreves a intentar hacer un movimiento en el joven Cloud!" Dijo molesta una de las fans que protegía al rubio. Las demás admiradoras miraban rabiosas a Aeris ya que para su sorpresa al entrar a su salón se encontraron de frente con una escena que insinuaba que Aeris, su peor enemiga, estaba a punto de besarse con su amado Cloud Strife.

-"QUE! YO NO HICE NADA. FUE EL QUIEN INTENTO UN MOVIMIENTO EN MI!" Grito Aeris furiosa porque la estuvieran culpando de semejante cosa. Es más, antes de que llegaran Aeris estaba preparada para darle otra bofetada bien merecida a Cloud, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque ellas llegaron y lo salvaron.

-"Te le estabas insinuando Aeris!"

-"YO NO HICE NADA!. A PENAS Y CRUCE 3 PALABRAS CON ÉL… Bueno fueron más…PERO EN DEFINITIVA NO HICE SEMEJANTE COSA" Respondió Aeris alterada. Parándose inmediatamente de su asiento para ponerse contra la horda de chicas que de nuevo la asediaban.

-"Porque no dejas en paz al joven Cloud!"

-"Si deja de estar encimándotele!"

-"QUE! YO NO ME LE ESTOY ENCIMANDO." Respondió Aeris totalmente encolerizada ante los ilógicos reclamos de las chicas. Él fue quien se aproximó primero a ella para hablar y no al revés. Él fue quien hizo el primer movimiento. Él fue quien acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. Todo lo había iniciado su querido príncipe. Él tenía toda la culpa!. EL!

-"Aeris deja en paz al joven Cloud. Te lo advierto." Dijo Cissnei apareciendo entre la multitud. Inyectando tanto odio como podía en sus palabras.

-"Cissnei tu siempre tan oportuna. Ni siquiera vas en este salón. Que acaso ves un alboroto y te vienes corriendo?" Pregunto Aeris extrañada ante la presencia de esta problemática chica, en un tono particularmente tranquilo a pesar de estar siendo amenazada por cientos de chicas, lo cual solo molestaba más a la horda de fanáticas.

-"Siempre tienes que ser tan molesta. Solo porque ayer te defendió eso no lo hace automáticamente tuyo. El joven Cloud es de todas!" Respondió Cissnei despreciablemente.

-"No creo que Cloud le pertenezca a nadie. Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera" Contesto Aeris molesta pero inmediatamente sintiendose extrañada. Rayos. Ella y su convicción de defender a todos. Ahora lo estaba excusando a pesar de que era él causante de todo. De verdad debía estar loca. Aunque oír que trataban al rubio como una especie de trofeo la enfurecía.

-"Que tonta. De verdad crees que él te preferiría a ti?"

-"No creo que eso importe"

-"Hablas como una completa perdedora"

-"Puede ser, pero yo no soy quien se la pasa siguiendo a alguien solo porque cree que representa una amenaza." Contraataco Aeris sin pensarlo mucho. Sin un tono de ira en su voz. Solo diciéndolo de lo mas normal. Enfureciendo a Cissnei quien no supo cómo responderle.

La castaña de repente oyó una conocida voz que gritaba su nombre, aliviándola plenamente pues era la voz de su amiga Tifa que por fin había ingresado al salón. Rápidamente la pelo negro se abrió paso por las cientos de chicas para llegar hasta donde estaba su querida amiga. Poniéndose inmediatamente a su lado. Preocupada por verla de nuevo siendo amenazada.

-"Aeris y ahora que hiciste!?" Pregunto Tifa angustiada. Tomando a su amiga de los hombros mientras la miraba consternada.

-"Yo no_" Intento responder Aeris pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Cissnei que resonaba de nuevo en el salón.

-"Otra molestia ha llegado" Comento Cissnei con tono pretencioso viendo hacia Tifa.

-"…Ya me canse!. Te lo has ganado!. Ahora si voy a golpearte!" Expreso Tifa furiosa soltando a Aeris para voltear a ver la odiosa de Cissnei y amenazarla de frente. Si daba un solo paso Tifa no dudaría y se abalanzaría en contra de ella.

-"Tifa alto! Respira" La detuvo Aeris, intentando tranquilizar a su amiga antes de que de verdad cumpliera su amenaza.

Las chicas seguían enfrascadas en su pelea ignorando por completo al rubio que las observaba fatigadamente. Las mujeres siempre eran un problema y al parecer ahora se había hecho inconvenientemente invisible. Tenía que ponerle fin a esta tontería de una vez por todas.

-"Aquí la única molestia son ustedes" Expreso Cloud harto de todo esto mientras se abría paso por la barrera de chicas para llegar al lado de Aeris y Tifa.

-"Creí haberles pedido que dejaran en paz a Aeris y en vez de eso realizan de nuevo un motín sin ninguna razón. Debería sentirme decepcionado?" Completo el rubio parándose delante de Aeris. Volteando a ver a sus admiradoras fríamente.

-"Nosotras solo queríamos protegerlo joven Cloud" Se excusó Cissnei.

-"Protegerme de qué? Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera."

-"Pero Aeris…ella…ella estaba tratando de…ella…lo estaba molestando…y… joven Cloud es que… usted…" Contesto nerviosamente Cissnei sin saber que decir.

-"Yo fui quien se acercó a ella no al revés" Admitió abiertamente Cloud sin importarle lo que pensaran.

Todas sus fanáticas se sorprendieron ante tal declaración. Eso significaba que prefería a Aeris?. Porque!?. Porque su amado Príncipe seguía defendiendo a esta chica tan común y poco agraciada. Que acaso ellas no eran suficiente para él.

-"Se los diré por última vez a ver si en esta ocasión entienden. Déjenla en paz" Expreso tajantemente el rubio mirándolas amenazadoramente, en especial a Cissnei.

-"No es necesario que me defiendas. Puedo cuidarme sola" Expreso Aeris en voz baja detrás de Cloud.

-"Eso ya lo sé, pero qué clase de príncipe seria si no te defiendo. Además, que se sigan metiendo contigo es por culpa de mi popularidad." Murmuro Cloud volteando a verla con el rabillo del ojo.

-"Príncipe? pero que creído eres!. Aunque tienes toda la razón, todo esto es totalmente tu culpa. De hecho opino que me debes una disculpa por lo de hace rato." Contesto Aeris molesta mirándolo como si tuviera ganas de ahorcarlo.

-"De verdad que eres muy especial" Susurro Cloud ante la mirada amenazante de Aeris. Extrañamente complacido porque esta no actuara servicial y fingidamente frente a él.

-"Eh? Como que especial?... Me estás diciendo rara_?". _Inquirió Aeris irritada, pero fue totalmente ignorada por el rubio quien había volteado a ver a Tifa.

-"Perdón a ti también por eso" Se disculpó amablemente Cloud con la pelo negro que también estaba detrás de él.

-"No…no hay ningún problema…Tú no tienes la culpa" Respondió nerviosamente Tifa, sonrojándose levemente ante la mirada del rubio.

Aeris se quedó mirando a su usualmente segura amiga actuar tontamente frente al rubio. Se notaba que le gustaba mucho. Incluso podía jurar que veía salir corazoncitos volando alrededor de esta.

_-Tal vez él no tenga la culpa pero aun así no es que me agrade la idea de ser amenazada cada vez que cruzo una palabra con él. Parecen querer matarme con la mirada.- _Pensaba Aeris mientras daba un largo y cansado suspiro.

-"Que pasa aquí?" Interrumpió la densa atmosfera del lugar el profesor que acababa de ingresar al salón. Preguntando confundido pues la mitad de sus alumnos estaban congregados entorno a otros 3 en lo que al parecer había sido una grave discusión.

-"Profesor_" Dijo Aeris intentando explicar todo el embrollo pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por Cissnei quien corrió rápidamente al lado del instructor captando primero su atención.

-"Profesor todo es culpa de Aeris. Ella estaba molestando al joven Cloud" Dijo Cissnei fingiendo inocencia y preocupación.

-"Se puso a armar todo un alboroto solo porque no quería dejar en paz al joven Cloud" Inmediatamente todas las chicas empezaron a decir cosas en contra de Aeris, armando de nuevo un griterío de reclamos en contra de la castaña.

-"yo no le hice nada!" Grito Aeris indignada, intentando defenderse.

-"BASTA TODAS! Aeris ve a la subdirección" Ordeno solemnemente el profesor. Señalándole la puerta de salida a la castaña.

-"Qué! Pero yo porque?" Pregunto Aeris consternada.

-"Que vaya a la subdirección señorita Aeris y usted señorita Cissnei regrese inmediatamente a su salón" Exigió firmemente el profesor sin dar explicación alguna.

-"Ah! Si claro…lo siento" Dijo Cissnei saliendo del lugar junto con varias de sus compañeras.

-"Pero profesor ellas…" Tifa inmediatamente intento defender a su amiga por tal injusticia sin embargo el profesor no estaban interesado en lidiar con más problemas poniendo orden inmediatamente.

-"Usted también quiere acompañarla señorita Tifa?"

Tifa se disponía a abrir de nuevo la boca cuando fue interrumpida por la voz del rubio quien ahora se encontraba detrás de ambas chicas.

-"La verdad es que todo fue mi…" Intento explicar el rubio pero fue inmediatamente callado por Aeris y Tifa que velozmente se voltearon entorno a él cubriéndole la boca con sus manos al mismo tiempo. Impidiéndole sacar cualquier otro sonido. Tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

-"Que haces?" murmuro Tifa viéndolo preocupada

-"Acaso quieres que me odien más" susurro Aeris fulminándolo con la mirada.

Cloud se sintió molesto al instante por que le hubieran tapado la boca y aún más por no dejarlo explicarse. Intento protestar atreves de las palmas de las chicas pero solo logro pronunciar murmullos incoherentes.

-"Imagínate qué pasaría si por mi culpa enviaran a su adorado príncipe a recibir un castigo." Explico Aeris sin dejar de apretar su mano contra la boca del rubio

-"Por favor no digas nada o solo le causaras más problemas a Aeris" Suplico Tifa.

-"Tranquilo no es como sea algo tan grave. Es solo una llamada de atención… un castigo… una mancha en mi expediente escolar… mi buena reputación arruinada, la pérdida de mi futuro y todo es por tu culpa" Bromeo Aeris fingiendo estar decaída. Extrañando a Cloud y a Tifa por su evidente sobreactuación quienes la vieron incrédulamente.

-"..."

-"Como sea. Es solo un regaño. Tómalo como un favor de mi parte. Pero al siguiente vas a tener que hacer algo por mi" Negocio Aeris con el rubio mientras le sonreía, intentando que se tranquilizara y no dijera nada más. Quitándole su mano de su boca a la vez que Tifa hacia lo mismo.

Aeris salió inmediatamente del salón para dirigirse a subdirección y recibir el correctivo que en definitiva no se merecía pero que iba a asumir para mantener la paz y evitar que sus compañeras fueran a la cárcel por su asesinato…Pensándolo bien estaba siendo en extremo noble. Deberían hacerle una estatua o darle una conmemoración en lugar de armar un pleito con ella siempre que la veían.

-"Que problema. Como es que 5 chicos pueden ocasionar tantos líos" Comento cansadamente Aeris para sí misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-"Oh por Dios!. Que acabas de decir niña" Expreso alguien detrás de ella captando su atención y ocasionando que volteara para ver quién era quien se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Frente a ella aparecieron 3 chicas que la miraban presuntuosamente. Desatancándose entre ellas una chica rubia que se encontraba en medio de las otras dos.

-"Y ustedes quiénes son?" Pregunto Aeris no recordando haberlas visto anteriormente en la escuela.

-"No nos hemos presentado" Comento la rubia indicándole a su compañera de la izquierda que empezara con la elocuente presentación.

-"Ginger"

-"Elena"

-"Miranda"

Las tres chicas se pusieron en una pose extraña cuando hicieron la introducción de su nombre confundiendo a Aeris. Parecía que su entrada la tenían previamente ensayada. Acaso hacían eso cada vez que se presentaban? Porque las chicas no dejaban de comportarse inusualmente. Que acaso todos los días se iba a encontrar con locas?.

-"Somos fervientes admiradoras de One Winged Angel, además de las mas lindas de toda la preparatoria. Por lo tanto las futuras novias de todos ellos" Expreso la chica rubia de nombre Elena nunca dejando su pose.

One Winged Angel. Eso lo explicaba todo. Pensó Aeris mientras veía a las chicas regresar a su posición normal.

-"Espero que no estés hablando de nuestros amados One Wingen Angel?" Dijo molesta la chica que se encontraba a la derecha de Elena. Una chica de cabello negro cuyo nombre era Miranda.

-"En realidad yo me estaba refiriendo a ustedes y su extrema afición por ellos" Contesto Aeris tranquilamente.

-"Acaso nos estas insultando?" Expreso alterada Ginger quien se encontraba a la izquierda de la rubia.

-"Por ahora lo dejaremos pasar ya que tú eres la protegida del joven Cloud. Aeris no?" Expreso firmemente Elena mientras detenía a su compañera, evitando que esta diera un paso hacia la castaña.

-"Protegida?" Pregunto Aeris confundida. Cuando se había convertido ella en la protegida de Cloud? y porque estas chicas insinuaban algo así?.

-" Cissnei nos mencionó que existía una chica así aunque nunca imaginamos que fuera alguien…pues como tú." Dijo Elena en un tono increíblemente arrogante que no se molestó en disimular.

-"Como yo?" Pregunto Aeris liada. A que se refería con eso? Que le estaba tratando de insinuar la rubia?. Inmediatamente las dos chicas al lado de Elena comenzaron a reír desdeñosamente viendo a Aeris como si fuera un bicho raro o peor.

-"Que tanto me ven?" Pregunto Aeris confundida. Sintiéndose incomoda por las miradas de estas chicas.

-"Nada. Es solo que nunca había visto a alguien tan…fea" Contesto Ginger sin dejar de reírse.

-"Y yo nunca había conocido a personas tan groseras" Respondió inmediatamente Aeris sin afectarse por el comentario de Ginger.

Ja. Que ella era fea. Está bien no era miss universo pero en definitiva ella era…

-"preciosa" Expreso súbitamente alguien detrás de Aeris

No esa no era la palabra que ella hubiera usado…Eh?

-"Joven Reno" Dijo muy sorprendida Elena, mirando por encima del hombro de Aeris.

-"Reno?". Aeris se mostró confundida. Repitiendo en su cabeza el nombre que la rubia había expresado. Eso significaba que quien estaba atrás de ella y expresado esa frase se llamaba Reno. Donde había oído ese nombre antes?.

Aeris volteo hacia el lado contrario apareciendo detrás de ella un chico pelirrojo. El mismo chico con quien ayer se había encontrado en la biblioteca.

-"En mi opinión creo que ella es sumamente hermosa. Ustedes en definitiva no tienen buen ojo" Expreso Reno poniéndose al lado de Aeris. Tomando su rostro y alzándolo por la barbilla para que las 3 chicas lo vieran mejor

-"Ahora te haces pasar por Casanova?, me gradabas más de rufián" Comento Aeris dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo, sin inmutarse ante la acción y la cercanía de este.

-"Que tú nunca estas conforme?. Que no ves que trato de ayudarte" murmuro Reno detrás de Aeris, intentando sonar ofendido.

-"Pues gracias pero no gracias. Mi autoestima está bien, aunque no es tan exagerado como el de ellas." Expreso Aeris señalando hacia las 3 chicas que la veían furiosas por encontrarse tan cerca del pelirrojo.

-"Como sea. No tengo tiempo para esta tontería. Hagan una cita con mi secretaria sí es que aun quieren discutir conmigo. Tengo algo de prisa para ir a encontrarme con el subdirector y que me dé un regaño por algo que no hice." Señalo Aeris dirigiéndose a las 3 chicas mientras alejaba de ella la mano de Reno con la cual estaba sosteniendo su rostro.

Aeris comenzó a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo en dirección hacia a la zona administrativa. Rápidamente Reno se echó a correr detrás de ella ignorando por completo a las 3 chicas que gritaban su nombre para atraer de nuevo su atención.

-"Oye revoltosa!" Grito Reno detrás de Aeris. Llamándola para que se detuviera y lo esperara.

-"Revoltosa? A quien llamas revoltosa!" Respondió Aeris molesta. Deteniéndose al instante para voltear a verlo por el sobre nombre que le había dado. Reno ignoro su incomodidad y siguió hablando calmadamente con ella.

-"Así que tienes que ir a subdirección?, pues te acompaño ya que voy por ahí" Dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar delante de ella. Incomodando a la castaña. No le encantaba la idea de ir caminando al lado de este peculiar chico. Pero si iban en la misma dirección no tenía muchas opciones de todos modos. Sin más remedio Aeris comenzó a caminar de nuevo detrás de Reno, procurando dejar un buen espacio entre ambos.

-"Oye" Llamo Reno girando a ver a la castaña una vez llegaron a su destino. Parándose al lado del pasillo que conducía al área administrativa de la escuela.

Aeris inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás poniéndose en posición de defensa, nerviosa por lo que este desconocido chico decidiera hacer. Reno simplemente se rio por esta acción de la castaña, conmovido por su extraño comportamiento.

-"Y ahora en que problema te metiste para que te mandaran a hablar con el subdirector?" Comento Reno sonriendo. Haciéndolo ver sumamente confiable e indefenso, para desgracia de Aeris quien hasta ese momento lo consideraba un rufián, pero con esto simplemente ya no sabía que pensar. Incluso se veía algo…lindo. AH! Pero que pensaba!? Porque le pasaba esto? Porque ahora tenía la suerte de toparse con chicos atractivos? Solo le estaban revolviendo la mente.

"...la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hice para acabar aquí" Respondió Aeris dando un desanimado suspiro mientras quitaba la vista del pelirrojo para evitar caer en algún tipo de hechizo que su sonrisa lograra crear.

-"Estas segura de que no golpeaste a alguien con algún objeto extraño" Bromeo Reno recordando los acontecimientos de ayer en la biblioteca y el incidente de Cloud con esta chica.

Aeris se sintió abrumada. Porque se estaba burlando de ella?. No es que fuera una mala persona…Esta bien tenía que admitir que haberle intentado pegar ayer con un libro no había sido algo muy agradable de su parte, pero esa vez fue porque estaba asustada y no supo que más hacer. Su extraño comentario era el que había iniciado todo. Si no quería que insinuaran cosas malas de él no debería decir cosa tan extrañas. Y lanzarle un pequeño libro no significaba que fuera una buscapleitos… Aunque en tan solo 2 días ya se había metido en varios problemas, discusiones y se había convertido en enemiga de la mitad de su salón… Tal vez si era una revoltosa después de todo.

-"…pues tu tampoco eres un santo!. En que lió te metiste para venir a este lugar" Inquirió Aeris algo sentida por su comentario anterior.

-"Yo estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos" Respondió calmadamente Reno sin dar más detalles.

-"Que asuntos?" Pregunto Aeris con curiosidad, inclinándose un poco para poder verlo mejor. Acercándose sin ninguna preocupación hacia este.

-"Eso no te interesa mi pequeña revoltosa" Dijo Reno dulcemente, bajando su rostro para acercarlo al de la castaña. Sonrojando un poco a Aeris por la forma en que lo había dicho.

-"No…No me digas revoltosa. Me llamo Aeris" Dijo Aeris escondiendo su rostro de la mirada del pelirrojo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás intentando alejarse de este.

-"Eso ya lo sé, pero para mí… eres mi pequeña revoltosa" Expreso Reno acercándose súbitamente a ella y susurrándoselo en su oído, pero separándose inmediatamente después por temor a como reaccionara esta chica poco común.

-"Nos vemos después revoltosa. Procura no meterte en más problemas" Se despidió alegremente Reno entrando al área administraba. Yéndose rápidamente a la dirección. Dejando a Aeris completamente confundida y algo sonrojada por la actitud del pelirrojo. Teniendo que sacudir su cabeza para enfriar sus ideas y regresar a la realidad.

* * *

Después de una leve llamada de atención por parte del subdirector e imponerle su castigo ante su inusual y problemático comportamiento, Aeris regreso a su salón sentándose pesadamente en su asiento al lado de su amiga. Tifa inmediatamente se estiro un poco para poder hablar con la castaña no pudiendo esperar para saber qué había ocurrido.

-"Aeris como te fue?" Murmuro Tifa asegurándose de que el profesor siguiera distraído escribiendo en el pizarrón.

-"No tal mal. Mi castigo es quedarme en la tarde a limpiar yo sola el salón." Susurro levemente Aeris acercándose un poco más a Tifa para que la oyera mejor.

-"Te castigo!? Que eso no es demasiado. Yo pensé que solo te darían un sermón"

-"Y yo que quería ir a ver las flores hoy." Murmuro cabizbaja la castaña

-"Vamos anímate. Te tengo algo genial!."

-"¿?"

Tifa busco entre sus cosas sacando después de unos segundos un MP3 que le entrego por debajo de la mesa a Aeris.

-"Ese MP3 contiene todas las canciones de One Winged Angel. Por lo de ayer supuse que no habías escuchado ninguna. Chécalo cuando tengas un rato libre. Sé que te encantaran." Murmuro Tifa muy emocionada pero intentando contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no delatarse ella misma frente al profesor que seguía escribiendo concentradamente en el pizarrón.

Aeris bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño aparato que ahora sostenía en su mano derecha. Es cierto que nunca había escuchado ninguna de las canciones de One Winged Angel. De hecho fue hasta ayer que se había enterado de la existencia de este grupo.

Si eran tan populares entonces porque ella no sabía absolutamente nada de ellos?. Tal vez porque nunca le intereso ese tipo de cosas. Aunque no tener televisión, radio, computadora ni mucho menos internet habrían alentado eso también. Analizar todo eso solo la deprimía más. En este momento se sentía como una completa desterrada tecnológica. A su madre no le agradaba ninguno de esos aparatos. Según su madre la tecnología la odiaba, ya que cada vez que esta se acercaba a un aparato extrañamente este se descomponía. Aunque también no saber cómo funcionaban y querer hacer que los aparatos hicieran cosas extraordinarias para los que no estaban programados había contribuido también a su problema con la tecnología. No importaba cuantas veces Aeris le dijera a su madre que era imposible que el aparato hiciera lo que su loca mente pensaba, su madre de todos modos lo hacía. Frustrándola porque al final el inocente aparato no hubiera logrado cumplir su loco capricho. Su madre ya había descompuesto 10 televisores, 6 computadoras, 15 radios y la lista seguía hasta que decidieron ponerle punto final al asunto no contando más con ellos en su casa e incluso Aeris le tuvo que prohibir a su madre el acceso al resto de aparatos electrónicos que existían aun en su casa pudiendo ser manipulados solo por Aeris. Por lo tanto algún tipo electrónico de comunicación no existía en su casa. Solo tenía contacto con ellos cuando iba a casa de Yuffie o Tifa. Aun así debería haber visto algo en la calle…Eso también era fácil de explicar. Ella siempre había sido muy distraída y fácilmente perdía de vista algunos detalles.

Pero ahora con el pequeño aparato que sostenía en las manos podría conocer al fin las canciones del grupo por el que todas armaban tanto alboroto. Serían tan buenos? Aeris sintió una creciente curiosidad de saber. Quería escucharlos de inmediato para saciar sus ansias. Pero tenía que esperar a que las clases terminaran si no quería que la cacharan y le recogieran el valioso MP3 de su amiga.

A la hora de descanso la castaña se encontraba sentada apaciblemente en su asiento adentro del salón. Solo ella y unos cuantos chicos se encontraban aun dentro de este. Incluso Tifa se había marchado argumentando que iba a comprar algo a la cafetería pero que regresaría inmediatamente. Aeris creía que el verdadero motivo era espiar a Cloud pues la pelo negro se había salido inmediatamente después del rubio.

Aeris entonces recordó que Tifa le había prestado su aparato de música e inmediatamente se dispuso a ponerse los audífonos para así poder escuchar las canciones del tan misterioso One Winged Angel.

Puso play a la primera canción que aparecía en la lista e inminentemente pudo reconocer 4 voces que se le hacía sumamente conocidas pero que le estaba costando ubicar a quien le pertenecían.

No quiero que te vayas  
Sólo queremos decirte  
Sólo quiero hacerles saber  
Que nos quedaremos aquí  
Entonces, qué más puedes hacer?  
Haz dicho todo lo que tenias  
Estamos yendo detrás de ti  
Así que no hagas ningún sonido

Tengo este presentimiento  
Podría ser que hay alguien mirando detrás de mí?  
Dime quién eres  
Cierro los ojos y cuento desde nueve  
Para tratar de encontrar algo de paz de la mente  
Pero se ha ido demasiado lejos

Ves nuestras caras cada vez que volteas  
Estaremos observándote incluso cuando las luces se apagan  
Siempre estaremos contigo  
No importa dónde estés

No quiero que te vayas  
Sólo queremos decirte  
Sólo quiero hacerles saber  
Que nos quedaremos aquí  
Entonces, qué más puedes hacer?  
Haz dicho todo lo que tenias  
Estamos yendo detrás de ti  
Así que no hagas ningún sonido

Estoy solo ahora en la oscuridad  
Sólo una oportunidad para que podamos hablar  
Eso es todo lo que pido  
Cierro los ojos y sueño  
Siempre despierto gritando  
Preguntándome dónde estás

No sabes que siempre vamos a estar cerca de ti  
Y realmente no hay nada que puedas hacer  
Siempre estaremos contigo  
No importa dónde estés

No quiero que te vayas  
Sólo queremos decirte  
Sólo quiero hacerles saber  
Que nos quedaremos aquí  
Entonces, qué más puedes hacer?  
Haz dicho todo lo que tenias  
Estamos yendo detrás de ti  
Así que no hagas ningún sonido

Está bien tenía que admitirlo, se oían bastante bien, de hecho cantaban muy bien y el ritmo era bastante bueno. Sus voces eran sumamente hipnotizantes, algo imposible de describir. Simplemente te atraían. Pero aun así faltaba algo.

-"Aeris, Aeris. Me estas escuchando?" Llamo persistentemente Tifa quien había aparecido repentinamente delante de ella. Intentando captar su atención.

-"Que?...Lo lamento Tifa, tenía los audífonos puestos" Se disculpó Aeris poniéndole stop a la canción que estaba escuchando e inmediatamente quitándose los audífonos de sus oídos.

-"Entonces ya escuchaste las canciones que te pase. No son increíbles?" Expreso muy emocionada Tifa dando leves saltos en su lugar.

-"Debo admitir que cantan muy bien pero hay algo que no me convence" Respondió sinceramente la castaña

Tifa no hizo caso alguno y saco de su maleta lo que al parecer era una especie de cartel que se encontraba doblado que le entrego muy emocionada a Aeris.

-" que es esto?" Pregunto confundida la castaña tomando el objeto mientras lo analizaba.

-"Es un poster. Desdóblalo" Indico la pelo negro ayudándole a Aeris con la tarea

-"Y para qué?" Aeris no entendía porque su amiga le había entregado un poster. Al parecer estaba muy interesada en que lo viera. De quién demonios era el poster?. Inmediatamente sus preguntas fueron contestadas al desdoblar toda la hoja. Lo primero que captó la atención de la castaña fueron las palabras One Winged Angel escritas en este. Debió de habérselo imaginado. De quien más Tifa le entregaría un poster?. Aunque aún no sabía para qué?

-"Aeris quiero que te aprendas muy bien la cara de todos, no queremos que por accidente vuelvas a ofender a alguno de ellos y ahora te hagas enemiga de toda la escuela." Expreso preocupadamente Tifa mientras pegaba el poster cuidadosamente en la pared que Aeris tenía justo al lado. Parándose justo enfrente de este. No dejando apreciar toda la imagen a Aeris. Tifa giro entorno a su amiga y se hizo un poco a su derecha, descubriendo a un chico pelirrojo plasmado en el poster. Inmediatamente se dispuso a explicarle a Aeris quien era este primer chico mientras lo señalaba. Actuando como si fuera una importante clase.

-"Mira, el Pelirrojo es Reno. Es muy despreocupado y el más carismático de todos, aunque pierde los estribos con facilidad." Tifa se hizo un poco más a su derecha descubriendo al siguiente chico de la imagen, justo al lado del pelirrojo.

-"El de cabello negro y ojos rubí es Vincent. Suele ser muy callado y misterioso. Es el más tranquilo, incluso más que Cloud. Bueno al encantador, atlético, atractivo rubio de ojos azules que es todo un sueño…" Dijo Tifa interrumpiéndose así misma al voltear a ver a su amiga y darse cuenta que Aeris la estaba viendo muy desconcertada. Y como no cuando esta estaba actuando insólitamente. No solo estaba hablando sin pensar. Tifa prácticamente le estaba haciendo ojitos a la imagen de Cloud en el poster. Aeris podía jurar que si no se hubiera detenido a tiempo de seguro le habría plantado un beso a la imagen del rubio.

-"…este…Al rubio ya lo conoces" Intento decir seriamente Tifa ocultando la profunda vergüenza que sentía ante la mirada atónita de su amiga.

-"Y por favor Aeris deja de intentar matar a Cloud" Comento Tifa tratando de seguir en donde se había quedado antes de su penosa actuación. Intentando desviar la atención de Aeris hacia otra cosa.

-"Yo no lo hice a propósito" Expreso Aeris indignada. Sintiendo mucha vergüenza en el interior al recordar su pequeño accidente. Porque no lo olvidaba de una vez. Que acaso iba a recordárselo toda la vida?. Ojala no le haya dicho nada a Yuffie pues esta si se burlaría de ella cada vez que pudiera.

-"Claro, como digas" Expreso Tifa suspicaz volviendo a llevar su atención de regreso al poster. Descubriendo al cuarto chico al lado de Cloud e ignorando la mirada de enardecimiento de su amiga.

-"Este de aquí, el de cabello negro y ojos azules es Zack. Bueno Zack es básicamente un casanova"

Aeris observo con detenimiento la imagen de los 3 chicos nuevos que Tifa acaba de presentarle. Era sumamente raro, ayer se había topado con todos ellos. Zack era el chico con el que se había encontrado en la salida. Aquel que la había llamado bombón. Reno era el de la biblioteca y con quien acababa de hablar en la dirección y Vincent era con quien se había tropezado ayer en el pasillo y quien también iba en su salon... Eso significaba que ayer se había encontrado con casi todos los chicos de One Winged Angel. Y a uno de ellos le había tratado de pegar con un libro… Mejor no le decía nada a Tifa sobre su encuentro con todos ellos o se preocuparía más.

-"y este de cabello plateado y ojos aguamarina es Sephiroth. Es muy guapo no?" Siguió explicando Tifa sacando Aeris de sus pensamientos ante la mención del nombre del integrante que le faltaba conocer.

-"Sephiroth?"Pregunto Aeris sorprendida alzando la mirada inmediatamente para ver la imagen de este chico.

-"Y entonces quien te gusta más Aeris?" Inquirió curiosamente Tifa con la esperanza de que su amiga se uniera en su afición por One Winged Angel.

Aeris no respondió nada quedándose completamente callada e inmóvil admirando la imagen que tenía enfrente.

-"Ya tienes que tener uno favorito no?" Siguió insistiendo Tifa ante el silencio de esta.

Aeris de nuevo no contesto. Era como si estuviera en otro mundo. Manteniendo la mirada fijamente hacia la imagen.

-"Si te gusta Cloud como presidenta puedo integrarte al club de inmediato, pero te advierto que quien al final se quedara con Cloud seré yo" Expreso animadamente Tifa intentando que Aeris se le uniera en la conversación pero esta no respondía. Extrañando a Tifa de sobre manera. Que le pasaba a Aeris?. Generalmente esta no era ni tranquila ni callada. Porque se había quedado completamente seria?.

Tifa intento llamar a su amiga una y otra vez pero Aeris no le prestaba atención. La castaña se había quedado mirando al frente fijamente sin darle importancia a nada más. Tifa siguió su línea de visión descubriendo lo que miraba tan minuciosamente.

-"Ya veo. Te gusta Sephiroth!" Comento Tifa sacando a Aeris de su transe ante la mención del nombre del chico de cabello plateado.

-"Qué? No" Contesto nerviosamente Aeris intentando ocultar su rostro de la mirada de la pelo negro.

-"Te quedaste viendo su imagen desde que te la mostré" Afirmo Tifa intentando hacer que su amiga dejara de ocultar lo que en su opinión era más que obvio.

Aeris no respondió nada. Se quedó en completo silencio viendo hacia el piso. Lo cual le dio la pauta a Tifa para que pensara lo que quisiera. Si no lo negaba entonces debía ser porque había dado en el clavo.

-"Es perfecto! Así tú tienes a Sephiroth, yo a Cloud y empujamos a Yuffie con cualquiera de los otros 3. Yo digo que con Vincent tu qué opinas?" Exclamo muy emocionada Tifa. Contenta porque ahora Aeris compartiera la misma afición que ella y Yuffie por One Winged Angel. Esto era simplemente maravilloso, ahora podrían ayudarse la una a la otra en la conquista de su príncipe particular.

Pero de nuevo Aeris parecía perdida. Donde estaba la emoción y alegría de esta chica?. Porque de la nada se había quedado completamente callada otra vez y ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención.

-"Aeris. AERIS!" Tifa tuvo que gritar su nombre para sacarla de su trance. Mirándola con preocupación pues este no era su comportamiento usual. Acaso le pasaba algo?

Aeris recupero la conciencia volteando a ver confundida a la pelo negro. Encontrando que se amiga la veía la veía con preocupación.

-"Estas muy distraída hoy… Te paso algo? Te hicieron algo?" Pregunto Tifa alterada ante la idea de que en el poco rato que la había dejado sola Cissnei o cualquier otra fan de Cloud le hubiera hecho algo para haberla puesto así.

-"No, no es nada" Respondió tranquilamente Aeris intentando recuperar el ánimo de siempre.

-"…A quien le pensabas hablar?" Miro Aeris extrañada a Tifa porque esta rápidamente hubiera sacado su celular y lo tuviera a un lado de su oreja a punto de marcar.

-"…Pues a Cloud." Confesó calmadamente la pelo negro.

-"huh?" Porque y para que le llamaría a Cloud. Primero se estaba preocupando por ella y de un momento a otro la había cambiado por el rubio?. Cuando había conseguido su número? y más importante porque no lo hacía en persona si estaba básicamente a unos metros. Aeris lo había acabado de ver pasar por el patio de enfrente a través de la ventana.

-"Tengo su número en el marcado rápido… Ya sabes, por eso de que me pidió que le avisara inmediatamente si alguien te hacia algo…Por nada más" Expreso nerviosamente la pelo negro intentando explicarse.

-"Pero si está a unos cuantos metros de ti Tifa. Porque le hablas por el celular?" Pregunto confundida Aeris porque su segura amiga ahora le diera pena hablar de frente con un chico. Además podría usarlo como una buena excusa para conversar con él.

-"Es más fácil hablar con alguien por teléfono que en persona" Se excusó la pelo negro poniéndose levemente sonrojada.

-"Y yo que pensé que sería una buena excusa. Como sea. Entonces ya tienes su teléfono?" Inquirió Aeris con curiosidad queriendo saber más sobre su progreso en su romance con el rubio de ojos azules.

-"…Yo… Yo se lo tuve que pedir… Porque…Porque soy presidenta de su Club de fans y si estas en problemas tengo que avisarle. Lo hice por ti." Dijo Tifa muy apenada no dejando de ponerse roja.

Al parecer si la había usado como excusa. Pensó para sí misma la castaña

-"Qué buena amiga eres" Expreso Aeris sarcásticamente. Inmediatamente comenzando a reírse.

-"Deja el sarcasmo para después!" Respondió algo molesta Tifa porque su amiga se estuviera burlando de ella. Aunque aliviada de que por fin había recuperado el entusiasmo de siempre

-"Lo lamento. Que decías?" Dijo Aeris intentando contenerse. Poniendo todo su esfuerzo para calmarse y poder escuchar seriamente a su amiga.

-"Pues…" Tifa intento seguir con la conversación pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por un chico que se dirigió a ella y murmuro algo que Aeris no logro captar muy bien. Al parecer necesitaba que se encargara de algo. Tenía que ser algo importante pues Tifa se paró inmediatamente de su asiento disculpándose con ella y saliendo rápidamente del salón en compañía de este chico. Aeris se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con One Winged Angel ya que últimamente todo parecía girar en torno a estos chicos.

Ahora se había quedado completamente sola. No le gustaba mucho la idea de pasarse todo su descanso encerrada en su salón así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la escuela para de paso despejar su mente.

Aeris salió al patio y comenzó a caminar por este. Inmediatamente sintió una atmosfera muy densa. Acaso la gravedad había aumentado?. La castaña comenzó a ver hacia todos lados descubriendo que varias chicas la estaban viendo amenazadoramente. Tal vez haber salido de su salón no había sido una muy buena idea después de todo. Sería mejor regresar al edificio. Por alguna razón se sentía más segura dentro de este que en campo abierto donde era presa fácil. Ahora estaba viendo la escena como si fuera una gacela a punto de ser cazada por terribles y hambrientas leonas.

Aeris dio la media vuelta yéndose por donde había venido pero inmediatamente alguien la llamo muy emocionadamente, gritando para captar su atención.

-"BOMBÓN!"

-"QUE NO ME LLAMO BOMBÓN!" Grito furiosa Aeris casi como un reflejo al oír este sobrenombre. Volteando a ver a la persona que se atrevía a llamarla de esa horrible manera. Apareciendo de entre un mar de chicas un atractivo chico de ojos azules y cabello negro que esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud de chicas para ir justo a su lado. Enfadando inmediatamente a todas las fans que habían sido abandonadas, volteando a ver que su famosa estrella iba a encontrarse con una chica en particular.

-"Eres Zack no es cierto?" Dijo Aeris más calmada reconociendo al chico frente a ella.

-"Bombón oí que te mandaron a la dirección. Estas bien? Golpeaste de nuevo a Cloud? Está vivo?" Inquirió Zack tomando por los hombros a Aeris. Analizando que su castaña siguiera sin ningún rasguño.

-"…Tú también te enteraste de eso?. Bueno es lógico, son compañeros después de todo" Dijo Aeris algo apenada por la fama que al parecer se había formado. Pero inmediatamente después recordó quien era el chico que la estaba sosteniendo.

-"Cierto! Tú también eres parte de One Winged Angel no?" Pregunto Aeris recordando la imagen que Tifa le había enseñado.

-"En verdad no lo sabías?" Pregunto Zack sorprendido.

-"No, me acabo de enterar"

-"Con que fue por eso" murmuro Zack para sí mismo encontrando al fin la respuesta del porque la castaña lo había ignorado ayer ya que de seguro si hubiera sabido que pertenecía a una famosa banda jamás lo hubiera rechazado o tratado de esa manera. Entonces ahora que lo sabía tenía una oportunidad. Aunque eso no explicaba porque su mirada no había funcionado.

-"fue porque?" Pregunto la castaña viéndolo confundida, no encontrando razón para sus palabras.

-"Nada. Entonces supongo que ahora si aceptaras tener una cita conmigo" Pregunto galantemente Zack. Soltando a Aeris para poner su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. Abrazándola mientras se acercaba más a ella. Confiado en que ahora que sabía que era una estrella caería rendida a sus pies. Que chica no querría salir con alguien tan atractivo y famoso como él.

-"Creo que ahora menos aceptare" Rechazo Aeris amablemente con una sonrisa. Sin necesidad de consultarlo un momento consigo misma. Quitando el brazo de Zack de sus hombros mientras se alejaba de este.

-"Y eso porque?" expreso Zack confundido porque la castaña siguiera resistiéndose.

-"Ya tengo muchos problemas con ustedes. Creo que lo mejor es que me mantenga alejada. La verdad es que prefiero no meterme en más líos" Explico calmadamente Aeris sin dejar de sonreírle a Zack. No entendía porque seguía insistiendo. Es más, que se creían todos estos chicos intentando coquetearle siempre que la veían. Acaso era tan obvio que no tenía novio ni a nadie en general. Acaso tenia escrito en la frente soltera y disponible. Porque no iban detrás de cualquiera de sus fanáticas que estaban más que interesadas en todos ellos y aceptarían de inmediato. Aeris solo quería paz y tranquilidad. No ser acosada y además odiada.

-"Lo dices porque ayer casi le rompes la cabeza a Cloud?" Pregunto calmadamente Zack.

-"Yo no lo hice a propósito!…Pero ahora todas sus fanáticas parecen querer matarme" Contesto la castaña ofendida. Porque todos pensaban que quería hacerle daño al rubio?. No tenía nada en contra de este. Claro que si se propasaba le daría su merecido de inmediato. Pero era porque se lo merecía, lo otro había sido un accidente. Solo un accidente. Porque nadie le creía?.

-"Aun no respondes mi pregunta Bombón" Volvió Zack al tema principal. No queriendo desviarse de la conversación que en verdad le importaba. Tomando la barbilla de Aeris y alzando su rostro para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

-"Cual?" Dijo Aeris tratando de sonar confundida. Haciendo su cabeza a un lado como un cachorrito desorientado. Viéndose totalmente adorable para desgracia de Zack a quien seguía rechazando. Porque hacia eso?, solo hacía que quisiera abrazarla. Pero esta chica no era común, si hacia eso solo la alejaría más. Tenía que llevar todo más lento.

-"Lo de salir conmigo" Contesto Zack suspicaz pero en un suave tono. No creía que esta chica no supiera a que se estaba refiriendo.

-"No recuerdo que me hayas preguntado eso" Insistió Aeris intentando esquivar el tema.

-"Me estas evadiendo?"

-"Como crees!. Mira qué es eso!?" Aeris de repente señalo hacia ningún punto en particular pero desviando la atención de Zack lejos de ella. Haciendo que este la soltara y volteara entorno a donde estaba señalando.

-"Yo no veo nada…"

Zack no encontrando nada en especial hacia donde la chica había apuntado volteo de nuevo para ver a la castaña pero para su sorpresa Aeris había desaparecido del lugar dejándolo completamente solo.

-"Donde demonios…!?"Se lo había hecho otra vez. Esta chica de nuevo había logrado escapar de sus encantos.

Aeris entro corriendo al edifico. Yéndose por el pasillo principal, cuidando que Zack no la hubiera seguido. De repente se encontró de frente con alguien conocido. Por el pasillo venia caminando hacia ella un atractivo chico de cabello plateado y ojos aguamarina que estaba siendo seguido y rodeado por varias chicas, por suerte para Aeris ya que esto había provocado que solo se pasara de largo no prestándole atención a ella. La castaña se quedó petrificada. Ese chico quien acaba de pasarle al lado era Sephiroth. Aeris lo siguió con la mirada tratando de asegurarse que lo que hubiera visto fuera verdad. Entonces pudo observar como este giro un poco la cabeza viéndola de reojo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su perfecto rostro. Era él!, en definitiva era él.

Aeris no supo cómo reaccionar ante esto. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por el shock. No dándose cuenta tropezó con alguien casi cayendo al piso de no ser porque el chico que tenía atrás la salvo de caer atrapándola en el momento justo.

Aeris cerró los ojos ante lo que ella creyó ser un inminente encuentro contra el suelo. Pero después de segundos no sintió el golpe así que los abrió de nuevo, descubriendo que se encontraba en los brazos de alguien. Alguien que la salvo de caer.

-"Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto austeramente el chico que la estaba sosteniendo. Aeris vio hacia arriba descubriendo con sorpresa que la misteriosa persona se trataba de Cloud e inmediatamente se perdió en los profundos zafiros del rubio sin poder pensar en nada más.

Inmediatamente Cloud sin soltarla, paso su brazo derecho debajo de sus piernas mientras que con el otro sostuvo su espalda, alzándola en sus brazos.

-"Tal vez deberíamos revisarte" Dijo quietamente Cloud casi en un susurro. Preocupado porque esta no reaccionara.

Aeris inmediatamente salió de su trance poniéndose roja por el súbito contacto con el rubio que la sostenía firmemente poniéndola contra su pecho. Esta situación no era para nada cómoda para ella y era demasiado alarmante. El rubio estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Cargándola. Tenía que alejarse. De inmediato.

-"… e-estoy bien. Suéltame" Contesto muy apenada la castaña empujándose lejos de Cloud. Intentando liberarse de su agarre.

-"Si eso quieres" Contesto Cloud con indiferencia, soltándola sin importarle que esta fuera a dar violentamente contra el suelo.

-"…auch" Expreso Aeris en el suelo algo adolorida. Reincorporándose inmediatamente.

-"Así estas mejor?" Pregunto seria y con un leve tono de burla el rubio. Viendo hacia la extraña castaña que ahora se encontraba en el piso. Porque tenía que ser tan testaruda. Solo había ocasionado que le hiciera daño. No es como que le iba a hacer nada, al menos no esta vez.

-"YO DECÍA BAJAME CON CUIDADO!" Le reclamo Aeris aun doliente. La castaña entonces vio hacia el piso descubriendo una gran cantidad de cartas que se encontraban regadas por todo el pasillo. Acaso todas estas cartas le pertenecían al rubio? Aeris inmediatamente se hinco en el suelo y tomo uno de los sobres que se encontraba más cerca de ella revisando si tenía escrito algo que indicara sobre que se trataba, pero al menos este estaba completamente en blanco. Aeris empezó a recoger los demás sobres que se encontraban a su alrededor, inspeccionándolos mientras lo hacía.

-"Todas estas cartas son tuyas cierto?" Comento Aeris encontrando en varios sobres el nombre del rubio. Lo más probable es que las hubiera soltado todas cuando la salvo de caer.

Cloud no respondió, quedándose viendo a la castaña mientras recogía todas las cartas observándolas con curiosidad.

-"No me digas que todas te las enviaron tus admiradoras. Son demasiadas" Dijo muy sorprendida Aeris. No iba ni a la mitad y ya había contado 100. Y muchas estaban adornadas con corazoncitos en la portada. En definitiva eran cartas de amor para Cloud.

El rubio de nuevo no contesto nada. Guardo todos sus comentarios para sí mismo. Porque la castaña se veía tan fascinada con todo esto. No era la gran cosa. Todos los días llegaban a su apartamento cientos de cartas de sus fanáticas, ahora claro parecía que este comportamiento se había extendido también a la escuela.

-"Piensas leerlas todas?" Inquirió Aeris dándose cuenta de lo realmente popular que era el rubio con las chicas. Analizando el montón que ya llevaba.

Cloud se quedó callado pero eso no le importó a Aeris, concentrándose en recoger cada una de las cartas mientras seguía hablándole apaciblemente.

-"Creo que te tomara mucho tiempo leerlas todas. Supongo que es el precio de ser alguien tan famoso" Siguió Aeris asombrada por que el número iba en aumento. Tal vez esto no le impresionaba en nada al rubio quien debería estar más que acostumbrado pero para alguien como ella que siempre se había mantenido al margen de todo esto le llamaba mucho la atención.

-" No puede ser! Incluso tienes una carta de la capitana del equipo de Beisbol. Ella es muy popular en la escuela, es como una súper estrella aquí" Expreso Aeris atónita, leyendo el nombre que se encontraba escrito en el sobre que tenía en la mano.

-"No deberías leer el correo ajeno" Comento Cloud acercándose justo al lado de Aeris. Mirándola desde arriba.

-"Solo fue la dedicatoria, nada más" Dijo Aeris apenada intentando defenderse. Poniéndose inmediatamente de pie mientras sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho todas las cartas que había recogido del suelo.

Cloud no hiso ningún comentario. Después de verla seriamente por algunos segundos comenzó a caminar alejándose cada vez más de la castaña.

-"Oye espera. Tus cartas" Llamo Aeris intentando que se detuviera y regresara por los miles de sobres pero este no le hizo caso y siguió caminando, no dejándole otra opción a Aeris mas que correr para alcanzarlo.

-"Que no piensas llevártelas" Dijo Aeris poniéndose frente a él. Deteniéndolo al instante y ocasionando que volviera a ponerle atención a ella.

-"Siempre dicen lo mismo. No tiene caso que las lea." Explico calmadamente el rubio no mostrando ninguna emoción

-"Pero son tuyas" Refuto inmediatamente Aeris, atónita porque al parecer el rubio no le afectara.

-"No me importa. Has lo que quieras con ellas" Dijo tajantemente el rubio, clavando su helada mirada en ella.

-"Que? Pero_" Insistió Aeris sintiéndose algo ofendida por la actitud de Cloud.

-"No me interesan" Interrumpió Cloud indiferentemente. Pasándole por un lado a Aeris para irse de ahí.

-"Pero son los sentimientos de las chicas que_"

-"Que tontería" Expreso Cloud fríamente unos pasos adelante. Sin regresar su vista a la castaña

-"…."

-"De verdad creen que voy a tomarlas en cuenta por eso. Es solo un papel lleno de sentimientos falsos."

-"No son falsos!" Reclamo Aeris molesta. Interrumpiéndolo para que no continuara con su tonto argumento.

-"Ni siquiera se dan algo de valor así mismas cierto?. No importa como las trato siguen arrastrándose a mí. Es algo patético. Porque querría estar con chicas patéticas." Dijo Cloud inyectando veneno en sus palabras. Girando para ver fríamente y sin consideración alguna a la tonta castaña quien al parecer aun creía en estupideces tales como el amor.

Quién? Quien era este frio chico que no le importaba en absoluto los sentimientos de los demás? Este absurdo, ególatra, pretencioso y creído chico que pisoteaba los sentimientos de las chicas a su alrededor como si nada. Justo como el! Agh! Era la primera vez que se enfadaba tanto con alguien, la primera vez que de verdad tenía ganas de gritarle. Esta vez no solo estaba molesta estaba furiosa. Sentía como su sangre hervía llena de ira. Como se atrevía a decir algo así.

-"TU!...Tonto principito ególatra!" Expreso Aeris hecha una furia.

-"Principito ególatra?"

-"No hables como si nuestros sentimientos no importaran. Si ellas están tan obsesionadas y hacen cosas tontas e innecesarias es porque tu no les prestas ni un poco de atención y tienen que hacer todas esas tonterías para que las notes porque en verdad les gustas, ninguna de ellas está fingiendo así que no te burles así como así. Solo eres un maldito principito engreído!" Reclamó Aeris totalmente encolerizada, tratando de que el rubio entrara en razón y cambiara sus tontas ideas. Clavándole la mirada a este para asegurarse que oyera con atención cada una de sus palabras.

-"Tu eres la que no entiende nada" Dijo Cloud fríamente sin tomar en cuenta ni por un segundo las ideas de la castaña. Saliendo de ahí fastidiado de oír las tontas ideas de la chica. Yéndose rápidamente por el pasillo desapareciendo por este, no dándole tiempo a Aeris de reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo.

-"Que? oye! Maldición!... Y ahora qué hago con esto?" Se preguntó Aeris así misma observando todas las cartas que seguía sosteniendo y que Cloud había despreciado tan cruelmente. Enfadándose de nuevo con solo recordar al tonto rubio.

-"Ah no! No se va a escapar tan fácil. Ya vera!" Expreso Aeris con determinación en su voz. No iba a dejar las cosas así. Le iba a enseñar una lección al tonto principito engreído. No iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya y que siguiera pisoteando los sentimientos de las chicas como si nada. Solo necesitaba un plan.

-"mmmm. Donde podre ponerlas para que forzosamente las vea?." Se preguntó Aeris recuperando el ánimo y la serenidad de siempre. Yéndose pensativa por el pasillo contrario al que se había ido el rubio. Tratando de idear su plan macabro para enseñarle una lección.

Aeris subió al siguiente piso. Mientras caminaba vio pasar al lado de ella a un chico de cabello negro y ojos rubí que parecía estar escapando de algo o alguien. Aeris a pesar de haberlo visto leves instantes pudo reconocerlo. Era uno de los miembros de One Winged Angel. Vincent Valentine.

Aeris vio a este chico ocultarse en la esquina del cuadro de las escaleras. Justo al lado de una columna que sobresalía cubriendo su figura. Ocultándolo perfectamente si lo que lo perseguía pasaba derecho yéndose por el pasillo. Pero si se iba en dirección a las escaleras lo descubrirían inmediatamente. Segundos después a Aeris le pasaron a un lado varias chicas que mencionaban el nombre de Vincent.

Aeris se acercó inmediatamente a todas ellas, apresurándose para llegar antes de que pasaran por el cuadro de las escaleras y descubrieran al ojos rubí.

-"Disculpen, pero de causalidad están buscando a un chico de cabello negro y ojos rubí…mmmm…Vincent Valentine." Pregunto Aeris desviando la atención de las chicas hacia su dirección.

-"Si por qué?"

-"Pues porque lo cabo de ver pasar. Se fue derecho por el pasillo en dirección hacia el salón de música" Señalo Aeris al frente de ella, llevando a las chicas a la dirección equivocada.

Todas las fans sin sospechar de la treta de la castaña se dirigieron inmediatamente al salón de música con la esperanza de encontrar a su amada estrella. Dejando al final solo a Aeris y al inadvertido Vincent en esa parte del pasillo.

-"Ya puedes salir. El mar de hormonas se calmó" Indico Aeris al ojos rubí una vez que todas las chicas estaban fuera de su visión.

-"Porque hiciste eso?" Pregunto Vincent saliendo de su escondite. Yendo al lado de la castaña

-"Sabes, uno usualmente da las gracias cuando alguien te hace un favor" indico Aeris volteando a verlo.

-"Porque me harías un favor?"

-"Todas ellas no te dejaban en paz no es cierto?. Pensé que necesitabas ayuda, pero descuida si quieres puedo llamarlas de nuevo. Oi…" Aeris abrió la boca dispuesta a llamar de regreso a las chicas pero inmediatamente Vincent se puso detrás de ella y con su mano le cubrió la boca impidiendo que sacara cualquier sonido.

-"No hagas eso" murmuro Vincent detrás de su oreja mientras la abrazaba por detrás, poniéndola muy cerca de su pecho lo cual incomodo por completo a la castaña quien comenzaba a abochornarse por sentir su aliento muy cerca de su cuello.

A Aeris no le agradaba la posición en la que se encontraban. Porque tenía que haber hecho eso? No pudo simplemente decir que se callara.

Aeris inmediatamente le indico al ojos rubí que la liberara señalándole repetidas veces su mano y tratando de hablar a través de esta.

-"No las llamaras?" Pregunto Vincent suavemente.

Aeris negó rápidamente con la cabeza ante su pregunta haciendo que el ojos rubí quitara su mano de su boca y se alejara de ella. Aeris dio un suspiro de alivio porque la situación no se hubiera alargado más, girando después entorno a Vincent.

-" Entonces…" Expreso la castaña esperando que este le diera las gracias. Pero Vincent solo se la quedo viendo clavando su seria mirada en ella sin ningún indicio que indicara que le respondería así que Aeris tuvo que concluir que esa era su forma de darle las gracias.

"….de nada" Termino diciendo la castaña.

-"Tu eres Vincent no? La otra vez no nos presentamos formalmente. Mi nombre es Aeris encantada de haberte salvado la vida" Expreso Aeris sonriéndole al ojos rubí pero este solo se la quedo viendo extrañado por su inusual comentario.

-"Era una broma. En verdad eres muy serio" Explico con carisma la castaña ante el perplejo ojos rubí.

-"Tu no?" Dijo finalmente Vincent intentando despejar sus ideas.

Aeris se quedó expectante a que continuara no sabiendo exactamente qué quería decir con esa corta oración.

-"Piensas acorralarme también" Finalizo Vincent liado con la actitud de la chica.

-"…? No. Acaso quieres que lo haga?" Inquirió Aeris extrañada por la oración del ojos rubi.

-"Por supuesto que no" Contesto Vincent rápidamente quitando su vista de la castaña, ocultando un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas por tan repentina pregunta de esta chica.

-"Debo admitir que antes no sabía quiénes eran pero sigo sin estar interesada. Puedes estar tranquilo en que yo no te seguiré a todas partes." Dijo Aeris tranquilamente para calmar los nervios del ojos rubí.

Vincent no sabía si creer eso. Porque una chica no estaría interesada en una estrella famosa como él. Estaría tramando algo? Vincent se quedó viendo directamente a Aeris sin decirle nada, incomodando a la castaña pues sentía que su mirada escudriñaba todo su ser dejándola totalmente indefensa. De repente Vincent capto algo que traía la castaña que le llamo la atención. Inspeccionándolo con la vista.

-"Acaso todas esas son tuyas?" Pregunto Vincent mientras señalaba hacia las cientos de cartas que Aeris sostenía contra su pecho. Sorprendido en el interior por la cantidad.

-"Que? No. Solo tengo que entregarlas." Contesto Aeris tranquilamente.

-"No me digas que tú también estas en todo eso del correo para nosotros"

El correo para ellos? A que se refería?

-"No tengo ni la menor idea de que me estás hablando."

-"Veras…no importa"

-"¿?" Bien ahora si estaba más que enredada y al parecer Vincent no le explicaría nada. Este chico sí que era todo un misterio.

-"…Bueno. Se me hace tarde, será mejor que me valla. Nos vemos por aquí." Se despidió Aeris amablemente. Alejándose del ojos rubí para concentrase de nuevo en la creación de su malvado plan.

Aeris se alejó del ojos rubí yéndose por el pasillo de la izquierda, aun no encontrando solución al problema que literalmente tenía entre manos. Cuando iba caminado pudo captar atreves de la ventana algo inusual en el exterior. Aeris se acercó a la ventana para observarlo detenidamente y comprobar que sus ojos no la estaban engañando.

-"Yuffie que estás haciendo ahí?" Pregunto muy sorprendida la castaña abriendo la ventana y viendo a través de esta en dirección hacia su distraída amiga que no se había percatado de su presencia.

-"AH!" Grito Yuffie por la impresión casi cayendo del lugar en donde extrañamente se encontraba posada.

-"Aeris no me sorprendas así!, que no ves que estoy arriba de un árbol!" Dijo Yuffie algo molesta porque su amiga casi provocara que se callera de la rama en la que se encontraba sentada.

-"Precisamente eso. Que haces ahí arriba? Que no deberías estar en tu escuela?" Pregunto Aeris confundida. Que hacia Yuffie aquí y arriba de un árbol. Analizándolo bien este árbol se encontraba cerca del edificio y daba una vista excepcional hacia el interior. Un lugar perfecto para espiar a alguien a escondidas.

-"Aeris baja la voz vas a descubrirme"

Entonces si estaba espiando a alguien. Aeris inmediatamente se imaginó a quien o más bien a quienes. Aunque algo que llevaba la pelo negro consigo le llamo inmediatamente la atención.

-"Que haces con esa cámara?" Pregunto la castaña señalando hacia el objeto que Yuffie tenía entre las manos.

-"Bombón y ahora que estás haciendo?" interrumpió un chico apareciendo detrás de Aeris.

-"QUE NO SOY BOMBÓN!" Grito Aeris molesta girando para encontrarse con la única persona que la llamaba de esa manera.

-"Primero escapas de mí y ahora vienes a buscarme a mi salón. Bombón no tienes que hacer cosas raras para llamar mi atención." Comento Zack viéndola desde el extremo opuesto del corredor.

-"Yo no vine a buscarte, solo estaba hablando con mi amiga Yuffie" Explico Aeris

-"Tú amiga? "Pregunto Zack confundido no viendo a ninguna chica ni a nadie más alrededor.

-"Si ella está arriba del árbol" Aeris señalo hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba Yuffie pero cuando volteo no había nadie en la rama

-"… a desaparecido!" Expreso sorprendida Aeris no encontrando a su amiga por ningún lugar. Como había bajado tan rápido de ahí? Habría sido su imaginación?

-"Una chica arriba de un árbol. Porque no dices la verdad y admites que estas enamorada de mi" Expreso persuasivamente Zack poniéndose justo en frente de Aeris. Acorralándola con su musculoso cuerpo contra la ventana. Poniendo un brazo sobre la cabeza de la chica mientras se acercaba a esta.

-"Lo lamento pero justo como hace 10 minutos, aun no estoy interesada en ti." Respondió Aeris algo nerviosa pero intentando controlarse ante la cercanía de este chico.

-"En serio? Entonces porque estas tan nerviosa?" Inquirió Zack acercándose cada vez más.

Genial! Se había dado cuenta

-"Te digo la verdad. Aunque suene sorprendente" Evadió Aeris pegando su cuerpo cada vez más hacia la ventana, intentando alejarse del chico de ojos azules.

-"Con cuál de las dos cosas? La chica en el árbol?... O esa tontería de que no estas interesada en mi" Pregunto Zack suavemente, acercándose en la última oración al oído de Aeris para susurrárselo dulcemente.

-"C-Con ambas" Respondió Aeris rápidamente. Dándole escalofríos por sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca de su cuello. Sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse y le estaba costando respirar. Porque este chico no se quitaba de encima de ella! Tenía que hacer algo antes de que se desmallara. Quizás debería saltar de la ventana. No eso sería demasiado extremo.

-"Podrías quitárteme de encima, estas demasiado cerca" Demando Aeris nerviosa, cerrando los ojos para evitar caer hipnotizada en estos. Tragando saliva pesadamente.

-"¿?" Es cierto, se olvidaba que no podía apresurar las cosas demasiado con esta chica. Zack se hizo a un lado dándole espacio de nuevo a la castaña.

-"No importa. Al final verás que conseguiré que seas mía." Dijo Zack confiadamente.

-"Se te da bien decir tonterías no?" Respondió Aeris molesta por la forma tan segura en que lo había dicho. Además porque tenía que avergonzarla tan constantemente, jugando solo con ella.

Zack ignoro su comentario concentrándose en vez de eso en algo que llamo su interés. Aeris traía consigo varias cartas, apretándolas fuertemente contra su pecho. Zack se preguntó para quien serian y si ella habría escrito todas.

-"Acaso todas son para mí?" Pregunto Zack señalando a los sobres que Aeris sostenía entre sus brazos.

-" Que?!...ah! esto?. En realidad son para Cloud" Contesto la castaña sinceramente sin pensar en lo que estaba respondiendo.

-"Para Cloud?" Inquirió Zack con una combinación de extrañeza y celos en su voz. Acaso había escrito todas esas cartas pensando únicamente en el rubio?

-"No es lo que piensas. Yo solo voy a hacer que las reciba aunque no las quiera" Explico Aeris rápidamente.

-"¿?" Esa explicación había sido por demás extraña pero si había entendido bien ninguna de esas cartas la había escrito la castaña lo cual le restaba importancia al asunto dejando de interesarse en este.

De repente a Aeris se le vino una idea a la mente. Tenía que preguntarle a Zack acerca de eso ya que así comprobaría que el del verdadero problema sería el engreído rubio.

-"Zack tu lees todas las cartas que tus admiradoras te envían?" Inquirió Aeris ansiosa por oír la respuesta del chico.

-"Claro que no" Contesto Zack rápidamente sin tener que pensarlo demasiado.

-"…" Eso sí que era desanimante. Al parecer a nadie de estos chicos les importaba los sentimientos de las chicas que los idolatraban.

-"Son demasiadas, nunca terminaría. No solo son las cartas que ahora nos envían de la escuela sino también de la ciudad e incluso de otras ciudades. Sin embargo aunque nunca las abra conservo cada una de ellas"

-"En serio?" Pregunto Aeris animada. Feliz porque aunque no las leyera al menos este chico si tomara en cuenta los sentimientos de sus admiradoras, no tirándolos inmediatamente a la basura.

-"Me gusta saber cuántas chicas están interesadas en mi" Completo Zack con un leve tono de presunción.

-"…" No sé quién es más narcisista de los dos. Pensó Aeris desanimada por su creída respuesta.

-"Pero si tú me enviaras una carta la leería inmediatamente"

-"No te preocupes te ahorrare la molestia." Respondió rápidamente Aeris, liada con la actitud de estos chicos. Simplemente ya no sabía cómo juzgar a cada uno de ellos.

-"Es una lástima, porque hubiera saboreado cada una de tus palabras. Nos vemos bombón" Se despidió Zack dando media vuelta sin voltear a verla. Solo haciéndole un ademan con la mano mientras se alejaba. Dejando a Aeris algo aturdida por su actitud y avergonzada por sus últimas palabras. Como que saboreado cada una de ellas!? Aeris no había podido evitar sonrojarse ante esto.

Porque le seguían pasando cosas extrañas!? Como es que de repente varios chicos sumamente atractivos coqueteaban de la nada con ella!? Y a donde habría ido Yuffie? Es más como había subido al árbol en primer lugar?. Esto se volvía cada vez más y más bizarro.

* * *

Cloud se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Tranquilamente recargado sobre la pared fuera del almacén de la escuela, justo al lado de la puerta de esta. Tenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose en los sonidos de su alrededor y la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro. Oyó entonces un rechinido que indicaba que la puerta del almacén había sido abierta. Cloud abrió los ojos ante esto, viendo salir del almacén cautelosamente a una chica que paso rápidamente frente a él muy apenada de encontrar a alguien más en este lugar. La chica se alejó corriendo de ahí evitando verlo, yéndose inmediatamente por el pasillo que la conducía al patio central. Segundos después salió del mismo almacén un chico de cabello plateado y ojos aguamarina, con la camisa desabotonada. Parándose en el umbral de la puerta. Percatándose inmediatamente de la presencia del rubio.

-"Te diviertes como de costumbre no?" Pregunto seriamente Cloud sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba o volteando a ver a su compañero.

-"Cloud. Solo estoy disfrutando de los beneficios de ser una estrella al igual que tú." Respondió Sephiroth sin ninguna emoción, recargándose en un costado del marco de la puerta.

-"…" Cloud solo cerró los ojos sin responder nada. Oyendo sin hacer ninguna reacción lo que Sephiroth decía.

-"Dime, a cuantas ya les has roto el corazón?" Inquirió Sephiroth esbozando una cruel sonrisa

-"…"

-"Porque así eres tu Cloud. Frio, insensible, incapaz de amar o que te amen de regreso. Obscuridad absoluta sin un rastro de luz. Un cascaron vacío" Sephiroth fue al lado de Cloud viéndolo desalmadamente. Cloud entonces abrió lentamente los ojos escuchando estáticamente cada una de sus palabras.

-"Hoy tenemos ensayo, no llegues tarde" Respondió fríamente Cloud yéndose inmediatamente después en dirección hacia el patio principal.

* * *

-"Ya sé!. Me pregunto si Cloud abra oído sobre las cartas en el casillero. Pues ahora tendrá miles que le explotaran en la cara. jijiji" Dijo Aeris emocionada al fin ocurriéndosele una idea para hacer que Cloud recibiera todas las cartas. Bajando inmediatamente al área de casilleros de la escuela. Una vez ahí busco el casillero que le correspondía al rubio. Sin embargo, como saber cuál le pertenecía?. Todos eran iguales y no había nada que distinguiera cual era el de la famosa estrella. Además había miles. No podía revisar uno por uno. Tal vez esta no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Sin embargo a Aeris se le ocurrió otra idea que le ayudaría a completar su malvado plan. Solo esperaba que funcionara.

Aeris busco a una chica que se encontrara por los alrededores. Quien fuera. De seguro cualquiera le daría la respuesta sin tener que pensarlo mucho.

Afortunadamente Aeris encontró a una chica de primero parada no muy lejos de ella, una pequeña a quien alguna vez había ayudado.

Aeris fue hasta ella preguntándole si sabía cuál era el casillero de Cloud Strife. Como se lo imaginaba la chica contesto inmediatamente. Diciéndole la cantidad exacta de casilleros que tenía que recorrer para llegar al del rubio e incluso describiéndole con total exactitud las características de la pared frente a la que se encontraba dicho casillero.

Aeris le dio las gracias y se dirigió rápidamente ante el casillero que la chica le había indicado. Parándose frente a este. Por fortuna no había nadie alrededor así que podía llevar a cabo su plan sin preocupación alguna.

-"Y ahora como las meteré?" Se preguntó Aeris a sí misma viendo la cerradura que protegía al casillero de ser allanado. Necesitaba una llave. Como conseguiría la llave del rubio? Pedírsela amablemente no sonaba como una buena idea.

-"Y ahora que haces?" Interrumpió sus pensamientos una peculiar voz parándose a su lado.

Aeris giro sorprendida por encontrar a alguien más en este lugar. Esperando que no le hubiera dado la idea equivocada sobre lo que hacía a la persona que se encontraba a un lado de ella. Sin embargo más fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amiga de cabello negro y ojos cafés parada junto a ella, mirándola curiosamente.

-"Yuffie! Donde…? Yuffie!" Expreso Aeris emocionada, ideando inmediatamente un plan más. Aliviada por encontrar a Yuffie aquí ya que así podría ayudarle con este pequeño problema.

-"Eh?" Que le pasaba a Aeris con esa extraña respuesta. Porque primero se había impresionado e inmediatamente después de la nada entusiasmado? Simplemente su amiga estaba actuando más rara de lo usual.

-"Tu eres buena para allanar cosas" Afirmo Aeris entusiasmada porque su plan fuera en marcha.

-"No lo digas como si fuera una delincuente" Dijo Yuffie ofendida por su exaltación.

-"Yuffie necesito que abras este casillero." Pidió Aeris señalándole el casillero que le pertenecía al rubio.

-"Un casillero? Que fácil. Pero para qué?" Inquirió Yuffie complacida por poder ayudar a su amiga pero aun así curiosa porque le pidiera tal cosa si había sido ella quien le había pedido amablemente que dejara en paz las cosas que no eran de ella.

-"Necesito meter todas estas" Explico Aeris alzando todas las cartas para que Yuffie las viera.

-"Woaw! Son demasiadas! Acaso tu escribiste todas?. No me digas que estas enamorada? de quién?, como se llama?, lo conozco?. Quien se atreve a intentar robarme a mi dulce Aeris? Valla te pego fuerte. Mira que escribir tantas. Sabes que usualmente solo es una?" Inquirió Yuffie sin darle la oportunidad a Aeris de explicarse. Solo haciendo cada vez más y más preguntas y suponiendo cosas por si misma.

-"Ninguna es mía. Solo quiero que reciba las cartas que las demás chicas le mandaron" Explico Aeris al fin pudiendo encontrar un pequeño espacio en la lluvia de preguntas de Yuffie cuando esta tuvo que tomar aire para poder continuar.

-"Sabes que esa es una pésima estrategia para conquistar al chico que te gusta. En vez de eso, ya que tienes todas las cartas de tu competencia, porque no mejor las quemamos y fingimos que nada paso aquí" Dijo Yuffie malosa.

-"Yuffie!" Reclamo Aeris porque pensara ideas tan viles.

-"Solo trato de ayudarte. El punto es que se interese en ti, no que les des una ventaja a las demás" Explico Yuffie pretendiendo que Aeris se animara y apoyara su idea.

-"No es lo que piensas" Intento aclara Aeris.

-"Oh entiendo! psicología inversa. Te gusta pero vas a fingir indiferencia, dejando que él sea quien venga a ti. Aunque es una estrategia arriesgada no crees?" Siguió suponiendo Yuffie sin darle siquiera una oportunidad a Aeris para explicarle toda la historia.

-"Solo ábrelo." Dijo al final Aeris rendida porque esta simplemente no la escuchara.

-"Listo" Dijo Yuffie después de un par de segundos. No costándole nada aflojar la cerradura.

Aeris inspecciono el casillero, buscando algo que le indicara que efectivamente fuera el casillero del rubio. En definitiva era de un chico por las cosas que se encontraban guardadas en este, pero no sabía si era del específico chico que requería.

Que curioso. El casillero estaba lleno de fotografías sobre campos de flores amarillas y aww! había un pequeño llavero en forma de chocobo que era simplemente adorable…No! Tenía que concentrarse. No podía dejar que nada la distrajera de su misión. El rubio o alguien más podría llagar en cualquier momento y descubrirlas. Aeris reviso una de las libretas que se encontraban adentro, encontrando el nombre del rubio en la portada de esta. Bien, en definitiva era el casillero del rubio, ahora solo tenía que meter las cartas.

Aeris metió cada una de ellas pero no eran suficientes como para que le explotaran sorpresivamente en la cara. Tenía que llenarlo con algo más. Aeris miro hacia todos lados buscando algún objeto con que llenarlo.

Ummm, que tal un bonche de flores?. Si eso era perfecto! En el invernadero de la escuela había demasiadas. Aeris prometía remplazarlas después y cuidar de ellas pero por ahora las necesitaba.

Aeris fue rápidamente al invernadero mientras Yuffie se quedó cuidando que nadie más se acercara al casillero invadido. Después de un par de minutos Aeris regreso con una gran cantidad de flores poniéndolas todas dentro del casillero. Llenándolo por completo, incluso haciendo que les costara cerrarlo de nuevo.

-"Espera necesito dejarle una nota" indico Aeris antes de que lograran cerrarlo nuevamente.

-"Pensé que ibas a fingir indiferencia. Que rápido cambias de parecer." Dijo Yuffie manteniendo su peso sobre el casillero para que este no explotara repentinamente

-"Listo" Dijo Aeris acabando de escribir sobre un pequeño papel rosa, metiéndolo cuidadosamente por los orificios que se formaban aun en las esquinas del casillero. Poniendo de nuevo su peso sobre el casillero para ayudarle a Yuffie a cerrarlo completamente.

Aeris entonces comenzó a reírse de la nada. Imaginándose la cara que Cloud pondría cuando le explotara su propio casillero en la cara

-"Y a ti que te pasa?" Pregunto Yuffie extrañada por ver a su amiga reírse sola.

"Nada. Solo me maginaba su reacción cuando todas las cartas salgan volando despedidas de su casillero" Respondió Aeris intentando ahogar su risa pero simplemente le era imposible. Ese sería un momento encantador. La venganza perfecta.

-"Cada vez te vuelves más y más extraña. Rayos! tengo que irme. Nos vemos después Aeris" Dijo Yuffie después de revisar su reloj. Yéndose corriendo mientras se despedía con una ademan de su loca amiga.

-"Ten cuidado de regreso." Respondió Aeris felizmente, despidiéndose de su querida amiga que afortunadamente se había encontrado para ayudarla.

-"Ya verás principito engreído. Nadie se burla de los sentimientos de una chica si yo estoy cerca." Dijo Aeris para sí misma con mucho orgullo. Alejándose del casillero que guardaba una linda sorpresa para la famosa estrella musical.

Aeris subió de nuevo hasta el piso donde se encontraba su salón. A unos cuantos metros adelante encontró a su amiga Tifa buscando por todos lados algo frenéticamente. Entrando y saliendo de varios salones, inspeccionando cada rincón al que iba cuidadosamente.

-"No está, no está por ningún lado. Porque siempre escapa de mi" Se dijo a sí misma la pelo negro viendo hacia todos lados.

-"Tifa que es lo que buscas?" Pregunto Aeris yendo al lado de la pelo negro, captando la atención de esta.

-"Aeris. No te has metido en ningún lio desde que te deje verdad" Pregunto preocupada Tifa asegurándose que su amiga no estuviera escapando de algo y se encontrara bien, pues al parecer cada vez que le quitaba la vista de encima a los dos segundos de algún modo se metía en problemas.

Habían sido como 30 minutos desde la última vez que se habían visto. Que podía hacer en 30 minutos…Hm…Cual fue el lapso de tiempo la vez en que Tifa la dejo sola y ella le rompió la cabeza a Cloud?…En definitiva no habían sido 30 minutos! habían sido más!. Como fuera. A veces Tifa exageraba demasiado.

-"…No" Contesto Aeris después de unos segundos de silencio en el que intentaba recordar si había hecho algo nuevo. No, solo lo normal. Rechazar a una superestrella, caer en los brazos del chico más codiciado de toda la escuela, rescatar a un acosado y famoso cantante. Idear un malvado plan de vengaza. Nada fuera de lo común.

-"Porque no te creo" Contesto escéptica Tifa quedándose viendo directamente a su amiga, intentando descubrir lo que fuera que escondiera.

-"De veras que no hice nada. Acaso me vez siendo perseguida." Aeris intentó convencerla sonriéndole para darle más tranquilidad.

Pues era cierto, al parecer todo estaba en orden.

-"Buena chica." Tifa felicito a Aeris por mantenerse alejada de los problemas abrazándola mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si estuviera recompensando a un cachorro. Aturdiendo a Aeris que no le quedo de otra más que soportarlo.

-"Entonces que estabas buscando" Comento Aeris tratando de ignorar que Tifa la siguiera acariciando como a una mascota.

-"Cierto. No has visto de causalidad a Cloud" Se detuvo Tifa alejándose de Aeris para verla mejor.

-"..Si me acabo de topar con él. Llevaba una gran cantidad de cartas consigo" Comento Aeris algo desorientada.

-"Entonces si le llegaron. Mi sistema funciona perfecto. Debo ser la vicepresidenta más genial de todas" Expreso Tifa triunfante, sumamente alegre.

-"Y ahora de que hablas?" Pregunto Aeris confundida por el seguido comportamiento fuera de lugar de su amiga.

-"Hoy mismo acabo de implementar un sistema de correo en la escuela." Explico Tifa muy emocionada

-"Y eso para qué?" Pregunto Aeris no encontrándole ninguna lógica. Para que tener un correo en la escuela?

-"Es más que obvio Aeris. Para que cualquier chica pueda enviarle sus cartas y expresar sus sentimientos a cualquiera de los integrantes del grupo One Winged Angel, con la seguridad de que llegara directamente hasta ellos. Solo tienes que introducirla en cualquiera de las cajas que están en el área administrativa. Cada una tiene un color. Rojo para Reno, amarillo para Cloud, negro para Vincent, azul para Zack y blanco para Sephiroth. Después una persona de confianza pasara por las cartas entregándoselas a sus respectivos dueños. Así te ahorras la pena de dárselas tu misma y puedes expresar libremente lo que sientes."

Entonces había sido Tifa la causa del porque Cloud llevara tantas cartas cuando se tropezó con él. Ella y su nuevo sistema de correo.

-"Sabes no sé si realmente eso sea una buena idea…Quizás no las quieran…y ni siquiera las lean" Expreso Aeris recordando la actitud del rubio. No quería desanimar a su amiga por su idea pero después de ver la reacción de uno de los propios miembros de One Winged Angel tenía que ser un poco más realista.

-"Pero que dices. Es una gran idea!"

-"Bueno…" Aeris estaba a punto de confesarle lo que había sucedido en el pasillo con el rubio de ojos azules pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por Tifa dándole sus propias razones.

-"Ya sé que tal vez ellos no las leerán. Incluso cabe la posibilidad de que terminen en la basura. Es decir vamos son miles de cartas y que terminen tomando en cuenta cada una y en específico la tuya es demasiado fantasear no crees?"

Aeris ahora se sentía una tonta pues al parecer Tifa pensaba igual que Cloud. Que acaso solo ella tenía sueños, esperanza y creía en unicornios rosas…Es decir creía en cosas imposibles.

-"Pero ese no es el punto. No esperas que en una carta te le confieses y el automáticamente se enamore de ti. Solo es un medio para sacar lo que sientes. Para que todos esos sentimientos no se queden dentro de ti. Te brindan la ilusión de que pudiste confesarte. Créeme con eso es suficiente hasta que tengas el valor necesario para hacerlo en persona."

No estoy de acuerdo el maldito tiene que pagar!... Quiero decir… Agh! Porque este rubio la alteraba tan fácilmente. Aunque nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Tal vez las admiradoras de One Winged Angel no eran tan infantiles ni tontas como Cloud e inclusive ella las consideraba. Al parecer tenían un punto de vista algo extraño pero maduro en su peculiar forma. Ahora Aeris se sentía más determinada en ayudarlas y a cambiar la opinión de Cloud acerca de ellas demostrándole que ningún sentimiento era inútil.

-"Ya veo. Entonces déjame ser la primera en felicitarte presidenta Tifa" Aeris hizo como una especie de reverencia jugando un poco con su amiga.

-"Gracias, gracias. Todo lo hice por ustedes." Agradeció Tifa fingiendo estar como en una especia de entrega de premios siguiéndole el juego.

-"Tu eres la persona de confianza que entregara las cartas?" Pregunto Aeris interrumpiendo todo el teatro.

-"Yo?. Claro que no! Me daría pena dárselas. Como miembro del consejo escolar estoy recibiendo la ayuda de los chicos de primero para eso" Expreso Tifa muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-"Más bien los estas obligando"

-"Recibir, obligar. Es lo mismo" Respondió Tifa sin importancia.

-"No crees que estas aprovechándote demasiado de tu poder"

-"Pues no me lo hubieran dado desde un principio. Sera mejor que regresemos al salón Aeris la hora de descanso está a punto de acabar." Desvió Tifa la conversación echándose a correr por el pasillo evadiendo a la castaña.

Aeris estaba totalmente exhausta por todo lo que había pasado hoy. Que acaso nunca podría volver a tener paz y tranquilidad sin que a cada paso que diera le sucediera algo extraño. Fue cansadamente hacia la ventana del frente para asomarse hacia el exterior y tomar un poco de aire. El patio se encontraba casi vacío. Al parecer la mayoría ya habían regresado a sus salones. Aeris inspecciono todo el lugar desde arriba. A lo lejos cerca del cobertizo creyó ver a Cloud y a Cissnei quien al parecer estaba a punto de…besarlo!?

-"Aeris que no piensas venir!" Grito a lo lejos Tifa esperando que se reuniera con ella. Desviando la atención de Aeris hacia esta, ocasionando que se perdiera la escena de lo que había pasado en el patio.

-"Si un momento" Aeris volvió a voltear en dirección hacia donde había visto al rubio pero ambos habían desaparecido. Era imposible que se hubieran ido tan rápido. Había sido solo un segundo que quito su vista de ellos. Habría sido su imaginación?.

Tifa volvió a llamarla trayendo de nuevo su atención. Después de contemplar un poco más el patio se unió a Tifa caminando tranquilamente con ella por el pasillo en dirección a su salón aun preguntándose sobre la extraña escena que creyó haber visto. Debería comentársela a Tifa? No, de seguro solo había sido su imaginación, para que alterarla con algo así.

* * *

Cloud había captado por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña de ojos verdes quien lo había sorprendido viéndolo desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso del edificio. Tomando a Cissnei y escondiéndose ambos detrás en un pasillo al lado del cobertizo, lejos del rango de visión de Aeris.

En el acto impidiéndole a Cissnei cumplir con su objetivo de besarlo. Reaccionando sorprendida por tan súbito movimiento de parte de este. Cloud la tenia contra su pecho, abrazándola por detrás mientras que con su mano derecha le tapaba la boca. El solo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo hacia que a Cissnei le dieran escalofríos, estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. De repente Cloud aflojo su agarre, destapandole la boca.

-"Joven Cloud_" Dijo Cissnei agitada.

-"Joven Cloud!" Interrumpió otra chica a lo lejos. Llamando al rubio y saludándolo con un ademan. Esperando que Cloud fuera a reunirse con ella.

Cloud miro indiferentemente ante la chica que lo estaba llamando. Yendo inmediatamente a encontrarse con ella.

-"Tengo otra cita pendiente. Temo que tendrás que esperar tu turno" Dijo fríamente el rubio una vez que le paso por un lado a Cissnei. Llegando hasta donde se encontraba la otra chica quien inmediatamente lo abrazo colgándose de su brazo. Ambos yéndose juntos, desapareciendo segundos después.

-"Claro. Supongo que puedo esperar un par de días más. Ya que muy pronto seras mio" Dijo Cissnei aliviada por este pensamiento. Yéndose como si nada en dirección hacia el edificio de la escuela.

* * *

Una vez que las clases iniciaron de nuevo Aeris noto que el rubio de ojos azules no estaba por ningún lugar. Vincent se encontraba sentado en su pupitre así que no tenía nada que ver con la banda. Entonces donde estaba Cloud? Le habría pasado algo? Y si alguna de sus fanáticas lo había acorralado o incluso secuestrado?. Necesitaría ayuda?. Debería intentar rescatarlo? …No. Que ideas tan tontas. Y de todos modos que le interesaba. No le preocupaba ni nada. Además no es como que de verdad estuviera en peligro. Vincent era su amigo, si le hubiera pasado algo se vería alterado y estaba serio como de costumbre. De seguro estaría bien. Y Que le importaba lo que hiciera el rubio!… Entonces si no le importaba, porque el resto de las clases se la había pasado pensando en él?. Era frustrante!. Porque no podía sacárselo de su cabeza?. Tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

A la hora de salida Aeris fue inmediatamente a hablar con Vincent, antes de que este se fuera o fuera rodeado por cientos de chicas, para preguntarle acerca de Cloud. Simplemente su mente no la dejaba en paz.

-"Vincent, perdona por molestarte pero no sabes donde esta Cloud?" Pregunto Aeris intentando ocultar su preocupación. El ojos rubí ante su pregunta comenzó a ver a todos lados, escaneando por completo el salón.

-"Es cierto, no está aquí" Dijo Vincent dándole la razón, sonando sumamente tranquilo.

-"No me digas que no lo habías notado!" Se sorprendió Aeris. Como es que su propio amigo no se había dado cuenta que había faltado? Quizás si estaba en problemas después de todo.

-"Estas preocupada por él?" Inquirió con curiosidad disimulada el ojos rubí. Nunca dejando atrás su rostro de seriedad.

-"Eh!?...N-noo. Pero qué tal si lo acorralaron, o lo tienen secuestrado, o si le paso algo" A Aeris se le ocurrieron cientos de ideas más, cada una peor que la anterior. No hacer nada por ayudarlo era lo mismo que ser cómplice no? Tal vez no, pero por lo menos así lo sentía.

-"Estamos hablando de Cloud. Estará bien siempre y cuando no se quede a oscuras" Comento Vincent guardando todas sus cosas.

-"huh?" Aeris no entendía que había querido decir con eso. Qué rayos estaban ocultando?

-"Lo más seguro es que este juguet_" Vincent se interrumpió así mismo. Por poco y se le escapa acerca de los ocacionales encuentros de Cloud con alguna chica.

Aeris lo miro expectante, ansiosa porque continuara y explicara lo que estaba pasando. Pero Vincent le dio la espalda, sin intenciones de revelar nada más.

-"No me hagas caso, estará bien"

Tal vez esa no era la respuesta que buscaba pero al menos le daba un poco más de tranquilidad. Si su amigo no se preocupaba entonces significaba que sus desapariciones eran algo normal. Bueno si no sabía nada no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Ahora solo tenía que cumplir con su castigo para al fin poderse ir a su hogar lejos de toda esta locura hormonal.

Aeris se despidió alegremente de Tifa y espero a que el salón se vaciara por completo para comenzar con su ardua tarea.

* * *

No sabía que limpiar el salón ella sola podía ser tan duro. Le dolían todos los músculos pero por fin había terminado y había dejado todo limpio y reluciente. Quizás demasiado reluciente. Incluso podía ver su reflejo en el piso. Tal vez se había emocionado de más. Aunque ahora las ventanas estaban totalmente transparentes, incluso parecía que no había vidrio. Era impresionante el cambio que había hecho. El salón parecía completamente nuevo.

Poco a poco la luz que entraba por las ventanas comenzó a bajar mientras que las luces del pasillo se prendieron automáticamente. Estaba empezando a oscurecer. Aeris se sorprendió ante esto volteando a ver su reloj de muñeca no creyendo posible que fuera tan tarde. Cuanto se había tardado? Y porque no se dio cuenta antes de lo tarde que en realidad era?

_-Tenías que dejarlo todo reluciente verdad Aeris. Te dijeron límpialo no prácticamente dale una nueva cara.- _Pensó Aeris mientras tomaba sus cosas. Inmediatamente después saliendo al pasillo dispuesta a marcharse antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Aeris cerró el salón con llave y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del edificio notando que afuera se hacía cada vez más y más oscuro.

* * *

-"Vacío. No importa lo que haga todo se siente tan vacío." Comento Cloud para sí mismo, recargándose sin ganas contra la pared en el área de casilleros del último piso del edificio. Sintiéndose totalmente apático mientras cerraba los ojos intentando despejar su mente. De repente una dulce voz menciono su nombre trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad. Cloud volteo en dirección a la voz encontrando frente a él a una persona cuya mirada reflejaba curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

-"Tu" Dijo Cloud sin sorpresa.

* * *

Aeris se encontraba tranquilamente recorriendo el pasillo del último piso en donde se encontraban los casilleros, pues cuando estaba a punto de salir recordó que tenía que sacar una libreta que había dejado en su casillero, dirigiéndose hacia este.

Adelante, no muy lejos de su casillero, se encontró con una figura recargada sobre una de las paredes. Aeris pudo reconocer de quien se trataba de inmediato. Era Cloud!. Que estaba haciendo aquí tan tarde?...Ah! Que importaba.

Aeris decidió que era mejor pasarse de largo sin hacerle caso a este chico, pero…se veía decaído. Le habría pasado algo? Aeris inmediatamente se preocupó irremediablemente yendo a su lado.

-"Cloud" Llamo Aeris para obtener la atención del rubio. Este sin sorprenderse por la repentina interrupción de alguien lentamente giro su cabeza entorno a Aeris, mostrando como de costumbre un estoico semblante.

-"Tu" Expreso el rubio sin ninguna emoción, mirándola indiferentemente.

Como que -tu!-. Que era eso de no llamarla por su nombre y referirse a ella como -tu- Estaba intentando poner algún tipo de distancia acaso?

-"Me llamo Aeris recuerdas. " Dijo la castaña poniendo énfasis en su nombre, tratando que Cloud lo repitiera después de ella, pero el rubio solo se la quedo viendo con una mirada absolutamente seria en su rostro sin intención alguna de seguirla.

-"…Eres imposible" Expreso Aeris rendida.

-"Que haces aquí tan tarde? Pensé que te habías ido ya que faltaste a las ultimas horas…No me digas que de verdad te secuestraron!?" Pregunto la castaña sonando verdaderamente preocupada. Confundiendo al rubio. De qué rayos estaba hablando esta chica? Porque alguien lo secuestraria? Y porque sonaba como si de verdad lo creyera?

-"No. Porque preguntas?...Acaso estabas preocupada por mí?"

-"N-no es lo que tú crees!… Pero no estabas por ningún lado y… bueno somos amigos después de todo así que_"

-"Somos amigos? "Interrumpió el rubio con desconcierto.

-"Claro que somos amigos…O no lo somos?"

Era extraño que una chica quisiera ser solo su amiga. De hecho era extraño tan solo el hecho que quisiera entablar amistad con él en especial después de lo que le había dicho. A causa de su fría personalidad los únicos amigos que tenía eran Reno, Zack y Vincent. Nadie más que ellos 3 se había acercado a él o habían querido convivir tanto tiempo con él. Era demasiado peculiar que de la nada y a pesar de todo la castaña siguiera tratando de ser su amiga.

Cloud no negó ni afirmo su requerimiento pero esbozo media sonrisa que decía más que cualquier repuesta que hubiera podido brindar.

-"Puedo saber qué haces aquí tan tarde?." Indago inmediatamente el rubio, observándola tranquilamente.

-"Pues en definitiva no lo mismo que tú" Contesto Aeris misteriosamente tratando de darse importancia.

-"Espero que no" Contesto calmadamente Cloud confundiendo a la castaña. Que había querido decir con esa respuesta? Que era lo que estaba haciendo él en la escuela?

-"A que te refieres con eso?" Pregunto Aeris con curiosidad ignorando totalmente lo que significaba.

Cloud no dio respuesta alguna cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en los pensamientos que no le diría a la castaña.

Aeris se quedó observándolo firmemente en espera de una respuesta pero como era ignorada totalmente decidió a hablar de nuevo.

-"Al contrario de ti yo si soy alguien responsable. Estaba cumpliendo mi castigo"

-"Tu castigo?" Pregunto Cloud confuso. Abriendo de nuevo los ojos para verla. No sabía de qué castigo hablaba. Que había hecho la castaña para que le impusieran un correctivo.

-"Ya sabes, por el conflicto de la mañana con tus admiradoras. Por tu culpa tuve que hacer yo sola el aseo del salón" Le reclamo Aeris intentando sonar molesta aunque en realidad no lo estuviera. Pero tenía que fingir estar enojada ya que al fin de cuentas no había sido justo y había sido la culpa del rubio, así que por qué no hacerlo sentir culpable. Además Aeris creía que de todos modos no le importaría.

-"Lo siento, no pensé que te fueran a castigar por una tontería así. De haber sabido me hubiera quedado ayudarte"

-"…!"

Cloud parecía sonar en serio, incluso se oía consternado. Tal vez si le preocupaba después de todo. Aeris se sintió mal por exagerar un poco y hacerlo sentir culpable, tenía que corregirlo.

-"No fue la gran cosa en realidad. Aunque exagere un poco limpiando. Mañana varios van a sorprenderse de encontrarlo todo tan brillante" Respondió animadamente Aeris no dándole importancia al asunto.

De repente las luces del corredor se apagaron dejando a Aeris y a Cloud totalmente a oscuras pues el piso en el que se encontraban era un lugar cerrado sin ventanas alrededor que dejaran entrar leves rayos de luz provenientes de la luna.

-"Valla se fue la luz. Simplemente hoy no es mi día" Comento Aeris en voz baja intentando encontrar con su mano la pared o algo que la guiara. Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien la jalo. Dos fuertes brazos se habían posicionado alrededor de su cintura abrazándola por atrás, atrayéndola más cerca. Su espalada fuertemente puesta en contra del pecho de la persona que la sostenía. Según Aeris las únicas personas que se encontraban en ese lugar eran Cloud y ella, por lo tanto… quien la estaba agarrando en estos momentos debía ser… Cloud!.

-"Que haces? Suéltame, suéltame!." Expreso Aeris totalmente alterada, intentando liberarse de su agarre. Porque Cloud la estaba abrazando!?. Porque no la dejaba ir!? Que es lo que intentaba este chico!?

Aeris podía oír detrás de su oreja la agitada respiración del rubio sintiendo su cálido aliento contra su cuello, incluso podía escuchar el palpitar errático del corazón de Cloud. Porque estaba tan agitado?. De hecho estaba respirando con la boca sintiéndose realmente ansioso.

Aeris intento luchar contra el agarre del rubio pero este era más fuerte que ella no logrando que la soltara. Sin embargo logro llevar a Cloud contra los casilleros haciendo que este se golpeara en contra de estos pero aun así Cloud no desistió, solo reforzó más su agarre. Aeris comenzó a moverse violentamente ocasionando que ambos cayeran de rodillas al suelo. Esta era su oportunidad!. A causa de la caída Cloud la había soltado. Aeris intento levantarse pero inmediatamente Cloud tomo su brazo trayéndola de nuevo al suelo, poniéndola recostada sobre este. Después tomo ambas muñecas de Aeris apretándolas fuertemente contra el piso a ambos lados de su cara, e hincándose sobre ella, poniendo ambas piernas a cada costado de su diminuta figura.

-"BASTA, BASTA, DÉJAME!" Suplico Aeris intentando liberarse. Temiendo lo peor.

-"Aeris"

Su nombre. Cloud susurro tan secretamente su nombre que la hizo estremecer. Su voz tan masculina y rasposa con un leve tono de agitación.

Demonios porque le estaba sucediendo esto!? Esto no podía ser real! No podía estar pasando!

-"Suéltame" Rogo Aeris con un nudo en la garganta. Si este tonto chico!... Si este principito ególatra se atrevía a ponerle una sola mano encima!...Nunca…Nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

-"Aeris cálmate" Murmuro Cloud sonando inquieto.

-"NO ME CALMO!. QUÍTATEME DE ENCIMA!"

-"AERIS CÁLLATE" Grito Cloud alterado, intentando contener a la castaña

-"NO, NO, SUÉLTAME. AUXILIO!" Aeris grito con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara y fuera en su rescate. Sin embargo a pesar de que sus gritos resonaban por todo el pasillo nadie venia. Estaba completamente sola en todo esto.

-"Tranquila. No es que lo que tú crees" Expreso levemente el rubio tratando de controlar su ansiedad.

-"Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBO DE CREER ENTONCES!?. SUÉLTAME YA!" Grito Aeris sin dejar de luchar contra el rubio.

"No me dejaste otra opción. No es que en verdad quiera tenerte así"

-"ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME SUELTAS!"

-"Primero tranquilízate. No te hare nada lo prometo"

-"…"

Parecía en serio. Aeris no entendía porque la tenía así pero se oía muy consternado. Como si tuviera miedo de algo. Además no sonaba como si estuviera mintiendo. Pero entonces que le pasaba?. Aeris comenzó a relajarse un poco dejando de luchar contra Cloud esperando que le explicara el porqué de su comportamiento. Dándole una oportunidad para explicarse antes de matarlo.

-"Es solo que…" Comenzó Cloud agitadamente, atorándosele las palabras en la garganta.

Que le pasaba a este chico que usualmente era muy seguro?. Este estrés e intranquilidad en su voz nunca antes la había expresado. Aeris comenzaba a preocuparse enormemente por el rubio queriendo que continuara con su explicación inmediatamente. Tal vez ella podría serle de ayuda para solucionar su problema si se lo explicaba.

-"…Aeris…Te necesito" Dijo Cloud con una emoción tal que hubiera vuelto loca a cualquier chica.

_QUE! QUE! QUE HABÍA DICHO!?. Bien ahora si estaba muerto!_

Aeris estaba totalmente perturbada poniéndose instantáneamente roja. Las palabras de Cloud se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Su suave pero carrasposo tono con el que lo había dicho haciendo eco en todo su ser, poniéndola instantáneamente débil. Demonios!

-"NO, NO. SUELTAME. SUELTAME!" Aeris comenzó a patalear de nuevo en contra de Cloud intentando liberarse pero el rubio aun la tenía fuertemente cautiva.

-"Aeris"

-"DEJAME IR!"

-"No me has dejado_"

-"SUELTAME. QUITAME DE ENCIMA!"

-"LA RAZON ES QUE TENGO MIEDO!" Grito Cloud alterado no solo porque Aeris no le hiciera caso sino también por la angustia que sentía.

-"Eh?" Aeris inmediatamente dejo de pelear en contra de Cloud para analizar lo que este había declarado. Era absurdo!. Tenía miedo?. De qué? De que lo matara!? Pues entonces era un medio muy bien justificado porque en este momento tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo. Ella era la que estaba siendo acorralada, la que tenía miedo era ella. Porque había inventado una excusa tan tonta como esa?

-"Crees que con eso voy a caer. No te creo nada. Suéltame inmediatamente!" Ordeno firmemente Aeris sonando molesta.

-"Te estoy diciendo la verdad" Expreso Cloud oyéndose verdaderamente avergonzado. Ruborizándose un poco aunque como estaba a oscuras no pudo ser percibido por Aeris.

-"…" Podría ser cierto? En verdad el rubio estaba asustado?. Su tono no parecía falso pero ojala pudiera verle mejor la cara para comprobar que lo estuviera diciendo en serio. Aeris no sabía si debía creerle pero en verdad se oía preocupado, era imposible que fingiera tan bien.

-"Me aterra la oscuridad" Declaro abiertamente el rubio.

Q-que la oscuridad lo aterraba? Como era eso posible?

Cloud se oía tan desolado y nervioso. Como si temiera que en cualquier momento algo apareciera de la nada y se lo llevara. Era un miedo verdadero. Cloud en realidad tenía miedo. Por eso la había abrazado, porque le preocupaba quedarse solo en esta oscuridad infinita. No estaba mintiendo. Era imposible que mintiera y fingiera tanta emoción.

-"Tranquilo Cloud. No hay nada en la oscuridad. Nada se esconde en ella ni puede dañarte." Dijo Aeris algo exaltada pero intentando calmarlo. Diciéndolo lo más serenamente que pudo a pesar de que aun la tenía sujeta contra el piso. Trato de controlarse a sí misma y sus deseos de golpearlo por haberla hecho pasar por algo así para no alterar más al perturbado rubio. Lo que ahora necesitaba era tranquilizarse para que así la liberara al fin.

-"No le temo a eso. Temo ser tragado por la oscuridad. Adentrarme en ella y no poder encontrar de nuevo la luz. Por eso es que no me gusta" Reconoció Cloud sonando intranquilo. Su respiración se descontrolaba cada vez más. Su cabeza le daba vueltas confundiéndolo completamente. No podía pensar en nada más que en la oscuridad infinita rodeándolo.

Aeris no supo que responder. Se quedó completamente confundida. Usualmente los que tienen miedo a la oscuridad le temen porque creen que algo se esconde en ella y piensa dañarlos. Pero ser tragado literalmente por la oscuridad es algo completamente diferente. Nunca había oído que alguien le tuviera miedo a eso.

-"Adelante. Búrlate!"

-"…"

El silencio de Aeris solo lo alteraba más. Porque le hacía eso?

-"Por lo menos di algo, no te quedes callada!. Prefiero que te burles de mi a que te quedes en silencio." Señalo Cloud soltando las muñecas de la castaña para golpear al mismo tiempo con ambas manos el piso a ambos lados de la cabeza de Aeris.

-"Qué extraño miedo" Comento Aeris calmadamente después de un tiempo, sonando confundida.

Ahora pensaba que era anormal!. Claro como no pensarlo!. Siempre había dado una imagen de ser frio y fuerte. Descubrir que tuviera miedo a algo tan tonto como esto de seguro lo hacía ver débil y absurdo. Quien se iba a imaginar que el famoso e indiferente cantante era solo un niño miedoso.

-"Realmente peculiar. Porque la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad al igual que la oscuridad no puede existir sin la luz. Se complementan la una a la otra y viven dentro una de la otra. No existe oscuridad total como no existe luz total. Incluso cuando cierras los ojos y crees que estas a oscuras hay pequeños tintineos de luz. Creo que en la oscuridad más profunda se encuentra la luz más brillante. La luz existe en todas partes así que no creo que no la encuentres, solo tienes que buscar bien. Si tomas eso en cuenta creo que ya no te sentirás tan aterrado de la oscuridad" Explico Aeris dulcemente intentando ayudar y fortalecer a este asustado chico.

Debía admitir que nunca se hubiera imaginado que el frio rey de hielo tuviera un miedo así. De hecho ni siquiera pensó que Cloud fuera capaz de temerle a algo, pero ese había sido un pensamiento tonto de su parte. Cloud era una persona como cualquier otra, con sus propios miedos y deficiencias. Por lo avergonzado que estaba al admitirlo se notaba que casi nadie sabía acerca de su temor. Al parecer así era él. Siempre intentando ocultar lo que lo hiciera parecer débil, incluso hasta emociones. Aeris no entendía porque?. Nada de esto lo hacía menos fuerte, solo un tonto por intentar alejarlas.

Porque esta chica no lo ridiculizaba y en lugar de eso parecía intentar comprenderlo y tranquilizarlo. De verdad que era extraña. Cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera reído de él. Incluso Zack se había burlado un poco cuando se lo conto. Aun así a pesar de considerar ahora las palabras de la castaña seguía alterado. Odiaba estar en la oscuridad, nada podría cambiar ese hecho. Aunque trataba con todas su fuerzas de calmarse simplemente su rápido y errático ritmo cardiaco junto con su respiración no disminuían.

-"Tranquilo. Aquí estoy" Dijo Aeris suavemente estirando sus brazos y tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Cloud sorprendiéndolo por completo. Haciendo que de nuevo se sonrojara por la calidez y atención de la castaña.

-"Respira. Intenta concentrarte solo en tu respiración y olvida lo demás. Poco a poco veras que te irás acostumbrando y aprenderás a convivir con ella también" Expreso Aeris suavemente. Sonriéndole a pesar de que Cloud no pudiera verla. Sin embargo aún parecía nervioso. Aeris por puro instinto maternal que ocasionalmente florecía en ella, bajo el rostro de Cloud, poniéndolo contra su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de su dorso en un afán de tranquilizarlo, aunque esta acción solo logro perturbar más al rubio.

-"Tranquilo, no voy a dejarte. Trata de concentrarte solo en el ritmo de mi corazón y deja que el tuyo se normalice. Poco a poco se irán poniendo a la par." Dijo Aeris inconsciente de lo que hacía. En estos momentos solo le importaba ayudar a Cloud desapareciendo cualquier otra preocupación de su cabeza.

Cloud se puso muy tenso al principio. Sin embargo ahora podía escuchar claramente el armonioso sonido del corazón de Aeris. Calmándolo lentamente hasta que su cuerpo se relajó totalmente. Recargándose plena e inconscientemente sobre el cuerpo Aeris. Acostándose a un lado de ella mientras su cabeza la mantenía sobre su pecho.

La cercanía entre ambos era inquietante sin embargo de una extraña forma se sentía normal.

El nerviosismo de Cloud bajo hasta niveles inimaginables. Dejando que la dulce fragancia de la castaña inundara cada uno de sus sentidos. Cloud cerró los ojos concentrándose solo en el latido y la respiración de Aeris. Poco a poco su exaltación disminuyo y su corazón volvió a retomar su ritmo normal, imitando perfectamente el de la castaña. Era algo increíble pero ya no sentía esa ansiedad de estar rodeado por oscuridad. Se sentía tan relajado en estos momentos que incluso podría llegar a quedarse dormido.

Aeris sintió como poco a poco el cuerpo de Cloud se relajaba poniendo más peso sobre el de ella. Incluso ahora podía sentir la pausada y tranquila respiración del rubio a través de su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Cloud estaba recargado plenamente sobre ella! Y lo peor de todo es que ella había sido quien los había puesto en esta incómoda posición. Aeris se puso de un rojo inimaginable, de hecho era increíble que con ese color no llegara a iluminar toda la habitación. Tenía que hacer algo! Tenía que quitarse inmediatamente de encima al rubio. Pero no podía simplemente tirarlo a un lado. Debía tranquilizarse primero para no alterar de nuevo a Cloud y arruinar lo que había conseguido.

-"T-Te encuentras mejor?" Pregunto Aeris nerviosa pero diciéndolo lo más serena que pudo. Quitando su agarre de Cloud en un afán por llamar su atención y hacer que reaccionara para que se levantara por su propia voluntad. Pero el rubio parecía estar muy cómodo ya que incluso se atrevió a esconder más su rostro en su pecho, dándole un ataque al corazón a Aeris.

-"Eso creo" Murmuro Cloud apagadamente, sintiéndose somnoliento.

-"Bien…entonces….Podrías quitárteme de encima." Indico Aeris tratando de sonar calmada a pesar de que por dentro estaba completamente avergonzada y alterada por tener al rubio tan cerca de ella.

Cloud abrió rápidamente los ojos ante el comentario de Aeris recordando que estaba recargado sobre ella. Alejándose inmediatamente e hincándose a un lado de la castaña.

-"Lo siento" murmuro Cloud esbozando un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-"Ni lo menciones…nunca" Respondió Aeris totalmente apenada fingiendo serenidad mientras se levantaba lentamente del piso.

-"Como sea hay que intentar salir de aquí no crees?" Pregunto Aeris un poco más calmada. Viendo hacia todos lados en busca de una guía que le indicara por dónde ir. Toda la situación le había revuelto su perspectiva y ahora ya no sabía en qué parte del pasillo se encontraba. Además la oscuridad era muy profunda, no podía ver nada delante de ella.

-"No recuerdo por donde vine. Creo que es por_" Comento Aeris comenzando a caminar sin embargo se tropezó con algo haciendo que esta callera al suelo inevitablemente.

-"_Auch" Expreso Aeris mientras lentamente se levantaba del suelo.

-"Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Cloud consternado en dirección hacia donde había oído el golpe ya que no podía captar bien la figura de Aeris.

-"Si, es solo que… no puedo ver nada." Comento Aeris apenada y agradecida en parte de que no hubiera luz pues así el rubio no la había visto caer.

-"Creí que habías dicho que había luz en la oscuridad" Bromeo el rubio intentando disfrazar su ansiedad por seguir en tinieblas.

-"No lo decía de forma literal!." Contesto Aeris molesta.

Tan repentinamente como se fue regreso la luz dejando a la vista a Aeris y Cloud. El rubio se encontraba de pie recargado sobre la fila de casilleros mientras que la castaña se encontraba unos cuantos pasos alejada de él hincada en el suelo.

-"Por fin!. Al fin puedo ver por donde camino" Dijo Aeris poniéndose finalmente de pie.

-"Que mala suerte, justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarme." Comento el rubio irónicamente.

-"Así está bien. Hazlo poco a poco" Respondió Aeris brindándole una reconfortante sonrisa que hizo sentir a Cloud algo en el fondo de su pecho….Algo…calido.

-"Dime regresaras a tu casa sola tan tarde?" Cambio de tema el rubio un poco avergonzado. Tratando de poner sus ideas alejadas de lo que fuera que significara este extraño sentimiento.

-"No es tan tarde. De hecho creo que iré a ver las flores antes de regresar" Respondió Aeris volteando a ver su reloj para comprobar la hora

-"…?"

-"Nos vemos Cloud" Se despidió finamente la castaña echándose a correr por el pasillo y saliendo finalmente del edificio de la escuela.

Cloud la vio desaparecer por el pasillo y después sin prestarle mayor importancia a todo lo acontecido, como si nunca hubiera pasado, fue hacia su casillero.

Saco una pequeña llave plateada de su bolsillo metiéndola en la cerradura que mantenía seguro su casillero. Cloud giro lentamente la llave para después jalar la puerta de esta. Inmediatamente con solo un pequeño tiro un revoltijo de cartas y flores de varios colores salieron despedidas de su casillero explotándole en la cara, lentamente cayendo al piso de su alrededor.

A Cloud le llamo la atención una pequeña nota rosa que había caído justo a un lado de su pie derecho. Agachándose para recogerla. Leyendo inmediatamente después la concisa oración que tenía escrita en una fina letra con tinta negra.

**_No te atrevas a tirar ninguna o te las veras conmigo._**

**_Con amor Aeris_**

-"Esta chica."

* * *

Aeris después de un tiempo llego a una iglesia abandonada que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad. Entro a esta con mucho entusiasmo pues hace una semana que no venía. Se dirigió rápidamente al fondo de esta donde se encontraba una pequeña extensión verde llena completamente de flores. Aeris la observo cuidadosa y meticulosamente asegurándose de que todas las flores se encontraran en perfectas condiciones. Entonces oyó una voz que provenía de entre los rincones del recinto. Poco a poco fue apareciendo de entre las sombras una figura que se elevaba elegantemente mientras se aproximaba más a ella.

-"H_!" Aeris inmediatamente llevo sus manos a su boca intentando ahogar el grito que se había creado en ella por la sorpresa de ver a esta persona en este lugar.

-"Parece que soy el único capaz de acerté gritar" Murmuro apaciblemente un interesante chico de cabello plateado e hipnotisantes ojos aguamarina, mostrando una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Yendo justo al lado de la castaña

-"Se-Sephiroth" murmuro Aeris descubriéndose la boca en extremo nerviosa y en shock total. No podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Podía sentir como poco a poco se volvía tan frágil. De repente se quedó sin aliento. Totalmente petrificada mientras Sephiroth se acercaba cada vez más a ella bajando su rostro, poniéndolo justo a un lado de la mejilla de la castaña. La cálida respiración de este iba directamente a su cuello dándole incontrolables escalofríos por la cercanía de este. Aeris quería hacer algún movimiento. Quería salir corriendo del lugar pero simplemente nada de ella reaccionaba.

-"Sabía que estarías aquí. Mi niña de las flores" susurro suavemente Sephiroth en el oído de Aeris. Separándose inmediatamente después para poder ver mejor a la aturdida castaña. Sephiroth hizo una mueca que expresaba regodeo de verla así mientras suavemente hacia a un lado un mechón de cabello que se había desalineado cubriendo el perfecto rostro de la castaña.

Sephiroth no dijo nada más pasándole a un lado de Aeris y saliendo inmediatamente del lugar dejando a la castaña aun impactada por la súbita visita de este. Después de unos cuantos segundos Aeris al fin reacciono del shock derrumbándose en el suelo. Su corazón le palpitaba muy rápido y sentía como si el aire hubiera vuelto a ella. Por fin podía moverse de nuevo, sin embargo su mente estaba todavía embrollada. Sephiroth había aparecido ante ella. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que tranquilizarse. No podía dejar que esto la afectara, tenía que ser fuerte ya que después de todo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontraran. Sephiroth asistía a su misma escuela, era inevitable un encuentro entre ellos. Pero Aeris nunca se imaginó que fuera a ser tan repentino y menos en este lugar. Le tomo varios minutos componerse y aclarar su mente. Se sentía tan devastada y tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Sin embargo no podía dejarse derrumbar de nuevo. Ahora era una persona completamente diferente, más fuerte. Se había hecho más fuerte e iba a demostrarlo.

Aeris tomo un profundo respiro calmándose a sí misma. Poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba solo en su respiración.

-"Bien manos a la obra" Se dijo así misma tratando de animarse mientras comenzaba a trabajar en las flores poniendo toda su atención en estas para olvidar todo lo demás

* * *

**Y por fin Sephiroth ha aparecido  
**

**Bueno eso es todo. Ojala les haya gustado y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer.**

**P.D. La canción es Don't Wanna Let You Go de 5ive**


	3. Capitulo 3: Existence

**Al fin otro capítulo!.Tarde más de lo que tenía planeado. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto. Demasiada tarea que no me dejaba en paz, sin embargo en definitiva tenía que darme un tiempo para continuarla ya que no me gusta dejarlos esperando. Y en especial porque el pasado 18 de octubre fue el día Clerith, en definitiva tenía que subir otro capítulo.**

**Feliz día Clerith…(atrasado) y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.**

Guest 2.** (Lo siento no sé cómo dirigirme a ti, el titulo solo decía Guest. ) Gracias por leer mi historia y por darte un tiempo para comentar, me ha alegrado mucho leerlo. Al principio todos quieren su amistad y están interesados en ella porque prácticamente Aeris es la única chica que no les hace caso y eso les extraña mucho, así que están constantemente sobre ella porque quieren saber qué es lo que la hace diferente de los demás, pero conforme se desarrolle la historia todos comenzaran a sentir cosas diferentes por Aeris. **

**La verdad nunca había pensado acerca de la pareja de ****Lightning y Hope, supongo porque como bien dices es una pareja imposible. Pero a mi también me atraen mucho este tipo de parejas, por eso soy fan Clerith, ya que es un amor trágico. Realmente me hiciste pensar e incluso empecé a buscar acerca de esta pareja y encontré cosas adorables que me encantaron, se me hace una pareja muy linda. Creo que ahora tengo una pareja mas agregada a mi lista.**

YunaShiroiSparda**. Gracias por tus comentarios me dio mucho gusto verlo y saber que te sigue agradando. De hecho se me ocurrió lo de bombón porque Zack me recordó a Seiya de Sailoor Moon Star light. En realidad se me ocurrió esta historia cuando estaba viendo esa serie de Sailoor Moon. Creo que fue mi fuente de inspiración. Pero tienes razón también me recuerda a Golfo de la dama y el vagabundo, cuando leí tu comentario luego, luego lo ubique y hasta me dieron ganas de ver la película….De hecho la vi para inspirarme mas ya que me encanta esa película.**

Guest 1**. Gracias por comentar y perdóname por dirigirme así a ti pero no sé cómo distinguirte de entre los demás. Creo que ya te deje demasiado tiempo enganchado, perdóname por eso, voy a tratar de hacerlo más rápido pero si no lo logro no me odien ténganme paciencia.**

kairi-sr.** Gracias por seguir comentando, que bueno que te gusto. A mi también me pareció tan lindo que Cloud le temiera a la oscuridad creo que eso te lo debo a ti por presentarme el manga de Five ya que necesitaba una fobia para Cloud pero no se me ocurría ninguna adecuada para mi historia hasta que leí el manga y la inspiración vino de nuevo a mí. Muchas gracias por eso.**

Alysshearts.** Gracias por tus dos comentarios y que te tomaras la molestia de comentar los dos capítulos. Me encanto verlos en mi bandeja. No se me ocurrió poner a Genesis aunque hubiera sido genial. Así es! Conoce a Sephiroth y quisiera decirles porque pero no aun porque le quitaría la emoción. La escena de Cloud temiéndole a la oscuridad la hice con la intención de que pensaran en otras cosas así que creo que fue "Objetivo conseguido!" XD**

EloraP**. Gracias por comentar y por seguir leyendo, me temo que aun no puedo revelarles si Sephiroth es malo o no pero tratare de subir más rápido los capítulos para que lo descubran.**

**En fin aquí esta (al fin). El siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Existence – SS501

Aquí vamos! Aquí vamos! Quiero tenerte.

Yo no podía confiar en nadie. Por favor, apoya mi pequeño sueño.

Es realmente como el destino ¡oh! Como las alas de ángel, que pasan atreves del sueño que por enfrentar se acerca

(Soy tu doble S doble S)

Eso es por mi nombre dobl

¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué harás?

(Soy tu doble S doble S)

Si me tengo que ir, finalmente niña ven a mi mundo,

Sabes que puedo aplastarlos con el 501

Un sueño perdido y el dolor de la verdad

Puedo escalar este muro para llegar a un lugar en el que quiero estar

Un clamor sin restricciones

Permaneciendo en las lamentaciones de tu luz intensa.

Busco la luz intensa

Mírame a mí. Así como deseo

Igual que un cometa es tu luz, (tu luz)

Todo va a estar bien, por favor no tengas miedo

El mundo está lleno de tu luz.

Es la razón por la que puedo existir.

(Soy tu doble S doble S)

Eso es por mi nombre dobl

¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué harás?

Es realmente como el destino ¡oh! Como las alas de ángel, que pasan atreves del sueño perdido y doloroso de la verdad

Puedo superar este muro.

Tú eres mi única chica

Tú eres mi única preciosa

Mírame a mí. Así como deseo

Igual que un cometa es tu luz, (tu luz)

Todo va a estar bien, por favor no tengas miedo

El mundo está lleno de tu luz.

Es la razón por la que puedo existir.

(Rezo, esta canción es para ti)

(Rezo. Simplemente rezo )(x2)

Mírame a mí. Así como deseo

Igual que un cometa es tu luz, (tu luz)

Todo va a estar bien, por favor no tengas miedo

El mundo está lleno de tu luz.

(Es tu luz!)

Mírame a mí. Así como deseo

Igual que un cometa es tu luz, (tu luz)

(eres preciosa nena!)

Todo va a estar bien, por favor no tengas miedo

El mundo está lleno de tu luz.

Es la razón por la que puedo existir.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Existencia**

Aeris y Tifa caminaban tranquilamente por el patio mientras Tifa contaba sus fantasías acerca del rubio. Sin embargo Aeris no estaba escuchando en absoluto nada de lo que su amiga decía. Tifa estaban tan inmersa en sus imaginación que solo siguió hablando mientras Aeris caminaba mecánicamente con la vista al piso concentrada en sus propios problemas.

-"Cloud es como un príncipe no crees Aeris. Ya sé! Qué tal si desde ahora lo llamo príncipe. Príncipe Cloud que tal se oye eso?" Pregunto Tifa ilusionada parándose y volteando a ver a Aeris para percibir su reacción de apoyo, sin embargo la castaña nunca subió la vista ni se detuvo en su andar.

-"…si, bien por ti" Contesto Aeris sin ánimo alguno pasándole de frente sin voltear a verla.

Tifa se quedó confundida. Qué clase de respuesta había sido esa. No solo por el desánimo con que lo había dicho sino también porque no cuadraba con la pregunta que le había acabado de plantear. Parecía que Aeris no le estaba prestando atención en nada.

-"Sabes espero que algún día el príncipe y yo nos casemos. Yo llevare un vestido rojo. Yuffie y tu irán vestidas como pastorcitas, quiero que se vean lo más ridículas posibles. Además quiero varios unicornios rosas con tutu azul alineados entorno al altar. Y tú vas a tener que conseguir todas mis ridículas exigencias por ser la dama de honor" Dijo Tifa probando a Aeris.

-"Como digas" Respondió simplemente la castaña.

Como digas?. Como digas!? Que Aeris se tomara algo así como si nada sin alterarse o siquiera seguirle el juego era la cosa más extraña del mundo. Esa no era su amiga. Estaba comprobado que ni siquiera la estaba escuchando y algo le pasaba. La idea que había propuesto era totalmente tonta e imposible de cumplir. De donde sacaría unicornios? Porque no se opuso cuando le dijo que iría vestida de rojo y ni siquiera le importo cuando le dijo que quería que se viera ridícula. Normalmente se molestaría ante ese tipo de comentarios.

-"Mira Aeris Zombis! Oh no! nos comerán el cerebro!" Dijo súbitamente Tifa fingiendo miedo mientras señalaba a la nada.

-"Que Bien"

Desde cuando estaba bien que un Zombi te comiera el cerebro. Algo estaba muy mal con la castaña.

-"Aeris, Aeris, AERIS!" Grito Tifa parándose a un lado de su amiga, intentando llamar la atención de la chica que se encontraba caminando silenciosamente a su lado. En todo su recorrido por el patio de la escuela Aeris no había dicho un solo comentario, por lo menos no uno coherente. La castaña había estado muy cabizbaja desde la mañana y ya comenzaba a preocuparle.

-"Eh?" Contesto Aeris confundida alzando la mirada para ver a su amiga.

-"Que es lo que te pasa? Estas muy ida hoy" Pregunto Tifa en extremo preocupada.

-"No es nada. Es solo que todo ha estado muy tranquilo. Se siente raro no haberme metido en algún problema hoy" Bromeo Aeris intentando sonar lo más animada posible para no preocupar más a su alterada amiga.

-"Tienes razón las chicas han estado sumamente calmadas. De hecho me pregunto dónde estarán todos los chicos de One Winged Angel. Ya recorrimos todo el patio y no nos hemos topado con ninguno. Tampoco estaban en el edificio. A donde se habrán ido?" Comento Tifa poniéndose a pensar seriamente. Había visto salir rápidamente a Vincent y a Cloud del salón cuando comenzó el descanso pero desde entonces no los volvió a ver. Además varias chicas estaban buscándolos por toda la escuela, pero parecía que ninguna había dado con ellos. Era como si hubieran desaparecido.

-"Aeris donde crees…?" Tifa volteo a ver a su amiga pero para su sorpresa Aeris se había esfumado. Hace solo unos segundos que estaba a su lado. A dónde demonios se habría ido?

Tifa volteo a ver hacia todos lados en busca de la castaña perdida. En un arbusto no muy lejos de donde se encontraba noto algo raro. Una cinta rosa sobresalía de este. Que ella supiera los arbustos no usaba moño. Solo podía significar que alguien estaba escondido detrás de este y solo conocía a una persona que usaba ese color en una cinta para amarrar su cabello.

-"Aeris que haces ahí escondida?" Pregunto Tifa al otro lado del arbusto. Asomándose logrando así ver débilmente la cabeza de su amiga.

-"Yo este…" Contesto Aeris nerviosamente. Intentando buscar una excusa por su extraño comportamiento pero por desgracia nada se le venía a la cabeza.

Tifa espero pacientemente a que le explicara sus razones pero entonces fue distraída por cientos de gritos de emoción de chicas a su alrededor que inmediatamente le pasaron a un lado corriendo frenéticamente hacia algo detrás de ella. Tifa volteo muy confundida descubriendo que venía caminando hacia su dirección un atractivo chico de cabello plateado y ojos agua marina que inmediatamente fue rodeado por todas las chicas que se reunieron en torno a él siguiéndolo desde atrás mientras este caminaba.

Sephiroth pasó justo al lado de Tifa dejando que esta pudiera observarlo detenidamente a pesar de la barrera que formaban las chicas alrededor de él.

-" Valla es más atractivo en persona" Comento Tifa en voz baja una vez que el imponente chico se alejó de ella. Aunque claro ella prefería a Cloud así que Aeris podía quedarse libremente con este chico. Pero tal vez le costaría ya que al parecer este era muy popular. De repente Tifa se acordó de su amiga quien aún permanecía encubierta detrás del arbusto. Inmediatamente se le vino una idea a la cabeza así que volteo de nuevo hacia el lugar donde Aeris se encontraba, descubriendo que esta se había agachado más para intentar ocultar perfectamente su forma detrás del arbusto.

-"Acaso te estabas escondiendo de Sephiroth?" Inquirió Tifa seriamente.

-"No yo…Estaba…estaba…" Aeris no supo que inventar y cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Necesitaba una excusa ahora mismo pero nada se le ocurría. Porque su cerebro no funcionaba bien hoy.

-"Que adorable!. Te gusta tanto que te da pena encontrarte con él" Interrumpió Tifa muy emocionada.

-"No fue por eso. En realidad…estaba buscando mi lente de contacto" Contesto Aeris increíblemente rápido revelando su nerviosismo.

-"Tu no usas lentes de contacto" Afirmo Tifa calmadamente.

-"Esta bien. Quería mantener esto en secreto sin embargo creo que no tengo otra opción. En realidad mis ojos son de color café pero me gusta tanto el verde que me puse pupilentes. Es mas no me veas hasta que lo encuentre. Tu sigue tu camino y luego te alcanzo" Dijo Aeris cubriéndose un ojo para darle más realismo a su mentira. Intentando convencer a su amiga pero su tono de exageración la delataba bastante.

-"Deja de decir tonterías y sal de una vez de ahí. Tranquila ya se fue." Respondió Tifa ni por un minuto creyéndole a la castaña. El brillo de los ojos de su amiga era algo que nadie nunca podría igualar. Mejor se hubiera buscado una mejor escusa.

Aeris salió lentamente detrás de los arbustos yendo al lado de su amiga. Intentando encontrar una razón que esta vez convenciera a Tifa pero no le llegaba ni una idea.

-"Nunca imagine que te diera tanta pena encontrarte con el chico que te gusta. Claro que es atractivo y toda la cosa pero jamás me lo imagine de ti. Eres tan adorable! en especial cuando te avergüenzas…" Dijo Tifa comenzando a caminar. Alejándose cada vez mas de Aeris que solo la observo seguirse derecho mientras hablaba sin parar, sin siquiera notar que Aeris no la estaba siguiendo. La castaña sentía tanta vergüenza y que Tifa solo estuviera comentando acerca de eso no la ayudaba en nada. Aun así no podía dejarla irse hablando sola. Aeris decidió ir detrás de su amiga pero de repente un hombre le cortó el paso poniéndose frente a ella.

-"Disculpe usted es la señorita Aeris Gainsborough" Pregunto el hombre con amabilidad. Aeris levanto la vista hacia este descubriendo a un atractivo chico que no podía tener más de 23 años frente a ella. Usando un traje negro perfectamente arreglado. Cabello largo color negro llegándole hasta los hombros y un par de ojos negros expresando una seria mirada inquisitiva. Que extraño, cuando es que su escuela se había llenado de chicos guapos…Espera un momento. Ahora que lo observaba bien y dejaba de fijarse en solo la apariencia del chico, porque este se encontraba justo al frente y al centro de varios hombres en traje al igual que el?. Acaso eran_

-"Agentes del gobierno" Dijo Aeris en voz alta escapándosele inconscientemente, no pudo evitarlo, ver hombres en traje y a algunos con gafas oscuras, alineados y en perfecto orden no era para nada común. Su aspecto te evocaba esa idea. Además el del centro parecía una persona muy seria y algo imponente en comparación a los demás. Tal vez este hombre de cabello largo era el jefe de los demás. Pero que hacían en su escuela y como es que sabían su nombre? Si eran agentes especiales quizás la querrían para que salvara al mundo!…Pero ella no sabía ninguna forma de salvar al mundo. Quizás eran espías o incluso de la mafia!. Aunque ella que tendría que ver con la mafia? No había hecho ningún trato con nadie al menos no que ella supiera.

-"Disculpe. Si soy pero_" Inmediatamente el hombre de cabello largo chasqueo los dedos no dejando a Aeris terminar la frase pues inmediatamente fue arrastrada por los hombres en traje jalándola para que fuera con ellos. Sin darle explicación alguna.

-"Por favor acompáñenos. Se solicita su presencia" Fue lo único que dijo el hombre de cabello largo antes de tomarla por la muñeca y llevársela consigo en dirección al patio trasero de la escuela, siendo seguidos por los demás agentes.

-"Que?. Oigan… esperen! Que hacen!? TIFA! TIFA!" Grito Aeris confundida intentando llamar la atención de su amiga, pero esta ya se encontraba muy lejos ignorando completamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aeris fue escoltada por estos hombres lejos del edificio de la escuela hacia la parte más alejada de los terrenos del colegio, en donde solo habían árboles. Cada vez se alejaban más y más preocupando enormemente a la castaña. Adonde rayos la llevaban? Y para que la querían? Aeris pregunto nerviosamente de que se trataba todo esto pero ninguno de ellos le brindo una respuesta, manteniéndose callados todo el camino lo cual solo la ponía más intranquila.

Eran demasiados. Como escaparía de todos ellos y más ahora que estaban demasiado lejos de la escuela. Esto no se veía para nada bien. El gobierno nunca necesitaría su ayuda. Salvar al mundo solo porque si era una idea tonta. Entonces si no eran agentes especiales eso significaba…Que la estaban…la estaban…secuestrando!. Oh por Dios estaba siendo secuestrada!

Tenía que calmarse, idear una forma de salir viva de esto.

-"Saben no creo que ser la persona adecuada para salvar al mundo. Soy una simple chica normal y sin lujos de preparatoria…así que creo…que será mejor que me vaya" Comento la castaña dando media vuelta intentando alejarse pero inmediatamente el hombre de cabello largo la detuvo jalándola del brazo, llevándola de nuevo hasta él.

-"O me quedo…" Respondió Aeris rendida Tenia que idear otra cosa. Lo que fuera.

-"Woa! que es eso de ahí!" Señalo Aeris hacia la nada intentando distraerlos para poder obtener una oportunidad para escapar.

-"Eso no funcionara" Afirmo el hombre de cabello largo sin siquiera desviar la mirada del frente.

Si bueno había sido tonto pero tenía que intentarlo. Simplemente no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados mientras…Que demonios!

Inesperadamente el hombre de cabello largo sin mucho esfuerzo la cargo sobre su hombro evitando así que escapara.

-"Q-QUE HACE? BAJEME! LE EXIJO QUE ME BAJE!" Grito Aeris con una mezcla de susto y molestia. Para su sorpresa el hombre de cabello largo esbozo una leve sonrisa en su rostro ante su comentario exasperando.

-"Que…Que es tan gracioso!?" Pregunto Aeris nerviosa.

-"Nada, es solo que considerando la situación en la que se encuentra no creo que este en posición de exigir" Respondió calmadamente el hombre de cabello largo.

-"…" Bueno quien se creía él para…Espera un momento. Situación? Qué situación? Oh no! esto se estaba poniendo feo.

-"AUXILIO ME SECUES…." Intento Gritar Aeris pero fue inmediatamente callada por el hombre de cabello largo que delicadamente le cubrió la boca con su mano evitando que Aeris hiciera cualquier otro sonido.

-"Disculpe pero desde aquí tenemos que taparle los ojos" Comento el hombre de cabello largo que se encontraba cargándola.

-"¿..?" Tapárselos? Para qué? Aeris se puso frenética sin embargo no había mucho que pudiera hacer en contra de todos los agentes. Inmediatamente otro hombre se acercó a ella cubriéndole los ojos con una venda. Ocultándole a dónde irían.

Este secuestro se ponía cada vez peor. Qué rayos es lo que pensarían hacerle!? Adonde la llevarían!? Y quienes eran todas estas personas? Acaso su madre le debería a la mafia!? No, que tonta idea su madre…bueno su madre era una persona muy complicada, pero en definitiva no se hubiera metido en un lio tan grande. Entonces que estaba pasando aquí?. Porque alguien la secuestraria si ni siquiera poseía algo de valor…Pensándolo bien cómo demonios pagarían el rescate. No tenía para pagar su rescate!. Tenía que salirse de esta de algún modo.

-"Descuide no le haremos daño. Tenemos ordenes de tener extremo cuidado con usted" Dijo el hombre que se encontraba cargándola, intentando tranquilizar a la castaña que se movía cada vez más.

Ordenes? Entonces alguien había ordenado su secuestro? Pero porque? y más importante quién?

-"Ahora bajaremos en la plataforma. Por favor no se mueva" Indico la voz del hombre de cabello largo poniéndola en el piso nuevamente sobre sus propios pies. Al poco rato destapándole la boca.

-"Que! Esperen! Qué rayos!" Dijo Aeris frenética. Inmediatamente sintió como el piso debajo de ella comenzó a moverse perturbando su equilibrio. No podía ver nada pero sentía que estaba bajando, como si fuera en algún tipo de ascensor.

-"Por favor pise con cuidado" Menciono la voz del hombre de cabello largo. Acercándose a ella para quitarle la venda de los ojos.

-"Como si no pued_" Contesto Aeris dando un par de pasos al frente, sin embargo como aún tenía los ojos cubiertos no se fijó en el escalón que había delante, cayendo inevitablemente de rodillas al suelo.

-"Auch" Expreso Aeris adolorida reincorporándose nuevamente.

-"Bombón estas bien?" Pregunto de repente una voz masculina.

…Un momento. Solo había una persona en todo el mundo que la llamaba de esa forma. Entonces eso significaba que quien la había secuestrado era…

Aeris inmediatamente se quitó la venda de los ojos descubriendo frente a ella un par de ojos azules que la miraban con inquietud.

Como lo suponía. Zack estaba frente a ella mirándola desde arriba. Aeris abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por otra masculina voz que le llamo la atención.

-"Te hiciste daño revoltosa" Pregunto un chico pelirrojo yendo también a su lado. Aeris pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente. Era Reno. Acaso él también estaba implicado en todo esto.

-"QUE! Ustedes!? Porque?" Pregunto Aeris totalmente confundida. Sin embargo su sorpresa creció cuando detrás de estos chicos apareció el ojos rubí de cabello negro. No podía ser!. Vincent también!? Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

-"QUE DEMONIOS! Que está pasando aquí? Donde…estoy?" Aeris inspecciono cuidadosamente todo el lugar con la mirada quedándose anonada. El lugar donde se encontraba era una gran sala de estilo minimalista. Parecía un palacio con todas las comodidades posibles y con cosas que parecían en extremo caras y hasta extravagantes. Acaso estaba soñando?. Nunca había visto algo tan imponente en toda su vida.

-"Bienvenida bombón" Dijo Zack ayudando a Aeris a ponerse de pie quien aún no se recuperaba del shock de ver una construcción tan magnífica y al parecer costosa. Pero aun no sabía dónde estaba y eso la inquietaba demasiado.

-"Q-que es este lugar?" Pregunto Aeris nerviosa

-"Nuestro refugio personal" Contesto alegremente Zack sonriéndole a Aeris

-"Eh?" Aeris no entendía nada. Tenía todas sus ideas revueltas. Que hacia ella en este lugar? Donde estaban exactamente? y porque había sido traída aquí? Además como que su refugio personal?. Por eso es que en el descanso ninguna chica los encontraba? Pero cómo?

-"Lo mandamos a construir en los alrededores de la escuela. Está completamente escondido a los ojos de los demás." Dijo Reno intentando aclara la mente de la obviamente confundida castaña.

-"Lo hicimos para tener un sitio donde pudiéramos relajarnos sin ser molestados" Completo Zack.

-"Es increíble lo rápido que lo construyeron. Tener influencias sí que sirve" Comento Reno sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su más que obvia fama.

-"Porque? Porque estoy yo aquí?" Pregunto Aeris entendiendo completamente su razón para tener un lugar secreto pero para nada el motivo de ser secuestrada y traída aquí.

-"Te mandamos a traer. Queríamos poder conocerte mejor" Contesto calmadamente Zack no dándole importancia a la forma en la que la castaña había sido traída.

-"Ya sabes, sin tantas distracciones." Completo Reno

-"A ver si entiendo. Prácticamente me secuestraron, me trajeron aquí a la fuerza solo por capricho de ustedes. Exclusivamente a mí. A un lugar completamente alejado y escondido de todo el mundo en el que solo ustedes conocen su ubicación y esperan que me quede tranquila y sin rechistar con ustedes tres…. Ustedes!….Ustedes! que cada vez que pueden se me insinúan!" Expreso Aeris alterada, enojándose cada vez más con cada oración que decía.

-"Si" Contesto simplemente Zack con una sonrisa. Enfadando aún más a Aeris por su rápida y confiada respuesta.

-"…uff…Yo me largo" Dijo Aeris cansada de todo esto. Comenzando a buscar la salida del lugar.

Había llegado por lo que posiblemente era una plataforma. Entonces eso significaba que estaba bajo tierra. Supuso que la plataforma estaba detrás de ella, sin embargo no encontró nada. No había nada detrás de ella que indicara una especie de elevador o lo que fuera, solo una pared vacía. No podía ser posible. Tal vez estaba escondida.

-"Como demonios se sale de este lugar?" Pregunto Aeris buscando una especie de botón secreto o mecanismo que indicara la aparición de la dichosa plataforma. Comenzando a pegar en el piso y en las paredes para ver si había algún cambio.

-"tranquila no vas a conseguir nada así" Dijo Reno intentando calmar a la castaña.

-"Solo nosotros sabemos cómo salir o entrar aquí" Comento Vincent yendo hasta una pared cercana. Recargándose sobre esta mientras veía como Aeris insistentemente buscaba por otro lado la forma de salir.

-"Porque no te relajas y tomas asiento revoltosa" Indico Reno yendo hasta donde ahora se encontraba Aeris. Siendo seguido inmediatamente por Zack quien también fue hasta ella.

-"Tranquila Bombón no vamos a hacerte nada. A menos que quieras" Comento Zack acorralando a Aeris contra la pared que tenía detrás de ella. Tomándola por sorpresa.

-"Me quiero ir!, Me quiero ir!, Me quiero ir!" Dijo Aeris una y otra vez intentando alejar a Zack de ella.

-"Calma, solo estaba jugando Bombón" Dijo Zack separándose de ella.

-"Vamos revoltosa" Expresó Reno acercándose cada vez más a Aeris.

-"Aléjense de mí!" Exijio Aeris pegándose lo más que podía contra la pared mientras cruzaba sus brazos poniéndolos contra su pecho en forma defensiva. Quizás podría contra uno pero contra dos ya era demasiado y si incluía a Vincent estaba completamente perdida.

-"Tranquila revoltosa. No queremos que te alteres y hieras a alguien" Bromeo Reno.

-"…" Cuando iba a olvidar ese pequeño accidente.

-"Descuida Bombón te prometo que no te haremos nada"

-"Aléjense de mí! y dejen de llamarme Bombón y Revoltosa. Mi nombre es Aeris. Repitan conmigo: s" Deletreo la castaña haciéndose a un lado. Poniendo una distancia considerable entre ella y los chicos.

-"Yo prefiero Bombón" Expreso galantemente Zack

-"Revoltosa te queda mejor" Contesto Reno siguiendo a su amigo.

Ambos chicos entonces voltearon a ver al silencioso ojos rubí que se encontraba aun recargado sobre la pared observándolo todo. En espera de que este mencionara el apodo que había escogido para la inusual chica. Sin embargo Vincent no dijo nada guardándose todos sus comentarios para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de negación.

-"Oh vamos Vincent! Tienes que ponerle algún apodo" Exigió Zack intentando que su callado y sereno amigo se uniera en el juego de coquetearle a la inocente castaña. Pero Vincent de nuevo no contesto ignorándolo completamente. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos para ver a su insistente compañero.

-"Siempre tan serio. No tienes sentido de la diversión" Comento Reno ante el silencio del ojos rubí que al parecer no se les uniría.

-"No puede ser. Eso significa que ninguno de ustedes va a llamarme por mi nombre" Expreso cansadamente Aeris no gustándole la idea de ser llamada de ninguna de las dos maneras. Su nombre era bonito, o al menos a ella le gustaba. Entonces porque no la llamaban así, porque tenían que decirle revoltosa o…

-"Oye bombón"

-"Que no soy bombón!" Contesto inmediatamente Aeris sonando molesta como reacción a este nombre. Pero para su sorpresa cuando giro entorno a la dirección de donde había provenido ese llamado Zack no estaba frente a ella si no un atractivo rubio de ojos azules que acababa de hacer su aparición mirándola sensatamente.

-"C-Cloud. Porque?" Expreso Aeris confundida. Porque el rubio le había dicho bombón si el único que lo hacía era Zack.

-"Entonces biscocho?" Compuso el rubio de ojos azules sonriendo por dentro a pesar de que su exterior se mantenía completamente sereno al ver la cara de sorpresa de la castaña.

-"También tu" Dijo Aeris pesadamente. El rubio también se estaba burlando de ella. Porque estos chicos no dejaban de jugar y de ponerla en vergüenza.

-"Aunque sea muy divertido bromear con ella. Que es lo que hace aquí? Se supone que iba a ser secreto" Expreso Cloud dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros. Yendo justo al lado de la castaña.

-"Ya sabes" Inicio Reno mirando tranquilamente al rubio.

-"Zack" Dijeron Vincent y Reno al mismo tiempo delatando a su amigo.

-"Traidores" Comento Zack molesto ante la acusación inmediata y sin duda alguna de sus supuestos amigos.

Cloud volteo a ver a Zack mirándolo como si estuviera muy decepcionado de él. Seguidamente el resto de los chicos voltearon a verlo también.

-"Hey! todos querían hacerlo" Se defendió Zack inmediatamente ante sus silenciosas acusaciones.

-"No se preocupen yo ya me iba. Solo muéstrenme la salida y no los molestare más" Comento Aeris intentando aprovecharse de la situación y de la tensión entre los chicos.

-"Si ya estás aquí no tiene caso. Ahora la pregunta es qué haremos contigo" Expreso calmadamente Cloud pero en un tono perturbadoramente oscuro. Acercándose a Aeris por detrás. Poniéndose muy cerca de ella mientras bajaba su rostro hasta su oído. Ruborizando a la castaña.

Aeris rápidamente se apartó del rubio sin embargo delante de ella estaban Reno y Zack. Al lado aunque algo alejado se encontraba Vincent. Al parecer no tenía oportunidades de escapar. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer…Gritar como loca.

-"AH!. Aléjense!. No se me acerquen. Si cualquiera da un solo paso lo matare"

-"Bombón cálmate"

-"NO ME DIGAN QUE ME CALME!. DÉJENME IR!. Saben que esto califica de secuestro no?" Dijo Aeris totalmente alterada. Apartándose cada vez más de los chicos.

-"Entonces para que dejarte ir si ya estas secuestrada. Significa que podemos tenerte todo lo que queramos" Comento Cloud quietamente.

…Era cierto. Solo ellos conocían como salir de este lugar y nadie más sabía que estaba aquí ni donde se encontraba. Eso significaba que prácticamente estaba a su merced por el tiempo que ellos quisieran.

-"Y para lo que queramos" Completo Zack.

Si también para lo que quisieran…Espera un momento, que?

-"AUXILIO! ME SECUETRARON 4 PERVERTIDOS" Grito Aeris perturbada. Con la esperanza de que alguien la oyera y la salvara.

Los 4 chicos se quedaron desconcertados. Cuando habían pasado de estrellas famosa a 4 pervertidos. Cualquier chica normal estaría encantada de estar a solas con al menos uno de ellos y con los 4 ni se diga. Pero esta chica parecía más que molesta por encontrarse en esta situación.

-"Haces demasiado escándalo. Si no te callas vamos a tener que amarrarte" Indico fríamente Vincent sonando muy en serio.

Como podían pedirle a Aeris que se quedara tranquila frente a esta situación. En especial como podían pedirle a ella que siquiera se quedara callada. Por lógica Aeris no les hizo caso y siguió gritando ocasionando que entre los 4 la agarraran y la amarraran a una silla buscando controlarla.

-"Suéltenme!" Exigió Aeris mirando furiosa a los 4 chicos.

-"Si prometes que te comportaras" Respondió calmadamente Zack

-"Por supuesto que no" Contesto Aeris cada vez más enojada.

-"Entonces ahí te vas a quedar" Respondió Reno guiñándole un ojo a la chica. Haciendo que su deseo de matarlos creciera más en ella.

Aeris intentó tranquilizarse respirando profundamente. Tenía que guardar la calma si es que quería que la desataran y entonces aprovechar esa oportunidad y golpearlos a todos. Como tenía tantas ganas de asesinarlos por lo que le estaban haciendo pasar. Pero no podía pensar en su venganza, no aun. Tenía que fingir serenidad y calma.

-"Porque me trajeron aquí?" Pregunto Aeris dulcemente. Lo más calmada que pudo mientras les mostraba una linda sonrisa en señal de que no había resentimientos, haciendo sentir mal a Reno y Zack por haberla atado.

-"Solo queríamos pasar tiempo contigo" Respondió Zack inmediatamente y con cautela ante el inesperado cambio de actitud de la castaña.

-"Esta es su idea de pasar el tiempo conmigo. Atándome a una silla. Eso no es muy cortes no creen?. Después de todo soy una invitada no es así?" Dijo Aeris sonando desconsolada. Pretendiendo manipularlos para que la liberaran. Casi logrando convencer a Reno y a Zack quienes comenzaron a sentirse culpables por retenerla de esa manera.

-"Que tal si me desatan y_"

-"eres una invitada pero empezaste de escandalosa recuerdas" Interrumpió Cloud deteniendo a sus amigos que se dirigían a liberar a la castaña, frustrando los planes de Aeris quien le lanzo una mirada asesina. Casi lo conseguía.

-"Pues si pero…Como querían que reaccionara ante una situación así. No pueden culparme por eso. Porque no me desatan e iniciamos de nuevo" Dijo Aeris con total inocencia. Intentando atraer de nuevo a Reno y Zack.

-"Para que empieces otra vez con tus griteríos. Porque no mejor te dejamos ahí hasta que aprendas a no ser tan fastidiosa" Expreso fríamente el rubio mirándola desafiantemente. Probando a Aeris para que esta dejara su farsa de chica buena, bien portada y silenciosa.

-"PUES PERDONAME POR SER TAN FASTIDIOSA PERO YO NO PEDI SER TRAIDA AQUÍ! ASI QUE DESATENME INMEDIATEMNETE!" Grito Aeris totalmente encolerizada sin poder resistir oponerse al inoportuno rubio.

-"Lo ves no puedes resistirlo. Eres una escandalosa" Comento Cloud seriamente

Agh! Este chico como la hacía enojar.

-"Y tú eres un fastidio!" Se impuso Aeris ante el rubio que la seguía insultando.

-"En la posición en la que estas no te conviene ponerte tan altanera sabes" Indico el Rubio tajantemente.

Está bien tenía que calmarse, no podía dejar que el tonto rubio la alterara tan fácilmente. Solo la estaba fastidiando por diversión, no debía seguirle el juego. Pensó Aeris respirando profundamente intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ahorcar a Cloud.

-"Aunque ella tiene razón. No es nada amigable hacerle esto…Tengo una idea!. Ya que la revoltosa está aquí porque no nos divertimos con ella" Expreso Reno alegremente. Parándose a un lado de Aeris y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica, causando que esta se tensara ante su súbito contacto.

-"…" Aeris no entendía de qué estaba hablando. Qué quiso decir con divertirse?

-"Mientras yo sea el primero" Atajo Zack, parándose frente a Aeris. Tomando su barbilla con su mano alzando así su rostro para que sus ojos se encontrara. Sonrojando notablemente a la chica.

-"Entonces yo escojo el segundo Turno" Se adelantó Reno apartando a Zack de Aeris. Poniéndose frente a la chica.

-"Piensas participar no Vincent?" Pregunto Reno volteando a ver a su discreto compañero.

-"Tu qué crees" Respondió simplemente el ojos rubí alejándose de la pared. Caminando hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

-"Estas de acuerdo con esto no Cloud?" Pregunto Zack al rubio que en realidad parecía algo molesto.

-"Hagan lo que quieran" Respondió Cloud yendo a un extremo del cuarto.

Aeris no sabía que pensar. A qué demonios se referían?. Porque no se explicaban bien y porque carajos hablaban en doble sentido. Estar a solas con 4 guapísimos adolecentes en un lugar escondido se oía a situación peligrosa. Aeris comenzó a ponerse en extremo nerviosa y roja hasta más no poder. Necesitaba salir de este lugar ahora mismo. La cosa se estaba poniendo comprometedora. Quien sabe lo que querrían hacer, es decir, después de todo eran adolescentes y…Agh! Porque estaba pensando de esa manera. Quizás solo lo estaba malinterpretando todo. Aeris rogo en silencio porque lo estuviera malinterpretando todo.

-"Pero aquí no será divertido" Comento Reno interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Aeris.

-"Supongo que en el cuarto será mejor" Dijo Zack aproximándose a la castaña

Aeris se quedó totalmente en shock. No podía ser acaso, acaso estos chicos estaban hablando de … de…

-" DEJENME IR! DÉJENME IR!" Grito Aeris frenética imaginándose lo peor. Pateando en contra de los chicos que intentaban tomarla mientras intentaba liberarse con desesperación de sus ataduras.

-"Vamos bombón te vas a divertir" Dijo Zack en un tono notablemente oscuro que comenzó a preocupar a la castaña.

-"NO! Saben que, cambie de parecer. Estar amarrada no se oye tan mal después de todo" Grito Aeris aferrándose a la silla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-"Podríamos hacerlo contigo amarrada, creo que eso no los haría más fácil" Comento Reno esbozando una sonrisa malévola.

-"NO! ALGUIEN SALVEME!"

-"Bombón ya verás que te gustara"

-"DEJENME IR!"

Vincent y Cloud se quedaron alejados viendo calmadamente como Reno y Zack trataban de convencer a Aeris sin éxito alguno. Cloud ya estaba harto de esperar y ver toda esta escena que no los llevaba a ningún lado así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba la castaña llegando por detrás. Como la chica estaba muy entretenida tratando de evadir a sus dos amigos no se dio cuenta de que Cloud ahora estaba justo a su lado. Desatándola e inmediatamente cargándola, poniéndola sobre su hombro.

-"Vamos" Dijo Cloud. Llevándosela hacia un cuarto alejado.

-"e-espera. Bájame!, bájame!, bájame!" Grito Aeris enardecida. Golpeado contra la espalda de Cloud sin embargo al parecer esto no le hacía ni cosquillas. A donde la llevaba? Ahora si era su fin.

Después de algunos segundos llegaron a una habitación ligeramente iluminada. Aeris estaba más concentrada en intentar liberarse del agarre del chico que en inspeccionar la habitación por lo cual no noto a donde la había llevado.

Cloud bajo a Aeris bruscamente haciendo que callera sobre un sillón. Desorientando a la castaña por un momento. Inesperadamente Cloud se acercó sin previo aviso a ella, poniéndose demasiado cerca. Acorralándola con su musculoso cuerpo contra el respaldo del sillón mientras estiraba un brazo hacia ella, pasándole por al lado. El corazón de Aeris comenzó a latirle a mil por hora. Esto no podía estar pasando. Aeris se echó para atrás intentando alejarse lo más que podía cerrando los ojos temerosa. Esperando lo inevitable. Sin embargo después de unos segundos de torturador suspenso seguía sin pasar nada. La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente. Cloud aún estaba muy cerca, de hecho si no fuera por cosa de centímetros estaría prácticamente sobre ella. Sintió como la mano del rubio hizo un leve movimiento lo que encendió las luces del lugar e inmediatamente después Cloud se separó de ella. Aeris giro un poco su cabeza y observo que justo atrás de ella se encontraba el apagador de luz. Entonces solo había querido encender las luces, nada más. Pero había sido necesario que la dejarla justo donde se encontraba el apagador!. Y a dónde demonios la había traído?.

Aeris inspecciono rápidamente el lugar con la mirada, percatándose del sorprendente lugar donde la habían traído esta vez.

-"Un…Un… una habitación de juegos" Dijo Aeris confundida y en el fondo muy aliviada. Observando detenidamente el lugar. Más que habitación parecía casa, el lugar era enorme y tenía tantas cosas. Máquinas de videojuegos, mesas de billar, pimpón, mini hockey, una pequeña cancha de basquetbol al fondo así como de futbol rápido y tenis. Un espacio para tiro al blanco, una máquina de karaoque con todo y su escenario y cientos de cosas más. Debía admitir que nunca se imaginó que se referían a esto.

-"Entonces solo quieren que… juguemos con todo esto"

-"Claro que es lo que pensabas" Dijo Zack llegando a la habitación junto con los dos chicos faltantes.

-"N-nada" Contesto Aeris nerviosa, sintiéndose realmente tonta. Como se le había podido ocurrir. Es más como había podido pensar algo así. Estos chicos solo sacaban lo peor de ella. La estaban volviendo loca.

-"Primero. Podrías cantar para nosotros? Siendo cantantes tenemos curiosidad por saber cómo lo haces" Indico Zack subiendo al escenario, estirándole la mano a Aeris para que lo acompañara.

-"Que eso no es algo injusto. Ustedes son famosas estrellas de la música y yo solo canto en la bañera" Reclamo Aeris intentando olvidar sus absurdos pensamientos.

-"Tienes miedo?" Desafio Cloud con un leve y casi imperceptible tono de burla.

-"Claro que no…" Contesto contradictoriamente Aeris sintiéndose enfada ante el comentario de Cloud, tomando la mano de Zack para que esta la ayudara a subirse al escenario.

-"…Pero no se burlen de mi" Dijo Aeris tomando el micrófono y respirando hondo para darse coraje

Ya había escuchado a estos chicos cantar, su voz era perfecta haciendo sentir a Aeris tonta. Porque tenía que cantar frente a 4 famosos intérpretes. Y que canción es la que cantaría? No se le ocurría nada más que una sola. Aeris trago saliva nerviosamente poniéndose roja, sin embargo a pesar de la pena que sentía comenzó a cantar lo más tranquila que pudo sorprendiendo a los 4 chicos pues su voz era increíblemente dulce y melodiosa, como la de un ángel.

* * *

Me quedaré aquí, sólo por el bien de secar tus lágrimas.

Tan hermoso como la lluvia disminuye, tus lágrimas vuelven tu corazón transparente

Hoy cuando miro desde la cima de una colina,

Aunque el mundo se debería lavarse en amor

Nos hemos dado cuenta que estamos viviendo en el desconcierto

La suave canción de amor no puede comunicarse con nosotros

Sólo quiero protegerte, solo quiero proteger los días en que tu rostro resplandecía con una sonrisa

Sólo quiero protegerte, encerrar la soledad, tu corazón agitado por la tristeza

Por el resto de mis días

**tune the rainbow - Sakamoto Maaya**

* * *

Cloud se quedó impresionado. Esa voz, esa melodía ya la había escuchado antes. Dónde? Era inconfundible, algo que solo le pertenecía a ella. Era tan relajante, como un arrullo que lo llevaba a otro mundo haciéndolo olvidar todo lo demás. Como lo suponía, Aeris poseía una hermosa y tranquilizadora voz. Justo como lo recordaba. Como es que alguien podía poseer algo tan maravilloso sin siquiera darle importancia.

Cuando Aeris termino de cantar los nervios la consumían por dentro. Sus manos le temblaban aunque hizo su mayor esfuerzo por disimularlo. Nunca había cantado frente a un público tan exigente solo frente a niños pequeños.

Aeris volteo a ver a los 4 chicos que estaban totalmente estupefactos. Acaso había cantado tan mal. Porque no decían nada? Después de todo ellos la obligaron así que la causa de que destruyera sus perfectos tímpanos había sido su culpa así que…

-"Maravilloso" Expreso Zack aplaudiendo siendo seguido inmediatamente por Reno y segundos después por Vincent quien aplaudió con un poco menos de entusiasmo pero notablemente orgulloso de la castaña.

Cloud por su parte también dio leves palmadas en señal de aprobación, sorprendiendo a Aeris por la felicitación de parte de estos chicos. Sonrojándola un poco. Aeris se bajo del escenario sintiéndose aún muy apenada sin embargo el comentario de Cloud la hizo olvidar completamente todo el bochorno.

-"Parece que tu voz no solo sirve para hacer escándalo"

-"…" Acaso la estaba felicitando o insultando. Aeris no sabía cómo debía tomarlo pero por alguna razón le daba ganas de golpearlo.

-"No le hagas caso al amargado. Tu voz siempre suena hermosa. Me has cautivado totalmente. Bombón no sé cómo es posible pero cada vez me enamoro más de ti" Expreso Zack seductoramente yendo al lado de Aeris. Tomando con su mano la barbilla de la chica mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

-"Hagamos otra cosa quieren" Dijo Aeris separándose inmediatamente Zack. Ignorándolo a él y sus cautivadores coqueteos.

-"Sabes entre más me ignoras más me gustas bombón" Declaro Zack yendo detrás de Aeris.

-"Entonces te gusta que te traten mal?" Respondió Aeris con calma.

-"Zack siempre ha sido un sádico" Comento Reno burlonamente

-"Patético querrás decir" Indico Vincent sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-"Están seguros que ustedes son mis amigos?" Pregunto Zack molesto por los comentarios constantes en contra de su persona.

Después de burlarse un rato más de Zack y jugar con la castaña decidieron que era mejor regresar a la escuela pues las clases aún no habían acabado. Llevando por fin a Aeris de regreso al instituto.

-"ya puedes abrir los ojos" Indico Zack una vez que llegaron al patio cerca del edificio de la escuela. Como su refugio debía permanecer secreto regresaron a Aeris a la escuela con los ojos vendados para que esta no descubriera donde se encontraba su lugar privado.

-"La escuela! Al fin!. Nunca había estado tan feliz de verla" Dijo Aeris felizmente aliviada. Poniendo una mano en su pecho mientras caía de rodillas al suelo en señal de cansancio.

-"Eres realmente extraña" Dijo Reno viendo la curiosa reacción de la castaña.

Inmediatamente después Vincent sin decir nada, solo quedándose viendo por un par de segundos a Aeris se encamino al edifico de la escuela, yéndose del lugar.

-"Bye Revoltosa" Se despidió Reno siguiendo a Vincent.

Aeris se levantó del suelo viendo irse a ambos chicos. Sin previo aviso Zack se acercó a Aeris poniéndose muy cerca de ella.

-"Nos vemos bombón" Se despidió dulcemente Zack. Bajando su rostro para besar la frente de Aeris, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña quien no pudo reaccionar. Rápidamente Zack se separó de ella brindándole una dulce sonrisa a la perturbada chica. Ocasionando que Aeris se avergonzara más y bajara la mirada al piso.

-"Vámonos" Ordeno Cloud con un leve tono de molestia a su compañero. Yéndose del lugar y del lado de Aeris sin siquiera despedirse de ella. Pasándole por enfrente sin voltear a verla.

Aeris se sintió confundida ante la reacción de Cloud. Acaso se había molestado? Porque? Que lo había puesto de esa manera?

Cloud y Zack se alejaron poco a poco desapareciendo del campo de visión de Aeris. Dejándola sola y completamente enredada sobre su extraña experiencia con los chicos de One Winged Angel. Como es que se metía en tantos embrollos y siempre se encontraba de alguna manera con estos chicos sin siquiera buscarlos. Lo que para cualquier chica sería una suerte para ella era como una especie de maldición. Porque no podía regresar a los días de paz y tranquilidad.

Aeris dio un largo y cansado suspiro comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia el edificio de la escuela. Mientras pasaba por el patio principal oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

Aeris volteo entorno a la voz encontrando que era Tifa quien se dirigía corriendo hacia ella.

-"Aeris te estuve buscando. Dónde estabas?" Pregunto preocupada la ojos rubí cuando llego al lado de la castaña. Aliviada por verla a salvo

-"En el infierno" Contesto Aeris dando un largo y pesado suspiro. Confundiendo notablemente a su amiga que la miro extrañada sin saber que había querido decir con esa repuesta tan inusual.

-"No importa vámonos" Comento Aeris dando cansados pasos en torno al edificio de la escuela. Siendo seguida segundos después por Tifa quien aún trataba de descifrar lo que había querido decir.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y al finalizar estas las fanáticas de One Winged Angel intentaron ir tras los chicos y acorralarlos en la salida ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrádselos en el descanso. Pero estos de nuevo no estaban por ninguna parte.

Aeris y Tifa vieron un alboroto en la entrada de la escuela. Ambas chicas se imaginaron que era para despedir a los chicos de One Winged Angel. Tifa se dirigió a formar parte de todo el alboroto sin embargo cuando se acercó abriéndose paso por todas chicas descubrió que a quien rodeaban era a una pequeña joven de cabello corto color negro y ojos color café.

-"Yuffie!?" Expreso Tifa con sorpresa. Aeris creyendo haber escuchado el nombre de su amiga se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Tifa descubriendo que su peculiar amiga de cabello corto estaba en el centro de toda la conmoción. Porque Yuffie estaba siendo rodeada?. Acaso se encontraba en problemas. Había ofendido de alguna manera a las cientos de fanáticas?.

Aeris comenzó a preocuparse. No iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a su compañera. Aeris fue rápidamente al lado de Yuffie dispuesta a ponerse en contra de quien fuera que se metiera con su amiga pero al acercarse pudo distinguir que la hiperactiva chica sostenía varias imágenes en las manos.

-"Yuffie!…acaso esas son…fotos?"

-"err…Aeris que gusto verte" Dijo la pequeña chica girando para ver a su amiga que se había acercado a ella inesperadamente.

-"Yuffie "Llamo Tifa corriendo hacia sus dos amigas.

-"Yuffie que estás haciendo?" Pregunto Aeris totalmente confundida. Ahora que lo pensaba las chicas no parecían enojadas. No se sentía esa densa atmosfera como cuando ella era rodeada. Es más las chicas parecían algo, emocionadas?. Bueno se empujaban unas contra otras y actuaban algo locas pero ese comportamiento ya era muy común en ellas. En realidad no parecían tan amenazantes.

-"Chicas!. Que sorpresa encontrarlas aquí" Contesto Yuffie intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Escondiendo lo que tenía en las manos detrás de su espalda.

-"Encontrarnos a nosotras? Tú eres la sorpresa. Ni siquiera vas en esta escuela" Contesto Tifa escéptica no quitando la vista de su amiga de ojos café.

Mientras Yuffie estaba distraída Aeris se inclinó un poco intentando ver qué era lo que escondía Yuffie detrás de su espalda.

-"Son fotos de One Winged Angel?" Pregunto Aeris al ver en varias imágenes a Reno, Cloud y Zack.

-"Bueno…" Contesto Yuffie intentando buscar una excusa pero fue interrumpida por sus amigas

-"Con que por eso tenías la cámara la otra vez" Comento Aeris

-"Estas vendiendo fotos de One Winged Angel" Afirmo Tifa viendo a la horda de chicas con billetes en la mano intentando captar la atención de Yuffie para que les vendiera una foto.

-"Si bueno yo…"

-"Esto paso un jueves en la mañana que acaso nunca vas a la escuela" Dijo Tifa quitándole una foto de la mano a Yuffie

-"No te quejas tanto cuando te doy fotos de Cloud" Comento Yuffie haciendo avergonzar a la ojos rubí quien se disponía a regañar a su amiga de cabello corto pero Yuffie solo volteo entorno a Aeris ignorando a su encolerizada amiga.

-"Dime Aeris cuál es tu miembro del grupo favorito. Te hare un gran descuento" Dijo Yuffie enseñándole todas las fotos que tenía para que la castaña pudiera escoger libremente.

-"A mí no me hiciste ningún descuento!. Además somos tus amigas deberías regalárnoslas" Expreso Tifa enfadada pero disimulando indiferencia.

-"Negocios son negocios. Pero por ser por ti Aeris te daré las primeras completamente gratis"

-"Oye a mí nunca me las diste gratis!"

-"Pues porque a ti te agarre desesperada y fácil de engañar. Entonces dime Aeris a cual tengo que acosar por ti…quiero decir, a cual chico prefieres?"

-"Yo no_"intento contestar Aeris pero inminentemente fue interrumpida por Tifa.

-"Vas a tener que tomar muchas fotos de Sephiroth" Contesto la ojos rubí seriamente algo sentida con Yuffie.

-"S-Sephiroth en serio?" Pregunto Yuffie sorprendida. A su dulce amiga le gustaba el chico más misterioso y algo aterrador en su opinión. Porque? No cabía duda que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos.

-"No yo_" Aeris de nuevo fue interrumpida por Tifa que no la dejo explicarse

-"deberías verla. Se queda pasmada cada vez que mencionan su nombre y lo más lindo es que se esconde todo el tiempo de él. Creo que le da pena encontrárselo de frente" Comento Tifa de nuevo animada. Sintiendo ternura entorno al comportamiento de su inocente amiga.

-"En verdad te gusta Sephiroth?" Pregunto Yuffie sin creerlo

-"Yo…" Aeris no pudo sacar más palabras, quería hacerlo pero las tenía atoradas en la garganta. Lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar su rostro al piso para esconder su reacción de sus amigas.

-"Hay algún problema Yuffie?" Pregunto Tifa preocupada porque esta de alguna manera no estuviera feliz de descubrir que a Aeris le gustaba Sephiroth.

-"No, claro que no…Pero… Con que Sephiroth eh?. No tengo muchas fotos de él pero no te preocupes amiga te prometo que te las conseguiré" Dijo al final Yuffie aunque no sonando ni contenta ni convincente.

-"Yo…"intento hablar de nuevo Aeris pero no importaba cuanto tratara de esforzarse, las palabras no le salían.

-"Porque no tienes fotos de Vincent?"Pregunto Tifa analizando cada uno de las imágenes que Yuffie sostenía.

-"Porque Vincent es solo mío!…quiero decir es muy difícil de fotografiar." Corrigió rápidamente Yuffie.

-"Aeris aparece en esta foto con Reno" Comento una chica de entre la multitud que sostenía una foto en su mano.

-"También está en esta con Zack" Comento otra chica de entre el montón.

-"Qué?" Aeris alzo la vista al oír su nombre olvidando repentinamente todo lo anterior.

-"Acaso Aeris está acosando a todo One Winged Angel?" dijo otra fanática sonando molesta.

Aeris y Tifa voltearon a ver a Yuffie inquiriéndole con la mirada sobre el porqué de tomarle fotos a la castaña cuando se encontraba con alguno de los chicos de One Winged Angel.

-"Si bueno…este verán…" Respondió Yuffie nerviosa viendo hacia sus dos amigas que parecían algo molestas, y como no cuando esto solo le ocasionaría más problemas a la castaña con las locas fanáticas de estos chicos.

-"Es que te veías tan bien con ellos que no lo pude evitar" Explico Yuffie.

-"Por favor deja de tomar fotos de mí antes de que me asesinen" Pidió amablemente la castaña no queriendo tener más problemas.

-"Entiendo, no lo vuelvo a hacer" Respondió Yuffie sonando arrepentida.

-"Oigan porque no vamos a mi casa y vemos el video nuevo de One Winged Angel juntas. Hoy no tienes trabajo en la florería cierto Aeris" Dijo Tifa una vez que las cosas entre ellas estaban totalmente arregladas.

-"en realidad yo quería ir a ver las flores" Respondió Aeris sintiéndose mal en el interior por rechazar la propuesta de su amiga.

-"Piensas ir tu sola?" Pregunto Tifa preocupada.

-"Si, no hay ningún problema. Ustedes pueden ir a ver aquel video"

-"Aeris ya te dije que es peligroso que vayas a esa parte de la ciudad por ti sola" Regaño Tifa sabiendo que el lugar donde se encontraban las flores que Aeris cuidaba tan dedicadamente se encontraba en la parte abandonada de la ciudad y su amiga no era una persona fuerte físicamente hablando, lo cual solo hacía que se preocupara más por ella. Qué tal si le pasaba algo.

-"Tú sabes que es parte de mi proyecto. Además se cuidarme" Tranquilizo Aeris a su amiga. Aunque ella no era precisamente fuerte si muy inteligente. Y ya la habían secuestrado una vez que más le podría pasar.

-"Con lo despistada que eres?" Refuto inmediatamente Tifa intentando que Aeris cambiara de idea sobre seguir yendo a ese peligroso lugar.

-"Con todo y eso. Deja de preocuparte tanto Tifa" Respondió calmadamente Aeris sin importarle o preocuparse sobre el lugar en donde se encontraban sus preciadas flores. Le gustaban tanto que nada impediría que fuera a verlas y a cuidar de ellas. Además ya había ido cientos de veces a ese lugar y no le había pasado nada. A pesar de que estaba casi en los extremos de la ciudad al contrario de lo que todos pensaran ese lugar era en extremo tranquilo.

-"Pero Aeris_"

-"Les prometo que estaré bien" Dijo Aeris echándose a correr no dándole tiempo a Tifa para detener a su amiga.

* * *

Aeris llego sin ningún problema o inconveniente a la iglesia donde se encontraban las flores que tanto le encantaban. Inmediatamente se hinco cerca de la alfombra de flores para poder verlas mejor, comenzando a trabajar en ellas. Concentrándose por completo en la tarea, tanto que no oyó cuando alguien entro al recinto. Dirigiéndose lentamente hacia ella y parándose detrás de esta.

-"Aeris?" Dijo una masculina voz detrás de las castaña tomándola desprevenida. Aeris grito sorprendida cayendo de frente sobre las flores por el susto de encontrarse a alguien más en el recinto. No creía que fuera posible que alguien más estuviera en este lugar. Solo una persona más conocía acerca del paradero de la iglesia. Pudiera ser que él se encontrara de nuevo aquí con ella.

-"Estas bien?" Pregunto la masculina voz acercándose a su lado mientras se ponía de cunclillas para verla mejor.

Aeris poco a poco alzo la mirada. Una cara casi angelical fue lo primero que vislumbraron sus ojos. El inalterable rubio de ojos azules miembro de One Winged Angel se encontraba frente ella. Sin emitir ninguna emoción en su perfecto rostro mientras la veía.

La castaña se mostró confundida. Porque estaba Cloud en este lugar? Y como es que lo había descubierto?

Aeris se quedó totalmente callada viendo perturbada al rubio. Cloud se extrañó ante esto. No creía posible que la habladora y escandalosa castaña se hubiera quedado sin palabras. Eso sí que era sorprendente.

-"Que haces en este lugar alejada de todo?" Pregunto Cloud estirando su mano para quitarle cuidadosa y delicadamente una flor que se había enredado en su fino cabello castaño. Haciendo sonrojar a Aeris quien inmediatamente reacciono. Sentándose sobre la alfombra de flores.

-"Q-que haces tú aquí? Como es que descubriste este lugar?" Pregunto Aeris desorientada. Tratando de poner orden y lógica toda la situación.

-"Yo pregunte primero" Contrarresto Cloud seriamente.

-"Bueno… es que…vengo a ver las flores" Respondió Aeris sin pensarlo mucho.

Cloud miro entorno a la alfombra de flores en la que Aeris se encontraba sentada. De alguna manera estas parecían especiales.

-"Tú las plantaste?" Pregunto Cloud mirando a la castaña.

-"Así es. Se supone que nada puede crecer en esta parte de la ciudad. El suelo está contaminado. Pero he logrado que en esta pequeña extensión crezca vida de nuevo. Seria genial volver a regresarle esto a la naturaleza no crees? Además, siempre quise verlo así" Explico Aeris muy animada sonriéndole a Cloud.

-"Impresionante. Lograste que estas sobrevivieran a pesar de las condiciones adversas de este sitio."

-"Creo que todo el crédito es de ellas, yo solo las ayude un poco. En fin, que haces tú aquí?"

-"Estaba paseando y encontré este lugar"

-" Paseando? Así nada más. Que hacías en la parte abandonada de la ciudad?"

-"Quería estar solo por un rato. Sin tantos gritos alrededor"

-"Ya veo. Tiene lógica. Por aquí no viene nadie. Todos creen que es un lugar peligroso"

-"tu no lo crees así?"

-"creo que solo es incomprendido, para mi es el lugar más seguro del mundo." Dijo Aeris expresando una dulce y autentica sonrisa. Como si este lugar fuera realmente importante para ella, tanto que incluso tenia recuerdos preciosos que la hacían sonreír de esa manera. Tan llena de alegría.

Esa sonrisa. Cloud siempre tenía un extraño sentimiento acerca de esa sonrisa. Algo que no podía explicar. Algo que intentaba invadirlo. No podía dejar que eso pasara. No podía dejar que derribaran las paredes que tanto le había costado construir.

-"Como es que una chica como tú andaba en esta parte de la ciudad terminando encontrándose al final con esta iglesia?" Pregunto Cloud para distraerse y poner sus ideas a un lado acerca de ese extraño sentimiento.

-"Como yo?"

-"Atolondrada"

-"Atolondrada? Ignorare eso. Fue hace muchos años. De pequeña me perdí y llegue a este lugar. De alguna manera este sitio me dio tranquilidad hasta que me encontraron. Desde entonces se convirtió en mi lugar favorito. Quédate si lo deseas prometo no molestarte"

Cloud sin decir nada más fue hacia la banca más cerca de donde se encontraba Aeris sentándose en esta. Mirando en silencio como Aeris trabajaba en las flores. Parecía un trabajo duro pero la castaña lo hacía con mucho entusiasmo y alegría. De hecho nunca dejó de sonreír mientras trabajaba. Se notaba que hacer esto le brindaba mucha satisfacción. No importaba lo que hiciera Cloud no podía dejar de verla, a ella y a su adorable sonrisa llena de paz y luz.

-"Bien termine por hoy. Hora de irse. Piensas quedarte un rato más?" Pregunto Aeris levantándose del prado de flores. Mirando hacia el rubio.

-"Te llevo" Dijo Cloud seriamente poniéndose de pie.

-"Me llevas?" Pregunto Aeris confundida

-"A tu casa. No viene hasta aquí caminando sabes. Esto está demasiado retirado del centro de la ciudad" Explico calmadamente y sin importancia el rubio.

-"No es necesario" Refuto Aeris sintiéndose incomoda entorno al famoso rubio. Después de todo quien podría culparla. Estar junto al chico más atractivo, rico, famoso y talentoso además de que este se ofreciera a llevarla a su casa debía ser el sueño de toda chica. Aunque en realidad no era su sueño sino más bien su pesadilla. Cada vez que estaba cerca del rubio se metía en algún problema. Mejor dejarlo así.

-"No seas tonta ya es tarde. Crees que voy a dejarte ir sola" Contesto Cloud acercándose a ella.

-"No es tan tarde y puedo cuidarme sola" Respondió Aeris dando unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del rubio.

-"Con lo distraída que eres" Comento Cloud

Está bien porque todos le decían eso?. Porque en 2 días se hubiera metido en constantes problemas no la convertía técnicamente en una inconsciente. Solo estaba pasando por una racha de mala suerte, eso era todo

-"Llegue aquí yo sola y no me paso nada. Además mi casa no esta tan lejos" Respondió Aeris algo molesta. Pretendiendo convencer al chico quien no dijo nada y solo tomo a Aeris de la muñeca jalándola para que fuera con él afuera del recinto.

-"Vamos"

-"Oye espera" Protesto Aeris intentando poner resistencia mientras Cloud la conducía hacia al lado de un vehículo estacionado fuera de la iglesia.

-"Es…Es…una motocicleta" Dijo Aeris sorprendida viendo hacia el vehículo que se encontraba frente a ella.

-"Te da miedo?" Pregunto el rubio al ver la reacción de la castaña.

-"Claro que no pero…tengo falda y las faldas escolares no son muy largas que digamos. En realidad no sé porque son tan cortas…el punto es que no me voy a subir a esa cosa así. Que es lo que intentas?" Respondió Aeris incomoda. Inspeccionándose a ella misma preocupada por lo que accidentalmente pudiera vérsele. Pero esta reacción solo provoco una débil y pícara sonrisa en Cloud quien no pudo evitarlo al observar detenidamente a Aeris y analizar inconscientemente su comentario, encontrando el porqué de sus palabras. Haciendo sonrojar a Aeris porque Cloud la estuviera analizando de arriba abajo.

-"Q-que tanto me ves!?"

-"No lo había pensado así pero ahora que lo mencionas" Dijo Cloud con un leve tono de burla buscando solo avergonzar más a la abochornada castaña.

-"yo me largo" Contesto Aeris molesta. Dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria de donde estaba Cloud.

-"Espera solo bromeaba" Explico el rubio siguiéndola desde atrás.

-"…"Aeris no contesto nada. Camino lo más rápido que pudo totalmente en silencio. Alejándose lo más que podía del rubio.

-"De acuerdo tu ganas, nos iremos a pie. Tendré que regresar después por Fenrir"

-"Fenrir? No me digas que le pusiste nombre a tu moto" Pregunto Aeris confundida parándose en seco. Volteando a ver a Cloud para cuestionarle directamente.

Cloud se quedó callado avergonzado por su comentario. Genial se le había salido. De seguro pensaría que era raro por ponerle nombre a un objeto inanimado.

-"En serio?" Pregunto Aeris mirándolo sorprendida. Como si fuera algún tipo de ser extraño, incomodando al rubio. Cloud se quedó en silencio. Podía oír en su mente las burlas de parte de la castaña. Esto era extraño, realmente inusual. A pesar de ser una estrella en definitiva esto tenía que ser una buena razón para burlarse de alguien.

-"Pensé que solo yo hacía eso. No conozco a mucha gente que le ponga nombre a las cosas. Casi todas las cosas que tengo tienen un nombre. Increíble no pensé que me encontraría tan fácilmente con alguien que tuviera algo en común conmigo. Qué alegría" Explico animadamente la castaña contrariando al rubio quien observo con extrañeza su reacción.

Esta chica, realmente no iba a burlarse de él?. Es más le daba gusto que tuvieran algo en común. Esta extraña, tenaz y dulce chica, siempre lo sorprendía con su actitud.

-"Pues tu si estás loca yo solo le pongo nombre a las cosa importantes" Comento Cloud satíricamente haciendo enfadar a la castaña.

-"Oye!" Contesto Aeris indignada comenzando caminar al lado del rubio.

Aeris y Cloud caminaron en silencio uno junto al otro, pero extrañamente no era un silencio incomodo sino uno apacible. A pesar de que Cloud siempre la hacía enfadar estar con él era…

-"Cálido" Dijo Aeris en voz alta, inconsciente de lo que hacía.

-"Que?" Pregunto Cloud confundido por esa simple palabra fuera de lugar.

-"eh?...n-nada" Respondió Aeris dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Caminando rápidamente frente a él para que este no pudiera ver su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-"Cloud" Llamo Aeris después de un tiempo. Siguiendo caminando delante de él a pesar de que su sonrojo había disminuido no queriendo voltear a verlo.

-"mmm"

-"Nada olvídalo"

-"Si tienes una pregunta hazla"

-"Bueno…es que no es importante" Finalizo Aeris parándose a un lado del camino mientras Cloud igualmente se paraba volteando para verla. Quedándosela observando muy seriamente lo que ponía nerviosa a Aeris quien bajo la mirada al piso para no ser observada por ese profundo y penetrante fulgor azul.

-"…"

-"s-solo me preguntaba. Si tienes miedo a la oscuridad. No deberíamos darnos prisa. En poco tiempo oscurecerá y no traes una lámpara contigo o sí? Lo que quiero decir es. No te dará miedo?" Pregunto Aeris comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Poniéndose delante de Cloud, sintiendo vergüenza por su inusual comentario.

-"Si que eres extraña por pensar eso. Solo le tengo miedo a la oscuridad absoluta. Incluso ni quien tiene miedo a la oscuridad le tiene miedo a que anochezca. Estamos en la calle, están las luminarias o incluso las estrellas o la luna. Usualmente solo es en espacios cerrados." Explico el rubio calmadamente siguiéndola desde atrás.

-"Entonces…duermes con las luces encendidas? Eso debe ser fastidioso"

-"Entre otras cosas. Pero no me duermo con la luz totalmente prendida. Solo dejo una lámpara con una luz muy tenue encendida."

-"Como un bebe!" Comento inocentemente Aeris sin pensar realmente las múltiples interpretaciones de su oración.

-"…" Cloud se avergonzó al instante por el comentario desmedido de la castaña. Inevitablemente pensó que se estaba burlando de él llamándolo infantil. Acaso estaba insultando con esa observación?.

Aeris volteo a ver a Cloud observando en su rostro una mezcla de vergüenza, confusión y molestia. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho así que trato de explicarse mejor.

-"Es que…usualmente a los niños se les deja una lamparita encendida para que no tengan tanto miedo cuando se quedan solos en la oscuridad. No…no digo que seas infantil. En realidad me parece algo lindo…Bueno no precisamente lindo… es que…Es curioso que tengas miedo a la oscuridad…Quiero decir…" Corrigió Aeris. Porque no dejaba de sacar tonterías. En lugar de arreglar las cosas al parecer solo las empeoraba. Como corregirse y darle a entender que su miedo no tenía nada de malo. No lo había dicho con la intención de ofenderlo. Simplemente a eso le había recordado. Pero Cloud no parecía convencido pues seguía mirándola inquisitivamente.

-"No…no pienso que tu miedo sea tonto ni nada de eso solo…A…a mí me dan miedo los truenos" Comento Aeris tratando de aminorar las cosas compartiendo sus propios miedos para que viera que hablaba en serio.

Cloud miro confundido a la castaña. Porque compartía su miedo con él. Acaso intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor mostrándole su propia debilidad. Como es que eso podía ser algo bueno.

-"e-el estruendo me da miedo. El estruendo que hacen es tan fuerte que parece que podría destruir lo que sea. Es una tontería lo sé pero a veces se oyen tan cerca que me da miedo que me caiga uno" Explico Aeris sintiéndose en el fondo algo tonta. Después de todo que probabilidades hay de que te caiga un rayo.

-"Los truenos?" Pregunto Cloud extrañado. Incomodando a Aeris

-"Es tonto no crees? De seguro piensas que soy patética por temerle a algo así. Probablemente estas tomando ventaja de esta debilidad y burlándote de mí. Pero así son las fobias no?. Lo que para algunos es tonto para otros es aterrador. Es inevitable, estas debilidades son parte de nosotros también…Deja de mirarme así!. Ya estamos parejos." Contesto Aeris ofendida sintiendo vergüenza porque Cloud la estuviera viendo con esa cara de extrañeza. La castaña comenzó a caminar dando un par de pasos sin embargo Cloud la detuvo repentinamente girándola en torno a él.

-"En serio? Los truenos?"

-" no…no me importa lo que pienses. Si me crees tonta o infantil. Solo lo dije para que te sintieras mejor. No sé ni porque me preocupo"

-"No creo que sea tonto. Solo me sorprendió que compartieras de la nada algo personal conmigo"

-"…"

-"En realidad me la dejas muy fácil"

-"Eh?"

-"No creo que me cueste mucho protegerte de los truenos"

-"Q-Quien te dijo que necesito protección? Puedo defenderme sola" Dijo finalmente Aeris separándose de Cloud. Comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Yendo rápidamente al frente sin voltear a ver a Cloud pero notablemente sonrojada por el comentario de Cloud acerca de querer protegerla.

Unas calles adelante finalmente se detuvo a ver al rubio. Parándose frente al portón de una pequeña pero notoria edificación.

-"Aquí es. Lo vez no estaba tan lejos" Indico Aeris señalando a la casa que tenía enfrente. Una pequeña y rustica vivienda con un gran jardín al frente. Cloud se quedó en silencio analizando la construcción. No era nada impresiónate sin embargo el jardín lleno de flores de varios colores le daba un toque de magnificencia al lugar haciéndolo sentir inmediatamente acogedor.

-"Te gustaría pasar?" Pregunto Aeris tímidamente sin ánimo alguno. Lo había dicho por pura amabilidad pero en el fondo esperaba que Cloud se fuera inmediatamente.

-"Porque no" Respondió Cloud yendo en dirección a la puerta del hogar de la castaña después de una larga, incomoda e innecesaria pausa que solo irrito a Aeris.

-"…Se supone que dirías que no…" murmuro la castaña para sí misma desanimadamente. Dirigiéndose con pesadez hacia la entrada de su casa. Aeris tranquilamente abrió la puerta. Pasando primero para avisar que había llegado y traído compañía con ella.

-"Mama ya lle_"Anuncio Aeris abriendo lentamente la puerta. Cruzando el umbral hacia el interior de su hogar, sin embargo fue tomada por sorpresa cuando de repente y de la nada alguien se acercó a ella rápidamente abrazándola. No dejándola siquiera reaccionar ni darse cuenta de quién era esta persona.

-"Bombón!"

Solo esa frase necesitaba para que Aeris supiera quién era quien la estaba sosteniendo. El curioso chico de cabello negro y ojos azules miembro del grupo One Winged Angel. Zack Fair.

Aeris se quedó en shock total. Su mente estaba en blanco y su cerebro aun no registraba todo lo que estaba pasando ni cómo es que era posible se encontrara en los brazos de Zack Fair. Es más que estaba haciendo Zack aquí?. Como llego a su casa?. Sabia donde vivía?. Como es que sabía dónde vivía?. Porque estaba aquí?. De donde salió? La había estado esperando? Y más importante quien lo dejo entrar!?

-"Mi dulce bombón no sabes cuánto te extrañaba. Los segundos sin ti eran un suplicio pero al fin te tengo entre mis brazos" Dijo Zack abrazando a Aeris aún más fuerte. Molestándola en el interior sin embargo aún no podía reaccionar y estaba más confundida que nunca.

-"exagerado" Dijo repentinamente la voz de otro chico. Aeris se alejó un poco de Zack para ver de quien se trataba. Ahí sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la sala se encontraba un chico de largo cabello negro e intensos ojos rubí. El tranquilo Vincent Valentine también se encontraba en su hogar. Ahora si Aeris no sabía de qué se trataba todo esto.

-"No tiene ni un día que dejamos de ver a la revoltosa. Y aléjate inmediatamente de ella Zack!" Se oyó la voz de otro chico que se oía algo molesto. Aeris giro un poco la cabeza viendo dirigirse hacia ellos a un chico pelirrojo. No podía ser Reno también estaba aquí!? Que hacían los chicos de One Winged Angel en su casa.

-"En mi opinión fue casi eterno" Expreso Zack indignado sin soltar a Aeris. Abrazándola aún más fuerte mientras miraba desafiante a Reno frustrando notablemente al pelirrojo

Por favor que no salga Sephiroth. Por favor que no salga Sephiroth. Por favor que no salga Sephiroth. Pensó Aeris en su mente hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Zack. Temerosa por que el atractivo chico de cabello plateado fuera a su encuentro. Por suerte después de unos segundos nadie más apareció de entre su propia sala.

Zack se sorprendió un poco por la tensión de las castaña y que esta repentinamente dejara de poner resistencia a su abrazo y en lugar de eso se hundiera en el. Que era lo que le pasaba? Este no era su comportamiento usual. Quizás estaba nerviosa. Acaso al fin estaba expresando inconscientemente sus sentimientos por él. Zack se alegró en el interior sin embargo la felicidad le duro poco cuando oyó la muy conocida y característica voz de su mejor amigo quien entro lentamente al interior de la casa.

-"Zack, deja de estar encimándotele" Dijo Cloud calmadamente parándose frente a su amigo, detrás de la castaña.

-"Cloud!?" Preguntaron sorprendidos los 3 chicos al unisonó. Extrañados por verlo entrar detrás de Aeris. Eso significaba que había estado a solas todo este tiempo con ella?

-"Porque…porque estabas con mi bombón? Inquirió rápidamente Zack sin soltar a Aeris. Alejándola de Cloud.

-"Eso no te importa" Respondió Cloud fríamente sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-"Claro que me importa ya que es mi novia" Dijo inmediatamente Zack

-"YO NO SOY LA NOVIA DE NADIE" Grito Aeris asombrada. Recuperando el sentido al oír las repentinas palabras de Zack

-"Corrijo, va a ser mi novia, es casi lo mismo. Que hacías con ella?" Pregunto de nuevo Zack

-"Lo que hagamos ella y yo es cosa nuestra" Respondió el rubio sin dar más detalles. Frustrando a Zack a quien esa respuesta no le dacia nada y solo le insinuaba cientos de cosas.

-"Que rayos me quieres decir"

-"No me digas que hiciste un movimiento en ella" Dijo Reno sorprendido metiéndose en la conversación.

-"QUE! Que tú qué!?" Expreso Zack incrédulamente.

-"Estamos hablando de ella recuerdan" Aclaro Cloud sin darle importancia a las preguntas de sus amigos.

De acuerdo Aeris se había perdido en algún punto de la conversación que sostenían estos tres chicos. De que tanto hablaban? Lo único que entendía es que ella estaba involucrada y eso no era nada bueno. Y que hacían 4 miembros de One Winged Angel discutiendo en su sala.

-"QUE DEMONIOS HACEN TODOS USTEDES EN MI CASA!" Grito Aeris alterada separándose inmediatamente de Zack. Viendo a los 4 chicos que se encontraban en su pequeña estancia.

-"Aeris ya llegaste. Bienvenida" Dijo tranquilamente una voz femenina. Apareciendo de entre la cocina una mujer mucho mayor que Aeris.

-"Ma…mama. Cómo?...es que…cuándo? porque?" Aeris no podía terminar de formular las cientos de preguntas que le venían a su mente. Eran tantas que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-"cariño porque no me dijiste que tenías amigos tan atractivos" Interrumpió su madre sacándola de su mente.

-"Ellos? Como entraron aquí? Porque los dejaste entrar?" Pregunto frenética la castaña yendo al lado de su madre. Buscando respuestas inmediatas y convincentes.

-"Él también es tu amigo? Es igual de atractivo que los otros" Dijo la madre de Aeris viendo hacia la puerta justo en el lugar donde se encontraba Cloud. Inmediatamente la madre de Aeris se alejó de ella para ir a conocer más de cerca al nuevo joven que había ingresado a su casa.

Ignorada. Totalmente ignorada por su propia madre y por un chico.

-"Pero no te quedes ahí pasa estás en tu casa. Por cierto mi nombre es Elmira, Elmira Gainsborough" Dijo la madre de Aeris amablemente.

-"Cloud Strife" Respondió calmadamente el rubio entrando por completo a la casa.

-"Mama que haces? No los dejes entrar tan fácilmente. Qué tal si son ladrones. Deja de fijarte solo en su apariencia" Regaño Aeris viendo como su madre conducía al rubio a la sala.

-"Ladrones? Que imaginación. Como no dejarlos pasar si ellos son los miembros de One Winged Angel" Contesto calmadamente Elmira.

-"S-sabes quiénes son?" Pregunto Aeris asombrada. Como era posible que hasta su misma madre conociera acerca de este grupo cuando ella no sabía nada hasta hace no más de 1 día. En definitiva esto la convertía en un bicho raro. Al parecer ella era la única que no sabía nada de ellos.

-"Claro que se quiénes son. Como no saberlo cuando son muy famosos. No creo que haya alguien que no los conozca, están por todas partes. Hija soy vieja pero no vivo en otro planeta"

Hasta su madre la insultaba porque al parecer todo este tiempo ella sí estuvo viviendo en otro planeta. De qué otras cosas se habría perdido. Alguien habría inventado un nuevo sabor de helado?. Sería mejor salir y averiguarlo.

-"Es muy amable señora Gainsborough" Dijo Reno interrumpiendo las fantasías de la castaña, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

-"Con una madre así ya veo porque mi dulce bombón es tan linda" Comento Zack

-"Ojala se convierta en una gran mujer como usted" completo Reno

-"igual de linda, amable, inteligente y con todo respeto muy hermosa" alabo Zack haciendo molestar a Aeris

-"Pues gracias, que lindos" Respondió Elmira cómodamente

-"Dejen de coquetear con mi madre!" Dijo Aeris inmediatamente queriendo cortar de raíz con esta horda de alabanzas por parte de estos chicos.

-"No te pongas celosa revoltosa" Comento Reno guiñándole un ojo a Aeris

-"Tranquila tu sabes que eres la única chica para mi" Dijo Zack sonriéndole a la castaña.

-"Yo no estoy celosa. Es solo que esto es muy incómodo. Es mi madre saben!"

-"Tranquila cariño solo estoy divirtiéndome un poco" Dijo la madre de Aeris con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-"Hasta mi madre actúa extraño junto a ellos" murmuro desanimadamente Aeris para sí misma.

-"Hablando en serio cariño. Cuál de ellos te gusta más?" Inquirió con curiosidad su madre no bajando la voz para ocultar su pregunta

-"Eh!? A-a mí no me gusta ninguno" Respondió Aeris rápidamente bajando la mirada al piso totalmente avergonzada en especial porque todos habían escuchado con total atención y expectativa la respuesta de Aeris.

-"En serio?. No te creo! Todos son muy guapos. Si yo tuviera 10 años menos_"

-"Mama!" Regaño Aeris despertando a su madre de sus fantasías.

-"Ya sé! De seguro amas secretamente a uno de ellos y te da vergüenza decirlo" Comento Elmira haciendo sonrojar cada vez más a la atormentada castaña.

-"M-mama ya no digas más te lo ruego"

-"Lo que no quiere decirle es que ha caído completamente por mí. Quizás debería llamarla mama desde ahora" Interrumpió Zack muy confiado

-"Ja! ya quisieras" Refuto Reno

-"Ni siquiera te hace caso. Tu eres quien va detrás de ella" Comento Vincent

-"Ustedes quieren tener problemas conmigo cierto?" Dijo Zack molesto

-"Tú te los estas buscando. No la quieras acaparar" Contesto desafiantemente Reno

-"Acaparar? Vamos ni siquiera tienen oportunidad" Respondió Zack orgullosamente

-"Hm" Cloud esbozo una débil sonrisa mientras hacia un sonido burlón

-"Que es tan gracioso Cloud?" Pregunto Zack volteando a ver al rubio

-"Nada solo recordaba quien fue quien paso 3 horas a solas con ella" Comento Cloud haciendo enfadar a Zack.

Aeris se quedó viendo a los 4 chicos discutir sin saber que pensar. Estaba soñando? No más bien parecía una pesadilla.

-"Valla, valla parece que les gustas a todos. Que emocionante" murmuro su madre notablemente contenta.

-"Tengo una idea. Porque no hacemos un concurso de amor" Declaro la madre de Aeris muy emocionada.

-"BASTA! Me dejas hablar a solas con ellos" Indico la abochornada chica a su madre.

-"Pero_" Protesto Elmira. Aeris tuvo que empujarla afuera de la sala a la otra habitación. No podía dejar que esto siguiera así. La sangre ya se le había ido toda a la cabeza, si no hacía algo pronto se desmayaría. Además ya la había avergonzado lo suficiente en solo media hora.

-"Estoy segura de que mi niña sería una excelente esposa. Estoy tan ansiosa por ver quién consigue el preciado corazón de mi niña. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo!." Fueron las últimas palabras de Elmira antes de que Aeris la sacara del cuarto.

-" N-No le hagan caso, ha leído demasiadas novelas románticas y al parecer se ha vuelto completamente loca" Dijo Aeris totalmente roja girando en torno a los chicos. Mostrando ansiedad en su voz.

-"Tu madre es muy agradable "Comento Zack sonriéndole encantadoramente. Sonrojando más a la castaña quien bajo la mirada al piso.

-"Q-que rayos están haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Aeris nerviosa sin alzar la mirada del suelo con un leve tono de molestia en su voz.

-"Venimos a entregarte esto" Contesto Zack acercándose a ella y estirándole un sobre de color rojo con letras doradas grabadas en el exterior. Aeris tomo el sobre con mucho cuidado analizándolo una vez que estaba en sus manos. Con cuidado abrió el sobre sacando de este una pequeña tarjeta. Grabada en esta estaban claramente las palabras está usted invitada.

-"Una invitación?" Pregunto Aeris confundida. Porque le estaban entregando una invitación? Para qué? Y porque a ella. Además era necesario que vinieran hasta aquí solo para darle esto. Que acaso estos chicos no conocían el correo?

-"Para la fiesta de bienvenida que se llevara a cabo esta noche. Queremos que asistas" Respondió Reno adelantándose a Zack quien había abierto la boca para hablar.

-"porque yo?" Pregunto Aeris incrédula. De entre todas las chicas de la escuela o de la ciudad porque específicamente ella. O es que estos chicos iban de puerta en puerta entregando invitaciones.

-"Porque eres tú. En esas fiestas usualmente asisten cientos de chicas que nos siguen a todos lados y que harían lo que fuera por nosotros, en especial por mí ya que soy encantador y_"

Aeris se quedó viendo a Zack recelosa. Como se supone que eso iba a convencerla de ir si al parecer chicas no le faltaban.

"_Porque eres tu" Corrigió Zack

-"Y todas ellas son tan aburridas" Comento Reno.

-"Tu nos harías más amena toda la fiesta y nos alegrarías la noche. En especial a mi" Coqueteo Zack diciéndolo seductoramente mientras se acercaba más a Aeris.

-"Y no pudieron enviarla por correo" Expreso la castaña ignorando por completo al chico que tenía al lado. Volteándose al lado contrario dándole la espalda a Zack para ver a los demás chicos

-"Zack insistió en venir y entrégala personalmente. Claro estaba que no iba a permitir que viniera aquí y tomara ventaja" Explico Reno con calma

-"Ja! ventaja. Yo no necesito ventaja. Aeris será mía al final" Dijo Zack muy confiado

-"Hasta crees" Se burló Reno.

-"Bata los dos me están dando jaqueca" Comento Vincent mientras Aeris veía incrédula la discusión de los chicos

-"Iras?" Pregunto de la nada Cloud acercándose a la castaña.

-"Bueno…"Inicio Aeris pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Zack que se dirigía a ellos.

-"Cloud aun no me has dicho que hacías con mi bombón" Dijo Zack al ver al rubio cerca de Aeris

-"Ya te dije que eso no te importa" Respondió Cloud fríamente.

-"Yo no soy tu bombón y solo…" Intento explicar Aeris pero Cloud rápidamente le tapó la boca tomándola por detrás.

-"Aeris no les digas sobre nuestro…pequeño lugar secreto" murmuro Cloud en la oreja de la castaña pero intencionalmente no bajando tanto el tono de voz para que todos escucharan.

-"…" Aeris no pudo decir nada pero su cara expresaba extrema confusión.

-"Que!" Respondieron todos al unisonó en completo Shock.

-"Que lugar secreto?" Pregunto rápidamente Zack.

-"…" Aeris hizo murmullos incoherentes tratando de preguntar lo mismo que Zack sin embargo lo único que hizo Cloud fue ponerse aún más cerca de la oreja de la chica. Hablando esta vez más quedamente para que solo está la oyera.

-"La iglesia abandonada. Mantengámoslo en secreto o dejaría de ser un lugar tranquilo" susurro Cloud delicadamente

Ahora Aeris sabía a qué se refería…espera un momento desde cuándo se había convertido la iglesia en su lugar secreto?. Ni siquiera era secreto. Tifa conocía acerca de este lugar aunque no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba sin mencionar claro que Sephiroth también sabia de él.

.-"Vámonos" Indico Cloud soltando a Aeris. Saliendo inmediatamente por la puerta.

-"Oye espera! Te veremos esta noche no bombón?"

Aeris no respondió nada. Estaba tratando de idear una forma de negar la invitación pero disimulando su respuesta para que estos no insistieran más.

-"Te estaremos esperando revoltosa" Se despidió Reno dándole un beso en la mejilla a Aeris para hacer enfadar a Zack. Pasándole después por al lado mientras lo veía burlonamente.

Aeris se puso de un rojo brillante. Como odiaba ser avergonzada tan constantemente por todos estos chicos sin poderlo evitar.

-"Nos vemos bombón. Mi Bombón!" Grito Zack para hacerse notar entre los demás

-"Ya quisieras!" Contesto Reno desde lejos.

Zack ignoro eso como si no hubiera escuchado nada despidiéndose de Aeris. Besándola tiernamente en la frente, saliendo después de la casa. Dejando a Aeris abrumada.

-"Nos vemos" dijo simplemente Vincent saliendo del lugar.

Aeris inmediatamente reacciono al escuchar un extraño sonido proveniente desde afuera de su casa. Se oía como… el ruido de un…helicóptero? Que estaría haciendo un helicóptero en los suburbios? Aeris fue a asomarse a la puerta descubriendo que justo fuera de su casa se encontraba un helicóptero estacionado en el cual uno a uno los chicos de One Winged Angel estaban ingresando. Para que sorprenderse, era lógico, cosas inusuales pasaban alrededor de estos chicos, un helicóptero no era nada.

Poco a poco las demás personas de las casas de alrededor comenzaron a salir para ver el porqué del ruido. Descubriendo para su sorpresa que los famosos cantantes se encontraban en su modesto vecindario. La emoción no se hizo esperar. Todas las personas de alrededor comenzaron a aclamar a los chicos de One Winged Angel.

Para colmo estos chicos no eran nada discretos. Ahora todos los vecinos se preguntarían porque estaba estacionado el helicóptero de One Winged Angel afuera de su casa.

* * *

-"Te llevamos Cloud?" Pregunto Reno subiendo inmediatamente.

-"Mejor que se quede aquí" Contesto Zack mirándolo molesto

-"No seas envidioso Zack tienes que aprender a jugar limpio" Comento Vincent subiendo antes que Zack

-"No me importaría quedarme con Aeris un poco más" Respondió Cloud sin demora.

-"Sube ahora" Indico inmediatamente Zack dejando que este subiera al helicóptero

* * *

Aeris vio alejarse al helicóptero de los 4 chicos e inmediatamente sintió como varias miradas se posaban en ella. Sin decir nada la castaña entro con cautela a su hogar cerrando velozmente la puerta no queriendo dar explicaciones a lo que ni ella misma entendía.

Aeris suspiro aliviadamente porque estos chicos al fin se hubieran ido pero su calma duro poco cuando oyó los gritos de emoción de su madre provenientes detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Saliendo rápidamente corriendo hasta ella para ir a abrazarla.

-"Linda qué emoción! Te invitaron a su fiesta. Esto es como un cuento de hadas. Es como si ellos fueran los príncipes y te invitaran al baile real. Sabes que es lo que sucede en los bailes no? El príncipe se enamora de la princesa y viven felices para siempre." Dijo la madre de Aeris eufórica

-"No pienso ir" Contesto Aeris separándose del abrazo de su madre.

-"Que? Pero…Cariño tienes que ir. Que pasara con el baile, el príncipe y tienes 4 príncipes. No entiendo porque te niegas"

-"Príncipes? De donde sacas que ellos son príncipes. Solo son acosadores. No había conocido a chicos tan insistentes"

-"Ni yo tan atractivos"

-"Si sigues hablando así voy a comenzar a pensar que la enamorada eres tú"

-"Solo bromeo linda. Pero lo que si no voy a permitir es que desperdicies una oportunidad así"

-"Que oportunidad?"

-"De que tengas un esposo guapo, rico y famoso. El sueño de toda madre"

-"En serio ese es el sueño de toda madre?…que locura!"

-"Tenemos que hacer que conquistes su corazón cariño"

-"Ya me canse de esta locura y de estar hablando de ellos. Me voy a mi habitación. No pienso ir esa es mi decisión final" Dijo Aeris molesta yéndose en dirección a su cuarto mientras se quejaba en voz baja acerca de los acosadores chicos de One Winged Angel.

-"Espera Aeris…olvidaste… tu invitación. Qué extraño creí que se la había llevado" Comento Elmira sosteniendo un sobre sellado que se había encontrado en el suelo cerca de la puerta.

* * *

Llego la noche y Aeris ya se iba a dormir. Eran las 10 de la noche pero estaba completamente agotada. Todo el estrés de este día la había cansado. Hacia frio esa noche así que Aeris en vez de ponerse su acostumbrado camisón decidió ponerse su piyama de dos piezas de playera y pantalón color rosa y con dibujos de ositos. Era la piyama más infantil que tenía pero al fin de cuentas era de noche, quien la vería vestida así de todos modos.

Le dio sed así que bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua. De repente oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Aeris pensó que era extraño. Quien llamaría a esta hora de la noche? Sin embargo no podía dejarlo ahí fuera.

Aeris fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con dos hombres de traje, pero lo más extraño era que tras de estos habían 5 hombres más que rodeaban una limosina de color negro.

-"Disculpe la molestia. Usted es la señorita Aeris Gainsborough" Pregunto cortésmente uno de los hombres.

_Esta situación me suena_-Pensó inmediatamente Aeris

-"…Sí que se le ofrece" Contesto Aeris con cautela

-"Señorita Aeris por favor acompáñenos hemos venido a buscarla para llevarla"

Dijo el otro hombre tomando la muñeca de la chica sacándola de su casa

-"Esperen! Esperen!. Llevarme? A dónde? Porque?" Dijo Aeris no sabiendo que era lo que estaba pasando pero no iba a irse con estos desconocidos solo porque se lo pidieran amablemente. Sin darle una explicación de ante mano. No porque tuvieran una limosina con ellos la iban a convencer.

Aeris inmediatamente se liberó de su agarre yéndose hacia la puerta de su casa dispuesta a cerrárselas en la cara y llamar a la policía. Sin embargo cuando llego a la entrada de su hogar se encontró a su madre parada en el portón de su casa impidiendo que esta pasara al interior.

-"Mama qué?" Pregunto Aeris confundida. Porque su propia madre no la dejaba entrar a su propia casa

-"Ustedes vienen de parte de One Winged Angel no es cierto?" Inquirió Elmira a los hombres en traje

-"Eh?...Así es señora" Contesto educadamente uno de los hombres haciendo una reverencia para saludarla.

-"Supongo que han venido por Aeris para llevarla a la fiesta" Comento su madre muy ilusionada

-"Eso es correcto" Afirmo otro hombre

-"Ya veo. Aeris sube inmediatamente a esa limosina" Ordeno su madre señalando hacia el vehículo.

-"Que! Pero que dices?. Tu eres mi madre no deberías dejar que me fuera con extraños" Respondió Aeris indignada

-"No son extraños vienen de parte de los príncipes"

Desde cuando ellos se habían convertido en príncipes. Su madre sí que tenía imaginación y eso que ni siquiera veía la tele.

-"No quieres perder tu oportunidad cierto? Dijo Elmira viendo con una gran sonrisa hacia su hija

-"Oportunidad para qué?" Pregunto Aeris no sabiendo que locuras pasaban por la cabeza de su madre.

-"De vivir una autentica historia de amor" Contesto Elmira esperanzada.

Aeris perdió levemente el equilibrio por la impresión que le había dado su madre. Ella no quería nada que ver con estos chicos. No quería ninguna historia de cuento de hadas ni mucho creía en los príncipes.

-"Que historia de amor ni que pamplinas déjame entrar" Dijo Aeris intentando abrirse paso al interior de su casa pero su madre se había atrabancado en la puerta sin dar un paso atrás

-"No!"

-"Ya había dicho que no iba a ir así que déjame entrar"

-"No! Tú tienes que ir a esa fiesta"

-"Ve tu si quieres"

-"Eso quisiera pero sería muy raro"

-"Desde cuando eres tan permisiva"

-"Hija estás viviendo el sueño de toda chica. No lo desperdicies"

-"Mas bien pesadilla"

-"Llévensela ahora!" Indico la madre de Aeris a los hombres. Inmediatamente ante su comando los hombres fueron hasta Aeris cargándola para llevársela

-"QUE! NO! ESPEREN BAJENME! SUELTENME! AUXILIO ME SECUESTRAN…de nuevo" Grito Aeris alterada. Pataleando mientras intentaba que la bajaran.

-"No es un secuestro si prácticamente te dejo ir" Aclaro su madre desde lejos.

-"QUE CLASE DE MADRE ERES TÚ!" Grito Aeris siendo llevada por los hombres a la limosina.

-"Suerte! Diviértete!" Grito Elmira una vez que Aeris ingreso a la limosina.

Aeris pudo ver como su madre se despedía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras poco a poco el vehículo se alejaba de su hogar. Aeris se quedó completamente callada y nerviosa por la situación en la que se encontraba. Como es que había terminado en una limosina que la conduciría a una fiesta para los cantantes más famosos del momento siendo custodiada por lo que al parecer eran los guarda espaldas de One Winged Angel.

Minutos después la limosina se paró enfrente de un gran edificio. Inmediatamente alguien fuera del vehículo le abrió la puerta ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Aeris salió cautelosa de la limosina apareciendo frente a ella un enorme e imponente edificio.

-"El…el Edificio Shinra" Dijo Aeris muy sorprendida.

El edificio Shinra era el más importante y elegante de todo Migdar. Casi como un icono de la ciudad y del poderío de esta. Dentro del edificio había como una mini ciudad en él. Solo la gente más rica y poderosa de la ciudad vivía en este edificio si podría decírsele así.

-"Q-que hago aquí?" Pregunto Aeris anonada. Aeris solo lo había visto de lejos ya que se destacaba entre los demás pero nunca había estado tan cerca.

-"Aquí es donde viven One Winged Angel y donde se efectuará su fiesta de bienvenida. Para ser más específicos en el último piso de este" Dijo un hombre que se encontraba a su lado. Aeris volteo para ver al hombre descubriendo que era el mismo hombre de cabello largo que la había secuestrado en la mañana.

-"E-el secuestrador!" Dijo Aeris asombrada porque se encontrara de nuevo con el mismo hombre de la mañana.

-"Mi nombre es Tseng. Guardia personal de One Winged Angel. Lamento lo de esta mañana." Se disculpó amablemente el hombre de cabello largo haciendo una reverencia. Haciendo sentir culpable a la castaña por haberlo insultado. No parecía en realidad una mala persona.

-"L-lamento lo de secuestrador…y por haberlo pateado… y golpeado…" Se disculpó la castaña regresando su interés en torno al edificio."

-"Con que el último piso eh?" Aeris vio hacia arriba intentando ver mejor el último piso pero era imposible. El edificio parecía no tener fin. Acaso subirían hasta el cielo.

-"Y-yo no puedo entrar ahí es demasiado para mi…Además ya saben el último piso está muy lejos, tardaríamos años en llegar. Mejor me voy. Díganle a mi madre que lo intente" Se excusó Aeris tontamente. Dando media vuelta para intentar irse del lugar ya que para nada quería permanecer aquí.

-"Por aquí está el elevador señorita" Indico Tseng deteniendo a Aeris

-"Claro…el elevador" Respondió Aeris en un susurro. Sin ánimo dándose vuelta y yendo sin remedio en la dirección que Tseng señalaba

* * *

La fiesta se efectuaba en un gran salón de baile hermosamente compuesto de varias columnas de estilo clásico. De las cuales colgaban varias luces adornando el lugar.

El salón estaba completamente lleno. En especial de chicas que rodeaban con admiración a cada uno de los 4 miembros de One Winged Angel que estaban presentes, faltando únicamente Cloud.

De repente apareció en escena el chico rubio de ojos azules. Varias chicas fueron a arremolinarse en torno a este cortándole el paso.

Vincent, Reno y Zack estaban sorprendidos de verlo aquí pues desde el principio el rubio había indicado que no vendría. Sephirothn solo hizo una mueca de felicidad al verlo llegar.

Rápidamente Vincent se alejó de sus propias admiradoras yendo hasta el rubio.

-"Pensé que no vendrías a… como la llamaste? Esta ridícula cosa" Comento Vincent una vez que llego hasta su amigo.

-"No planeaba venir pero creo que se pondrá interesante" Respondió Cloud sin importancia inspeccionando con la mirada todo el salón. Separándose de las chicas que lo rodeaban.

-"Aún no ha llegado" Dijo Vincent seriamente observando el comportamiento de su compañero

-"Yo no…" Intento excusarse el rubio pero Vincent lo interrumpió yéndose silenciosamente.

* * *

Tseng condujo a Aeris al elevador. La castaña no tuvo más opción que entrar en el. Cerrándose inmediatamente las puertas. Tseng apretó el último botón y el elevador comenzó a moverse. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras el elevador iba subiendo piso por piso. El silencio solo incomodaba más a Aeris que se sentía como pez fuera del agua. Qué rayos estaba haciendo ella aquí?

-"Le llego su invitación no es cierto" Pregunto Repentinamente Tseng interrumpiendo el silencio. Captando la atención de la castaña.

-"L-la invitación. Lo lamento no la traigo. Creo que no podre entrar. Bueno se hizo lo que se pudo mejor me voy" Dijo Aeris alegremente intentando zafarse de nuevo.

-"No importa ya que usted es una invitada especial" Respondió inmediatamente Tseng

-"…"

Segundos después el elevador se detuvo y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco. Tseng salió primero y Aeris se quedó adentro pensando un poco. Ahora que estaba sola podría rápidamente apretar el botón e irse pero por alguna razón sus pies comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta. Saliendo del elevador y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba fuera de este. Inmediatamente las puestas se cerraron detrás de ella. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Aeris dio un par de pasos más por el largo pasillo sintiendo como si las paredes se le estuvieran viniendo encima. De repente oyó a alguien dirigirse hacia ella, hablando a sus espaldas.

-"Oh por Dios! Esa es Aeris Gainsbrougt" Dijo la persona detrás de ella. Aeris volteo para ver quién era. Descubriendo con horror que enfrente de ella se encontraban Nanami y Otome. Si ellas estaban aquí esos significaba que…

-" Aeris Gainsbrougth. Que sorpresa!"

Como se lo imaginaba. Cissnei apareció detrás de las chicas yendo hasta ella viéndola como si de verdad le diera gusto de verla aquí.

-"Genial esto va genial. Que hacen ustedes aquí?" Pregunto Aeris defensivamente.

-"Eso deberíamos preguntar nosotras" Respondió irritantemente Otome

-"Nosotras somos importantes como te darás cuenta" Dijo Nanami con orgullo

-"Qué rayos haces tú aquí. Aquí solo esta lo mejor de lo mejor y tú eres tan común" Complemento Otome mirándola vilmente.

-"Quién demonios te dejo entrar" Pregunto Nanami sin dejar su tono descortés

-"Y vestida así" Dijo Otome escaneándola con la mirada de arriba abajo.

Aeris se inspecciono así misma extrañada por ese comentario, descubriendo que se encontraba en piyama. Claro la habían sacado tan rápido de su casa que ni tiempo había tenido de cambiarse. Como se le había podido olvidar que estaba en piyama. Eso significaba que había estado paseándose por todo el lugar así como si nada?.

-"Que la fiesta sea de noche no significa que tengas que traer tu piyama" Comento Otomei burlonamente.

-"Si bueno fiesta equivocada. Mejor me voy" Dijo Aeris molesta. Dándose media vuelta para salir inmediatamente del lugar

"…Pero sin que nadie me vea." Murmuro la castaña para sí misma intentando encontrar una manera de salir inadvertida. Escondiéndose de la vista de quien pudiera pasar.

-"Chicas no sean tan descorteses. Aeris ya que estas aquí deberías entrar a la fiesta" Dijo Cissnei con extrema amabilidad, yendo a su lado. Tomándola del brazo.

-"Qué? no puedo. No…No voy a ir" Protesto Aeris zafándose de ella.

-"Tranquila te prestare un vestido para que te lo pongas no te preocupes. Yo también vivo en este edificio de seguro encontraremos algo para ti" Dijo Cissnei trayendo a Aeris de regreso, conduciéndola por el pasillo.

-"Pero…." Aeris intento alejarse sin embargo fue arrastrada por las 3 chicas no dejándola salir del lugar.

-"Tranquila déjamelo todo a mi" Dijo Cissnei aferrándose al brazo de Aeris. Ambas chicas pasaron al lado de Tseng que solo vio a Cissnei lanzándole una mirada de desprecio pero no moviéndose de su lugar ni haciendo nada para detenerlas. Órdenes eran órdenes.

-"…" Aeris no sabía que ocurría aquí. Porque Cissnei ahora era tan amigable y quería ayudarla. Había algo muy sospechoso aquí, sin embargo Aeris no pudo hacer nada para detener a las 3 chicas que la arrastraran cada vez más lejos.

-"confía en mi" Dijo Cissnei intentando sonar amable.

Después de un tiempo las 3 chicas llevaron a Aeris hacia una gran habitación. La sala de espera que conducía a otra habitación.

-"Sabes Aeris en realidad yo pienso que tu piyama está muy mona" Comento Cissnei sonando amigable

-"Eh?" Aeris estaba muy confundida. Que se proponía esta chica. Porque de la nada había cambiado su actitud.

-"Pienso que te ves muy bien con ella" Completo Cissnei llevando a Aeris justo enfrente de la puerta que llevaba a la siguiente habitación. Ambas parándose por un momento mientras Cissnei le sonreía amigablemente.

"…" Era raro pero las personas podían cambiar no?. Pensó Aeris sonriéndole de igual modo aunque algo extrañada. Después de todo la castaña no era una chica rencorosa y no tenía nada en contra de Cissnei.

De un momento a otro Cissnei dejo de sonreír. Poniéndose muy seria. Abriendo la puerta mientras rápidamente empujaba a Aeris hacia la otra habitación.

-"Porque no se las muestras a todos!" Dijo Cissnei con odio. Arrojando a la castaña.

Aeris no se esperaba un movimiento así departe de esta chica lo cual no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, tomándola desprevenida. Dio torpes pasos al interior de la habitación finalmente perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas al suelo al centro de dicha habitación.

De repente se oyó la reacción de sorpresa de varias personas dentro de esta. Aeris alzo la vista descubriendo que se encontraba justo en el centro de un gran salón rodeada de varias personas que la miraban con asombro. Entonces pudo distinguir entre estas a Reno, Vincent, Zack, Cloud e incluso a Sephiroth, viéndola desde arriba sorprendidos por su súbita aparición. Eso significaba que el lugar en donde había entrado y en donde ahora se encontraba era el salón donde se estaba efectuando la fiesta de One Winged Angel.

Genial estaba en piyama en el centro de la famosa fiesta.

-"De acuerdo. Esto sí que es vergonzoso." Murmuro Aeris para sí misma bajando de nuevo la mirada al suelo. Intentando esconder su rostro de las miradas burlonas de la gente del lugar.

-"JAJAJA que tonta. Le dicen de noche y cree que tiene que venir en piyama. Que no sabe que estas fiestas son de clase" Dijo Cissnei entrando al salón junto con Naname y Otome. Riéndose sin control.

-"De seguro es porque no tiene ninguna clase"

-"Pobre ingenua"

-"Que madura eres con tu piyama de ositos Aeris"

-"De seguro ese es tu mejor atuendo"

-"Niña tonta ni siquiera tienes buen gusto." Ofendió Cissnei acercándose a la castaña.

Las burlas de la demás gente no se hicieron esperar. Varios insultos llegaron a los oídos de Cloud quien se quedó completamente serio escuchándolas.

-"Quien será esa niña tan tonta"

-"Quien la habrá invitado"

-"Que boba"

-"Que ñoña"

-"Es tan vergonzoso, incluso siento pena ajena por ella"

-"Porque dejan entrar a gente tan vulgar aquí"

-"Que niña tan atarantada"

-"Quien la dejo entrar"

-"Como es que puede existir alguien así"

-"que pena que me vieran con ella"

-"Yo jamás seria amiga de alguien así"

_Tranquila Aeris no llores, no llores. Solo tienes que salir de aquí….Muévete_

* * *

**Y ahora quien salvara a Aeris. Quien será el príncipe que la rescate?...O se rescatara ella sola?**

**No se me ocurrió una forma en que Vincent llamara a Aerisy que encajara con su personalidad. Acepto sugerencias por si quieren darme alguna.**

**Nota: voy poniendo canciones porque como se supone que los chicos son cantantes, es como si fueran las canciones que cantan y cada una se relaciona de alguna manera con el capitulo en la que las pongo o incluso con el anterior.**

**Hasta la próxima! FantasyYume fuera.**

**Cuídense.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Coward

**Capítulo 4**

**Cobarde.**

La música se interrumpió repentinamente cuando Aeris ingreso al salón cayendo al suelo. Todo se quedó en silencio, lo único que se oía era los murmullos de las personas burlándose de ella. Aislándola completamente. Siendo apuntada y juzgada por todos.

Aeris bajo la vista al piso no pudiendo soportar más la mirada de los presentes. Se encontraba totalmente petrificada sin poder hacer reacción alguna mientras intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con caer. Su mente le decía que se moviera pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Solo se quedó ahí sin poder reanimarse escuchando los pequeños murmullos en su contra. Si el plan era ridiculizarla y bajarle la moral pues lo habían logrado. Estaba totalmente destrozada. Las fuerzas la habían abandonado sintiéndose una tonta por caer tan fácil en algo así. Ya no había nada que hacer. Quería mantenerse fuerte y actuar como si nada pero la situación era demasiado para ella. No era tan fuerte como para soportarla. Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos mientras oía la risa burlona de Nanami, Otome, y en especial Cissnei.

* * *

Los 5 chicos se quedaron perturbados viendo hacia la castaña que había acabado de ingresar sorpresivamente y ahora se encontraba hincada en el suelo tratando de esconder lo más que podía su rostro para ocultar su vergüenza. Pero no importaba cuanto tratara pasar desapercibida cualquiera de ellos podría reconocer en un instante su imagen, fuera donde fuera y con lo que fuera.

Ahí en el piso, llevando puesta una piyama rosa, siendo humillada y burlada se encontraba Aeris Gainsborough, la chica de su escuela alegre y tenaz quien no importando la razón siempre mostraba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo ahora se mostraba abatida intentando mantener la calma ante esta embarazosa situación.

-"Que chica tan tonta"

-"Y corriente"

-"Siento tanta pena por ella"

Los comentarios negativos acerca de la castaña llegaban uno tras otro. Todos formándose su propia y errónea opinión de Aeris. Que les daba derecho a juzgarla así!. Esa chica no era tonta!, solo algo obstinada y despistada pero al final siempre dulce. No iban a soportar más oír sus estúpidos disparates.

Zack quien se encontraba en ese momento siendo rodeado por una cantidad considerable de mujeres miro preocupado por sobre estas en dirección a la castaña. Intento abrirse paso pero eran tantas y ellas al parecer no tenían la intención de dejarlo pasar que le estaba costando trabajo.

Reno dio unos cuantos pasos al frente pero inmediatamente fue detenido por un par de chicas que lo tomaron del brazo impidiéndole que continuara.

Vincent tenía clavada su mirada en Aeris mientras una serie de jóvenes le cortaba el paso. Su usualmente serio perfil esta vez mostraba un sincero tono de preocupación.

Cloud mientras tanto se quedó viendo a Aeris estoicamente. Sintiendo pena por esta pobre chica. Cloud oyó cada uno de los comentarios en contra de ella sin reaccionar de manera alguna. Sin sentir absolutamente nada. Sabía que debía ir hasta ella, defenderla, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no se movía. Sería que no le importaba en realidad?

Zack, Reno y Vincent sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Aeris, quitándose como fuera de encima a las chicas que los detenían. Sin embargo se pararon en seco a mitad del camino ante la súbita acción de la castaña.

No podían verla bien ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos, sin embargo podían escucharla claramente. Parecía que estaba sollozando. Dejando totalmente aturdidos a los chicos por la sorpresa de encontrarla así. Quien creería que esta joven que parecía tan fuerte en el interior se quebrara tan repentinamente ante sus ojos.

Los leves gemidos de Aeris resonaban en todo el salón haciendo eco ante el silencio. Solo el pequeño sonido emitido por la castaña podía oírse. Sin embargo conforme este fue aumentando de nivel se encontraron que no era un lloriqueo. Más bien una leve y suave risa proveniente de la castaña.

Poco a poco la pequeña risa de Aeris se convirtió en una dulce e inocente carcajada.

Era increíble!. Aeris se estaba riendo de ella misma. En lugar de llorar se estaba riendo. Parecía una niña pequeña avergonzada pero muy divertida con lo gracioso del acontecimiento, burlándose de ella sin ninguna pena.

-"Valla esto sí que es vergonzoso. De verdad que soy muy torpe" Expreso Aeris entre risas. Finalmente alzando su rostro para encarar a todos los presentes. Estaba muy abochornada pero no iba a dejar que eso la venciera.

Aeris sin dejar de sonreír se dio un leve coscorrón ella misma cuando se calmó un poco, en señal de que ella reconocía también su torpeza.

Todos se la quedaron viendo admirados por su súbita, inusual, sorprendente y dulce reacción. En especial los 3 chicos que la miraron anonadados.

-"Debo admitir que esto debe ser muy gracioso. Más si no eres tú quien está siendo burlado. Fue una buena treta" Reconoció Aeris con alegría mientras les guiñaba un ojo a Cissnei y sus amigas, confundiendo a las 3 chicas que tenía enfrente.

Aeris rio nuevamente, esta vez más suave, pero de un momento a otro se puso seria viendo calmadamente hacia las chicas que la habían avergonzado.

-"Bueno si ya se divirtieron_" Dijo Aeris tranquila en un tono bajo y apacible que ocultaba todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, sin embargo se interrumpió así misma ya que sin previo aviso la castaña sintió como alguien puso una mano en su cabeza de manera reconfortante para hacer que se detuviera en su lastimosa replica. Aeris se sorprendió por la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Alguien que al parecer la apoyaba y le importaba. La castaña bajo rápidamente la mirada al piso para ahogar las lágrimas que intentaba desesperadamente contener. Quería llorar. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de hacerse la fuerte y llorar.

Inmediatamente esta persona se hinco a un lado de ella, trayéndola hacia él. Girándola levemente para ponerla contra su pecho. Este misterioso personaje la abrazo firme pero gentilmente. Fue tan rápido que a Aeris no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ni de saber de quien se trataba.

-"Esta bien, es suficiente." Dijo gentilmente la persona que la tenía entre sus brazos, oprimiéndola contra su pecho. Haciendo que Aeris se relajara e incluso se perdiera en el dulce aroma tan familiar de este chico.

Aeris no supo cuando apareció la persona que ahora se encontraba abrazándola. Nunca lo vio venir. Lo único que sabía es que se encontraba en los brazos de alguien que intentaba consolarla simplemente dejándose llevar, apretando su rostro contra el pecho de este. Sin embargo aun así no quería derrumbarse. Aeris cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente contra sus parpados en un afán de contener las lágrimas que cada vez le costaba más dominar.

-"No necesitas fingir más. Ahora todo estará bien." Dijo suave y reconfortantemente la masculina voz de quien la estaba abrazando. Expresándolo dulcemente en el oído de Aeris.

Aeris inmediatamente abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Esa voz. Esa inconfundible voz. En un instante Aeris supo de quien se trataba dejándola atónita. Estaba…estaba en los brazos de…

* * *

**Flasback**

**Hace no más de 10 minutos**

De un momento a otro como si recobrara la conciencia en sí mismo Cloud comenzó a moverse pero rápidamente le paso por el frente un chico que se dirigió inmediatamente y sin dudarlo justo al lado la castaña.

Cloud se detuvo al instante viendo la escena desde lejos. Confundido de porque no había podido reaccionar. Y aún más extraño era que le estaba dando demasiada importancia al hecho de que no fuera el quien en este momento se encontrara al lado de la castaña de ojos verdes.

* * *

-"…Se- Sephiroth" Expreso Aeris nerviosamente. Su corazón lentamente bajo su ritmo hasta casi detenerse, oprimiéndose violentamente contra su pecho. Prácticamente todo desapareció de su alrededor siendo consiente solo de la presencia de ellos dos. Si antes no podía reaccionar ahora estaba totalmente en shock. No podía respirar. Su mente, cuerpo, todo en ella dejo de funcionar en el instante que descubrió de quien se trataba.

-"Estas a salvo. Aquí estoy." Expreso Sephiroth separándose levemente de Aeris para su rostro, cuidadosa y delicadamente poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de Aeris para así poder observarla mejor.

Aeris solo se lo quedo viendo atónita. Sintiéndose débil frente a la tierna atención de Sephiroth. Porque? Porque le pasaba esto?. Ahora más que nunca quería echarse a llorar. Porque había tenido que ser Sephiroth?. Porque había tenido que ser de nuevo él?. Siempre él. Porque había tenido que encontrarse de nuevo con él?.

Aeris quería salir corriendo de ahí pero su cuerpo no se movía, ni porque suplico mil veces en su mente que hiciera algún movimiento pudo reaccionar. Tenía que tranquilizarse. No podía mostrarse débil ante él. No de nuevo. No podía permitir que la viera de esa manera. No podía seguir dependiendo de él. No…podía…

Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados ante la acción de este frio chico que sin ninguna duda fue a consolar a la pobre castaña. Nadie sabía porque Sephiroth había salido en su defensa. Era simplemente sorprendente.

-"Que tanto ven?. No tienen nada más que hacer" Declaro Sephiroth fríamente a todos los presentes sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada.

Ante las penetrantes palabras del chico de cabellos plateados los invitados dirigieron su atención a otro lado. La música volvió a tocar haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado nada. Todo volvió a como estaba antes de la súbita interrupción. Solo algunos cuantos chismosos se quedaron mirando de reojo la escena.

Reno, Vincent y Zack reaccionaron yendo hasta donde se encontraba Aeris y Sephiroth. Parándose detrás de estos. Viendo consternados hacia la perturbada chica.

Poco a poco Sephiroth se separó de Aeris. Con cuidado y delicadeza tomo la mano de la castaña para ayudarla a ponerse de pie quien como hechizada dejo que su cuerpo fuera guiado por Sephiroth sin oponer resistencia. De repente Aeris se dio cuenta de que su mano se encontraba en la del atractivo chico de cabello plateado, retirándola rápidamente. Aeris muy apenada dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse. Bajando su mirada al piso para no encontrarse con los hipnotizantes ojos aguamarina de Sephiroth.

Sephiroth se sorprendió un poco por la acción de su niña de las flores. Disgustándose imperceptiblemente porque Aeris quitara tan bruscamente su mano.

Mientras tanto los demás chicos miraban preocupados a Aeris intentando acercarse a ella pero esta solo retrocedió más.

-"L-Lamento la súbita interrupción. Gracias por invitarme pero me retiro. Discúlpenme" Dijo Aeris en un tono muy bajo que apenas era perceptible. Haciendo una reverencia sin dejar de ver al suelo. Saliendo corriendo del lugar por la parte de atrás en busca de una salida diferente para no tener que irse por la puerta que custodiaban las 3 chicas.

Aeris le paso justo al lado a Cloud evitando voltear a verlo. Yéndose lo más rápido posible de ahí. El rubio se mantuvo sereno viendo hacia el frente pero no pudo evitar verla de reojo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Por la mejilla de Aeris se había derramado una lágrima discretamente. Cloud inmediatamente sintió algo extraño dentro de él. De alguna manera esto le molestaba pero no pudo explicar porque, así que simplemente lo ignoro ocultándolo en lo recóndito de su ser. Dejando que Aeris desapareciera en un instante abriéndose paso por la multitud sin ser detenida.

Cloud inconscientemente fijo su mirada entorno a las 3 chicas que humillaron a Aeris sin mostrar emoción alguna. Por puro reflejo dio un par de pasos para ir hasta ellas sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio a Sephiroth viniéndole de frente. Pasándole rozando sin detenerse por al lado, esbozando una pequeña y pretenciosa sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios que Cloud capto con lujo de detalle. Era sumamente molesto. Que rayos significaba esa desagradable sonrisa?

La atmosfera entre ellos cambio sintiéndose una gran tensión entre ambos, terminándose cuando Sephiroth se alejó en la misma dirección en que desapareció la castaña.

* * *

-"Revoltosa!"

-"Bombón!"

Zack y Reno llamaron a Aeris al verla irse intentando que se detuviera y volviera con ellos. Ambos se disponían a ir tras ella cuando Vincent los detuvo llamándolos para que se le unieran.

Vincent estaba viendo reojo a las 3 chicas, sabia lo importante que era la castaña sin embargo tenían en frente un problema que necesitaban primero resolver.

-"Valla que espectáculo" Expreso Cissnei burlonamente. Llamando la atención de los chicos.

Los 3 miembros de One Winged Angel dirigieron su mirada hacia Nanami, Otome y Cissnei quienes se encontraban aun en la entrada del salón. Justo frente a ellos. Ninguno podía ocultar su desdén por estas 3 chicas. Como se habían atrevido a hacerle algo tan cruel a alguien que nunca les había hecho nada. Como se habían atrevido a dañar a alguien tan dulce e inocente como Aeris. Aquella chica que se reía tan inocentemente. Aquella chica cuyo corazón estaba lleno de luz que irradiaba por donde fuera.

-"Como se atrevieron!?. Como pudieron hacer algo tan ruin. Como siquiera lo pensaron. DÍGANME!" ! Exigió Reno alzando la voz con una rabia que lo invadía y no podía contener. Caminando hacia ellas para desafiarlas pero fue inmediatamente detenido por Zack quien le cortó el paso poniendo su brazo al frente para evitar que siguiera.

Zack nunca quito su vista ellas. Se quedó mirándolas seriamente inquietando a las 3 chicas por el comportamiento que ahora mostraba. Donde estaba su usualmente despreocupada y encantadora personalidad?.

-"Que demonios intentaban hacer con eso?" Inquirió Zack austeramente pareciendo ahora muy amenazante en contraste con su usual y calmado tono.

-"N-nosotras? Joven Zack pero si nosotras no hicimos nada" Se defendió Cissnei fingiendo inocencia.

-"Aeris llego así por su cuenta" La apoyo Otome desentendiéndose del asunto.

-"Quien sabe que estaba pensando esa chica" Comento Nanami.

-"Pero fueron ustedes quienes la empujaron a esta incómoda situación!" Reclamo Reno no pudiéndose contener más.

-"Le aseguro que no joven Reno. Nosotras solo veníamos detrás de ella" Explico calmadamente Cissnei.

-"La tontita al ingresar debió haberse tropezado con algo" Completo Nanami.

-"Pero miren que entrar a un lugar tan refinado así" Expreso Otome altaneramente.

-"No cabe duda que Aeris es algo… atolondrada" Dijo Cissnei con un menosprecio que no se molestó en ocultar.

-"Ustedes_!" Expreso Reno molesto. No podía aguantarlo más, iba a enseñarles una lección.

-"Es cierto. Aeris suele ser algo tonta" Interrumpió la serena voz de Cloud deteniendo al instante a Reno.

Inmediatamente todos llevaron su atención en torno al rubio quien se encontraba recargado sobre una pared a un lado no muy lejos de ellos. Manteniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la vista al frente sin dirigirla a nada en particular mientras hablaba.

-"Aunque nunca pensé que llegara a tales extremos" Comento el rubio de ojos azules con indiferencia.

Cissnei se sentía triunfante porque su amado príncipe estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Al parecer su plan de avergonzar a la castaña había funcionado y le había abierto los ojos haciendo parecer a Aeris una boba frente a él.

-"Sin embargo me sorprendió" Agrego Cloud sin quitar su vista del frente.

Las chicas se quedaron confundidas no sabiendo a que se refería el rubio con ese comentario. Lo había sorprendido? De qué manera? Buena o mala?.

-"La manera en como reacciono me sorprendió. No pensé que Aeris fuera una chica tan interesante"

En definitiva era malo. Su príncipe no parecía depreciar a la castaña. Más bien parecía admirarla. No era posible!. Como después de tal escena?.

-"No reacciono de manera impulsiva ni se dejó llevar por la ira. Tampoco las desprestigio de algún modo. Prácticamente se burló de ella misma aceptando como es." Explico Cloud diciéndolo seriamente sin embargo podía verse un extraño brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Aeris.

Las tres chicas no podían creerlo. Su príncipe estaba defendiendo a Aeris a pesar de ser tan torpe e ingenua. Alguien así no merecía estar al lado de él, porque no lo entendía?. Él era famoso, rico y atractivo. Se merecía algo mejor. No a una chica tonta.

-"En definitiva tuvo más clase que ustedes no dejándose llevar" Comento Cloud volteando a ver a las 3 chicas, clavando su fría mirada en ellas.

Su príncipe consideraba a Aeris mejor que ellas. Era totalmente indignante. Como es que esa niña podía ser mejor que ellas!?. Al menos a los ojos de su príncipe así parecía lo cual era aún peor.

- "Muchos estarán fascinados con su linda reacción. Supongo que debo agradecerles" Expreso Cloud calmadamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_QUE!? QUE!?._

A las 3 chicas se les pusieron los ojos como platos. Acaso habían ayudado a que su archienemiga a ganar otro pedazo del corazón de su amado príncipe. Pero cómo!?

Las 3 se quedaron en shock total no pudiendo articular palabra alguna. Era como si hubieran entrado a una extraña dimensión en donde ellas, quienes se consideraban divinas y perfectas, no contaban en absoluto.

-"Gracias por mostrarme otra parte del dulce corazón de Aeris. Ahora estoy más interesado en ella. Y se lo debo a ustedes" Expreso Cloud suavemente poniendo énfasis en la última oración para que las 3 chicas lo oyeran claramente. Inmediatamente después se separó de la pared para ir en dirección hacia sus 3 compañeros. Poniéndose detrás de ellos.

Esto no podía ser posible. Ellas lo habían ocasionado?. Acaso ellas habían empujado a su amado príncipe hacia Aeris.

-"P-pero joven Cloud" Intento protestar Cissnei.

Reno ya se había cansado de toda esta farsa que intentaban mantener yendo hasta ellas pero de nuevo frustraron sus intentos deteniéndolo por el brazo.

-"No tiene caso que te enfades con ellas Reno. Es una pérdida de tiempo solamente" Expuso Cloud soltando el brazo del pelirrojo.

No podía ser! Lo estaba diciendo en serio. A Cloud no parecía importarle en absoluto el ridículo que Aeris había hecho. En cambio ahora estaba más interesado en la castaña. Ese no había sido el plan. Se suponía que debía de repudiar a Aeris no adorarla. El resultado había sido opuesto a lo que pensaron.

-"Es la primera vez que dices algo coherente" Respondió Reno sonriendo sin voltear a ver al rubio que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Cloud en respuesta sonrió levemente por la comisura de sus labios. Dándose la vuelta para alejarse de ellos. Yendo hacia el centro de la fiesta.

-"Ya veo porque me callo bien la revoltosa" Dijo Reno dirigiéndose a su compañeros e ignorando completamente a las 3 chicas a quienes les dio la espalda.

-"Era de suponerse. Mi bombón posee un amable y dulce corazón que merece ser protegido" Expreso Zack sonriendo.

Vincent solo afirmo con la cabeza sonriendo levemente. Todos ignorando por completo a las 3 chicas que parecían haberse vuelto invisibles ante ellos.

-"Es una lástima que chicas tan bonitas tengan el corazón tan podrido" Comento el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules en un suspiro.

Los 3 chicos comenzaron a caminar alejándose de Cissnei y las demás sin prestarles atención, concentrados en su plática acerca de la maravillosa castaña.

Cissnei y las demas se quedaron anonadadas. Porque todos los miembros de su amado grupo defendían tan fielmente a la atolondrada castaña quien en su opinión era un desastre. Sin embargo no había nada que pudieran hacer, sus adorados príncipes no les hacían caso. Estaban siendo completamente ignoradas. Ignoradas! Ellas!. Era como si no existieran o ni siquiera importaran. Se sentían tan pero tan tontas y menospreciadas. Y todo por culpa de la infame castaña.

* * *

-"La inocencia de mi bombón solo me han dado más ganas de protegerla."

-"Hablando de protección. Supongo que la revoltosa necesitara a alguien que la consuele"

Ante las palabras que pronunció el pelirrojo Zack y él se quedaron mirando. Esperando a ver quién era el que hacia el primer movimiento.

-"Iré a buscar mi bombón!" Expreso Zack rápidamente echándose a correr en dirección hacia donde la castaña se había ido.

-"Oye espera!" Dijo Reno yéndose corriendo detrás de él, no queriendo darle esa ventaja.

Sin otra alternativa Vincent los siguió caminando tranquilamente detrás de ellos. Tenía que cuidar que sus elocuentes amigos no asustaran más a la castaña de lo que ya estaba.

Unos pasos adelante Vincent se topó con Cloud quien se encontraba en un rincón siendo rodeado de nuevo por chicas. Sin embargo el rubio no les hacía caso. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en sus otros dos compañeros quienes discutían sobre dónde buscar primero a la chica de ojos verdes.

Vincent decidió acercarse hacia su serio compañero. Ante el comando de Vincent las chicas que rodeaban al rubio le abrieron paso para que así pudiera discutir tranquilamente con el chico de ojos azules sin ninguna interrupción.

Cloud a pesar de reconocer la presencia de Vincent no volteo a verlo. Su mirada seguía en Reno y Zack quienes ahora tenían algunos problemas con algunas chicas que demandaban su atención.

-"No piensas venir a ver como esta?" Pregunto Vincent quietamente clavándole la mirada a su estoico compañero.

-"Por qué tendría que ir?" Respondió Cloud frío como de costumbre sin apartar la mirada de su punto de fijación.

-"A veces no te entiendo Cloud" Expreso Vincent alejándose de su compañero para ir hacia donde se encontraba Reno y Zack. Dejando solo al imperturbable rubio mientras observaba como sus 3 amigos dejaban el salón principal para ir en busca de la castaña.

* * *

Reno y Zack llamaron por todas partes a la castaña sin embargo no conseguían dar con ella. Probablemente se había salido por la puerta trasera del salón y ahora se encontraba en uno de los cientos de pasillos del edificio Shinra. De ser así sería muchísimo más difícil encontrarla ya que el edificio Shinra se componía de varios pasillos, pisos y cuartos vacíos que en realidad no te llevaban a ninguna parte. Podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora si no es que ya había salido del edificio. Sin embargo tenían seguir buscando, no podían dejarla sola.

* * *

Aeris en un afán por salir lo más pronto posible de ahí y con su mente completamente revuelta no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que hacía, perdiendo después de un rato la dirección de en donde se encontraba. Había pasado por tantos pasillos y todos se veían tan iguales. Intento recordar por donde había llegado pero en realidad no sabía ni siquiera como había terminado aquí. Era como si en todo el recorrido su mente se hubiera apagado y hasta ahorita le funcionara de nuevo dándose cuenta que estaba completamente perdida. Demonios!, toda la construcción se había convertido en un laberinto y se le estaba dificultando encontrar la salida. Como es que podía perderse en el interior de un edificio?. Bueno si seguía caminando tenía que llegar a algún lugar no?... O quizás se encontraría encerrada para siempre en este laberinto…. Era ridículo! porque no podía encontrar la salida de este lugar? O un elevador? o las escaleras?. Algo que la condujera afuera de este infernal edificio.

Fue entonces cuando los oyó. Las voces de Reno y Zack que se acercaban por uno de los pasillos. Pero por cuál? Se encontraba justo y convenientemente en una intersección. Por cual irse para evitarlos. Derecha? o izquierda?. Derecha? o izquierda?.

-"Bombón!"

-"Revoltosa!"

Se estaban acercando cada vez más. Por cuál? Derecha? o izquierda?. Derecha? o izquierda?...Derecha…No mejor izquierda.

Aeris tomo el camino de la izquierda yéndose corriendo por este pasillo sin embargo unos cuantos metros adelante pudo distinguir una figura que venía de frente…era…era.

-"Vincent!."

Aeris se detuvo en seco dándose rápidamente media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido sin embargo si hacia eso se encontraría con Reno y Zack. Estaba acorralada. Que podía hacer? No tenía opción, tenía que entrar en el cuarto que estaba frente a ella. Solo rogaba porque la puerta no estuviera asegurada.

Aeris tomo la perilla y la giro con desesperación para ver si esta abría. Para su alivio el cuarto no estaba cerrado entrando inmediatamente en este. Esperando que Vincent no la hubiera visto.

Aeris cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de esta. Nunca dejando de ver en dirección a la entrada para ver si la perilla se movía.

Era tanta su desesperación por encontrar un lugar donde esconderse que no vio donde se encontraba ni mucho menos si este era un lugar seguro. El cuarto tenía luces muy bajas, la visibilidad suficiente solo para orientarse así que supuso que no había nadie aquí adentro no molestándose en revisar. Tenía otros problemas de qué preocuparse. Concentrándose únicamente en la puerta.

-"De quien te escondes?" pregunto repentinamente una masculina voz colocándose detrás de Aeris quien podía sentir el cálido aliento de esta persona sobre su cuello.

Aeris giro sorpresivamente en dirección hacia la voz, alejándose rápidamente. Sin embargo al intentar escapar tropezó con algo que la hizo resbalar cerrando los ojos en espera del golpe contra el suelo. Sin embargo nunca lo sintió, la persona junto a ella reacciono justo a tiempo tomándola entre sus brazos para sostenerla.

Aeris abrió los ojos algo desorientada. Encontrándose muy cerca con el rostro del joven que la sostenía.

-"Suelta! Suelta!" Grito Aeris totalmente alterada. Empujándose lejos del chico para que la liberara de su agarre. Cayendo irremediablemente al suelo.

-"ey!" Protesto el chico inclinándose hacia ella para ayudarla.

Había hecho tal escándalo que irremediablemente alerto a los chicos que se encontraban en el pasillo afuera del cuarto. Ese grito inconfundiblemente era de la castaña. Vincent, Reno y Zack entraron inmediatamente en la habitación prendiendo las luces para ver mejor hacia el interior de este. Y lo que encontraron fue una imagen de Aeris en el suelo y de un chico rubio de ojos azules prácticamente sobre ella lo cual sugería muchas cosas.

Genial ahora todos estaban aquí. Pensó Aeris acongojada. Su plan para escapar de ellos no había funcionado en nada. Estaba totalmente acorralada.

-"Que demonios está pasando aquí!?" Pregunto Zack furioso pero intentando calmarse para darle una oportunidad al rubio de explicarse antes de golpearlo.

-"Quien imaginaria que fueras de ese modo" Dijo Reno en tono burlón.

_Como de ese modo? Que estaban pensando…O por Dios!_

Aeris no se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban hasta ese momento. Además quien era este tipo que estaba sobre ella!?.

-"Q-que es lo que_!?" Dijo Aeris rápidamente en extremo nerviosa pegándose lo más que podía contra el suelo a la vez que veía hacia un misterioso chico rubio de ojos azules distinguiendose por un gran tatuaje tribal negro en el lado izquierdo de su cara que estaba muy pegado a ella.

-"Tranquila no es lo que crees. Solo me preocupe porque súbitamente caíste al suelo. Perdona si te asuste" Explico el rubio separándose de ella. Hincándose al lado de Aeris, poniendo una sola rodilla sobre el suelo.

-"Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto el rubio observando a Aeris a la vez que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

Lentamente Aeris asintió con la cabeza tranquilizándose un poco sin embargo rechazo la ayuda del rubio mirándolo completamente perdida. Quien era este chico?

-"Oh es cierto! Mi nombre es Zell mucho gusto" respondió el rubio amablemente ante la confundida cara de la castaña. Nunca dejando de ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla.

Lentamente y con reservas Aeris tomo su mano sentándose con la ayuda de este en el suelo. Llevando su mirada al piso tímidamente. Con que cara podía verlos cuando había sido avergonzada tan constantemente. Y ahora esto también. Se sentía como una tonta. Tan avergonzada que no podía mirarlos de frente. Qué clase de chica patética pensarían que era?.

-"Woaw eres realmente hermosa!" Expreso de la nada Zell pegándose un poco al rostro de Aeris para observarla mejor. Sorprendiendo súbitamente Aeris quien subió la mirada alejándose con un sobresalto del chico rubio mientras expresaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por las palabras de este.

-"Entonces eran ellos de quien te escondías?" Pregunto Zell casualmente. Señalando a los 3 chicos que estaban frente a él.

Aeris solo asintió con la cabeza automáticamente sin poder encontrar palabras en ella. Su mente aún estaba revuelta sin poder encajar todas las piezas que le explicaran que estaba pasando.

-"Hum. Sabías que estas en piyama?" Inquirió Zell con extrañeza al observar mejor a la castaña quien aún seguía sentada en el suelo.

-"Si ya lo había notado" Contesto Aeris monótonamente no sabiendo si el rubio se estaba burlando de ella. Aunque en realidad no parecía que lo hacía con malas intenciones. Este chico actuaba tan casualmente como si la conociera de años. Aunque no sabía quién era parecía que era alguien en extremo amigable.

-"Te ves adorable"

-"Eh?" Como que adorable? Y Que…?

-"Zell!" Zack llamo la atención del rubio yendo hasta donde se encontraba la castaña, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-"…gracias" Dijo Aeris sosegadamente bajando la mirada al piso. Sintiéndose apenada ante la presencia de estos chicos. Temerosa por la impresión que les hubiera causado su penosa actuación de hace rato.

-"Jum que es lo que pasa aquí?" Inquirió el rubio viendo escéptico ante la extrema amabilidad de Zack frente a la linda castaña de ojos verdes.

-"Mas bien que estás haciendo tu aquí" Pregunto Reno yendo también al lado de Aeris.

-"Tranquilo solo vine por esto. Ya sabes por lo del sonido" Explico Zell tratando de calmar los ánimos de los cantantes mostrando un cable negro.

-"Y quizás por un beso de ella" Completo Zell en tono burlón diciéndolo adrede para ver la reacción de los chicos

-"Zell!" Reclamaron molestos Reno y Zack al mismo tiempo.

-"Jajaja entonces si van en serio?" Inquirio Zell entre risas.

-"Como que en serio? Y quien_?" Pregunto Aeris confundida. Y porque este chico también se le insinuaba de la nada. Porque nunca nadie le explicaba nada!

-"Zell es un DJ. Supongo que no lo conoces. Zell Dintc?" Interrumpió Vincent observando la cara de confusión de la castaña.

Ah! Conque un DJ. Ummm Zell Dintch?. Nop, no le sonaba para nada.

-"Me temo que no" Contesto Aeris con una sonrisita nerviosa. A cada minuto su desconocimiento acerca de la farándula era más que obvio haciéndola sentir aun peor y totalmente rara. Aun así porque este chico coqueteaba con ella? Y ahora que lo pensaba porque con ella?

-"Me siento algo ofendido, pero no importa todo se le perdona a una linda chica" Dijo el rubio con ánimo guiñándole un ojo a Aeris.

-"…" De acuerdo donde estaba escondido el papel que señalaba que no tenía novio. Porque cada chico con el que se topaba coqueteaba con ella!?

-"Zell!" Apelaron de nuevo Reno y Zack fastidiados porque el rubio cortejara libremente a su pequeña castaña.

-"Tranquilos, no voy a robarles a su novia" Contesto Zell dándose la media vuelta para irse.

-"Espera yo no soy_" Intento reclamar Aeris pero el rubio la interrumpió rápidamente haciendo un comentario por su parte.

-"Aunque claro siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a liberarte de todos ellos" Dijo Zell girando levemente su cabeza para voltear a verla

-"Que! pero_"

-"Zell!"

Zell salió del cuarto entre risas dejando a todos liados con la actitud tan abierta de este chico.

-"Tan estresante como Reno" Comento Vincent cansado.

-"Hey!"Reno se molestó ante ese comentario. Como se atrevía a compararlo con ese chico.

-"Entonces conque aquí estuviste todo este tiempo. No sabes el gusto que me da encontrarte al fin" Dijo apaciblemente Zack ignorando todo el embrollo, simplemente feliz de por fin haberla encontrado.

Porque? Porque la trataban como si nada? Porque se preocupaban por ella?

-"Te encuentras bien?" Inquirió Zack inquieto ante su apagado comportamiento. Donde estaba la tenaz chica de siempre?

-"Q-que hacen aquí?. No deberían de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. Se supone que tienen una fiesta que disfrutar." Expreso Aeris suavemente casi diciéndolo en un susurro, apenada no solo por el accidente en el salón si no también por encontrarse en piyama frente a ellos. Bajando la mirada al piso para ocultar su vergüenza.

-"No seas ridícula" Expreso Reno ofendido.

-"Tu eres más importante que una tonta fiesta bombón" Explico Zack suavemente.

-"Gracias por preocuparse por mí pero me encuentro bien. De veras" Dijo Aeris lo más calmada que podía haciendo una reverencia entorno a los 3 chicos, sin alzar la vista del piso.

-"Bombón"

-"Revoltosa"

Aunque lo dijera no sonaba convincente para ninguno de ellos quienes la miraban consternados.

-"Solo me dio un poco de vergüenza el presentarme así. Abre causado una gran conmoción hay dentro" Dijo Aeris riéndose levemente.

-"Más de lo que crees" Respondió Zack inmediatamente ante su comentario.

-"Eh?" Aeris estaba confundida, lo había dicho en broma así que no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-"Quien diría que el indiferente Sephiroth te salvaría" Comento Reno animadamente.

-"Eso sí que fue una sorpresa" Expreso Zack con el humor de siempre.

Aeris trato de no recordar a su inesperado salvador para mantener la compostura. Sintiéndose algo incomoda con el tema no respondió nada mirando de nuevo al piso hasta que la voz de Zack capto de nuevo su interés.

-"Bombón"

Aeris llevo su mano izquierda hasta sus ojos tallándolos levemente lo cual solo preocupo más a los 3 chicos. Había estado intentando contener las lágrimas pero cada vez le era más difícil. No quería mostrarse débil ante nadie así que con todas sus fuerzas Aeris intentaba no llorar.

-"Tranquilos estoy bien. Es solo…es solo que… Se me metió algo en el ojo" Se excusó Aeris dándole inmediatamente la espalda a los chicos para que no la vieran.

Aja! La excusa más vieja del mundo. Aeris en definitiva no estaba nada bien y no iban a dejarla sola. Los chicos se la quedaron viendo muy escépticos con esa ridícula respuesta.

-"déjame ver" pidió amablemente Zack acercándose a ella.

-"N-no yo…Estoy bien" respondió inmediatamente la castaña alejándose de Zack mientras volteaba su rostro hacia la pared escondiéndose y cubriéndose los ojos con una de sus manos para que no la vieran.

-"Solo quiero revisarte" explico el chico de ojos azules intentando captar su rostro.

-"Estoy bien. Gracias" Dijo Aeris apresuradamente notándose nerviosa. Escondiendo más su rostro mientras trataba de poner distancia con el brazo que tenía libre.

-"Sin embargo te molesta no?" Dijo Reno acorralando también a Aeris.

-"b-bueno_" Respondió Aeris nerviosa. No podía dejar que se dieran cuenta de que tenía ganas de llorar.

-"Déjanos ayudarte" Pidió Reno inclinando levemente su rostro para poder captar el de la castaña.

-"Son muy amables pero no es la gran cosa. Estoy bien" Respondió rápidamente Aeris agitando su brazo de arriba para abajo para alejarlos.

-"solo déjame revisarte"

-"podemos ayudar"

-"tomara un par de segundos"

-"voltea."

-"Déjanos verte"

Reno y Zack seguía insistiendo tratando de acercarse a ella pero Aeris no los dejaba poniendo distancia con sus brazos sin dejar de ver en dirección a la pared.

-"Están haciendo demasiado alboroto por esto no creen!?" Expreso Aeris alterada sin dejar de esconder su rostro con su mano izquierda.

-"Tú estás haciendo más" Comento Reno irónicamente.

-". . ." Aeris se quedó quieta y callada ante este comentario. Era cierto, no podía decir nada en contra de eso.

-"Si no es tanto déjanos ver" Solicitó amablemente Zack sujetando suave pero firmemente el brazo de la castaña para poder acercarse a ella.

Aeris se sorprendió por esta acción evitando con todas sus fuerzas voltear su rostro hacia ellos. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada posible.

-"estoy bien de veras…lo ven" Dijo Aeris girando su rostro para al fin darles la cara. Esbozando una linda sonrisa que intentaba mantener lo más normal que podía.

Era sorprende como de la nada podía expresar tan hermoso gesto hacia ellos a pesar de que muy en el fondo aún se sintiera terrible por lo que le había sucedido, sin embargo algo faltaba. No era su usual sonrisa que irradiaba luz por todas partes. Era forzada. Si con eso creía que los iba a convencer estaba muy equivocada.

-"Pues veras_¡…!" Comenzó Reno siendo interrumpido por Zack quien lo empujo poniéndole su mano encima de su rostro para hacerlo para atrás y así le diera más espacio al ojos azules para observar bien a la castaña.

Zack se acercó demasiado al rostro de Aeris poniendo su nariz solo a centímetros de la de ella. Quedándose observándola con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su perfecto rostro sin decir nada.

Aeris inmediatamente se hizo un poco para atrás confundida por este súbito movimiento del chico de ojos azules. Viéndolo perturbada

-"…Q-que!" Expreso Aeris desconcertada porque este la estuviera mirando fijamente. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. No departe de este chico.

Aeris trato de soportarle la mirada pero esos ojos azules eran tan hermosos y cautivadores que no podía hacerlo por más tiempo. En cualquier momento caería en su hechizo.

-"B-basta!" Expreso Aeris inmediatamente girando su rostro a un lado. Sintiéndose apenada en pequeña medida.

La sonrisa de Zack se hizo más grande complacido por su linda reacción sin quitar su mirada de ella.

Aeris sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Zack se sonrojo levemente, deseando que dejara de hacerlo.

-"Deja de hacer eso!" Dijo Aeris empujando levemente a Zack por el hombro. Fingiendo estar molesta aunque en el fondo se encontraba más abochornada por su comportamiento que por otra cosa.

-"Porque?" Pregunto Zack suavemente.

-"….Pues" Aeris no supo que responder. No es como que estuviera haciendo algo indebido.

-"No estoy haciendo nada. Solo te observo" Explico el ojos azules quietamente.

Si bien era cierto aun así era incómodo.

-"Si pero_" Intento Protestar Aeris girando a ver a Zack quien capto su rostro al momento. Zack puso delicadamente su mano sobre la mejilla de Aeris. Alzando su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos mientras se acercaba con sumo cuidado hacia ella.

-"…"Aeris se quedó en shock. Tensándose inmediatamente. Trato de decir algo, de protestar, pero nada salía de su boca. Lo único que pudo hacer fue alejar su rostro mientras miraba perturbada al tranquilo chico de ojos azules.

Zack puso su frente contra la de Aeris nunca dejando de sonreír ni quitando su vista de ella. Mirándola directo a los ojos lo cual la hipnotizaba no pudiendo quitar su vista del atractivo chico que tenía enfrente. A pesar de que quería moverse no podía.

-"Confía en nosotros" Dijo Zack suavemente contra su rostro sin dejar de mirarla.

-"…" las mejillas de Aeris se pusieron instantáneamente rojas sintiéndose totalmente desarmada y confusa. No podía haberlo dicho sin avergonzarla de por medio!. Además como confiar en ellos si los acababa de conocer?. Porque a estos chicos les importaba?. Era ilógico. Podría realmente confiar en ellos?.

Aeris estaba tan abochornada que se quedó totalmente callada. Su mirada parecía de un cachorrito totalmente perdido y adorable. Zack sonrió complacido en respuesta a la reacción que estaba obteniendo de ella y por ser él quien había causada el inocente gesto en su rostro. No podía ser mejor, tenía que saborear el momento.

Zack se acercó más e ella poniendo su rostro por sobre el hombro de la chica y acercando sus labios muy cerca de la oreja de Aeris.

Aeris sintió el cálido aliento de Zack por sobre su cuello haciéndola sentir escalofríos. Sus labios muy cerca de su oreja. Esto era malo! Muy malo!

-"Te ves tan adorable que podría besarte." Susurro suavemente Zack en su oreja después de un tiempo.

_QUE!_

Aeris se puso de un rojo escarlata que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos echándose para atrás sobre saltada. Alejándose lo más que podía de Zack.

-"Yo…Esto…!" Expreso Aeris abochornada.

Zack solo se rio ante su reacción. Parecía que quería sonar molesta pero simplemente no lo conseguía, la pena le ganaba más. Era tan dulce provocar tan inocentes reacciones en ella.

-"Oye!" Irrumpió la voz de Reno sonando molesto, pero nuevamente fue callado por Zack quien lo empujo por segunda vez para atrás para no ser interrumpido.

-"Quieres que lo haga?" Pregunto Zack acercándose una vez más a Aeris.

-"N-no" Contesto Aeris nerviosa apartándose de su camino hasta que se acorralo ella misma contra la pared.

-"Entiendo. Este no es un buen momento" Comento Zack acorralando a Aeris. Apoyando su brazo contra la pared para darse apoyo y evitar que huyera mientras que con la mano que tenía libre tomaba un mechón de cabello del flequillo de Aeris.

-"Y-yo no me refería a eso" Contesto Aeris nerviosa pegándose más a la pared mientras su enrojecimiento crecía más en sus mejillas.

-"No le hagas caso solo trata…" Interrumpió de nuevo el pelirrojo gritando histérico mientras trataba de ir hasta a Aeris pero Zack sin mucho problema lo detuvo empujándolo de nuevo para atrás con el brazo que acorralaba a Aeris, colocándolo de nuevo sobre la pared. Nunca quitando su vista de la castaña.

-"Supongo que entonces lo dejaremos para después" Dijo Zack sonriendo mientras llevaba contra sus labios el mechón de cabello de Aeris que aún tenía en su mano. Plantando un tierno beso en este a la vez que cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar del momento. Era tan suave y sedoso además de que tenía un agradable y dulce olor que inundaba sus sentidos.

Las mejillas de Aeris se volvieron de un rojo aún más intenso por tal acción. Tragando saliva pesadamente mientras incrédula observaba al chico de ojos azules quien de nuevo abrió los ojos para verla, sonriéndole tranquilamente con la mirada.

Todo su cuerpo lo sentía de gelatina casi imposible de sostenerse por sí misma. Gracias a Dios Aeris tenía un punto de apoyo contra la pared pues de no ser por esto ya hubiera terminado en el suelo.

-"¡Y-YoCuandosugerí talcosa!?" Contesto rápidamente Aeris quitando la vista del chico que tenía enfrente.

Zack soltó delicadamente el mechón de cabello de Aeris no sin antes pasarlo atreves de sus dedos jugando un poco con este, lo cual hizo que la castaña regresara su atención en él. Sin previo aviso Zack se acercó de nuevo al rostro de Aeris mientras expresaba una juguetona sonrisa.

-"E-Espera!" Contesto Aeris alterada por que se encontrara a solo centímetros de sus labios. El cálido aliento de Zack sobre su rostro. Se habría alejado más pero tenía la pared detrás. Estaba atrapada.

-"O-oye…!"

Aeris giro la cabeza hacia un lado cerrando los ojos y rezando porque Zack no fuera a hacer lo que se estaba imaginando, sin embargo después de un tiempo lo que sintió fueron unos suaves labios contra su frente.

Aeris abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Alcanzando a ver como Zack se separaba lentamente de ella para después mirarla dulcemente. Ambos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro sin decirse absolutamente nada. El corazón de Aeris resonaba en sus oídos y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Aeris no entendía porque lo había hecho. Porque siempre era tan cariñoso con ella?. Debía estar jugando no? Después de todo él era un casanova.

-"Tsk!. Zack siempre de ofrecido coqueteando con quien se le ponga enfrente. Creme no te conviene revoltosa" Interrumpió Reno el meloso ambiente poniéndose en medio de Zack y Aeris. Irritado con la actitud de su compañero

-"Y tu si rufián?" Respondió Zack disgustado porque arruinaran su momento.

-"Además es en extremo molesto." Agrego inmediatamente Reno antipáticamente sin importarle que Zack lo oyera.

-"Lo dice el tipo que a cada cosa busca una pelea innecesaria" Respondió Zack sagazmente.

-"Tu siempre andas causando líos con cada chica con la que te metes" Acuso Reno viéndolo vilmente

-"Y tu por tu actitud" Replico Zack clavándole así mismo la mirada.

Ambos chicos parecían sacar chispas por los ojos peleándose el uno con el otro.

Para Aeris estar en medio de la pelea era algo incómodo. Con mucho cuidado se alejó de ambos chicos no haciendo movimientos bruscos para que estos no se dieran cuenta. Yendo a donde se encontraba Vincent. Parándose a su lado

Vincent solo se quedó observándolos seriamente, suspirando cansadamente ante la actitud infantil de sus compañeros.

-"Con esto lidias todos los días?" Comento Aeris ante la reacción del ojos rubí. Volteando a verlo a la vez que sentía pena por el pobre Vincent que de seguro tenía que pasar por esto varias veces.

-"Y se pone peor" Declaro Vincent sin quitar la vista de sus amigos.

-"Bombón porque no dejamos a estos dos y vamos a un lugar más tranquilo" Dijo Zack apareciendo de la nada, sorprendiendo a Aeris quien no se había dado cuenta de cuándo es que Zack se había acercado tanto.

-"Hasta crees!. Ella se queda aquí donde puedo vigilarte de cerca" Demando Reno apareciendo también. Tomando a Aeris de la muñeca y jalándola hasta él para alejarla de Zack .

Zack inmediatamente tomo la otra muñeca de Aeris deteniéndola de alejarse mucho.

-"No es como que tengas porque preocuparte" Le contesto Zack al pelirrojo sonando desafiante.

-"Ja!. Dejarla a solas contigo?. Preferiría dejarla a solas con un lobo. En especial por esa habilidad de confundir a la gente que tienes" Respondió Reno tajantemente.

-"Dirás encantarla" Dijo Zack de forma insinuante.

-"tsk"

Como había sucedido esto? Aeris estaba tan liada observando a estos dos chicos que ahora la sostenían y no la dejaban ir. En un segundo tenia a Reno y a Zack frente a ella acorralándola de nuevo y estando otra vez en medio de una pelea entre ellos por quien sabe qué cosa exactamente.

"El bombón será mío así que deja de meter tu entrometida nariz. Ya que me prefieres no es así?" Pregunto Zack sonando en serio. Mientras con su mano que tenía libre tomaba su barbilla.

-"…Y-Yo cuando dije eso!?"Contesto Aeris dando un pequeño sobresalto por la proximidad de Zack. No pudiendo evitar sonrojarse levemente siendo cachada con la guardia baja

-"No en voz alta claro esta" Aclaro Zack acercándose más a Aeris mientras esta perturbada intentaba alejarse.

-"Déjala en paz. La asustas!" Demando Reno jalando a Aeris hacia él. Abrazándola suavemente.

-"Demasiado cerca!" Expreso Aeris alterada alejándose rápidamente de Reno.

-"Lo ves. Me prefiere" Dijo triunfantemente Zack tomando de nuevo su muñeca para jalarla hacia él.

-"No yo no_!" Intento aclarar Aeris pero fue interrumpida por Reno quien le contesto a Zack con vehemencia tomando así mismo su otra muñeca.

-"Estas loco si solo huye de ti!. Estaría mejor conmigo no es así?" Expreso el pelirrojo.

-"No…yo no…" Ninguno de los dos la dejaba hablar poniéndose a discutir entre ellos. Dejándola en medio de todo sin siquiera poder evitarlo.

-"Deja de estar insinuándotele" Demando Zack.

-"Que yo me le estoy insinuando!? Entonces qué haces tú!?" Respondió Reno indignado.

De repente ambos se acercaron mucho a ella. Demandando cada uno su atención. Aeris llevo su vista hacia el uno y hacia el otro conforme la llamaban. Además se estaban acercando demasiado haciéndola sentirse incomoda.

-"Basta los dos!" Expreso Aeris alterada ya no pudiendo soportar el paro cardiaco que estos le estaban dando.

Inmediatamente ambos chicos se quedaron consternados viéndola. Soltando sus muñecas y alejándose un poco.

-"Bombón te sientes bien?" Pregunto Zack preocupado viendo hacia la afectada chica.

-"Estas demasiado roja" Especifico Reno viendo el rostro de la castaña.

-"Y caliente segura que no estas enferma" Declaro Zack poniendo una mano en la frente de la chica.

Aeris se alejó sobresaltada del ojos azules, sonrojándose cada vez más.

-"O es que estas avergonzada?" Expreso Reno cantantemente feliz.

-"…" Aeris volteo rápidamente en su dirección mirándola sobresaltada, no pudiendo evitarlo. Había tratado de esconderlo pero como cuando estos chicos lo único que hacen es coquetear con ella.

-"Como quieren que me ponga si ustedes_!" Aeris se calló repentinamente. No podía decirles que la razón era que siempre que estaba frente a ellos se sentía nerviosa y avergonzada como cualquier chica fascinada. Eso sería un triunfo para ellos y no podía dejarlos ganar. No podía dejar que se dieran cuenta de que podían avergonzarla tan fácilmente.

-"Jejeje. Entonces es así" Dijo Reno entre risas muy contento de saber lo que podían provocar en esta inusual chica.

-"Dejen de burlarse de mí!" Demando Aeris sonando molesta.

-"No lo estamos haciendo" Contesto Zack seriamente inclinándose un poco hacia ella. Poniendo su rostro cerca del de la chica para vela directo a los ojos mientras le sonreía juguetonamente.

-"Basta ya!" Contesto Aeris incomoda empujando a Zack levemente para que se alejara de ella.

-"Jajaja. Al parecer has regresado a tu actitud de siempre" Contesto Zack complacido.

-"La misma escandalosa de siempre" Comento Reno alegre.

-"Así está mejor" Dijo alegremente Zack poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica de forma amigable mientras le sonreía suavemente.

-"Aunque es divertido avergonzarte" Expreso Reno mirando burlonamente a Aeris.

-"N-no lo están haciendo. Yo…" Dijo Aeris enfadada no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse. Desvió la mirada al piso para ocultarlo pero era más que obvio. Que escusa podía inventar? que hacía calor? Era de noche ni siquiera llegaba luz del exterior sin contar claro que contaban con aire acondicionado.

Reno y Zack se la quedaron viendo sonriéndole sin decirle nada. Su reacción era más que evidente. No podía ocultarlo y ellos lo sabían, lo cual la hacía sentirse peor. Pero que podía hacer?. Era una chica después de todo. Si un atractivo chico coquetea contigo es lógico que te avergüences y tres bueno ni se diga. Era una reacción normal. Una reacción que odiaba. Como odiaba sonrojarse frente a ellos. Hasta parecía que todo lo habían planeado para llegar a esto.

-"Cállense" Dijo Aeris apenada pero tratando de sonar lo más seria que pudo. Girando su rostro para esconderlo de la vista de los chicos.

-"Pero ya enserio revoltosa, porque llegaste aquí en piyama?. Sí que te gusta causar conmoción" Pregunto Reno con alegría, curioso de saber el principio de todo el embrollo.

Aeris volvió a dirigir su atención hacia los chicos. Olvidando su vergüenza para concentrarse en este tema.

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo. Eso fue enteramente por su culpa!" Comento Aeris después de un tiempo de pensarlo.

-"Eh? "Todos miraron confundidos a Aeris sin saber a qué se refería esta elocuente chica.

-"Si no me hubieran sacado tan rápido de mi casa. Al menos me hubieran dado la oportunidad de cambiarme. Y no pensé que la invitación fuera obligatoria!. Mira que incluso mandar su limosina por mi" comento la castaña indignada.

-"Espera un momento que?" Dijo Zack confundido sin recordar que algo así hubiera pasado. Las acusaciones de la castaña no tenían fundamento alguno.

-"Estas diciendo que mandamos a traerte" Indago Reno tratando de unir ideas para encontrar alguna explicación.

-"Pues sí. Fue como en la mañana. Hombres en traje fueron hasta mi casa y me dijeron que venían departe de ustedes" Afirmo la castaña desconfiada de que no le creyeran.

-"Zack" dijeron Vincent y Reno al unísono volteando a ver molestos a su amigo suponiendo que había sido este chico de ojos azules el culpable de tal intransigencia.

-"Oigan no me miren así. Esta vez no fui yo" Se defendió rápidamente el chico de cabello negro y ojos celestes.

Parecía que Zack estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero si no había sido él? entonces quién?

-"Yo no mande a traerla" Se justificó enseguida Reno pues las miradas ahora se dirigían a él.

Era poco probable pero el único que quedaba era Vincent así que le preguntaron en silencio con la mirada.

-"No" Dijo el ojos rubí seriamente ante la silenciosa pregunta de sus compañeros.

-"Creen que Cloud?" pregunto Reno al resto de sus compañeros con incredulidad.

-"Lo dudo mucho. El decidió venir en último momento" Explico Zack preocupado por no encontrar un culpable.

-"Esperen!. Están diciendo que ninguno de ustedes mando esa limosina?" Expreso Aeris confundida.

-"No queríamos obligarte a venir si no querías" Expuso Zack calmadamente viendo hacia la contrariada chica.

-"Queríamos que lo hicieras por cuenta propia" Dijo seguidamente Reno.

-"Lo de la mañana si fue enteramente nuestro pero esta vez queríamos que fueran tus propios deseos de estar con nosotros los que te trajeran aquí" Completo Zack su idea.

-"No entiendo. Entonces quien fue el que dio la orden de sacarme de mi casa tan repentinamente?" Pregunto Aeris aún más liada. Ella creía que quien la había secuestrado, de nuevo, y prácticamente obligado a venir aquí habían sido ellos. Acaso la limosina no era de ellos? y los hombres en traje... bueno no es como que sea raro que haya otros hombres en traje. Pero ellos habían dicho que venían de parte de One Winged Ángel... Espera. En realidad nunca lo dijeron. Prácticamente su madre lo insinuó y ella le siguió la corriente. Pero… Pero estaba segura que eran los mismos… bueno en realidad no. No es como que tuviera memoria fotográfica y fuera capaz de recordar el rostro de 5 tipos que solo vio una vez por como 10 minutos. Es más nunca ha tenido buena memoria, como podría saberlo. Pero tenía que haber algo. Esperen! Tseng. Él estaba ahí. Aunque en realidad no estuvo en toda la conmoción solo la recibió a la entrada. Él era el guarda espaldas de One Winged Ángel, no era raro que estuviera ahí, eso no lo hacía cómplice de todo. Quizás los chicos lo habían mandado para recibirla cuando llegara. Si es que llegaba. Pero si no habían sido ellos. Entonces quién? Nada de esto tenía sentido.

-"Estas diciendo que si no hubieran ido por ti no hubieras venido?" Inquirió Reno sentido. Trayendo de nuevo la atención de Aeris.

Cachada!. Había sido descubierta y su silencio no ayudaba en nada a desmentir la oración del pelirrojo.

-"Tan mala impresión hemos causado" Comento Zack en voz baja sonando desanimado.

-"No es eso. E- es solo que… yo no soy de este tipo de cosas. Me siento algo incomoda y fuera de lugar estando rodeada de tanta gente…así que" Aeris paro de habar sintiéndose confundida. Teniendo sentimientos encontrados. En un principio no quería venir. Hubiera dado todo para evitarlo. No porque no le agradaran estos chicos. Solo no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella todo el tiempo. Además estar alrededor de ellos solo le causaba problemas. Aun así a pesar de sentirse abatida en el fondo estaba alegre porque estos chicos no les importara su penosa actuación. Incluso se sentía bien al estar con ellos…A veces. Cuando no trataban de insinuársele todo el tiempo. Quizás podría confiar en ellos. Pero no sabía. Ya había sido demasiado burlada y no quería pasar por eso de nuevo. Sentía que debía salir de ahí. Lo mejor sería alejarse si no quería complicaciones en el futuro.

-"Será mejor que me valla" Murmuro Aeris levemente no queriendo ver en dirección a los chicos.

-"Porque?" Pregunto rápidamente Reno.

-"Pues estoy en piyama. La verdad no me da muchas ganas entrar de nuevo así" Contesto Aeris usando esto como excusa. Que estuviera en piyama si era un problema pero no era toda la historia.

-"Te ves adorable" dijo Zack suavemente tomando la mano de la castaña y dándole un beso en el dorso de está sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Aeris quien se quedó perturbada viendo hacia Zack.

-"La representación de la inocencia" Comento Reno

-"Si es solo por eso, ese problema tiene una fácil solución" Dijo Zack sin soltar su mano, sosteniéndola a la altura de su rostro mientras la veia directo a los ojos

-"…"

-"Te quitamos la ropa y asunto arreglado" Dijo Zack bromeando.

-"No creo que esa sea una buena solución!" Contesto Aeris furiosa saltándole la vena de la frente mientras utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para detenerse de golpear a Zack.

-"Creo que vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda" Puntualizo Reno.

-"Supongo que tienes razón" Reflexiono Zack soltando a Aeris.

-"Ya se!" Expreso Reno emocionado. Sacando al instante su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón. Buscando en este un número en específico.

-"Rayos olvide que cambie esta cosa. Esperen enseguida vuelvo" Comento el pelirrojo yéndose apuradamente por el pasillo.

-"Que se traerá ente manos?" Pregunto Zack confundido.

-"Lo que sea no creo que sea nada bueno" Comento Vincent en un tono monótono.

Aeris comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante las oraciones de estos chicos. Que planeaban hacerle?. Tenía que salir de aquí lo antes posible y sin llamar la atención porque no estaba dispuesta a quedarse y averiguarlo.

Poco a poco Aeris comenzó a moverse tratando de salir de ahí sigilosamente sin embargo de la nada sintió como Zack la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca. Sosteniéndola firmemente para mantenerla en su lugar.

-"Tú te quedas aquí" Comando Zack

Rayos! Habían frustrado su intento de escape. Y ahora que se supone que debía hacer? Quedarse quieta sin hacer nada…Ja si claro! Como si ella pudiera hacer eso.

-"No es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias por mi" Dijo Aeris inocentemente haciéndolo sonar como si nada.

-"No es ninguna molestia" Contesto Zack dulcemente poniendo su rostro muy cerca del de ella mientras la acorralaba contra la pared que tenía detrás de ella.

-"Podrías dejar de hacer eso. Es incómodo" Rogo Aeris poniendo su espalda contra la pared intentando alejarse de este chico que constantemente intentaba seducirla.

-"Es algo que no puedo evitar" Expreso Zack en un dulce y tentador susurro.

-"Que? Coquetear con cualquier chica que se te pone enfrente?" Respondió Aeris hábilmente sonriendo para esconder su nerviosismo.

"Que cruel. Voy muy en serio." Comento Zack tomando con su mano la barbilla de Aeris y alzando su rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-"…" Aeris trago saliva pesadamente. No podía estar hablando en serio, el no…

De repente se oyeron un par de voces que venían por el pasillo, interrumpiendo toda la escena y haciendo que llevaran su atención hacia estas.

_Uff. Gracias a Dios._

Aeris pudo reconocer una de las voces, era la de Reno y la otra no se le hacía conocida pero en definitiva le pertenecía a una mujer. Con quien estaría el pelirrojo?

Poco a poco fueron acercándose por el pasillo ambas voces hasta que Aeris pudo distinguir perfectamente ambas figuras.

-"Y ahora qué es lo que quieren? Si es sobre el cabello de Cloud ya les dije que no hago milagros" Comento la chica que estaba parada al lado de Reno.

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia esta nueva persona. Una chica castaña de aproximadamente 17 años de estatura mediana, cabello corto y ojos verdes apareció en el cuarto. Usaba un mini-vestido amarillo y botas de cowboy marrón que alcanzaban aproximadamente media pierna para completar su conjunto. Llevaba un colgante de plata que se asemejaba a una réplica en miniatura de un rollo de máquina de póquer y sobre su muñeca izquierda una correa azul.

-"Selphie" Expreso Zack sorprendido de ver a esta chica. Soltando a Aeris para poner su atención sobre esta misteriosa joven.

-"¿?" La misteriosa chica giro entorno a quien la llamaba. Sonriendo al ver el rostro del chico de ojos azules.

-"Zack, entonces se trata de ti?" Dijo la chica sonriendo. Inmediatamente después fue hacia Zack parándose frente a él.

-"Valla. En que lio de faldas te metiste ahora?" Comento Selphie poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Zack.

-"Porque es lo primero que supones?" Respondió Zack fingiendo estar ofendido.

-"Es difícil no hacerlo contigo querido Zack. Hablando de eso no me llamaste recuerdas." Dijo Selphie coqueteando con su voz.

-"Eso? Fue solo un truco para saber cuánto resistirías" Respondió Zack siguiéndole el juego.

-"Jum!" Selphie fingió estar ofendida girando hacia el otro lado para darle la espalda a Zack.

-"Estas enojada?" Pregunto Zack inclinándose un poco para captar el rostro de Selphie

-"No. Yo nunca me enojaría contigo. Estoy furiosa!" Respondió Selphie alejándose de Zack. Pero inmediatamente volteo para verlo de nuevo expresando una juguetona sonrisa.

-"Ahora me debes algo sabias" Comento Selphie coquetamente.

-"Y como se te ocurre que debo pagarte?" Respondió Zack de la misma manera.

Aeris estaba entre ambos observando toda la escena sintiéndose sumamente incomoda con todo esto. Hace no más de 5 minutos Zack le había dicho que iba muy en serio y ahora sin ninguna pena coqueteaba con otra chica frente a ella. Sí que era confiable este chico!. No es como que realmente le importara simplemente le sorprendía la rápida traición en sus palabras. Además esos eran asuntos privados. Porque no se van a otra parte a tratarlos.

-"Ejem" Aeris molesta se aclaró la garganta no dándose cuenta de lo que hacía. Había sido más un reflejo que ganas de interrumpir. Inmediatamente todos voltearon a verla prestándole atención, incluidos Zack y Selphie quien se muestra sorprendida de encontrar una chica aquí además de ella.

Esto estaba mal. No había sido su intención. Aeris bajo la mirada al piso sin saber que decir.

Zack se quedó viendo a Aeris un momento y antes de que Selphie pueda siquiera formular su pregunta interrumpe.

-"Dejémonos de juegos Selphie. Necesitamos un favor" Dijo Zack seriamente volteando de nuevo a ver a la chica de cabello corto sin intenciones esta vez de seguir coqueteando.

Selphie repentinamente se mostró confundida por el cambio en la actitud de Zack quien permanecía increíblemente serio. Este no era el Zack que ella conocía. No el chico que cada vez que podía seducía con cada oración que sacaba de su boca.

-"Hablas en serio?. Vas a dejar de flirtear conmigo así sin más?. Esto nunca había pasado. Debe ser algo realmente importante para ti para que me dejes colgada a mitad del juego. Oh bueno! No es divertido si solo soy yo." Comento Selphie rendida. Siempre le había gustado jugar con Zack sin llegar a nada serio. Solo amigos burlándose el uno del otro. Además ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con un chico exactamente igual o peor que Zack.

Coquetear entre ellos era solo un pasatiempo para Selphie. En realidad era muy divertido hacerlo. A Selphie le encantaba coquetear enfrente de las admiradoras de Zack para hacerlas enojar. Era tan divertido ver sus exageradas reacciones. Se había metido en problemas por eso pero vamos con la fama que tenía zafarse de ellas había sido cosa de nada.

Sin embargo ahora Zack no parecía estar de humor para jugar. Nunca había detenido sus galanteos ni cuando estaba otra chica frente a ellos viéndolos. Nunca le había importado que una fanática fuera a sentirse ofendida por esto. Tenía miles, una menos no le importaba. Pero esta vez con solo recordar que aquella chica castaña de ojos verdes estaba en la habitación se había detenido inmediatamente. Quien era esa chica que lograba tan extraño suceso? Se preguntó Selphie en su mente llevando su atención hacia la castaña quien mantenía la mirada al piso.

-"Entonces quien es esta linda chica?." Pregunto Selphie acercándose a Aeris y alzando su rostro con una de sus manos para verla mejor.

-"Linda?" Expreso Aeris en voz baja confundida. Porque la consideraba linda?...Ah claro quizás por estar en piyama! Aunque la palabra que se le ocurría a ella para describirla mejor era atolondrada.

-"Valla! Es realmente hermosa!" Expreso Selphie sorprendida una vez que la observo bien. Inmediatamente Selphie soltó su rostro caminando alrededor de ella para observar desde cada ángulo a esta fascinante chica de ojos verdes.

-"Excelentes facciones y está muy bien proporcionada" Comento Selphie sin ninguna pena rodeando a Aeris.

-"…"Aeris se sonrojo inmediatamente por su comentario sintiéndose como un pedazo de carne no solo por estar siendo rodeado al igual que si lo hiciera un lobo sino también por estar hablando abiertamente de sus características. Porque tenían que estar hablando de eso? No era necesario que hablaran de su fisonomía o sí?

-"Esto…" Aeris trato de decir algo para parar todo esto pero inesperadamente Selphie se puso enfrente de ella pegándose demasiado a su rostro. Aeris sorprendida dio un leve salto hacia atrás. Selphie se la había quedado viendo seriamente sin moverse ni decir nada, aún muy cerca de Aeris. Que es lo que quería esta chica? Y quien era ella? Además porque estaba tan cerca?.

-"Valla su mirada refleja una dulce y tentadora inocencia" Expreso Selphie retirándose de Aeris. Poniendo sus dedos para formar un rectángulo y encuadrar el rostro de la castaña de ojos verdes.

Dulce y tentadora inocencia? Que había querido decir con eso? Se preguntó Aeris así misma sonrojándose aún más y expresando una mirada de confusión en su rostro que solo encanto más a Selphie quien rápidamente y sin más abrazo a la castaña de ojos verdes.

-"Awww eres tan adorable!" Expreso Selphie complacida. Dándole un leve apretujón a Aeris.

Aeris no entendía que pasaba sintiéndose incomoda con la súbita muestra de cariño. Porque esta chica la abrazaba? Quien era ella?

-"Podría incluirla en mi colección" Comento Selphie soltando a la castaña para voltear a ver a los chicos.

Colección de que!? Que quería hacer con ella esta chica!?. De acuerdo en un principio pensó que tener a otra chica en la habitación alivianaría las cosas y el ambiente pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Esta chica era incluso más atemorizante que los chicos.

-"Es tan adorable y yo siendo fanática de las cosas adorables exijo tenerla" Demando Selphie.

_Creo que piensan venderme o algo peor. Mejor me voy de aquí._ Pensó Aeris en extremo nerviosa por oír a esta chica. Tenía que escapar ahora o nunca.

-"Miren la hora que es debo irme" Dijo Aeris rápidamente intentando irse por la puerta pero inmediatamente Selphie la detuvo jalándola para que fuera con ella y así abrazarla.

-"Que demonios hacen ustedes con una chica tan inocente!?….No me digan que se metieron con ella!. Pobrecilla. De seguro la tienen secuestrada verdad!?. Pestañea si necesitas ayuda" Dijo Selphie molesta con los chicos a la vez que se aseguraba que su lindo y nuevo descubrimiento se encontrara bien.

-". . ." De que rayos hablaba esta chica?. La cara de Aeris no podía expresar más confusión. De alguna extraña manera esta chica le recordaba a alguien quien también decía una incoherencia cada dos oraciones.

-"La estas asustando" Le reclamo Reno a Selphie.

-"Que yo la susto! Debe haber estado aterrada de permanecer sola con 3 pervertidos!" Declaro Selphie soltando a Aeris para encarar a los 3 chicos. Ella en definitiva no iba a dejar que le hicieran nada a tan inocente chica.

-"Disculpa a Selphie. Suele decir cada tontería que se le cruza por la cabeza" Dijo Zack pasando a Selphie de largo para posicionarse a un lado de Aeris.

-"Vela como una versión femenina de Reno" Comento Vincent con sarcasmo también yendo al lado de la castaña

-"OYE!" Protestaron Reno y Selphie al unísono en extremo enfadados. Mas el pelirrojo a quien ya le estaba cansado que lo compararan a cada rato con alguien más.

Esta era una situación inusual. Estaba con tres famosas estrellas de la música que cada vez que podían coqueteaban con ella y una completa desconocida que era demasiado aventada, solos en una habitación. Por cierto quien era ella?. Quizás un miembro de la mafia. No, era demasiado linda, además que tendría que ver con ellos?. Aunque para que habrían llamado a esta chica? Que era ella que creían que podía serviles en lo que fuera que planearan.

-"Perdona la pregunta que voy a hacer pero…Quien…eres?" Pregunto Aeris cautelosamente

-"Que?" Cuestiono Selphie confundida. Hm. Como que quien era? Que pregunta tan tonta.

-"Si…bueno. Quién… eres?" Volvió a preguntar Aeris tímidamente.

-"huh?" Expreso Selphie confundida. Dejaba huella en las páginas de revistas, catálogos y anuncios de todo el mundo. Conquisto sin mucho esfuerzo las grandes publicaciones y casas de moda haciéndose un nombre con mayúsculas. No era posible que no supiera quien era. Simplemente no era posible. Solo un extraño ser mutante del espacio no sabría quién era ella.

-"Como te lo explico" Comento Aeris tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no ofenderla o ponerse en verguenza.

-"Ella no tiene la menor idea de quién eres" Aclaro Zack.

-"Como!? Me estás diciendo que esta linda chica no me conoce" Respondió Selphie en extremo sorprendida.

-"En absoluto" Confirmo Reno.

-"Como es posible!" Grito Selphie sin poderlo creer. La noticia no podía ser más impactante. Ella dominaba cada revista de moda del mundo. Se peleaban por contratarla y obtener sus imágenes.

-"No te lo tomes tan apecho. Tampoco sabía nada de nosotros" Comento Reno

-"Ja!. Pero yo si soy famosa y no solo por mi lindo rostro" Contesto Selphie audazmente.

-"oye!"

-"No es posible!. Todo el mundo sabe quién soy. Cuando entro a un lugar inmediatamente me reconocen" Se dijo Selphie a sí misma en voz baja, ignorando el enojo de Reno frente a su comentario. Tratando de darle algún sentido a esta extraña situación. Cualquiera que comprara una revista de moda o música sabría quién es ella. Su nombre aparecía prácticamente en todas las imágenes.

_Si ya entendí, soy algo distraída._

Pensó Aeris observando el comportamiento de la chica castaña. No importaba como lo viera al parecer la anormal en todo esto era ella misma. Era tan malo no saber nada de nada? Bueno si ya la creían extraña no importaba que dijera una tontería no?

-"La verdad es que estuve en animación suspendida durante 1000 años así que me desconecte del mundo. Por lo tanto, si me pudieras decir quién eres te lo agradecería" Invento Aeris

-"Eso lo explica todo." Contesto Selphie rápidamente sin cuestionarle nada, solo siguiéndole el juego animadamente.

Vincent, Reno y Zack se quedaron viendo extrañados hacia las chicas y su insólita conversación, sonando como si nada, casi como si fuera cierta. Al parecer eran tal para cual. Ambas extrañas en su comportamiento y muy animosas.

-"Soy la fabulosa y espectacular fotógrafa de moda Selphie Tilmitt. Un gusto en conocerte" Se presentó Selphie guiñando un ojo al final.

-"Ah!…Yo soy Aeris Gainsborough...Soy…una estudiante normal de preparatoria?" Respondió Aeris sonriendo. Sintiéndose extraña por esa palabra considerando que no se sentía ahora nada normal. Una estudiante normal los conocería.

-"Normal? Podría jurar que eras modelo. Aunque eso explica porque nunca te he visto antes. Deberías considerar entrar al modelaje. Yo sé lo que te digo. Tengo muy buen ojo." Comento Selphie amistosamente.

-"No creo que eso sea lo mío." Rechazo Aeris no creyendo tener el talento o la cara para algo así. Sabía que era bonita pero no a tal punto.

-"Pero así trabajaríamos juntas. Ya puedo verlo, mi pequeño corderito en todas las revistas y en cada cartel del mundo en fantásticas e impresionantes imágenes tomadas por mí. Viéndote prácticamente como una diosa. Eso sería fantástico!." Comento Selphie ilusionada mirando hacia el espacio mientras se perdía en su fantasiosa visión.

-"Pequeño corderito?" Repitió Aeris en voz baja totalmente confundida. Porque la había llamado así? De donde_?

-"Entonces que dices?" Interrumpió Selphie mirando con ilusión a Aeris.

Hum…Como decirle con amabilidad que era la idea más loca que hubiera oído jamás. Pensó Aeris.

-"Tu visión es muy…exuberante pero_"

-"No crees en mi trabajo cierto?. Es por eso que no quieres" Contesto rápidamente Selphie fingiendo estar ofendida.

"No, no es eso" Respondió Aeris agitando su cabeza rápidamente. No quería ofenderla pero debía admitirlo, era una idea muy loca. Es decir ella modelo? Solo era una chica normal nada extraordinaria.

-"He lanzado muchas carreras a la fama y tengo mucha influencia. Por ejemplo todas las imágenes que ves de One Winged Ángel yo las tome"

-"En serio? Eso es impresionante! Podría pensarlo…No en definitiva no!"

-"umm" Protesto Selphie con desanimo.

-"No te lo tomes así. Estoy segura de que eres alguien realmente extraordinaria y tus fotografías deben de ser asombrosas. Poseer tanto talento a tan corta edad es admirable pero yo no creo tenerlo" Explico Aeris sonriendo.

-"Me alagas. Aunque no es para tanto. Lo único que hago son milagros." Contesto Selphie riéndose con superioridad.

-"Ya decía yo que la sencillez no era lo tuyo" Comento Reno viendo suspicaz hacia Selphie.

-"Por cierto que haces con ellos?" Pregunto Selphie volviendo a su estado normal.

-"Bueno…" Comenzó Aeris pero era algo difícil de explicar. Ni siquiera ella sabía bien porque se encontraba en este lugar.

-"Es mi novia" Interrumpió Zack diciéndolo de la nada

-"Yo no soy tu novia ni nada en tuyo en general!" Respondió Aeris molesta viendo hacia Zack.

-"Valla, valla! No le tomo ni un segundo contestar." Expreso Selphie sorprendida. Nunca antes había visto que a Zack lo rechazaran ni mucho menos tan rápido. Esta chica sí que era alguien increíble de ver.

-"Ves porque estoy interesado en ella" Le comento Zack a Selphie. Perdiéndose de nuevo ambos en su conversación.

-"Esta chica tiene carácter no es como todas con las que siempre tratas. A ellas simplemente las miras y caen. Seguro podrás con ella?" Pregunto Selphie suspicaz.

-"Con quien crees que hablas?"

-"No creo que ninguna de tus técnicas funcione"

-"Ya verás"

-"A alguien le interesa mi opinión" Interrumpió Aeris. Porque hablaban de ella como si no estuviera en la misma habitación?

-"No deberías intentar acaparar a todas las chicas del mundo "Continuo Selphie

Y al parecer Aeris no estaba ni en el mismo mundo, quizás ni en el mismo universo. No la escuchaban. Se había vuelto invisible mientras tenía que oír en silencio como hablaban abiertamente de ella sin importarles lo que ella pensara acerca de la situación.

-"porque no?"

-"Eres un pervertido, pervertido! Como puedes intentar meterte con una chica tan inocente"

-"Oigan!" Protesto de nuevo Aeris. Era imposible. Ambos estaban muy metidos en su conversación acerca de ella.

-"Es precisamente por esa inocencia que la deseo más"

Que! Cómo!?…Ella, ella no era tan inocente o sí?. Además, agh!…Porque tenían que estar hablando de ella?.

-"No lo sé. Hasta ahora no lo veo posible"

-"En solo 3 meses te lo demostrare"

-"Es el tiempo que tienes"

Como que 3 meses? En 3 meses que?

-"Tu resiste hay corderito. No es bueno meterse con un playboy. Son demasiados problemas" Comento Selphie al fin dirigiéndose a Aeris quien se sorprendió por el sobre nombre que al parecer esta chica había escogido para ella.

-"Lo dices por experiencia propia no?" Expreso Reno burlonamente.

-"Que dijiste!?" Contesto Selphie furiosa.

-"Hablando de eso donde esta Irvine?. No lo he visto por aquí" Pregunto Reno interesado en la conversación.

-"Es porque no está aquí" Contesto Selphie recelosa. El nombre de ese chico automáticamente la ponía de mal humor. No era precisamente su tema favorito de conversación.

-"Y dónde está?" Pregunto Reno con curiosidad.

"No sé qué importa! Que crees que soy su nana o algo así!" Contesto Selphie molesta sin poderse contener. Simplemente ese nombre causaba algo en ella que no podía explicar.

-"Bueno si alguien sabe dónde está esa eres tú." Explico Zack

-"Es algo que una buena novia sabría no te parece?" Comento Reno sarcásticamente.

-"Yo soy novia de ese playboy! Dios me libre!. Y para que lo quieren?" Pregunto Selphie intrigada.

-"Necesitamos un favor." Respondió Reno sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

-"Un favor? De él?" Pregunto Selphie confundida. Para que lo querrían? En que podría serles de ayuda un casanova como él.

-"Y de ti" Completo Reno

-"Que planeas Reno?" Le pregunto Zack al pelirrojo en voz baja. No sabía lo que su compañero había ideado ni porque había traído a Selphie hasta aquí pero de algo si estaba seguro. Reno era una especialista en estrategias de cualquier tipo lo cual era en extremo preocupante.

-"Lo sabrás en un momento." Contesto Reno sin importancia.

-"Quieren mi ayuda? Saben que no va a ser gratis cierto?" Respondió Selphie maliciosamente. Ansiosa de poder manipular a los chicos a su antojo.

-"Como siempre. Pon tu precio" Expreso Reno sin dudar. Ya sabía de los juegos de Selphie. No se lo dejaría fácil.

-"Hm, tengo muchas cosas en mente pero….la quiero a ella." Respondió Selphie lo más seria que podu para hacerles saber que iba en serio mientras a la vez señalaba a Aeris.

-"Eh?" Expreso Aeris confundida. Como que a ella? Porque? Y porque estaba siendo vendida? Ellos no podían_

-"Ella no es negociable" Respondió Reno rápidamente y sin dudarlo.

-"Nos pertenece" Completo Zack

-"Que yo que!" Expreso Aeris incomoda. Como que les pertenecía? cuando se había convertido en una especie de posesión que todos se peleaban por obtener.

-"Acaparadores!. Siempre que ven una cosa hermosa la quieren para ustedes no?" Contesto Selphie con cizaña

-"Igual que tú." Desafío Reno

De acuerdo esta se había convertido en una situación extraña. Porque rayos todos la querían para ellos y que demonios planeaban hacer con ella?.

-"No es gran cosa. Solo queremos que nos ayudes a convencer a Irvine" Continuo Reno.

Quién demonios era ese Irvine de quien tanto hablaban?

-"Convencerlo de qué? Por ustedes…puff claro que no lo hare." Respondió Selphie recelosa sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

-"Básicamente es un favor para ella" Explico Reno señalando en dirección a Aeris.

-"Así cambia la cosa. Que es lo que quieren?." Respondió Selphie más amablemente.

-"Que rápido cambias de parecer." Expreso Reno contrariado.

-"Bueno quieres que te ayude o no?. De que se trata?" Dijo Selphie ofendida. Es lógico que por ellos no haría ningún favor, al menos no gratis y mucho menos si involucraba a Irvine, pero por su pequeño diamante en bruto claro que lo haría incluso si tenía que tratar con el tonto y atractivo de Irvine Kinneas. ..Pensándolo bien tal vez no sería buena idea. Si incluían a Irvine entonces su corderito seria lanzada directamente hacia el lobo feroz. Estaba en un dilema.

-"Tu eres la mejor en esto. Queremos que nos ayudes a idear un plan para que la revoltosa cause buena impresión en la fiesta. Y claro quién mejor que la maestra del espectáculo en persona" Explico Reno alabándola con cada palabra para aceptara fácilmente.

Ummm. Una oportunidad perfecta para que tomara hermosas fotos de una estrella naciente con lo mejor de lo mejor. Podría resistirlo? A quien trataba de engañar claro que no lo resistía. La idea de su pequeño y lindo corderito plasmado como una diosa a quien todos admirarían era demasiado excitante. Ellos sabían que a Selphie le encantaba la idea de la novedad en cada faceta y si ella la creaba que mejor.

-" Estas alegando a mi vanidad? Buena jugada." Respondió Selphie admirada con la habilidad del pelirrojo para encasillarla tan fácilmente a que accediera.

-"Como ves por eso necesitamos a Irvine" Aclaro Reno.

-"Chico listo. Se ve que estas bien informado." Alabo sorprendentemente Selphie al pelirrojo.

-"Tsk. Ni que fuera tan bueno. Podríamos contar con alguien más" Comento Zack receloso. Irvine no era precisamente su persona favorita.

-"Pero él es el mejor" Aclaro Reno.

-"Es cierto. Es un idiota pero hay que reconocer que tiene talento." Apoyo Selphie.

-"Y para que esto valga la pena necesitamos lo mejor." Expuso Reno.

-"Aquí es donde entro yo. Porque pensar en pequeño. Saben que Irvine tiene una nueva colección que aún no ha visto la luz. Porque no usar eso. Causara revuelo en su pequeña fiestecita" Dijo Selphie maliciosamente ideando el plan perfecto en su mente para que su corderito impresionar a todos dejándolos con la boca totalmente abierta.

-"Impresionante! Sabía que hacia bien al traerte" Expreso Reno admirado por la facilidad que tenia de idear situaciones

-"Como no si causar conmoción es su especialidad" Comento Zack sarcásticamente.

-"Hey!. Tomare eso como un cumplido si no te importa." Respondió Selphie ofendida.

-"Incluso parece el destino. Es casi poético." Comento Selphie muy emocionada saltando levemente en su lugar no pudiendo contener su alegría de poder ser incluida en un proyecto así.

-"A que te refieres? Pregunto Reno confundido. Era casi imposible estar en la misma sintonía que esta extravagante chica.

-"No entienden nada de nada. Oh vamos! es que no tienen visión acaso?. Solo hay que hablarle." Dijo Selphie molesta porque no la entendieran ni compartieran sus ideales. Inmediatamente entregándole su celular a Reno con el número de Irvine en el marcador rápido para que le llamaran y así poder continuar con el plan sin perder tiempo en intentar explicarles lo magnifico de su visión.

Reno inmediatamente marco el número esperando que Irvine contestara mientras ideaba en su mente que decirle para convencerlo. El tono de marcado se interrumpió oyéndose una masculina voz al otro lado de la bocina. Reno lo puso en alta voz para que todos pudieran oír la conversación.

-"Si?" Contesto la voz calmadamente.

-"Hey Irvine! Como va todo?" Respondió Reno animado.

-"Reno estoy ocupado. Que es lo quieres?" Pregunto Irvine con tono de fastidio identificando la voz del pelirrojo.

-"Valla y yo que te tenía buenas noticias" Dijo Reno intrigantemente.

-"De que se trata ahora?"

-"Te oyes como si te debería un favor cuando en realidad te lo estoy haciendo"

-"Y ese sería?"

-"Tengo a una chica que podría interesarte."

-"Hum…Todas las chicas me interesan así que…"

-"Tu nunca te tomas nada en serio verdad!" Interrumpió Selphie enfurecida al oírlo por el altavoz, inmediatamente quitándole el celular a Reno.

-"Selphie! Tú también estas ahí? Acaso tu eres la linda chica?" Pregunto Irving seductoramente.

-"En tus sueños!" Contesto Selphie furiosa.

-"Ten por seguro que si" Contesto inmediatamente Irvine sin dejar su tono suave.

-"Que!"

-"Ja. Es una lástima"

-"Tsk. Como sea. Lo que necesitamos es que vengas y rápido." Demando Selphie ignorando su malestar con este chico tan persuasivo.

-"Porque habría de hacer eso?" Se resistió Irvine intentando jugar con Selphie.

-"Porque mi amigo están las condiciones perfectas para que presentes tu nueva creación. Piénsalo, una fiesta donde las personas más famosas de todo Migdar se encuentran reunidas y el plus de una linda y hermosa chica quien tiene el potencial de convertirse en un hermoso diamante, que jamás ha debutado antes y por lo tanto posee una personalidad y cara única jamás vista en este medio y quien podría pertenecerte exclusivamente a ti. Con solo que muestras algo esta noche los tendrás enganchados y comiendo de la palma de tus manos. No podrán resistir y querrán ver y saber más acerca del diseño que la insólita y controvertida chica usa. Sin embargo tendrán que esperar ansiosos. Mientras tanto se escribirán especulaciones que pondrán en la mira tú colección. Se oye bien no? Además no querías algo usual. Pues esta es tu oportunidad." Persuadió Selphie alabándolo lo más que podía y haciendo que su magnífico y controversial plan sonara irresistible.

-"Te refieres a la fiesta de One Winged Ángel? Lo siento pero ya tengo a alguien"

-"No como la chica que tengo yo"

-"Tiene tu aprobación?"

-"Y mi apoyo incondicional"

-"ummm" Irvine se detuvo un momento a pensarlo. El plan era interesante y si Selphie lo decía significaba que tenía potencial pero no podía tomar una decisión tan importante así como así.

-"No confías en mí?. Ya mencione que es muy linda e inocente pero increíblemente atractiva que podría seducir a cualquier hombre con la mirada. Algo raro de ver." Agrego Selphie sugestivamente. No quería usar esa carta pero sabía que con eso convencería a Irving en un dos por tres. Después de todo a que casanova no le agradaría tener en su poder a una inocente chica.

-"Muéstrame una foto" Contesto rápidamente Irvine Intrigado.

-"…" Y para qué demonios quería ver una foto de ella!. Si se lo estaba diciendo era verdad. Por donde lo viera parecía que el playboy solo quería deleitarse la mirada.

-"Necesito verla para tomar una decisión" Explico Irvine seriamente intuyendo que el silencio de Selphie era de malestar.

No le agradaba la idea de ceder ante sus mandatos aunque sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo si quería que formara parte de todo esto, después de todo los que estaban pidiendo ayuda eran ellos. No estaban en posición de ponerse exigentes.

-"Bien espera" Contesto Selphie sin ánimos. Apuntando a Aeris con la cámara de su celular para tomarle una foto y poder enviársela a Irvine.

A Aeris la tomaron desprevenida sin poder hacer nada para impedir la toma. Deslumbrándose por el flash de la cámara aturdiéndola por un momento. Porque querían su foto? Esto solo se volvía más sospechoso conforme las cosas pasaban. No le agradaba por donde se estaba yendo todo.

-"No me gustan estas cámaras no te hacen justicia. Pero al menos será por ahora." Comento Selphie enviando el archivo y volviendo a llamar a Irvine para la repuesta de este.

Irvine recibió la imagen en un par de segundos. Ansioso por satisfacer su curiosidad abrió rápidamente el archivo dibujándose una complaciente sonrisa en su rostro perfecto.

-"Que coincidencia"

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, sabiendo de quien se trataba Irvine contesto rápidamente para dar su tan esperada respuesta.

-"Estaré ahí lo antes posible." Contesto simplemente Irvine.

-"Que rápido aceptaste"

-"Al parecer es el destino" Finalizo el chico intrigantemente colgando inmediatamente después.

-"Lo sabía. Me habría ahorrado mucho tiempo si le hubiera mostrado la foto primero" Susurro Selphie recelosa.

-"Bien. Paso dos completo." Afirmo Selphie animada girando a ver a los chicos a la vez que les mostraba su pulgar en alto. En señal de orgullo por su victoria.

-"Esto…que es lo que planean? Y quien es Irvine?" Interrumpió Aeris contrariada. Queriendo saber qué es lo que pasaba y porque nadie le explicaba las cosas y solo hacían planes por su cuenta sin importarle su opinión.

-"Pues…" Intento Explicar Reno acomodando las oraciones en su mente para hacer sonar su idea de una forma en que la castaña aceptara sin oponerse a su plan. Pero como planteárselo a una chica tan orgullosa y testaruda como ella sin que oponga resistencia.

-"Irvine no es más ni menos que un maldito mujeriego que cada vez que lo vez te dan ganas de matarlo." Interrumpió Selphie sin molestarse en esconder la verdad acerca de este chico ni considerando lo que Aeris fuera a pensar acerca de esa oración.

-"Esta bien ahora si ya me asuste" Comento Aeris aturdida por la sinceridad de Selphie.

-"Tranquila Irvine solo un diseñador de modas. Pero como te habrás dado cuenta Selphie tiene problemas con él." Explico Vincent calmadamente para tranquilizar a la confundida y perturbada chica.

-"Problemas de amor" Completo Reno burlonamente.

-"NO SON DE AMOR!" Respondió Selphie alterada viendo enfurecida hacia Reno.

Reno solo sonrió por la reacción de Selphie ignorando a la chica que lo amenazaba con la mirada para seguir con su conversación con Aeris.

-"También Zack" Comento Reno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"También Zack!?" Dijo Aeris sorprendida. Zack también tenía problemas de amor con Irvine?. Eso era impresionante. Quién lo diría.

-"No es lo que crees! Explíquenle bien las cosas si van a hacer eso!" Contesto Zack molesto al oír el comentario de Reno sobre él.

Reno se rio a carcajadas impidiéndole contestar.

-"Ya te darás cuenta por ti misma. De hecho muy de cerca" Comento Vincent pero esto no le aclaro nada a Aeris solo la confundió más.

-"Huh?" Porque nadie le decía las cosas claras. Y para que necesitaban un diseñador de modas? Querían un nuevo estilo acaso?

-"Entonces que es lo que planean con eso?" Pregunto Aeris ansiosa por descubrir todo. Aun no uniendo todas las piezas.

-"ummm, planeamos el nacimiento de una diosa." Contesto Selphie sin demora.

-"Eh?" y eso que significaba?

-"Lo lamento Corderito pero al parecer voy a tener que sacrificarte y darte al lobo. Pero al final renacerás como una diosa" dijo Selphie remordiéndosele la conciencia.

Que iba a qué!?Que trataba de decirle esta chica?. Que trataban de hacer?. Porque no se lo explicaban bien. Solo estaban haciendo que se imaginara cosas. Quería atormentarla o qué?

-"Es lo que debe hacerse en nombre del arte." Termino diciendo Selphie animándose a sí misma para no arrepentirse y continuar. Sabía que quizás Aeris intentaría escapar así que lo mejor sería atarla antes de que lo intentara. No podía dejar que su visión fuera arruinada. Además era por el bien de ella, lo era. Ojala la perdonara pero debía de hacerse.

Selphie miro a Aeris maliciosamente lo cual asusto a la castaña. Que planeaba esta Chica?. Selphie poco a poco se acercó a Aeris abalanzándose en el último momento entorno a Aeris

-"o…oye espera."

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fiesta.

Cloud se encontraba paseando por todo el salón. Viendo hacia un lado y hacia otro. Observando cada rincón mientras se abría paso por la multitud. En una esquina Cloud se detuvo observando todo a su alrededor. Tseng quien estaba pasando por ahí observo al rubio acercándose a él para ver si necesitaba algo.

-"Joven Cloud acaso buscaba a alguien?" Pregunto Tseng seriamente.

-"Eh?…no" Contesto Cloud advirtiendo al joven guardaespaldas.

-"Entonces con su permiso" Dijo Tseng girando para irse por donde vino.

"Tseng. Has visto a Irvine?" Llamo el rubio antes de que este se alejara más

-"Al joven Irvine? La última vez que lo vi estaba hablando con el joven Sephiroth. Pero me parece que salió de aquí a toda prisa hace unas cuantas horas" Contesto Tseng volteando a ver de nuevo al rubio.

-"Ya veo" Contesto Cloud sonando extrañamente desanimado.

-"Acaso lo necesitaba para algo." Pregunto Tseng intentando ocultar el tono de curiosidad en su voz.

-"No. Claro que no" Respondió inmediatamente Cloud.

-"Sin embargo la señorita Selphie se encuentra aquí. Ella debe saber dónde está." Comento Tseng de la nada.

-"Porque lo mencionas? Ya te dije que no tiene importancia" Contesto Cloud indiferentemente.

-"Solo quería comentarlo"

-"…Y ella… donde esta?" Pregunto Cloud calmadamente después de un tiempo. Fingiendo no estar interesado en el tema.

-"La señorita Selphie se fue con el joven Reno hace no mucho. Asumo que estarán también con los jóvenes Zack y Vincent ya que no se encuentran por ningún lado." Dijo Tseng mirando a la distancia.

-"…." Cloud no contesto nada quedándose con sus ideas para sí mismo.

-"Me pregunto si la señorita Aeris estará también con ellos?" Dijo Tseng sin quitar su vista de su punto de fijación.

-"…." Cloud volteo a verlo extrañado por su comentario. Porque mencionaba a la castaña tan repentinamente?

-"Es que acaso se estaba refiriendo a la señorita Aeris?"

-"…"

-"No me haga caso solo pensaba en voz alta." Dijo finalmente Tseng yéndose de ahí para dejar a Cloud solo con sus pensamientos.

-"Tseng"

* * *

Aeris fue fácilmente sometida, amarrada a una silla y llevada a un cuarto aparte bajo llave para tenerla vigilada y no escapara. Era lógico que terminara así. Eran 4 contra una no podía hacer nada al respecto. Si tan solo supiera que es lo que planeaban no temería tanto por su vida. Claro no iban a matarla, pero para amarrarla tenía que ser serio no?

-"Que demonios intentan libérenme ahora mismo!" demando Aeris alterada sin embargo nadie le hiso caso esperando pacientemente que Irvine llegara.

-"No tenías que hacer eso sabes" Le reclamo Zack a Selphie al oír las constantes demandas de Aeris.

-"Y si escapa?" Se defendió inmediatamente Selphie.

-"Sabes que oficialmente tú la tienes secuestrada." Comento Reno.

-"Fue por un bien mayor. La belleza no debe ocultarse del mundo si no ser compartida." Explico Selphie fingiendo estar ofendida por tales acusaciones.

-"Tu solo quieres realizar tu visión" Dijo Zack desdeñosamente.

-"Ya puedo verlo. El principio de una nueva era y el nacimiento de una diosa en progreso. Es tan emocionante que no puedo esperar!. Esta será una noche gloriosa y yo inmortalizare todas las imágenes. Será arte en progreso. Con esto de seguro conquistare el mundo" Se dijo Selphie así misma muy emocionada riendo de oreja a oreja mientras miraba ansiosa en dirección a la puerta por la que Irvine llegaría.

-"A veces tu mente me da miedo." Comento Reno observando el extraño comportamiento de Selphie.

-"AH! Porque tarda tanto! Acaso lo está haciendo apenas!" Dijo Selphie desesperada de esperar. No quitando ni por un momento su vista de la puerta.

Después de unos cuantos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al interior a un atractivo chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. Usando un sombrero vaquero negro, una camisa morada, una chaqueta larga de color caqui, guantes negros sin dedos y grietas marrones sobre pantalones negros y una perforación en su oreja izquierda.

-"Ya llego!" Grito Selphie abalanzándose en torno a él sin pensarlo dos veces.

-"Selp_" Intento saludar Irvine pero los gritos de emoción de Selphie no lo dejaron continuar.

-"Déjame verlo! Déjame verlo!" Demando Selphie buscando por todas partes el vestido que se suponía que traería.

-"Tan entusiasta como siempre. No puedes esperar ni un par de segundos para saludarme apropiadamente" Dijo Irvine deteniendo a Selphie, tomándola por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con su otra mano tomaba su barbilla para alzar su rostro. De un momento a otro Irvine bajo demasiado la mano que hace no solo unos segundos se encontraba rodeando la cintura de Selphie.

-"Si no quitas tu mano a la cuenta de 3 te voy a …!" Expreso Selphie furiosa porque una de las manos de Irvine se encontrara sobre su lindo trasero.

-"Ya vas, ya vas" Dijo Irvine con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras alzaba las manos en forma de rendición alejándose de la encolerizada chica.

-"Bien, quiero verla" Expreso Irvine ansioso por conocer a la linda chica castaña de ojos verdes.

-"Y el vestido?" Pregunto Zack percatándose de que no lo traía consigo.

-"…" Irvine se los quedo viendo seriamente no queriendo darles esa información hasta que cumplieran con su demanda. Primero quería ver a la chica antes de cerrar el trato.

-"Sin vestido no hay chica" Negocio Reno.

Pues si lo ponían así Irvine no tenía más opción que acceder

-"Por aquí." Indico Irvine saliendo del cuarto y conduciéndolos hasta la entrada del edificio en donde se encontraban varias camionetas que comenzaban a descargar con cuidado cada uno de los vestidos que tenían en su interior.

-"Y dónde es que puedo ponerlos?" Pregunto Irvine a los 3 chicos que lo miraban perturbados por haber traído tantos vestidos.

-"…."

-"Creí que solo ibas a traer uno" Dijo Reno sin poder creer la cantidad de vestidos de su colección.

-"No podía decidirme. Pienso que todos son magníficos. Además quería dejar que mi hermosa modelo también tuviera la oportunidad de escoger. Entonces?" Pregunto de nuevo Irvine para saber dónde sus asistentes debían llevar sus hermosas creaciones.

-"…Ah sí claro" Dijo Reno conduciéndolos a un cuarto vacío en el último piso del edificio Shinra. No muy lejos del salón principal y de donde aún se encontraba encerrada Aeris.

Una vez que todos los vestidos se encontraban colocados dentro de un cuarto aparte los chicos junto con Selphie condujeron a Irvine hacia donde se encontraba Aeris. Desamarrándola y poniéndola frente a Irvine para presentarla.

-"Para mí?. No debieron" Expreso Irving ante la presencia de la chica.

-"No te pases" Advirtió Zack desdeñosamente.

-"Hm. Eres más bonita en persona" Expreso Irvine observando a Aeris desde cada ángulo que podía.

-"bueno…gracias…supongo. Aunque en realidad_" Intento protestar Aeris pero fue interrumpida cuando el chico frente a ella tomo su mano derecha y se hinco frente a ella sin quitar su mirada de su rostro.

-"Será un placer trabajar contigo." Dijo suavemente Irvine clavándole una dulce mirada.

-"…" Aeris se quedó contrariada sin saber cómo reaccionar ante este chico. A decir verdad ante este atractivo chico quien estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Espera un momento que había dicho? Trabajar con él? Trabajar en qué?.

La mirada de Aeris cambio a confusión total. Según le habían explicado Irvine era un diseñador de modas. Entonces para que la necesitaba a ella?.

Aeris fue distraída de sus pensamientos una vez que oyó de nuevo la voz del chico poniendo su atención de nuevo en este.

-"Irvine Kinneas a tu servicio" Se presentó Irvine bajando su rostro para que sus labios besaran delicadamente el dorso de la mano de Aeris sin embargo antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar su delicada piel Aeris quito su mano rápidamente, aturdiendo a Irvine por tal acción, nunca antes alguien lo había rechazado.

-"M-mucho gusto. Yo soy Aeris Gainsborough." Dijo Aeris nerviosa sonriendo para ocultarlo.

Irvine sin levantarse de la posición en la que se encontraba se la quedo viendo seriamente, incomodando a Aeris por tal acción y por el súbito silencio.

-"Q-Que?" Pregunto Aeris inquieta.

-"Tienes unos hermosos ojos. Con solo una mirada podrías derretir a cualquiera." Respondió Irvine sonriendo suavemente. Complacido por esta inusual chica.

-"…huh?...como mirada láser o algo así?." Comento Aeris diciendo a propósito una tontería para cortar con tantos halagos que la hacían sentir incomoda.

-"Jajaja." Irvine se rio a carcajadas ante la insólita repuesta de la castaña. Al parecer no solo era bonita sino que también tenía una peculiar personalidad.

Irvine se puso de pie acercándose más a Aeris nunca quitando sus ojos de ella.

-"Eres perfecta." Dijo Irvine en un suave murmullo mientras tomaba la barbilla de Aeris y alzaba su rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-"Eh?…yo?…Perfecta? Para qué?" Contesto Aeris rápidamente mirándolo confundida sin perturbarse ante tal acción del chico.

-"Quita tus manos de ella!" Demando Zack quitando la mano de Irvine del rostro de su preciosa castaña.

-"Zack, no temerás que te la robe o sí?" Respondió Irvine burlonamente lanzándole una mirada sospechosa.

-"Como si pudieras Irvine" Contesto Zack desafiándolo con la mirada.

-"Es muy notoria la sensación de tensión entre ellos no?" Pregunto Reno de repente dirigiéndose a Aeris.

-"Los dos son un par de playboys así que ya te imaginaras." Comento Selphie fastidiada.

-"Zack solo hago esto porque ustedes me lo pidieron" Se defendió Irvine alegando inocencia en sus acciones pasadas y quizás hasta futuras.

-"Y tú no te beneficias no?" Refuto Zack molesto.

-"Solo trato de crear arte. Aunque claro si ella quiere después podríamos crear música juntos." Comento Irvine sugerentemente desafiando con su tono de voz al chico de ojos azules mientras se acercaba a Aeris. Poniéndose detrás de ella y tomando con su mano el rostro de la chica.

Zack lo miro furioso queriendo agarrar a golpes a Irvine en ese mismo instante

-"Yo soy pésima en la música mejor paso" Rechazo inmediatamente Aeris sonando algo nerviosa mientras se alejaba de Irvine.

-"…." Irvine se la quedo viendo extrañado porque lo rechazara tan fácilmente. Nunca antes nadie se había resistido a él. Esto sí que era un reto encantador.

-"Irvine! Si ya terminaste con tu acto de donjuán podrías concentrarte!" Demando Selphie furiosa poniéndose entre Aeris y este chico.

-"Selphie!. Claro se me olvidaba que tú también estabas aquí" Expreso Irvine calmadamente observando a la chica frente a él.

-"Desilusionado acaso porque tengas a alguien que te impida hacer lo que quieras?" Comento Selphie tenazmente.

-"Que dices? Me encanta que estés aquí." Contesto Irvine rápidamente

-"…" Selphie se extrañó. De alguna manera esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-"Incluso podríamos hacer un trio" Acabo diciendo Irvine. Burlándose de la encrespada reacción de Selphie.

_Si era algo así _

-"Deja de decir tonterías imbécil!" Grito Selphie totalmente encolerizada no pudiendo ocultar el sonrojo creado en su rostro por tal descarado comentario. Si no fuera porque lo necesitaban lo hubiera matado ahora mismo.

Irvine comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por el fácil abochornamiento de Selphie. Hacerla repelar era una de sus cosas favoritas en todo el mundo en especial porque lo hacía más por pena e incluso a veces parecía que por celos que por enojo. Si podía provocar eso en Selphie era muy feliz.

-"Entonces a trabajar. Muy bien veamos." Dijo Irvine parando de reír para observar con detenimiento a Aeris. Escaneándola de arriba abajo para después rondarla tomando nota de cada una de sus características.

-"Tus medidas son perfectas y tu cuerpo está muy bien proporcionado" Comento Irvine seriamente sin dejar de observar a Aeris.

_De nuevo!_

-"Podríamos dejar de hablar de mi fisonomía?" Pidió amablemente Aeris sintiéndose incomoda con todo esto. Porque todos hablaban tan abiertamente de su cuerpo. Era vergonzoso.

-"Que dulce. Nunca me encontré con una modelo que se avergonzara del tema" Comento Irvine complacido con su inusual reacción.

Claro, pero ellas ya estaban más que acostumbradas, solo que aquí había un pequeño detalle. Ella no era modelo si no una chica normal común y corriente que jamás ha estado arriba de un escenario o ha sido el punto de atención de algo. Espera un momento. Porque la comparaba con una modelo?

-"Yo no soy modelo soy una simple chica de los suburbios" Explico Aeris entorpecida porque la consideraran modelo si solo era una chica normal sin algún tipo de ambiciones de tal magnitud. Además no parecía modelo!. No según ella. Porque consideraban esa tonta idea?.

-"De los suburbios? Creo que tendré que ir más seguido. Al parecer hay chicas sumamente interesantes." Comento Irvine acercándose peligrosamente a Aeris.

-"Si bueno. Qué bien que la información te es de ayuda, ahora como pago podrías no acercarte tanto a mí…. Es algo…. incómodo" Dijo Aeris nerviosa ocultándolo detrás de su sonrisa que expresaba para no mostrar debilidad frente a este seductor chico. No podía dejarle ver que le afectaban sus constantes coqueteos. Y para eso tenía primero que mantenerlo a raya lejos lo más lejos que pudiera de ella.

-"Porque? Te pongo nerviosa" Contesto Irvine ignorando la petición de Aeris. Acercándose más a ella.

-"No te atrevas a hacer nada me oíste!" Exijo Selphie alejando a Irvine de Aeris.

-"Pero que dices? Que podría hacer con tan dulce chica?" Inquirió Irvine en un tono oscuro y sospechoso.

-"Esto no me está gustando nada" murmuro Aeris intuyendo lo peor.

-"Para ya con eso" Exigió Zack cansado de estarlo observando coquetear a cada rato con su dulce bombón.

-"Valla, valla. Al parecer esta vez sí vas en serio." Respondió Irvine sorprendido por la insólita reacción de Zack

-"Esta vez?" Pregunto Aeris en voz baja a nadie en particular. Solo a manera de afirmación para ver si había oído bien. Porque había dicho esta vez?

-"Si la tocas" Advirtió Zack.

-"No seas tonto Zack, forzosamente la tengo que tocar para hacer mi magia" Comento Irvine sarcásticamente.

-"…" Los puños de Zack no podían estar más apretados y su mirada era más que penetrante. Se veía realmente furioso. Si en ese momento hubiera tenido algo en las manos lo hubiera destrozado.

Irvine comenzó a reírse. Quien se hubiera imaginado que a Zack el conocido casanova le importara tanto una chica como para ponerse celoso porque alguien más coqueteara con ella.

En algún punto Aeris había perdido el hilo de las cosas porque aún no entendía nada de nada. Claro con tantos coqueteos y alabanzas es lógico que la mente se te vaya por otro lado.

Ahora que al parecer todos estaban reunidos se interesaba más por saber qué es lo que tramarían. Para que querían a Irvine? Que querían de ella? Porque según ellos era perfecta?. Perfecta para qué?

-"Esto…Aun no me quedan claras muchas cosas. Que es lo que planean exactamente?" Pregunto Aeris totalmente embrollada.

Todos se dispusieron a explicarle el plan que tenían en mente de presentarla de nuevo en la fiesta queriendo causar impacto en está presentándola no solo como una chica con un hermoso vestido si no demás como la nueva modelo de la colección de Irvine Kinneas.

-"QUE, QUE! Modelo! No! Eso nunca! No podría." Expreso Aeris alterada. Claro se oía como un hermoso sueño. Quien no querría. Pero por otra parte echarlo todo a perder y que se burlaran de nuevo de ella la atemorizaba más. No podía soportarlo dos veces. Debían aceptar la realidad no tontos sueños. Como es que alguien sin experiencia, ni formación y totalmente desconectada del mundo de la moda podía ser modelo. Además ni que fuera tan bonita, y era horriblemente distraída. Las modelos causan un buen impacto, ella no causaba un buen impacto si no conmoción por donde iba y no de la buena.

-"L-lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Les ruego que me perdonen pero mejor me voy" Dijo Aeris apenada intentando salir del cuarto lo más pronto posible.

-"Oh! el corderito se va!"

-"Bombón!"

-"Revoltosa!"

-"Musa!" Llamo al final Irvine deteniendo al instante a Aeris asombrada por este nuevo apodo.

-"…musa?" Pregunto Aeris confundida girando en torno a Irvine. No cuadrándole el porqué de ese apodo.

-"Te he escogido como mi musa. Mi fuente de inspiración. Estoy seguro que poder hacer hermosos vestidos si eres mi musa. No te gusta?" Pregunto Irvine sonriéndole suavemente.

-"…yo… no me lo esperaba" Respondió Aeris anonadada por lo serio que parecía. Acaso no se estaban burlando de ella? De verdad quería que fuera su modelo?. Era posible que este chico creyera que tuviera tal potencial a pesar de saber que era una simple chica de los suburbios.

-"Me harías un enorme favor y sería un honor si decidieras ser mi musa." Sentencio Irvine acercándose a Aeris

-"Esta colección es sumamente importante para mi así que eh estado buscando a la chica adecuada. Una que te quite el aliento solo con la mirada" Continuo Irvine una vez que llego hasta la altura de Aeris.

-"Al parecer la he encontrado" Murmuro Irvine suavemente acercándose a la oreja de Aeris.

-"Tal vez solo no has buscado lo suficiente" Respondió Aeris nerviosa alejándose de Irvine.

-"Créeme, conozco a demasiadas chicas como para saber cuándo me obsesiono por una" Dijo Irvine sin dejar de expresar una dulce mirada en su rostro entorno a Aeris haciéndola abochornarse un poco por su directa declaración.

-"Será mejor que te comportes Irvine" Dijo Selphie yendo a abrazar a Aeris para defenderla en contra del insinuante chico.

-"No estoy haciendo nada. Sabes que soy sumamente profesional cuando de mi obra se trata" Se defendió Irvine

-"…" Selphie se quedó callada con cara de escepticismo lo cual solo le dio una enorme desconfianza a Aeris.

-"Descuida no te hare nada que este fuera de lo profesional. Aunque si después tú quieres ya no será culpa mía" Dijo Irvine tentadoramente guiñándole un ojo a Aeris.

-"Irvine!"

-"Solo estoy bromeando. Entonces serás mi modelo?"

-"Pero yo nunca he hecho esto. No quiero arruinar tu trabajo, en especial porque es tan importante. Porque no mejor buscan a una profesional para esto" Expreso Aeris turbada. Echarse la carga de representar a una marca era demasiado, en especial ella que tenía la grandiosa cualidad de empezar todo con el pie izquierdo.

-"Créeme he buscado por mucho tiempo y nadie me ha cautivado tanto como tú."

-"Tranquila yo estaré ahí para asegurarme de que no haga nada." Comento Selphie mirando desdeñosamente a Irvine.

-"Al fin eh encontrado a mi musa y me rehusó a que sea alguien más. Si no eres tú entonces nadie más lo hará. Y necesito presentarla hoy" explico Irvine calmadamente.

-"Porque precisamente hoy?. No puede ser otro día…en el cual yo no esté cerca" Dijo Aeris murmurando la última parte.

"Imposible. Hoy están las condiciones perfectas y no creo que vuelvan a repetirse. He descubierto a mi adorable musa que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de ser apreciada como se merece y tengo un salón lleno de la gente más importante de todo Migdar que no se esperan la sorpresa que les daré. Así como reporteros y una gran cobertura de prensa. Mejor que solo una pasarela, todo un espectáculo"

-"P-pero" Intento protestar Aeris. Debía admitirlo se oía prometedor, todo excepto la parte en la que ella tenía que ser la modelo.

-"Como reconocida alborotadora creme esta fiesta es el lugar perfecto." Comento Selphie dándole ánimos a Aeris.

-"Pero no solo es portar un vestido y verse bien, es dar una buena impresión y hay que admitirlo yo no soy muy buena en las primeras impresiones. Ya vieron lo que paso hace rato. Qué tal si hago una tontería y lo arruino todo. Y si piso el vestido?, o lo desgarro?, o lo mancho? O me caigo…Por cierto que precio tienen los vestidos?"

-"Pues como unos 10…millones" Respondió Irvine sin importancia

-"MILLONES!" A Aeris se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta y no solo las palabras si no también el aliento pues básicamente se estaba ahogando al oír tal cantidad de dinero.

Que! Con eso, con eso podría comprar cualquier cosa. Básicamente podría vivir con esa cantidad toda su vida sin que le faltara nada.

-"Cof, cof, cof… que! No, no, no. Ni hablar. No pienso usarlos, ni tocarlos de echo ya hasta me da miedo verlos" Expreso Aeris alterada. Querían que usara un vestido de millones! Millones!. Ni siquiera usaba cosas caras ahora imagínate millones!, millones!. Además si le pasaba algo al vestido como lo pagaría. Millones! Como tendría ella millones!...Se estaba traumando con esa palabra debía dejar de repetirla…El punto era que ella no tenía esa cantidad y le tomaría toda su vida reunirla. No, mejor evitarse problemas y no meterse en este asunto.

-"No deberías preocuparte por eso. Después de todo como muestra de mi agradecimiento el vestido que escojas será tuyo" Explico Irvine sin señales de estar bromeando.

Bueno poniéndolo así…No espera no!. No debía dejarse engatusar. Aunque se oyera tentador debía seguirlo rechazado por el bien de todos y más le valía que lo hiciera rápido antes de que las ansias de poseer un vestido de diseñador le ganaran. Era una mujer por Dios! le habían dado en su punto débil.

-"Es que no entiendes. Yo solo voy a arruinarlo todo. No sabría qué hacer"

-"Solo se tu misma"

-"Ese es el problema, el ser yo misma"

En definitiva ese no había sido un buen consejo, en especial considerando que Aeris era testaruda, distraída, decía siempre lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. A quien rayos impresionaría con esas extravagantes cualidades!?.

-"La modelo es la parte más importante. Tiene que impactar. El vestido podrá ser hermoso pero si la persona que lo porta no cautiva con su esencia simplemente pasara de largo. Solo te he conocido por no más de 20 minutos y quiero saber más de ti. Ves la buena impresión que has causado con solo una sonrisa. Por eso es que te necesito a ti, a nadie más." Dijo Irvine dulcemente mientras alzaba cuidadosamente el rostro de la castaña con una de sus manos. Viéndola directamente a los ojos para demostrarle que hablaba enserio.

-"… Sabes que coquetear conmigo no funcionara para convencerme cierto" Expreso Aeris calmadamente mientras le sonreía al chico. Dudando de las palabras de este. Simplemente no podía creer que una chica normal como ella fuera de alguna manera especial. Además cuantas no habrían caído con ese truco. La experiencia le había enseñado a ser desconfiada de lo que cualquier chico dulce le dijera.

-"…Que?" Expreso Irvine confundido. Nadie nunca lo había rechazado tan constantemente ni mucho menos una gran oportunidad como esta, era simplemente impensable.

-"Vamos revoltosa todo esto es enserio. Ignorando el hecho de que Irvine se interesa en cada chica que ve, cada palabra es verdad" Explico Reno intentando convencerla.

-"Por favor corderito di que sí. Seria genial ver el nacimiento de una nueva Diosa" Rogo Selphie colgándose del brazo de Aeris.

-"Todos quedaran impactados. Nosotros ya lo sabemos pero me gustaría que todos vieran lo especial que eres" Expreso Zack.

-"Si quieres puedes tomar esto como un favor que tendré que pagarte de la manera que quieras" Dijo Irvine guiñándole un ojo a Aeris.

-"…"

-"Tu! Deja de hacer eso" Reclamo Zack molesto.

-"Porque?" Pregunto Irvine fingiendo no entender.

Antes de que estos pudieran iniciar una pelea Vincent los interrumpió hablando para calmar a Aeris.

-"Todos te estaremos apoyando"

Incluso Vincent. Como es que esto había pasado? Cuando se había convertido en alguien importante para estas personas? De verdad no la engañaban?. No era otro tipo de broma?. Podría confiar en ellos?... Quería confiar en ellos…quería…

-"suru suru suru…De acuerdo….lo haré" Contesto Aeris insegura. De verdad ella había pronunciado esas palabras?

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a celebrar su decisión muy entusiasmados, alarmando a Aeris porque esperaran más de lo que pudiera dar.

-"p-pero no es como que vaya a ser la gran cosa, no vayan a esperar_" Que estaba diciendo. Como es que podía sonar tan insegura. Esto no era solo por ella sino también por el joven diseñador. El confiaba en ella. Básicamente le estaba brindando una gran oportunidad y ella lo estaba tomando como si nada. Esto era sumamente importante para Irvine y se lo estaba confiando. Así que esto también tenía que ser trascendente para ella. Tal vez no lo pidió sin embargo no podía ignorar a quien le pedía ayuda, en especial si de alguna forma ella era de utilidad. No podia seguir pensando de una manera tan fatídica. Necesita mostrar confianza.

-"_Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Muchas gracias por considerarme y por esta oportunidad. No los decepcionare." Corrigió Aeris dirigiéndose a Irvine mucho más animada. Mostrando su usual y segura sonrisa.

Bien esa era la actitud que necesitaban para que funcionara.

-"Entonces vamos" Dijo Irvine tomando la muñeca de Aeris para llevarla sin demora al cuarto donde se encontraban todos los vestidos. Siguiéndolos todos inmediatamente.

Aeris fue conducida a un cuarto cuyo interior estaba repleto de hermosos vestidos colocados cada uno en un maniquí para que los apreciara mejor. Eran tantos y con solo una simple mirada ya estaba asombrada por su diseño. Había de distintos colores, diseños, cortes y formas. Era prácticamente como una boutique para sí sola. Un sueño hecho realidad y podría llevarse el que quisiera.

Bueno si hubieran empezado primero con los vestidos la cosa hubiera sido más fácil….Que estaba diciendo! Que voluble era. Como es que un vestido la convencía tan facil…Oh por Dios ese vestido era hermoso!.

Aeris fue directo a observar cada uno de los vestidos sin demora alguna. Eran todos tan magníficos que le daban ganas de probarse cada uno de ellos. Se sentía como una niña en una dulcería o como cualquier chica normal cuando de ropa se trata.

Irvine fue a hacia la emocionada castaña complacido por su reacción frente a sus diseños. Sonriendo sin poder disimular la alegría que sentía de que esta chica apreciara y le mocionara su trabajo.

-" Te gustan?" Pregunto Irvine parándose a un lado de Aeris, sacándola de su estado de excitación.

Aeris se sorprendió un poco por el inesperado acercamiento del chico. Tratando de calmarse y recobrar la compostura pues no quería darle una imagen de ser alguien fácilmente impresionable. Aunque por como anteriormente actuó eso ya era muy difícil pues no había podido esconder la emoción que sentía de encontrarse con tantos diseños. Tal vez le había dado una imagen tonta e infantil sin embargo cualquier chica normal hubiera reaccionado igual si la ponen frente a ropa de diseñador y gratis.

-"Ah!…si…yo. uhum. Tus diseños son hermosos. Tienes mucho talento" Dijo Aeris lo más seria que pudo, aclarándose la garganta y tranquilizándose para componer su imagen de niña excitable.

-"En esto y en otras cosas. Tal vez otro día pueda mostrarte qué más puedo hacer." Dijo Irvine persuasivamente.

Aeris trago saliva con dificultad nerviosa por tal oración sin embrago trataba de mantener la calma en el exterior. No podía dejarse ver débil, no frente a ninguno de ellos.

-". . . Bueno yo…uhum. Puede ser pero eso no va a pasar…Nunca" Contesto Aeris calmada y normal.

-"Nunca digas nunca" Contrarresto Irvine.

-"Tienes razón, jamás" Corrigió Aeris rápidamente.

-"Tenia que intentarlo." Comento Irvine despegadamente.

-"Es una misión imposible podríamos regresar a nuestro tema principal." Pidió Aeris queriendo que dejaran atrás sus coqueteos para que se concentraran en lo que realmente importaba.

-"Bien entonces mi hermosa musa cual escogerás?" Pregunto Irvine con curiosidad.

-"…Son demasiados" Respondió Aeris en un suspiro no sabiendo cual le gustaba más. Si pudiera se pondría todos. Pero solo podía escoger uno. Como escoger uno cuando todos son igual de hermosos?.

-"Tranquila lo sabrás cuando lo veas" Afirmo Irvine reconfortantemente.

Solo que había un pequeño problema, cada vestido que veía le gustaba. En verdad tenía una habilidad abrumadora para diseñar. No había nada en esta habitación que le desagradara.

-"Si es tu colección porque no mejor tú lo escoges" Solicitó Aeris amablemente, temerosa de que la decisión que hiciera no fuera la más adecuada. Confiar en su propio juicio es algo que ninguna persona sana mental haría. En especial por lo distraída que era.

-"Confió en mi musa para eso, ya que para mí cualquiera te quedaría" Respondió Irvine sin señales de estar bromeando.

Al parecer tendría que hacerlo aunque ella misma no confiara en su juicio. Aeris fue de nuevo a recorrer la fila de vestidos con la esperanza de que se le apareciera una señal, algo que le dijera -oye este es el vestido perfecto- Pero nada. Porque esto era más difícil de lo que parecía?.

-"Que te parece ese amarillo!" Grito Selphie muy emocionada yendo hasta Aeris. Señalándole un precioso vestido amarillo corto de tirantes.

-"Es realmente hermoso Selphie" estuvo de acuerdo Aeris

-"Verdad que sí. Tengo muy buen gusto no crees? Y además tiene un plus" Dijo Selphie misteriosamente para atraer a la castaña.

-"Huh?" Aeris estaba interesada. Que tendría de especial este vestido además claro de ser increíblemente sublime.

-"Mira tiene luces incluidas. Tutu turu rururu tuturu"

Selphie apretó un botón al lado del vestido y este comenzó a parpadear. Era como ver un árbol de navidad encendido.

La cara de Aeris se quedó totalmente en blanco, incluso a ella la habían dejado anonadada y no precisamente en el buen sentido. A quien se le ocurría poner luces en un vestido?. Es decir quien se lo pondría? Y que no necesitaba conectarse para que se encendiera. Que acaso tendría que estar pegada a un toma corriente todo el tiempo o buscar donde enchufar su vestido. Valla eso sonaba realmente bizarro.

-"¿? Y eso como para qué?" Pregunto Aeris enormemente confundida.

-"Pues no tengo ni la menor idea" Respondió Selphie animadamente.

-"¿?" De acuerdo en definida el vestido de las luces no. Qué tal si por accidente hacia corto circuito.

-"Entonces cuál?" Pregunto Selphie ansiosa por saber su respuesta

-"Se vería bien en aquel rojo" Señalo Reno entorno a un largo vestido rojo de tirantes que no estaba muy lejos de ella.

-"Rojo? Ja!. Aquel rosa se le vería mejor" Corrigió Zack señalando a su vez un vestido rosa.

-"el rojo le ayudaría a resaltar sus facciones"

-"el rosa hace que se vea más linda de lo que de por sí es"

-"rojo"

-"rosa"

Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear sobre cual vestido es el que se le vería mejor. Al parecer todos ya tenía su favorito menos ella. Ambos habían escogido vestidos hermosos pero como que algo faltaba.

-"Vincent tu cual prefieres?" Pregunto Aeris de la nada al serio chico de ojos rubí que se encontraba recargado tranquilamente sobre la pared cerca de la puerta del cuarto. Si ya todos tenían una idea porque no preguntarle su opinión también.

Vincent se sorprendió al principio por su inesperada pregunta pero inmediatamente comenzó a escanear el lugar. Buscando algo en específico.

De repente inconscientemente algo le llamo la atención a Aeris, fijando sus ojos en un vestido verde no muy lejos de ella. Era increíble pero no podía quitar sus ojos de él y nada más estaba en su mente que ese hermoso vestido. Ya ni siquiera le importaba la discusión que los chicos mantenían.

-"Conque aquí estaban. Que tanto hacen?" Irrumpió una masculina voz en el cuarto atrayendo la atención de Aeris hacia la realidad. Llevando su vista hacia la puerta.

-"Arte" Contesto inmediatamente Selphie sin darle importancia al chico que acababa de entrar al cuarto.

-"Cloud cual crees que se le vería mejor a Aeris Rojo o Rosa?" Pregunto Reno calmadamente al rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-"Dejen de perder el tiempo en tonterías. Tenemos cosas que hacer como para que estén tranquilamente jugando" Respondió Cloud fríamente.

"…." Tonterías!? Jugando!? Acaso la consideraba una pérdida de tiempo!?. Se notaba que quería morir. Ese tonto principito ególatra como la hacía enfadar. En primer lugar esto no era un juego era algo muy serio y en segundo_

-"Además al parecer prefiere ese verde." Comento Cloud interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Aeris. Señalando hacia el vestido que Aeris había estado observando hace no más de un par de segundos.

-"…" Aeris se sorprendió enormemente ante tal observación del rubio. Como es que se había dado cuenta?

-"Combina con sus ojos a la perfección" Dijo Cloud dándole la espalda sin dirigir o echar un vistazo a la castaña para confirmar su oración.

Lo-lo había notado. El color de sus ojos. B-bueno claro que lo noto pero lo recordó a pesar de que solo se habían conocido hace pocos días. Aunque claro no era nada significante. No es como que ese pequeño detalle fuera algo raro, cierto?... Que más daba si sabía cuál era el color de sus ojos! Ella sabía cuál era el color de los suyos. Que importaba!.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Aeris mantener su discusión interna. Curiosos por saber si lo que había dicho el rubio era cierto.

De un momento a otro Aeris sintió la atención de todos en ella saliendo inmediatamente de sus pensamientos para voltear a ver a los contrariados chicos.

-"Entonces ese te gusta?" Pregunto Zack señalando el vestido al que el rubio se había referido.

-"b-bueno….s-sí. Pero …esto…" Respondió Aeris poniendo sus ideas en orden.

_El verde es mi color favorito y no tiene nada que ver con que él lo haya dicho. Nada_

Se afirmó así misma Aeris en su mente justificando innecesariamente su decisión.

Cloud expreso una leve sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios que tan rápido como se dibujó en su rostro de igual manera desapareció de este.

-"Entonces estuviste aquí todo este tiempo. Pensé que habías escapado" Comento Cloud dirigiéndose a la castaña pero manteniendo su vista lejos de ella.

Que quería decirle con eso?

-"Que! Esperabas encontrarme llorando acaso?" Respondió Aeris fastidiada con su actitud y porque la creyera tan débil.

-"Una chica tan problemática como tú. No lo creo."

Problemática?

-"Lo dije porque se me hizo muy curioso. Mientras estaba hablando con Tseng saliste de casualidad en la conversación y Zell, supongo que ya sabes quién es, comento que vio a una chica exactamente con tus mismas características"

-"Mis mismas características?" Pregunto Aeris con curiosidad de saber cuáles eran esas dichosas particularidades que la describían a la perfección y le habían dado la pista a Cloud de que se trataba de ella.

-"Ya sabes, tonta y distraída" Respondió Cloud sin demora provocando a Aeris.

En definitiva el rubio quería morir

-"Y con eso asumiste que era yo" Dijo Aeris tratando de sonar tranquila a pesar de estar hecha una furia por dentro, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción a Cloud de verla afectada.

-"También hubiera aceptado bizarra" Agrego el rubio sin consentimiento.

-"…" Como le estaba costando a Aeris evitar golpearlo.

-"Como sea. Me dijo que la chica estaba dentro de un almacén"

-"Y?" Pregunto Aeris sin darle importancia. Y que que estuviera dentro de un almacén!?

-"Lo curioso es que el almacén al que se estaba refiriendo estaba justo al lado del salón. Lo sabias?"

-"…." Que! Que! Justo al lado?. Es decir que dio vueltas y vueltas para terminar justo al lado!

Aeris no respondió nada pero hizo una cara de sorpresa que le dio la pauta a Cloud. Dándole inmediatamente la razón en su suposición.

-"Hm. Eso pensé. Supongo que por eso no me preocupe en que abandonarías el edificio. Ni siquiera creí que encontrarías la forma de ir a otro piso. Una vez que te cansaras de vagar solo tendría que ir por ti." Se dijo Cloud a sí mismo en voz baja. Analizando la afectividad del plan que había ideado anteriormente.

-"Que?" Aeris no pudo escuchar lo que había dicho por lo bajo del tono sin embargo se mostro curiosa por saber que tanto susurraba el rubio.

-"Que hay con esa cara de tonta?. No me digas que recorriste cientos de pasillos para llegar de nuevo aquí?" Distrajo con esto Cloud la atención de la castaña.

A Aeris podía vérsele saltando la vena de su frente furiosa por el comentario de Cloud.

…_No fueron cientos…fueron…solo… unos… cuantos_. Pensó Aeris rendida.

-"De verdad que eres distraída. Pequeña tonta" Expreso Cloud burlonamente.

Como que tonta! que se creía este tipo!

-"Oye..!"

-"Entonces el ánimo ya te regreso escandalosa" Dijo Cloud golpeando levemente con su dedo la frente de Aeris para distraer su ira.

Aeris se sobo la frente con su mano confundida por tal acción de Cloud.

Cloud sonrió por la comisura de sus labios y luego sin más empezó a caminar yéndose en dirección hacia la puerta para irse. Parándose en el umbral para girar a ver de nuevo a Aeris.

-"Así que te gusto mi elección no?" Dijo Cloud burlonamente para después salir por completo del cuarto yéndose por el pasillo.

-"Que! No! Tu!" Agh! como era detestable. Ella no lo había escogido porque él lo dijera. Era porque era su color favorito. Su color favorito!. El no tuvo nada que ver. Nada!

-"Esto se está poniendo interesante" Susurro Selphie para sí misma observando con cuidado la pequeña pelea entre Cloud y Aeris. Después tendría que ver qué pasaba, ahora lo más importante era preparar a Aeris para su presentación.

-"Perfecto. Aunque voy a tener que arreglarlo un poco para que se ajuste perfecto a tu forma" Comento Irvine yendo hasta Aeris para recoger el vestido que había escogido.

-"P-Pero todavía no me lo pruebo" Respondió Aeris confundida por su rápida afirmación.

-"No es necesario. Se las medidas de un chica con solo verla" Dijo Irvine guiñándole un ojo en forma de afirmación.

Aeris rápidamente reacciono poniendo sus brazos delante de su pecho para formar una barrera imaginaria. Se sentía desnuda y eso no era nada bueno considerando con quien estaba.

-"Sabes le quitas todo el misterio al asunto" Bromeo Aeris para cortar el incómodo ambiente.

-"Tranquila. Como dije antes tus medidas son perfectas" Afirmo Irvine tranquilamente

-"…" Porque hablaban de eso como si nada?. Era embarazoso..

-"Y esas son?" Pregunto Reno con curiosidad.

-"No las digas!" Exigió inmediatamente Aeris asustada porque ahora todos supieran su talla.

-"Claro que no. Es mi secreto personal"

-"…" Aeris no sabía que era peor, que solo Irvine las supiera o que todos se enteraran.

-"Déjense de juegos y vallamos a lo más importante!" interrumpió Selphie inmediatamente después buscando algo entre los vestidos en la parte de abajo. Dejando a todos contrariados.

Aeris no lograba imaginarse de que estaba hablando Selphie. Que no lo mas importante era el vestido? Que sería más importante que eso?

-"Necesitas un buen par de zapatos" Dijo Selphie para aclarar la confusión de todos.

Cierto los zapatos!

-"Bien veamos. Que tal estos?" Expreso Selphie tomando una caja negra abriéndola para mostrarle el interior a Aeris.

Dentro de esta se encontraban un divino par de zapatos de tacón de ante verde, joyas al rededor con diseño en tiras y strass del mismo color.

-"Te gustan? Creo que hacen una perfecta combinación con el vestido" Comento Selphie entregándole la caja a la castaña.

-"Son preciosos" Dijo Aeris sacándolos de la caja para poder observarlos mejor.

-"Tiene esmeraldas incrustadas" Comento Selphie en extremo tranquila.

-"Y su precio sería?" Pregunto Aeris por simple curiosidad.

-"18 mil"

18 mil?! Como es que lo podía decir así como si nada.

-"Con razón me gustaron" susurro Aeris anonadada por tal cantidad de dinero

-"Tal vez deberíamos cambiarlos" Pidió Aeris no queriendo pisar literalmente miles.

-"Pero estos son perfectos. Como ya te dije los zapatos son lo más importante. Un buen par de zapatos te llevara por el camino correcto." Explico Selphie dándole vital importancia.

Bueno quizás podría usarlos solo para probar. Además era solo por un rato. No es como que los valla a usar todos los días a todas horas….Aunque podría.

-"Entonces comencemos" Dijo Selphie tomando a Aeris de la muñeca para que fueran hasta donde se encontraba Irvine. Quitándole el vestido a este y dándoselo a Aeris para que se lo pusiera. Todos se quedaron esperando con impaciencia a que esta se cambiara aunque claro Aeris solo se quedó ahí sin hacer nada viéndolos molesta porque no se fueran. Selphie se percató de su malestar y volteo hacia atrás para ver a los chicos aun parados en el interior del cuarto.

-"Que? se van a quedar ahí viendo toda la noche. Largo de aquí!" Dijo Selphie sacando a los 4 chicos del cuarto.

-"Sabes que yo tengo que entrar" Reclamo Irvine impaciente.

-"si pero no es necesario que estés cuando se cambia" Contrarresto Selphie.

-"esa es tu opinión" Susurro Irvine esperando que Selphie no lo fuera a oír.

-"…" Selphie no sabía que había dicho pero en definitiva no iba a dejar entrar a nadie.

-"Y ustedes que no tienen una fiesta que atender? Largo!" Exigió Selphie dirigiéndose a Vincent, Reno y Zack.

-"Selp_" Zack intento protestar. En su mente era inconcebible la idea de no ver a Aeris primero. No le iba a dejar a nadie más esa oportunidad.

-"Fuera! No se pueden quedar. Además esto tiene que ser una sorpresa" Dijo Selphie sin siquiera detenerse a considerar las peticiones de los chicos.

-"Pero_" Reclamo Reno apresuradamente.

Selphie no dijo nada, su única reacción fue cerrar la puerta frente a las narices de los chicos para así poder darle a Aeris un poco de privacidad.

Reno comenzó a golpear la puerta constantemente exigiéndole a Selphie que la abriera sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna no importaba cuanto lo exigiera no daba resultado.

-"No hay opción" Dijo Zack con desanimo. Alejándose de la puerta y yendo a recargarse sobre la pared que estaba justo enfrente de la entrada donde se encontraba encerrada la hermosa castaña de ojos verdes que ansiaba ver.

-"Zack?" Expreso Reno confundido dejando de golpear la puerta para girar a ver a su compañero. Porque se quedaba nada más hay parado tan tranquilo?

Zack no se movió ni dijo otro comentario. La única acción que hizo fue dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta. Plantándola en esta en espera del momento en que se abriera.

Reno entonces comprendió lo que había decidido su compañero. Si Zack iba a quedarse a esperar entonces él también lo haría. Además de alguna manera dejarla a solas con Selphie lo alteraba. Esa chica podía ser muy conflictiva a veces y quien sabe que se le ocurriría. Reno se dirigió hacia la pared donde se encontraba Zack, justo al lado de este. Se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas ansioso por el momento en que la puerta se abriera.

Vincent sin decir nada fue al lado de la puerta recargándose en la pared al lado esta, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. Los 3 chicos iban a esperar el momento en que Aeris saliera.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió asomándose Selphie levemente por esta, llamando a Irvine para que entrara

Irvine sin ningún retraso fue hacia esta y cuando estaba a punto de entrar hizo un comentario que los chicos no captaron muy bien. Algo sobre como haría a Aeris suya.

Inmediatamente los chicos se alteraron. Reno se paró más veloz que un rayo para ir hasta la entrada del cuarto y detener a Irvine pero antes de que pudiera llegar la puerta se cerró frente a su nariz. Vincent abrió de repente los ojos dirigiéndolos hacia Irvine quien había acabado de desaparecer mientras que Zack clavo una fulminante mirada hacia la portón que se había acababa de cerrar. Era notable que solo lo hubiera dicho para hacerlos enfadar sin embargo broma o no Irvine se las iba a pagar cuando saliera.

-"Oye Irvine!, Irvine abre esa puerta!" Demando Reno furioso golpeando la puerta con su puño para que este abriera. No podía dejar a la inocente chica en manos de ese lobo. Era casi tan peligroso como Zack y conocía muy bien a Zack así que tenía una plena idea del peligro que corría.

Sin embargo esta nunca se abrió no importaba cuando lo exigiera no daba resultado.

-"Cálmate un poco Reno" Dijo Zack observando la conducta errática del pelirrojo.

-"Que me calme!? Que me calme! Y dejarla a solas con un mujeriego peor que tú!" Expreso Reno totalmente alterado señalando al chico de cabello negro quien gracias a su comportamiento le había dado claras imágenes de lo que podría sucederle a la castaña.

-"…" Porque los comparaba?. Además él no era tan fácil o sí?

-"No está sola. Selphie está con ella" Explico Vincent tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo para que se quedara quieto de una buena vez.

-"Eso solo hace que me preocupe más." Comento Reno con desanimo. Ese no había sido un buen consuelo. Selphie podía llegar a tener incluso ideas más extrañas que todos ellos juntos.

Los chicos no tuvieron más opción que esperar. Zack y Vincent seguían recargados sobre la pared sin mostrarse ansiosos mientras que Reno por el contrario iba de un lado a otro, recorriendo el pasillo y pasando varias veces frente a ambos chicos.

- "Cuanto más vas a estar dando vueltas?" Pregunto Zack oyéndose algo irritado.

Reno no se paró ni dijo nada siguiendo con su monótono recorrido. Sin siquiera prestarle atención al chico de ojos azules.

-"Para de una vez!" Exigió Zack alterado. Verlo solo le ponía los nervios de punta.

-"No puedo evitarlo. Me preocupa que este adentro ahí sola" Explico Reno sin dejar de ir de halla para acá.

Pues a Zack también le preocupaba y verlo tan ansioso no le ayudaba para controlar su propio nerviosismo.

-"Reno!"

-"Para ya. Me estas mareando" Dijo Vincent también cansado de verlo ir y venir.

Después de un tiempo la puerta se abrió mostrando a Selphie nada sorprendida por encontrarlos aun aquí. Selphie se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Rápidamente y sin perder el tiempo Zack entro al cuarto seguido muy de cerca por Reno y al final Vincent.

Fue entonces cuando la vieron. En el largo y glorioso vestido verde de corte princesa, escote de corazón, asimétrico de chifón verde, diamantes incrustados en el pecho, volantes bordoneados abierto al frente hasta la rodilla. Con cierre en la espalda disimulado y trenzado tipo corset ajustándose perfectamente a su cuerpo. Peinada con el cabello recogido en forma de chongo solo dejando su flequillo caer libremente enmarcando su cara.

Aeris apenada por su aspecto veía hacia el piso escondiéndose de las miradas y la reacción de los chicos. Este hecho solo la hacía ver más inocente y linda pero para una modelo quizás no sería muy adecuado.

Selphie fue hasta ella poniéndose detrás para tomarla por los hombros en una muestra de apoyo. Inmediatamente Aeris alzo el rostro para ver a Selphie quien amigablemente le sonrió tranquilizándola con sus palabras de aliento además recordándole que ahora era una modelo.

Era cierto. Ahora era una modelo….o algo así. No podía avergonzarse tan fácilmente. Tenía que mostrar un poco más de confianza. Si no podía controlar sus nervios enfrente de estos 3 chicos como enfrentaría un salón entero.

Aeris respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y darse confianza. No podía verse tan mal no es cierto?. Además que estuvieran aquí era perfecto ya que podría preguntarles su opinión y así decidir si era mejor correr.

Aeris trago saliva con dificultad, simplemente las palabras no le salían. Tomo un respiro más y entonces tranquilamente y con confianza alzo la vista hacia los 3 chicos. Mirándolos con dulzura mientras en su apacible rostro se dibujaba una delicada sonrisa.

-"Y que piensan?" Pregunto Aeris suavemente, inclinándose un poco al frente mientras ambas manos las llevaba detrás de su espalda.

Paso un tiempo y no hubo repuesta alguna de ninguno de los 3 chicos, simplemente se la quedaron viendo atónitamente.

A Aeris no le daba un buen indicio su silencio comenzando a sentirse algo incomoda. En verdad se veía tan mal?. No, no podía adelantar conclusiones. Ellos no habían dicho eso… bueno en realidad no habían dicho nada.

-"No creo verme tan ridícula o sí?" Dijo Aeris animadamente, volviendo a su posición normal mientras giraba levemente hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha para darles otra vista a los chicos.

-"…"

Bueno que se quedaran callados en definitiva no era una buena señal.

-"Tranquilos solo quiero saber su opinión eso es todo" Trato de nuevo Aeris sonriéndoles para darles confianza.

-"…"

Nada, nada en absoluto. Nada era muchísimo peor que una mala critica. Nada la hacía imaginarse millones de conclusiones. Millones!. Porque no le ahorraban la tortura y se lo decían directamente. Que no se veía bien!. Lo entendería. No es como que le gustara la idea. Tal vez si se molestaría pero no podría evitarlo, tendría que aceptarlo. Si se veía tan mal que más podía hacer, solo aceptarlo. Sin embargo que no se lo dijeran solo la enfadaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

-"Saben si me veo tan mal…!" Intento reclamar Aeris sin embargo fue interrumpida cuando de repente sintió unos suaves labios contra su frente.

-"Lo lamento. No pude resistirme" Dijo el chico frente a ella separándose para verla.

Zack. Cuando es que Zack había llegado hasta ella?

-"Te ves tan linda que simplemente no pude resistirme" Explico Zack con la voz más dulce que hubiera oído jamás.

Aeris inevitablemente se sonrojo, su cerebro aun no procesaba muy bien que estaba pasando. Solo se quedó ahí pasmada viendo hacia el chico de ojos azules.

-"No, no solo linda. Hermosa, encantadora…Sexy" Dijo Zack sin dejar de mirarla dulcemente.

-"…"

-"Sabes ya de por si puedes volver loco a cualquiera con una mirada y ahora… ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo. Valla, incluso me has dejado sin palabras."

Que era esa mirada? Porque no podía moverse? Y sobre todo. Qué?... Que significaba todo eso? Entonces…?

-"Zack! Porque demonios te aprovechas así!?" Reclamo Reno molesto.

Zack sin prestarle atención al pelirrojo abrazo a Aeris. Rodeándola con uno de sus brazos, descansando su mano atrás de su espalda mientras que con el otro ponía su mano detrás de la nuca de la castaña, pegándola a él. Amoldándose perfectamente su forma a su cuerpo. Zack puso su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Aeris pegando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la castaña. Cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

-"Aeris. Dulce Aeris"

-"…" Aeris se sintió débil en un instante. Su corazón resonando fuertemente que temía que se le fuera a salir del pecho. Zack lo había dicho en un tono tan masculino, rasposo y tentador que le estaba constando a Aeris pensar bien. Su nombre. Habría pronunciado su nombre tan suave y dulcemente saboreando cada una de las letras que lo conformaban. Susurrándolo tiernamente en su oído mientras sentía el cálido aliento de Zack sobre ella.

-"Mi corazón late sin control. Me pregunto porque?" Dijo Zack sin cambiar su apacible y bajo tono de voz. Abriendo de nuevo los ojos mientras inhalaba la dulce esencia de la castaña dejando que inundara cada uno de sus sentidos. Separándose un poco para poder ver a la castaña. Tomando delicadamente con su mano el rostro de Aeris, poniendo su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la chica y alzando su mirada para que lo viera a los ojos.

Un solo vistazo a esos profundos ojos azules y Aeris quedo completamente hipnotizada. Su mente estaba lejos muy lejos perdiéndose en el mar azul de los ojos del seductor chico que sabía que tenía frente a ella.

-"Aeris, sin tan solo_" Comenzó a decir Zack inclinándose hacia la castaña. Acercándose cada vez más hacia ella mientras entrecerraba los ojos esperando por fin encontrarse con sus labios.

-"Zack" Llamo una persona colocada detrás del chico de ojos azules. Cortando con todo el ambiente.

-"Tu sí que sabes cómo arruinarme las cosas" Contesto Zack seriamente sin voltear a ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él. Aflojando su agarre en la castaña pero aun sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-"Cloud" Dijo Zack finalmente soltando a Aeris para voltear a ver al rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba parado frente a él clavándole su profunda y fría mirada.

* * *

Mi celular esta lleno de ti.  
Y ahora me respondes.  
¿Porqué me pasa esto?  
Cada vez que te miro me pongo nervioso.  
No puedo respirar, creo que de verdad me gustas.

Voy a la calle donde sueles estar tan adorable.  
Te hecho de menos, te hecho mucho de menos.

Soy un tonto que no puede decírtelo.  
Un idiota que no puede hablar cada vez que te ve.  
Quiero abrazarte y confesarte todo.

Cuando voy a tener una oportunidad?

Vas con una minifalda y maquillada.  
¿Todo eso es por mí? ¿o es que has quedado con alguien?  
Mi respiración se detiene, creo que estoy celoso.  
Puedo ver que tienes un encantador corazón.

Te hecho de menos, te hecho mucho de menos.

Soy un tonto que no puede decírtelo.  
Un idiota que no puede hablar cada vez que te ve.  
Quiero abrazarte y confesarte todo.

Cuando voy a tener una oportunidad?  
Ven a mí

Porque mi corazón se siente tan cansado?  
Mi corazón se siente tan triste.  
Lo único que puede ver es a ti.

Te hecho de menos, te hecho mucho de menos.

Soy un tonto que no puede decírtelo.  
Un idiota que no puede hablar cada vez que te ve.  
Quiero abrazarte y confesarte todo.

Cuando voy a tener una oportunidad?  
Ven a mí

**Coward –ss501**

* * *

**Drama! XD Que exagerada soy no?**

**Y así la tensión comienza.**

**Que pasara después?. Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Jejeje. Al final fue Sephiroth quien la salvo. El ultimo quien Aeris hubiera creído que iría en su rescate.**

**Una disculpa por haberlo escrito hasta ahora pero como recompensa por esperar el próximo lo subiré dentro de una semana exactamente y sin retrasos. Prometido. Solo tengo que revisar algunos detalles.**

**Y aviso que hice algunas correcciones a los capítulos anteriores agregándoles algunas cosas.**

**Pues nada más. Gracias por sus comentarios y por su increíble paciencia.**

**Gracias! gracias! gracias!**

**Nos leemos después.**


	5. Capitulo 5: una extraña cenicienta

**Lo prometido es deuda. Sin mas les dejo el próximo capitulo tal y como lo prometí.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Una extraña cenicienta**

-"Aeris, sin tan solo_"

Las palabras de Zack resonaban en su mente, en un dulce y solicitante tono. Viendo al chico inclinarse lentamente hacia ella. Acercándose cada vez más mientras entrecerraba los ojos yendo hacia sus labios.

Aeris podía sentir el cálido aliento de Zack contra su rostro. Su corazón resonaba fuertemente contra su pecho mientras veía todo en cámara lenta. Pero era como si no fuera ella, como si estuviera hipnotizada. No pudiendo moverse, pensar o hacer nada en general. Solo ver quietamente todo lo que pasaba. Estaba consciente y a la vez no. Solo Zack y ella existían y su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, sin sentir absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera cuando los labios de Zack estuvieron a punto de rozar los suyos.

-"Zack"

De repente se oyó el llamado de una persona pudiendo atravesar la extraña dimensión en donde ahora se encontraba, devolviéndole el color y la forma de todo a su alrededor, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

-"Tu sí que sabes cómo arruinarme las cosas"

Oyó decir a Zack con un leve tono de molestia, separándose lentamente de ella pero sin dejar de sostenerla aun en sus brazos.

Cuando Zack aparto la mirada Aeris al fin pudo reaccionar, recuperando su mente y el control de su cuerpo. Se sentía confundida como si se hubiera perdido los últimos minutos.

Zack lentamente se separó de ella revelando detrás de él al inconfundible rubio de ojos azules. No podía ser!. Cuando es que Cloud había llegado a este lugar?.

-"Cloud"

Menciono Zack el nombre del rubio, finalmente soltándola. Confirmando la presencia de este chico en la habitación.

Aeris subió la mirada entorno al rubio sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa. Viéndolo precavidamente como si hubiera hecho algo en su contra.

Cloud permaneció estoico viendo hacia ambos, ninguna emoción emanaba de su rostro pero sus ojos contaban una historia diferente. Una extraña mezcla de emociones que a Aeris le estaba costando descifrar.

Cloud sin decir nada lentamente camino hacia ellos nunca dejando de clavarle la mirada a Zack. Parándose después justo enfrente de su compañero. Ambos quedándose viendo el uno al otro sin decirse nada por un par de segundos.

Zack expresaba su usual comportamiento tranquilo mirándolo con una mirada absolutamente calmada mientras que Cloud permanecía totalmente serio e inquebrantable. Fue en ese momento que Aeris pudo darse cuenta de la contraposición de sus personalidades. Eran tan… diferentes. Y que era este sentimiento de tensión entre ellos?. Nunca lo había sentido antes. No entre estos 2 chicos.

-"Que sorpresa que hayas regresado" Dijo Zack apaciblemente no mostrando ningún tipo de intimidación frente al rubio.

Cloud cerró los ojos e indiferentemente dio un par de pasos adelante, poniéndose al lado de Zack.

-"Solo vine porque se estaban tardando demasiado" Respondió Cloud abriendo de nuevo los ojos. Manteniendo su vista al frente evitando ver a la castaña que se encontraba detrás de su amigo.

-"Curiosidad acaso?" Inquirió Zack girando levemente su cabeza para ver a su calmado compañero.

-"Hm…Quizás. Aunque nunca espere encontrarme con esto" Confesó el rubio en un tono sorpresivamente molesto.

-"…" Aeris no sabía que pensar acerca de todo esto. La tensión parecía que aumentaba. Solo esperaba que no estuviera malinterpretando las cosas…. un momento, malinterpretar qué? Zack no iba…o si iba?

De repente Cloud clavo su mirada en ella. Viéndola intensamente como si estuviera…? disgustado? No sabía exactamente qué significaba esa mirada pero en definitiva la hacía sentirse mal. Aeris bajo la vista al suelo contrariada…y que!? Porque estaba apenada!?. No es como que ella hubiera hecho nada y además si lo hacía qué!. A él que le importaba!. Y no creía que le importara. Agh! Solo enmarañaba su mente. Porque la miraba así? Ella no había hecho nada para recibir esa mirada!

-"Bueno a ti_!" Intento Reclamar Aeris por su penetrante mirada pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por la voz del rubio no dejándole continuar.

-"Les encanta perder el tiempo verdad?" Dijo Cloud con malestar, quitando su vista de la furiosa castaña de ojos verdes para dirigirse a sus compañeros.

-"Eh?"

Perder el tiempo! Que se estaba creyendo este tipo!. Porque no dejaba de insultarla y hacerla menos!? No estaban perdiendo el tiempo…uff… Porque se imaginó que a este chico le importaría siquiera.

-"Oh vamos Cloud no seas tan amargado. Se ve bien no crees?" Pregunto Zack girando en torno al rubio, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-"Zack las bromas tienen un límite sabes" Expreso el rubio con frialdad molesto con la actitud de su amigo.

-"Cloud"

Que! Que rayos! Qué demonios quería decir con eso!? Pensó Aeris poniéndose cada vez más y más furiosa. Malinterpretando las palabras del rubio.

-"…" Cloud no dijo nada pero regreso su mirada a Aeris. Sin expresar de nuevo ninguna emoción.

Porque tenía que estarla viendo así? Era frustrante. Ojala dijera algo. Lo que fuera. Bueno si él no iba a decir nada ella si tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

-"…que_?"

-"Si tú lo dices" Interrumpió Cloud con aburrimiento quitando su mirada de la castaña para dirigirla a otro lado.

Eso que significaba? Agh! Este chico era Agh!. Odioso.

-"Opino que los dejara deslumbrados" Comento Zack calmando los ánimos de Aeris

-"Deslumbrados? No creo que eso pase" Corrigió Reno uniéndose a la conversación.

Aeris se extrañó por ese ofensivo comentario. No entendía. Acaso no se veía bien?. Bueno ella no era la chica más hermosa del mundo pero no estaba tan mal. Tal vez no deslumbraría pero eso no significaba que se veía mal cierto?. Ah! Porque había dejado que le subieran el ego con sus comentarios anteriores. Era su culpa por estarla siempre alabando. Al parecer se había creído algo que no era. Era su culpa!, era su culpa se sintiera ofendida!, era su culpa que le dolieran sus palabras!. Ah! Esto no estaba ayudando en nada a su confianza en ella misma.

-"No creo que ninguno quede deslumbrado. Esa palabra es demasiado corta para describir la reacción que tendrían" Afirmo el pelirrojo

Que había dicho? Demasiado….corta?

-"Estoy de acuerdo. Cuál sería la palabra?…impactados?, atónitos?. No encuentro como describir lo bien que se ve. Supongo que solo te deja sin palabras" Complemento Zack.

-"E-en serio? Yo?…de verdad...?" Aeris se interrumpió así misma llevando su mano contra su boca. No quería sonar creída ni que pensaran que era una narcisista por insistir y querer que se lo reafirmaran. Sin embargo no podía creer que de verdad se viera bien. Quizás solo estaban exagerando.

-"De verdad" Afirmo Zack con una sonrisa, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Aeris y agachándose un poco para verla directo a los ojos y afirmarle que lo decía en serio.

-"Créelo. No nos gusta mentirles a las chicas en estas cosas sabes. No es cierto Vin?

-"Ya te dije que no me llames Vin" Respondió el ojos rubí molesto llevando también su mirada entorno a Aeris para observarla detenidamente.

-"Esto…" Expreso Aeris nerviosa. Sintiéndose incomoda ante el silencio de Vincent. Porque la torturaban de esa manera?. Porque simplemente no lo decían.

De un momento a otro el frio e imperturbable Vincent giro su rostro hacia otro lado escondiéndolo de la vista de la castaña.

-"…Te ves bien" Dijo finalmente Vincent sin regresar la mirada a Aeris.

-"…" Era increíble. Vincent le dijo que se veía bien. No estaría soñando? Porque esto era realmente extraordinario. Vincent le había dicho un cumplido.

-"Bien? Como bien? Pudiste haber escogido cualquier otro adjetivo. Espectacular, fascinante. Por Dios Vincent esta mejor que solo bien"

-"Reno no presiones!"

Estos chicos sí que eran personas fascinantes. Siempre comportándose amables con ella a pesar de todo. Quien diría que fueran así. Estaba agradecida por todo su apoyo pero aun así aún no se sentía segura de poder realizar una buena impresión. Simplemente la confianza en ella misma le faltaba. Quien podría culparla. Básicamente cuando llego a este lugar se la hicieron trisas.

-"Gracias, pero aun así yo…no estoy segura…Creo que_"

-"Esto es hartante." Interrumpió Cloud fastidiado. Llamando la atención de todos hacia él.

-"Dejen de jugar a la princesita encantada. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer" Comando el rubio dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, nunca dejando el tono de irritabilidad.

-"Cloud" Llamo Zack para que se detuviera. Si seguía con esta línea de ideas solo iba a ocasionar que la castaña le diera un puñetazo molesta por sus palabras.

-"Dejen de estar todo el tiempo sobre una niña tonta!" Exigió Cloud con una enorme insensibilidad en su voz.

_Una niña tonta?_

Genial ahora la bomba había explotado. En cualquier momento Aeris mataría a Cloud furiosa por sus palabras. Sin embargo para la sorpresa de los 3 chicos Aeris se quedó completamente callada viendo hacia el piso algo desanimada. Esta vez Cloud había ido muy lejos.

-"Cloud"

-"Hey Cloud"

Reno, Vincent y en especial Zack quien se encontraba irascible iban a reclamarle al rubio cuando de repente Aeris comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del cuarto, parándose silenciosamente en este lugar dándole la espalda a todos.

-"Y que si soy una niña tonta. Odiaría más fingir algo que no soy y sentir algo que no siento" Dijo Aeris calmadamente. Girando para darles la cara a todos. No mostrando ningún tipo de tristeza en su rostro si no una gran determinación. Su mirada clavada especialmente en el rubio de ojos azules quien observaba cada movimiento de esta imperturbablemente. Manteniéndose sereno ante lo que esta chica tuviera que decirle.

-"Debo admitir que esto es como un hermoso sueño. Jamás pensé que podría usar cosas tan hermosas. Tienes razón me siento como un tipo de princesa. Estoy muy agradecida con Irvine por darme esta oportunidad, con los chicos por apoyarme y con Selphie por haber ideado todo esto y haberme convencido. Tal vez estoy siendo algo ególatra en este momento por querer darle una buena impresión a todos pero en definitiva no estoy jugando y mucho menos perdiendo el tiempo. Si fuera por mí lo hubiera dejado así y que pensaran lo que quisieran acerca de mí, no me hubiera importado. Pero cuando alguien me pide ayuda y cree que puedo serle de utilidad no puedo ignorarlo. No mentiré, yo también saldré beneficiada con esto y mejorare mi imagen pero eso no es lo que me impulsa a estar aquí, dispuesta a darle la cara a todos lo que se burlaron de mí. Para mí eso no es importante, sino ayudar a cumplir los sueños de otras personas. Creo que si me esfuerzo podre hacerlo. Con todo y que sea una niña tonta" Explico Aeris apaciblemente. Dejando cualquier duda que tuviera en ella a un lado. De verdad creía en cada una de las palabras que estaba diciendo. Esto no era un juego, era algo muy importante para ella.

-"…" Cloud nunca quito su vista de Aeris. Quería verla hasta el final. Quería ver si esta no desviaba la mirada y si podría soportar el peso de la suya. Quería comprobar que lo dijera en serio. Y así fue, Aeris nunca aparto la mirada, nunca mostro señal de medio o duda. Se mantuvo firme ante él. Creyendo en lo que decía y poniendo su corazón en cada una de sus palabras.

-"Aww corderito! lo sabía tienes el potencial de convertirte en una diosa!" Expreso Selphie yendo a abrazar directamente a Aeris.

-"Eh?" Se mostró Aeris confundida. Lo que había dicho había sido en serio pero no tan grandioso, al menos no como para que la comparara con una diosa.

-"Justo como lo pensé de mi musa" Dijo Irvine acercándose también a Aeris, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de esta para premiarla.

-"…"

-"Esa es exactamente la luz que necesitamos que irradies bombón"

-"Muy bien echo revoltosa"

Todos se reunieron entorno a Aeris felicitándola por su actitud. Todos excepto Cloud y Vincent quienes se quedaron alejados de toda la conmoción viendo hacia la alegre chica que trataba de controlar los ánimos de los demás.

-"Parece que ahora tiene más confianza" Comento Vincent yendo al lado del rubio.

-"…"

-"Curioso. Hasta parece que lo planeaste"

-"…"

* * *

Sin poderlo evitar Aeris comenzó a reír suavemente. Volviendo a su estado de ánimo de siempre. De alguna manera estos chicos creaban un ambiente tranquilo y a la vez familiar que la hacía sentir sumamente cómoda.

La dulce risa de Aeris era como un hermoso eco resonando por todo el cuarto no pasando desapercibido por Zack y mucho menos por el rubio quien aún seguía observándola desde lejos. Era increíble pero parecía que era aún más linda cuando reía. Su rostro angelical totalmente iluminado. Ese sonido dulce e inocente que podría hipnotizar a cualquiera. De hecho a Zack lo estaba hechizando.

Zack sin pensarlo mucho puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Aeris para llamar su atención y hacer que se detuviera. Inmediatamente la castaña dejo de reír sorprendida por la acción del chico de ojos azules.

-"No hagas eso Aeris" susurro Zack complicado. Era más una súplica que una petición.

-"…Porque?" Pregunto Aeris inocentemente volteando a verlo confundida. Porque no podía reírse libremente. Acaso le molestaba?

Los ojos de Aeris reflejaban tal inocencia que simplemente era irresistible. Zack puso su mano en la nuca de Aeris llevando sus frentes una contra la otra para que sus rostros estuvieran a solo centímetros de distancia.

-"Porque…"Susurro Zack pesadamente.

-"…" Aeris se quedó atónita no pudiendo reaccionar. Había sido tan repentino y ahora nada de ella se movía. Solo podía concentrarse en las palabras del chico que resonaban en sus oídos y en la hipnotizante mirada que la mantenía en su lugar.

-"Si sigues haciéndolo…" Murmuro Zack haciendo una pausa para llevar su boca a un lado del oído de Aeris.

-"No podre evitar besarte"

-"…" El corazón de Aeris dio un vuelco total para después comenzar a latirle como loco. Sin pensarlo demasiado su reacción fue alejarse inmediatamente de Zack dando un pequeño brinco hacia atrás en extremo sorprendida. Poniendo su mano derecha sobre su boca totalmente atónita y no pudiendo creer que lo que había oído fuera en serio.

Zack en reacción simplemente sonrió suavemente brindándole una dulce mirada a la chica que solo la hizo enrojecer más volteando hacia el lado contrario para esconderse de la mirada del tentador chico. Podía oír como su corazón corría a mil por hora. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía dejar que la avergonzaran tan fácilmente.

Aeris fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando alguien de la nada tomo su mano jalándola para que lo siguiera.

-"Vamos" Dijo simplemente la masculina silueta llevándose a Aeris fuera del cuarto. Atrayendo la repentina atención del resto de personas dentro de la habitación hacia ellos.

Al principio Aeris se concentró en la mano que tenía fuertemente cautiva la suya. Tenía una idea de a quien le pertenecía pero necesitaba comprobarlo. Lentamente Aeris subió la mirada haciendo el recorrido de todo el brazo hasta llegar a la espalda del chico. Sus inconfundibles características dándole la pista de quien se trataba.

-"C-Cloud" Expreso Aeris sin poderlo creer. El rubio de ojos azules que cada vez que podía la insultaba era quien la sostenía. Conduciéndola a quien sabe dónde.

-"e-espera….Donde…a donde rayos vamos?" Protesto Aeris siendo llevada por el chico de ojos azules quien se mantuvo serio mientras la jalaba para que siguiera caminando.

Cloud condujo a Aeris por un par de pasillos hasta que se detuvieron repentinamente. Aeris tuvo que tomar algo de aire ya que la había llevado demasiado rápido. Inhalando y exhalando con fuerza a la vez que se inclinaba levemente por el cansancio. Intentando recuperar las fuerzas.

-"Sabes… eres realmente extraño. Primero me insultas, luego me tratas como si nada y luego_ Dónde estamos? Pregunto Aeris al fin recuperándose. Alzando la mirada encontrándose frente a una gran puerta de mármol.

-"…"

-"E-es la puerta del salón no?" Pregunto Aeris a manera de confirmación. Aunque anteriormente solo había podido observarla por leves instantes podía reconocer este lugar. Estaban en la entrada principal que conducía al salón. Sin poderlo evitar Aeris instintivamente apretó la mano de Cloud nerviosa porque tuviera que entrar de nuevo a la habitación y enfrentar a todas las personas que se habían burlado de ella de frente. De alguna manera la hora de la verdad simplemente le había llegado de golpe sin dejarla prepararse de por medio.

-"…"Cloud al sentir el apretón de Aeris volteo a verla. Clavando su mirada en la perturbada chica.

-"Tranquila, ya entraste una vez aquí recuerdas" Expreso Cloud sin emoción alguna.

-"…si… quien podría olvidarlo" Dijo Aeris sintiéndose abrumada. Porque tenía que recordárselo ahora. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba apretando la mano de Cloud, avergonzándose por esta inconsciente acción. Soltando su mano inmediatamente.

-"Esto….yo…lo _ uhum" Aeris trato de disculparse pero entonces cambio repentinamente de opinión decidiendo no hacerlo. Porque tenía que disculparse si él había sido quien había tomado su mano en primer lugar!?.

Cloud se la quedo viendo por un momento. Nunca expresando nada en su rostro, solo observándola tranquilamente.

-"Descuida, no es como puedas hacer el ridículo dos veces"

Porque demonios le decía eso!. Qué clase de consuelo era ese!? Espera…consuelo?

-"Acaso estas tratando de animarme?" Pregunto Aeris incrédula. Inclinándose a un lado para captar el rostro del rubio.

-"…" Cloud desvió su mirada hacia otra cosa, no dejando su serio perfil.

-"No funciona sabes" Comento Aeris sarcásticamente.

-"…"

-"Aun creo que eres realmente extraño" Dijo Aeris con una suave risa de alegría ante los repentinos cambios de comportamiento de este inusual chico. Por alguna razón no podía enfadarse con él por mucho tiempo a pesar de lo grosero que a veces se portaba.

-"Mira quien lo dice" Respondió Cloud sensatamente llevando su mirada de nuevo a Aeris.

-"Eh? Qué significa eso!?" Contesto Aeris algo molesta.

De repente varias voces comenzaron a oírse por el pasillo yendo hasta ellos, interrumpiendo la animosa conversación de ambos.

-"Cloud no te la lleves así como así!" Reclamo Reno llegando junto con los demás a donde se encontraban Cloud y Aeris

-"…" Cloud solo se hizo a un lado dejando que Aeris se encontrara con los demás y sin decir nada más desapareció de ahí.

-"Entonces lista?" Dijo Irvine poniéndose frente a Aeris a la vez que le ofrecía su mano para que la tomara y así entraran juntos.

Aeris asintió con la cabeza tomando inmediatamente la mano de Irvine, caminando con él para entrar al gran salón.

Lentamente las dos grandes puertas de mármol se abrieron dejándolos pasar al interior. Irvine hizo que se detuvieran frente a la entrada para que así todos pudieran tener un primer plano de su musa y admirarla con pleno deleite.

Su plan funciono a la perfección. Inmediatamente que entraron varias personas voltearon a verlos maravillados por la chica y el diseñador que habían acabado de ingresar. Segundos después Vincent, Reno y Zack se unieron a Irvine y Aeris, poniéndose detrás de esta, intrigando más a la gente. Quien era la chica que acompañaba al famoso diseñador y que además al parecer recibía el apoyo de 3 miembros de One Winged Angel?. Además la ropa que llevaba. Era algo que nunca antes habían visto. Un diseño increíblemente impresionante y único, como algo que el famoso Irvine Kinneas haría. Acaso estaba portando un vestido diseñado por él? Eso explicaría porque llegaron juntos.

Irvine y Aeris de repente comenzaron a caminar dejando a los chicos en la puerta quienes se dispersaron cada uno por su cuenta. Aeris trato de verse lo más segura posible mientras caminaba entre la audiencia que se la quedaba mirando una vez que pasaba a su lado. Podía oír pequeños cuchicheos de las personas a su alrededor no pudiendo evitar preguntarse si aún seguían comentando sobre su accidente anterior, sin embargo no podía dejar que esto la afectara. Tenía que dar una buena impresión esta vez, no solo por ella sino también por Irvine quien contaba con ella.

Varias personas llevaron su mirada entorno a Irvine y Aeris maravillados con la hermosa joven del impresionante vestido verde que acompañaba al famoso diseñador.

Irvine esbozo una sonrisa triunfante llamando la atención de Aeris.

Irvine había logrado exitosamente su objetivo. Toda la atención estaba sobre su musa. Los tenia básicamente comiendo de la palma de sus manos.

-"Quien es la chica que acompaña a Irvine?" Preguntaron con curiosidad varias personas

-"Hey! Eh oído que es una nueva modelo" Susurro Selphie discretamente detrás de las personas para que no se dieran cuenta de quien lo había dicho.

-"Una modelo? Que no es la chica de hace rato"

-"Pero es realmente linda."

-"Y además ahora mismo tiene puesto un diseño de Irvine Kinneas" Expreso Selphie siguiendo influyendo a las personas.

-"Un nuevo diseño de Irvine?"

-"Ya veo. Con razón me gusto inmediatamente que lo vi"

-"Algo digno de Irvine"

-"Ya sabía que tenía talento pero esta vez incluso se ha superado el mismo"

-"Aunque me pregunto si además esa linda chica será su nueva amante. Conociendo a Irvine_"

-"Que es su modelo no me oíste!" Interrumpió Selphie pegándole en la nuca al tipo que había dicho ese comentario. No importándole descubrirse.

-"Tonto, no solo porque este con ella significa que tienen algo" Susurro Selphie molesta porque insinuara eso.

Varios rumores comenzaron a oírse en el salón. La mayoría iniciados por Selphie quien se colocaba atrás de un grupo y hacia comentarios acerca de la hermosa modelo. La castaña de ojos verdes de repente anduvo en boca de todos. Era el tema de conversación de toda la fiesta. Aeris no estaba segura si le gustaba ser el centro de atención mostrándose algo incomoda

-"Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Irvine preocupado por que la castaña estuviera en extremo callada.

-"Si. Es solo que…no me esperaba que la conmoción fuera tan grande" Explico Aeris tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma para no preocupar innecesariamente a Irvine.

-"Que extraño. Porque yo me imagine la reacción de todos exactamente igual solo que resulto mucho mejor de lo que esperaba" Comento Irvine animando a su musa.

Aeris se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de Irvine, nunca en su vida se había imaginado causarle tan buena impresión a alguien, ni mucho menos a cientos de personas. Era increíble que una chica tan atolondrada como ella ahora fuera el centro de atención en tan importante lugar.

-"Sabes si te sonrojas tan fácil solo les vas a encantar más" Susurro Irvine de la nada.

-"…" Aeris se sorprendió ante esto. Ella no quería pero simplemente le era inevitable. Incluso ahora mismo. Tal vez si… dejaran constantemente de avergonzarla ella no tendría por qué sonrojarse!.

-"Jajaja" Se rio Irvine complacido con la linda reacción de esta evasiva chica. Era simplemente un deleite ver cada una de las expresiones de la castaña. No pudo haber elegido a alguien mejor para la reencarnación de su musa.

-"Irvine. Quien es esa chica?" Interrumpió un joven. Uniéndose a ellos un grupo de personas que rodearon a Irvine y Aeris. Acercándose con curiosidad para ver más de cerca a la hermosa chica de ojos verdes.

-"Ella?. Es mi hermosa musa" Respondió Irvine con orgullo tomando a Aeris por los hombros mientras se ponía detrás de ella para que todos la observaran completamente.

-"tu musa?"

-"La hermosa chica que elevara mis creaciones a un punto de perfección. Por fin después de tanto buscar la encontré. Así que con orgullo les presento a mi preciosa musa de ojos verdes." Explico Irvine felizmente

-"Eso significa que el vestido que trae tú lo diseñaste?"

-"Así es. Mi linda modelo usara cada una de mis creaciones" Afirmo Irvine sin dejar un minuto de sonreír.

-"C-cada una?" Expreso Aeris confundida. Ese no era el trato al que habían llegado.

-"Es increíble! Yo quisiera algo así para mí."

-"Se ve tan mona"

-"Wow! es mucho más hermosa de cerca"

-"Y es tan linda"

-"Se ve adorable y el diseño del vestido es divino"

-"Siempre has tenido buen gusto, tanto en vestidos como en chicas" Dijo un joven acercándose demasiado a Aeris, casi logrando tocar su rostro de no ser porque Irvine lo detuvo a tiempo.

-"Hey puedes ver, pero no tocar" Dijo Irvine ocultando su tono de exigencia.

-"Acaso ella y tu son amantes Irvine?. Ya sabes, con tu historial" Comento el mismo chico a la defensiva.

-"Me temo que nuestra relación es únicamente profesional. Es la única chica que me ha puesto en mi lugar. Además de Selphie claro" Explico Irvine burlonamente y sin incomodarse

-"Eso significa entonces que está disponible?" Pregunto un chico sonando muy entusiasmado

-"Tal vez la haga mi novia entonces"

-"Eh?" Aeris se extrañó por los comentarios de estos chicos. Tenían que estar bromeando. No tenían ni un minuto de conocerse y ya querían andar con ella?. Que rayos les pasaba? Qué tal si resultaba ser una loca psicópata.

-"Yo… Me temo que no estoy interesada en mantener una relación en este momento" Rechazo amablemente Aeris sonriéndoles dulcemente a los chicos

-"Wow que linda"

-"Siento que estoy en el cielo"

Que rayos les pasaba? Es como si los hubiera hipnotizado. Ahora mismo les podría decir que se tiraran de un barranco y de seguro ellos lo harían…ummm pensándolo bien.

De repente una chica de largo cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta que usaba un vestido negro de tirantes se unió a la multitud abriéndose paso por esta, seguida por varias otras que la acompañaban yendo detrás de ella. Posicionándose justo adelante, frente a Irvine y Aeris.

-"Acaso llamo a esta chica su musa joven Irvine?" Interrumpió la joven desviando la atención que todos ponían en Aeris. Era casi imperceptible pero podía notarse el leve tono de celos de esta chica en esta oración.

-"Jesse, suenas disgustada. Me pregunto porque?" Contesto Irvine tranquilamente a la rubia.

-"Nada de eso. Solo me preguntaba, como es que de la nada esta chica se convirtió en tu musa?. Tengo entendido que estuviste buscando durante mucho tiempo así que solo me sorprende." Contesto la castaña en un tono despectivo.

-"El destino tiene una manera curiosa de hacer las cosas" Respondió Irvine rápidamente mientras sonreía.

-"Que no es la chica que entro aquí en piyama" Pregunto una de las chicas que seguían a la castaña.

Irvine se molestó ante esa pregunta. Ese comentario había sido totalmente innecesario. Porque tenían que mencionarlo ahora que todos lo habían olvidado. Un vil intento por rebajar a Aeris.

-"No te molestes Irvine. Simplemente es sorprendente. A pesar de que cualquiera de nuestro ambiente hubiera aceptado la tarea elegiste a alguien…bueno, que nunca ha tenido contacto con todo esto" Explico Jesse fingiendo amabilidad.

-"Los celos son malos Jesse. En especial cuando te sientes amenazada por un nuevo talento" Respondió Irvine irónicamente.

-"Que! La señorita Jesse…" Defendió una de las acompañantes de la castaña sin embargo Jesse la detuvo de continuar poniendo su mano enfrente de esta chica para que se callara.

-"No me siento amenazada. No tengo ninguna razón para sentirme así. Fue simple curiosidad" Explico Jesse en extremo calmada.

-"además de que esa chica es una…" intento decir otra de las acompañantes de Jesse pero nuevamente fue callada por la castaña con un ademan, impidiéndole que continuara.

-"Lo lamento, creo que estamos siendo demasiado rudas con su pequeño… descubrimiento. Es solo que nos preocupa su imagen joven Irvine" Dijo la castaña sanando consternada.

Pequeño? Su imagen? No importaba cuantas veces Irvine las repasaba en su cabeza no se oían bien. Palabras tajantes disfrazadas en un tono de amabilidad. Pero no iba a permitirlo, esta petulante y consentida chica se estaba pasando de la raya con alguien que no le había hecho absolutamente nada.

-"Jesse…!" Intento reclamar Irvine sin embargo Aeris fue más rápida hablando primero.

-"No tienen por qué disculparse, entiendo perfectamente. Soy una simple chica de los suburbios, ni siquiera yo sé cómo termine haciendo todo esto, en especial habiendo otras personas tan talentosas a mí alrededor. No soy una modelo, simplemente una chica que le está haciendo un favor a un amigo ya que por alguna extraña razón el cree en mí. Así que por favor no lo juzguen por mi culpa ya que su trabajo es excelente sin que yo esté implicada. Lamento haber entrado así la primera vez. Sé que mi primera impresión no fue la mejor. Es una historia sumamente larga y de todos modos no sé cómo explicarlo. Sin embargo les pido que me den una segunda oportunidad para conocerme. Mi nombre es Aeris Gainsbrougth, encantada de conocerlos." Dijo Aeris simpáticamente sonriéndole a la multitud.

-"…" Ningún otro sonido se oyó en ese momento. Todos se quedaron completamente callados viendo sorprendidos ante la insólita chica.

El silencio comenzaba a volverse incómodo para Aeris. Quizás exponer sus ideas tan abiertamente no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Genial! su segunda oportunidad arruinada.

-"Impresionante!" expresaron varias personas admiradas con las palabras de la castaña. Esto sí que los había dejado impactados. Como es que alguien podía ser tan dulce, cálida e inocente. Su honesta respuesta simplemente los había dejado maravillados.

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a Aeris interesados por saber más de esta chica. Además una serie de halagos no dejaban de venir entorno a ella. Era algo sumamente extraño de ver sintiéndose rara ante tal reacción.

-"Hm. Me alegro por ti Irvine. Encontraste lo que buscabas no? Alguien digno de portar tus creaciones" Interrumpió Jesse mirando a Aeris con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo no era una sonrisa amable, se sentía diferente, algo…desdeñosa.

-"No te equivoques Jesse. Simplemente no estas entiendo mi visión." Contesto Irvine cordialmente.

-"…"

-"La nueva colección que hice no es para que cualquiera la use. Si no para alguien especifico. Para una sola persona. La hice pensando en ella y solo ella puede usarla. Ves porque no te escogí como mi modelo Jesse."

-"…Tendrás que disculparme pero sigo sin entender Irvine. Se supone que la acabas de conocer. No entiendo porque específicamente ella"

-"Debo admitir Jesse que con esto fui muy ambicioso. Construí mi colección idealizando a la mujer perfecta. En realidad pensé que esta solo existía en mi imaginación. Busque por todas partes comparando varias mujeres pero con el tiempo comencé a darme cuenta que con lo especifico que fui esta no podría llegar a ser real. Hasta que me encontré con ella. Con este adorable ángel. Era extraño. Tal y como la había imaginado. Como si el destino esperaba que nos encontráramos, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Cuando mire sus ojos lo supe instantáneamente. Esta era la chica de mi visión. La que me inspiro a hacer todo esto. La que le daría vida a todos mis diseños que he creado. Quería verlo, quería ver cómo es que esta chica le dotaría de vida a mis prendas. No lo hice para ser admirado. No busco la fama con esto. Con esta nueva colección fui un completo egoísta. Realmente no me importaba mostrarla al mundo. La hice únicamente para mi deleite personal. No me importa lo que piensen, simplemente quiero verla. Quiero que le doten de vida, de emociones, que sean parte de ella. Quiero ver su historia. No es que haya encontrado a alguien digno Jesse, simplemente encontré a quien le pertenecían en un principio."

-"…" Jesse no supo cómo reaccionar. Este impresionante y famoso diseñador realmente había hecho todo esto solo por una tonta visión?. Era totalmente ridículo. Porque no quería el reconocimiento de los demás? Sus diseños siempre habían sido impresionantes y este no era la excepción. Porque gastarlos en una simple y común chica. Porque no mejor ser admirado y alabado por todos.

-"No es justo que te guardes las cosas bellas solo para ti Irvine" Reclamo un joven de entre la multitud, diciéndolo en un tono amable y simpático. Inmediatamente los demás comenzaron a bromear también haciendo sus propias reclamaciones a Irvine sobre querer monopolizar a la linda castaña de ojos verdes.

-"De encontrarla antes acaso planeabas esconderla?"

-"Eso es horrible, entonces nunca hubiéramos podido conocer a tan linda chica."

-"Es muy cruel joven Irvine. Entusiasmarnos así y después no dejarnos ver más"

-"Yo esperaba poder ver más de su colección"

-"Es injusto"

-"Lo lamento. Realmente no lo planee así. Me temo que tendrán que tacharme de egoísta ya que ella es solo para mi propia admiración"

Aeris se sonrojo un poco ante esas palabras. Como que solo para su admiración?. Cuando se había convertido ella en la modelo personal de Irvine?. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había terminado metida en todo este embrollo.

-"Es usted muy malo joven Irvine."

-"Lo siento, lo siento. Pero me temo que así son las cosas"

-"Entonces supongo que hay que aprovecharnos ahora que podemos"

Eh? Que rayos querían decir con eso!

-"Señorita Aeris por favor mire hacia acá"

-"…?"

De la nada Aeris comenzó a sentir varios flashes sobre ella. Le estaban tomando fotografías a diestra y siniestra. No es como que le desagradara pero tampoco le encantaba la idea de tener tantas cámaras apuntándole, sin embargo tenía que seguir manteniendo un buen perfil, aunque tantas luces la iban a dejar ciega. Además seguían haciendo preguntas acerca de su vida. Unas eran discretas y otras no tanto. Aeris hacia lo mejor que podía para responder amablemente a cada uno de ellas. Sin embargo extrañamente comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada. Era demasiada gente y todos hablaban a la vez, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto ruido. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y las luces de los flashes no ayudaban en nada a mejorar su estado.

Irvine dándose cuenta esto decidió que era suficiente. No podía dejarla más tiempo, prácticamente estaban encima de ella acosándola con preguntas una tras otra sin parar. Era hora de sacarla de aquí para que pudiera tomar aire y recuperarse.

-"Lo lamento pero me temo que tengo que llevarme a mi musa a otro lugar" Dijo Irvine sacando a Aeris del tumulto de personas.

-"Irvine" Reclamaron inmediatamente las personas al verlo llevarse a la hermosa chica con él.

-"Lo siento pero la han admirado demasiado por una noche. Cuando ves a una rosa por tanto tiempo corres el riesgo de marchitarla"

-"Irvine"

-"En otra ocasión será"

Irvine sin pensarlo dos veces se llevó a Aeris de ahí. Alejándola de toda la conmoción que había surgido a su alrededor. Quería darle unos minutos a la chica para recuperarse guiándola a un extremo del salón donde no había gente.

-"ey! cómo te sientes?" Pregunto Irvine deteniéndose mientras giraba y se inclinaba un poco para ver mejor a la castaña.

-"Lo siento, creo que me mare un poco. No estoy acostumbrada a tanta gente." Respondió Aeris quedamente mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente.

-"No te disculpes. Esto puede ser muy frustrante a veces. Perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto"

-"Eh?"

-"A veces esto no es tan glamoroso como dicen. Tienes que soportar muchas cosas. Lamento ponerte en esta posición."

Pero que decía? Esta era una gran oportunidad. En realidad estaba muy agradecida con Irvine por dejarla vivir algo como esto. No todos los días te escoge un famoso diseñador para que uses uno de sus exclusivos vestidos. Además lo de las preguntas no había sido tan malo. Claro que si las hubieran hecho una por una hubiera sido más fácil para ella. Sin embargo no podía quejarse, el hecho de conocer nueva gente y hacer nuevos amigos siempre le había gustado.

-"No digas eso. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho." Respondió Aeris sonriendo alegremente.

-"… de verdad que eres una chica extraña"

-"huh?"

Irvine sin dar explicación alguna simplemente se acercó a Aeris poniendo las yemas de sus dedos a ambos lados de la frente de Aeris masajeando con un movimiento circular para así quitarle el dolor de cabeza.

-"Mejor?" Pregunto Irvine separándose de la castaña.

-"…" Aeris asintió con la cabeza lentamente, desarmada con la sorpresiva amabilidad de este chico.

-"… Irvine" Llamo Aeris después de varios minutos de pensarlo. Había una pregunta en su cabeza que la estaba torturando desde hace un rato. Tenía que preguntarle a nunca podría estar en paz consigo misma imaginándose la respuesta.

-"Dime"

-"…" Pero como hacerla? Como explicarle lo que quería decir.

-"Vamos si tienes una pregunta hazla. Claro que si tu petición es que te bese no tienes ni siquiera que pedirlo." Dijo Irvine en tono burlón mientras la veía pícaramente.

-"Eh? No, no. Yo bueno…ummm. Era verdad lo que dijiste?" Inquirió Aeris sonando nerviosa.

-"¿?" Irving no sabía a qué se refería. Mirándola confundido. Lo de besarla había sido una broma. No podía ser posible que esta chica y en especial esta chica se lo creyera.

-"Lo de besarte?" Inquirió Irvine escéptico.

-"Que! No, no….Acerca de…ummm….Construiste tu colección solo para tu admiración?" Pregunto Aeris tratando de poner más claridad en sus palabras.

-"Te referías a eso… Así es. Porque preguntas? No creerás que soy un pervertido o algo así. Verdad?." Contesto Irvine acercándose un poco a Aeris.

-"No, yo no pensé eso…es solo que…Porque aceptaste hacer todo esto? Si realmente no te importaba recibir la admiración de los demás. Entonces?" Dijo Aeris dando un paso atrás lejos de Irvine.

-"Habrías aceptado si te hubiera dicho que solo quería vértelo puesto?"

…Pues conociendo como era Irvine y poniéndolo así….

-"…supongo que no" Contesto Aeris inmediatamente sin pensarlo mucho. En especial después de como Selphie lo había descrito.

-"Simplemente la oportunidad se dio y para que todo esto se realizara tuve que seguir el juego. Además no quiero que solo los vistas, quiero que los uses." Declaro Irvine puntualizando la última oración.

-"No solo que los vista si no también que los use?" Susurro Aeris para sí misma poniéndose a pensar seriamente en esto. Llevando su mano derecha hacia su barbilla. Aeris repaso una y otra vez la oración en su cabeza intentando comprender a que se refería.

Quizás trataba de decirle que no solo los luciera, si no que fueran parte de ella.

-"Entiendes lo que trato de decirte?" Pregunto Irvine observando cada uno de los movimientos de la castaña.

-"Eso creo." Respondió Aeris pensativa.

-"Y Jesse?"

-"Jesse? Ella solo es una modelo pretenciosa. Es muy famosa y bonita pero tiene una horrible personalidad."

-"…"

-"Eres tú. Creme." Interrumpió Irvine con gran determinación en sus palabras.

-"…" Como podía estar tan seguro? Es que ella era alguien tan ordinaria que le parecía increíble, sin embargo como no confiar en él si lo decía tan convincentemente.

-"Irvine" Llamo de nuevo Aeris

-"¿?"

-"…" Esto era extraño, Irvine no era la persona que había pensado en un principio. A pesar de toda la fachada de casanova era un chico que realmente se preocupaba por quien estaba a su alrededor.

-"Que? ahora si quieres ese beso?" Interrumpió Irvine al ver que Aeris se había quedado concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-"Que! No!" Respondió Aeris sorprendida por tan súbita declaración. Bueno a pesar del constante coqueterio aun así era una persona confiable. Además de alguna forma no lo hacía en serio, como si lo hiciera a propósito para dar una imagen equivocada.

-"Tenia que preguntar." Comento Irvine desanimado.

-"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. No importa lo que digan, eres sumamente confiable." Dijo Aeris animadamente sonriéndole alegremente al joven diseñador.

-"Lo sabía" Declaro inmediatamente Irvine clavando su mirada en Aeris.

-"Eh?" La cara de Aeris cambio a confusión total. Sabía qué? Porque el comentario fuera de lugar?.

-"Esa sonrisa" Completo Irvine sin dejar de ver a la castaña

-"…"

-"Podrías desarmar a cualquiera con esa sonrisa."

-"¿?" Desarmarlos? Como que desarmarlos? Además era solo una sonrisa común y corriente, no la gran cosa. Como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien sonreír en su vida.

-"No dejes que nadie te la robe de acuerdo." Expuso Irvine súbitamente.

-"…" Que nadie se la robara? es decir, que nadie le quitara sus razones para sonreír?. Porque iba a permitir que alguien hiciera eso.

-"Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo" indico Irvine alejándose de Aeris, tan rápido que apenas y le dio tiempo a Aeris de reaccionar.

-"Espe…"

Era inútil, Irvine había desaparecido entre la multitud de gente. Quien sabe exactamente a donde habría ido. Al parecer ahora estaba por su cuenta….Dios estaba por su cuenta! Aeris comenzó a respirar agitadamente ante ese pensamiento. Como se suponía que debía actuar ahora?. Tenía que tranquilizarse, respirar profundamente. Solo tenía que actuar natural y no llamar mucho la atención para sobrevivir la noche…Si claro! trayendo un vestido de medio millón no llamaba nada la atención…Estaba en problemas, graves problemas.

* * *

Al fondo en el salón se encontraban 3 chicas viendo a lo lejos en dirección a la peculiar castaña de ojos verdes, despreciando con la mirada a la chica que se había quedado completamente sola y aparentemente indefensa.

-"Esa Aeris. Es increíble lo popular que se ha vuelto si es solo una tonta. Incluso consiguió un diseño del joven Irvine. Su ropa es tan exclusiva que es casi imposible conseguir un diseño de él. Pero ella lo usa como si nada." Declaro Cissnei con una rabia creciente hacia la indefensa chica de ojos verdes.

-"Esa bruja" Dijo Otome con desprecio

-"De seguro le hizo algo al joven Irvine para que le diera algo así." Dijo Nanami haciendo berrinche.

-"No se lo merece. Quien se cree que es?"

-"Bueno si ahora se cree una estrella, veremos como lidia con la crítica" Declaro Cissnei viendo vilmente hacia Aeris.

* * *

901 Misisipi e Irvine aún no había regresado. Por lo menos aun no había pasado nada y nadie había ido a su encuentro. Si pudiera mantenerse así terminaría la noche totalmente ilesa. Pero porque el tiempo no iba más rápido! Cuantos Misisipi conformaban una hora? Y cuantas horas tendría que esperar para que la fiesta terminara y acabara con su tortura.

De repente 3 chicas que jamás había visto se acercaron a Aeris. Rodeándola y acorralándola contra la pared que tenía atrás. Aeris no le dio mucha importancia a esto, quizás solo querían hablar con ella. Que tuviera problemas con algunas chicas no significaba que con todas seria así. Las que se habían acercado cuando estaba con Irvine habían sido sumamente amables, varias de ellas incluso la habían alabado. Quizás estas chicas solo querían saber más sobre el vestido que traía puesto.

-"Así que tú eres la modelo del joven Irvine no?" Pregunto una de las chicas oyéndose completamente calmada sin ninguna otra intención de por medio.

-"Eh?...No…No soy su modelo exactamente." Contesto Aeris casualmente.

-"Te ves…muy bien en ese vestido" Dijo otra de las chicas pero esta vez en un tono que Aeris no pudo identificar muy bien que era, pero en definitiva no le gustaba como lo había dicho.

-"…gracias?" Contesto Aeris desconfiada.

-"Es increíble lo que el joven Irvine puede hacer convirtiendo a una pordiosera en toda una princesa" Comento la última chica en un tono de burla.

Valla que novedad. Había terminado de nuevo en frente de otras chicas quienes por alguna tonta e incomprensible razón no les agradaba su persona. Aunque tenía una serie de teorías de porque estaban molestas esta vez.

-"Ah! ya entendí! Ustedes también querían ser la modelo de Irvine" Declaro Aeris sin importarle el desprecio que estas chicas mostraban hacían ella.

-"No es solo eso niña" Contesto una de las chicas ofendida.

-"Acaso también les gusta Irvine!?" Inquirió Aeris con sorpresa. Que acaso también iba a traer encima a las admiradoras de Irvine!? Esto comenzaba a frustrarla. Porque por el simple hecho de estar parada junto a un miembro de One Winged Angel o incluso Irvine suponían automáticamente que había algo entre ellos cuando lo último que quería Aeris era estar con alguno.

-"Porque preguntas eso?" Respondió la chica de en medio petulantemente.

-"Pues pensé que podrían tener celos. Pero yo no ando con él ni nada de eso" Explico Aeris increíblemente calmada a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-"Tengo entendido que eres una chica de los suburbios"

-"Si lo soy pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con esto"

-"Como es que alguien como tu consiguió algo tan exclusivo?"

-"Tengo demasiada suerte al parecer."

-"Que tontería es esa!. Dinos que le hiciste al joven Irvine para que te diera algo así a ti!." Reclamo una de las chicas furiosa azotando un pie en el suelo demandantemente.

-"Nada que yo recuerde" Contesto Aeris sin enfadarse ante los insultos de estas chicas

-"Si cómo no. Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste!"

Acaso hablaba en otro idioma?. Cuantas veces tenía que explicarles que ella no había hecho absolutamente nada para conseguir el vestido. Solo le estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo. De hecho antes de aceptar la habían mantenido encerrada en un cuarto prácticamente secuestrada para que no huyera y usara el vestido sin importarle su opinión. Aunque como explicarles a estas chicas eso si simplemente no importándoles lo que les dijera no le creerían.

-"Bien, está bien, me descubrieron. Resulta que en realidad soy una poderosa maga de una especie muy antigua de habitantes del mundo y le hice un hechizo a Irvine para que se enamorara de mí y así cumpliera cada uno de mis caprichos. " Dijo Aeris exageradamente sin importarle que pudiera molestar a estas chicas.

-"Deja de estarte burlando de nosotras!" Reclamo una de las chicas en extremo enojada.

-"No me estoy burlando. Pero no importa que les diga simplemente no me creen cuando les digo la verdad. Tal vez con una mentira se conformen." Explico Aeris suavemente.

-"Tu!"

-"No porque estés vestida elegantemente te creas a nuestro nivel!"

-"No entiendo de que nivel hablan?. Ni siquiera sabía que esa distinción existía. Acaso ustedes son extraterrestres o algo así?." Dijo Aeris confundida. Para ella todos eran iguales. O solo por el hecho de usar vestidos caros ya los convertían en seres especiales? Hum…tendría algún tipo de poder ahora?

-"No te creas tanto!."

-"Al fin de cuentas todo el trabajo lo hace el vestido!"

-"Apuesto a que si no lo tuvieras no impresionarías a nadie!"

-"Pero que dices aunque la mona se vista de seda_"

-"Tienes razón no importa lo que me ponga yo soy yo…ummm eso significa que si los impresione fue por mí misma no?" Dijo Aeris después de una leve reflexión de sus palabras. Volteándoles la oración.

-"…" Las 3 chicas se quedaron completamente calladas sin saber que responderle para contrarrestar su declaración. Sin darse cuenta se habían contradicho ellas mismas en sus oraciones.

-"No te hagas la lista!" Declaro una de las chicas tomando uno de los vasos de agua que había en la mesa que tenían al lado dispuesta a lanzarle el contenido a Aeris sin embargo de la nada alguien la detuvo detenido su muñeca firmemente impidiéndole que continuara con su súbita acción.

-"ey"

Las chicas incluyendo a Aeris voltearon entorno al misterioso salvador dueño de aquella mano. Encontrándose con un tranquilo chico de profundos ojos celestes.

-"j-joven Zack!" Declaro la chica que sostenía el vaso en extremo nerviosa por encontrarse de frente al atractivo vocalista de One Winged Angel.

-"Valla eso sí que iba a ser un desperdicio. Sería una lástima que arruinaras un hermoso vestido con eso" Comento Zack soltando la muñeca de la chica.

-"n-nosotras"

-"Ahórrenme sus explicaciones. No estoy ciego saben." Dijo Zack sin importancia yendo al lado de Aeris.

-"…" Aeris se sorprendió al verlo aparecer tan súbitamente? En realidad había sido mucha suerte de su parte que llegara en el momento adecuado o ya estaría empapada y habría arruinado el vestido que Irvine con tanto esfuerzo creo. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviada en su vida. Hubiera sido terrible que las chicas hubieran cumplido con su cometido. Lo último que quería Aeris era arruinar el vestido de Irvine. Zack era todo un héroe…bueno no un héroe como tal…es decir…

-"Valla al parecer creen que eres cenicienta" Comento Zack una vez que estuvo frente a Aeris.

-"Cenicienta?" Que había querido decir este chico? Acaso la estaba comparando con la chica del cuento que era una sirvienta y después se convirtió en princesa?

-"Solo que tú en vez de tener a dos malvadas hermanastras tienes a todas las chicas de enemigas" Dijo Zack tranquilamente.

-". . ." Aeris se sintió abatida ante esa afirmación horriblemente aterradora. Como podía decirlo así como así?...Ah! claro! A él no lo perseguían con odio!.

-"Aunque el príncipe siempre está ahí para protegerla no?" pregunto Zack suavemente tomando con una de sus manos la barbilla de Aeris y alzando su rostro para verla mejor.

-"En realidad creo que el príncipe solo complica más la cosas" Dijo Aeris con desanimo.

-"No estoy de acuerdo. Si me dejas…me encantaría protegerte bombón" Declaro Zack dulcemente. Pegando su frente contra la de Aeris ante la mirada atónita de las 3 chicas.

-"…"Los ojos de Aeris se volvieron como platos mirando totalmente aturdida a Zack. Sus palabras resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza haciendo correr increíblemente rápido su corazón… Qué tontería. Tenía que reaccionar. No podía seguir embelesada con este chico.

Aeris agito su cabeza para salir de su hipnótico estado y recuperar el control de su mente. Alejándose súbitamente de Zack y quitando el agarre que tenía en ella.

-"…Y-yo…Puedo cuidarme sola" Dijo Aeris agachando su rostro para esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

-"jajaja, claro que si" Respondió Zack dibujándosele en su rostro una apacible sonrisa. Mirando con ternura a la castaña que solo escondía más su rostro ante la mirada del ojos azules. En definitiva, no iba a dejar escapar a esta chica.

-"Zack" Interrumpió una voz masculina llamando al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules quien quito su atención de la castaña para voltear a ver aquel que lo llamaba.

-"Sucede algo?" Pregunto Irvine apareciendo ante él. Preocupado por ver a 3 chicas quienes no se veían muy contentas junto a Aeris.

-"Realmente no tiene importancia. Hey Irvine!, me preguntaba si pudieras prestarme por unos momentos a cenicienta" Pregunto Zack animadamente abrazando a Aeris, rodeándola con su brazo derecho sin prestarle de nuevo atención a las 3 chicas

-"¿?" Como que cenicienta? Ahora se había convertido en cenicienta?

-"Siempre y cuando la traigas antes de medianoche" Dijo Irvine siguiéndole el juego.

-"No te aseguro nada." Respondió Zack soltando a Aeris para tomar su muñeca y así llevársela del lugar.

-"E-espera…Zack"

Aeris estaba siendo llevada con suma facilidad al centro del salón. Realmente no importaba cuanta resistencia opusiera Zack era muchísimo más fuerte que ella.

-"Adónde vamos?" Pregunto Aeris con curiosidad al ver que aún no se detenían.

-"En todo cuento de hadas hay un baile no?" Respondió Zack tranquilamente sin detenerse ni voltear a verla, concentrado en su tarea de llevarla al lugar adecuado.

-"Quieres decir…?" Inquirió Aeris suponiendo lo que estaba planeando este chico.

Zack no respondió pero de alguna manera eso le bastó para afirmarle que estaba en lo correcto.

-"Y-yo no sé bailar. En realidad…." Declaro Aeris en extremo nerviosa. Nunca había bailado en su vida. Como quería qué de la nada sacara los pasos?. Solo sería un desastre y se avergonzaría así misma y quizás de paso a Zack.

-"No es tan difícil" Afirmo Zack deteniéndose justo en medio del salón junto a una serie de parejas su alrededor que esperaban que la música comenzara.

-"…" Claro lo dice alguien que ya sabe bailar. Pero ella nada de nada. Jamás había bailado un vals en su vida. Ni siquiera creía que tuviera buena coordinación para eso.

-"Solo sígueme." Dijo Zack sin darle tiempo de protestar, rápidamente poniendo la mano derecha de Aeris sobre su hombro y la otra tomándola con su mano, juntando levemente sus cuerpos para no incomodarla demasiado a la vez que ponía su mano derecha sobre su cintura. La cercanía para ella ya era demasiado pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la música comenzó a tocar y Zack comenzó a guiarla para que se moviera.

Lentamente comenzaron a deslizarse de un lado a otro. Los pasos no eran tan complicados. Después de un tiempo ya era casi rítmico para Aeris quien se sentía como volando mientras sus pies se movían de manera extraordinaria y automática al compás de la música, dando vueltas por todo el salón. Aún tenía la mirada hacia abajo para copiar perfectamente a Zack pero al menos a diferencia del principio ahora se mostraba más relajada incluso sonriendo ocasionalmente maravillada y orgullosa de sí misma por hacer los pasos correctamente, para deleite de Zack quien nunca quito sus ojos del rostro de porcelana de Aeris, saboreando cada una de las sonrisas que obtenía de la castaña.

Después de un tiempo Aeris comenzó a perderse en su mente, todo parecía como un sueño que incluso comenzaba a temer que fuera mentira. Pero aquí estaba en estos momentos bailando un vals. Quien diría que ella algún día bailaría un vals.

_Ummm esto no esta tan mal. No lo hago tan mal, bueno podría hacerlo mejor pero para ser mi primera vez creo que no soy tan torpe. Me pregunto si cenicienta tuvo los mismos problemas, no de seguro ella sabía bailar. Si sabía que tenía posibilidades de ir a un baile tuvo que estar preparada. _

_Un baile. Justo como en los cuentos de hadas cuando el príncipe baila con la princesa... Rayos! debo de dejar de oír a mi madre, ahora estoy pensando en que soy una princesa. Pero ni cenicienta ni yo éramos princesas, fue hasta que el príncipe se enamoró de ella y se casó con….el príncipe!, Eso convertiría a Zack en…mi…?_

Aeris súbitamente soltó a Zack y se alejó de este viéndose alterada por sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuanta tropezando accidentalmente junto a una pareja que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-"l-lo siento. Yo…Lo lamento" Se disculpó Aeris muy apenada con la pareja a quien había ocasionado que perdiera el paso.

Aeris trato de irse del lugar perturbada por sus propios pensamientos pero fue inmediatamente detenida por Zack quien tomo su muñeca en el momento adecuado. Jalándola para que fuera hasta él. El cuerpo de Aeris no opuso mucha resistencia yendo fácilmente contra el pecho de Zack quien la abrazo sin intenciones de dejarla ir.

-"tranquila"

-"…"

-"Concéntrate solo en mí, de acuerdo." Pidió suavemente Zack soltándola para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y hacer que lo viera.

Ese era el problema. Si se concentraba solo en él entonces…

Zack sin perder el tiempo soltó el rostro de Aeris y puso sus manos de nuevo en su lugar para comenzar a bailar. Comenzando con su suave deslizamiento. Los ojos de Aeris nunca dejando el rostro de Zack como si su petición hubiera sido un comando que le era imposible ignorar.

* * *

Cloud quien se encontraba en un rincón del salón observaba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de una pareja en específico en la pista de baile. Nunca quitando su vista de ellos. Extrañamente interesado en todo lo que hacían y como se desarrollaba la situación el uno con el otro.

Además no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía quitar sus ojos de la castaña que se deslizaba suavemente alrededor de la pista.

-"Se ve bien no?" Pregunto de repente alguien detrás de Cloud.

-"…" Genial. Se habían dado cuenta que estaba observando a Aeris.

-"Aunque esa chica siempre se destaca."

-"Que quieres Vincent." Respondió Cloud molesto. Quitando su fijación en la castaña y llevando su vista hacia el lado contrario para ocultar este hecho.

-"No sé si Reno pero al menos parece que Zack va en serio. Claro sin contar a Sephiroth, me parece extraño que la defendiera así sin más." Comento Vincent seriamente poniéndose a la misma altura que Cloud.

-"Porque me dices esto?" Inquirió Cloud sin voltear a ver al ojos rubí. Era una advertencia. Porque su amigo le estaba advirtiendo tal cosa si para él no significaba nada.

-"…." Vincent no respondió quedándose en completo silencio mientras miraba con intensidad a la castaña.

Cloud entonces decidió regresar su vista hacia la chica. Siguiendo con total atención su suave andar.

-"Que hay de ti Vincent?" Pregunto Cloud después de un rato, sin quitar su mirada de la hipnotizante castaña.

-"…."

-"Iras tras ella?" Inquirió el rubio con un leve tono de curiosidad.

-"…" Vincent se rio entre dientes y sin decir nada más se alejó de Cloud yéndose por donde había venido. Dejando al rubio sin una respuesta clara.

Cloud lo vio alejarse sin embargo inmediatamente llevo su atención de nuevo en la pareja que tanto le causaba curiosidad.

* * *

Aeris se encontraba como hechizada por decir menos. Por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón no podía quitar sus ojos del par de hermosos zafiros de Zack. Ya ni siquiera necesitaba ver al piso para seguir los pasos, su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo en perfecta armonía con la guía del chico quien en ningún momento dejo de verla. No podía concentrarse en nadie más, nadie más que en este chico quien la sostenía firme pero delicadamente. De repente todo despareció de su alrededor y solo existían Zack y ella deslizándose en el aire. Cada vez, con cada segundo que pasaba era absorbida más por ese par de mares azules bloqueando totalmente su mente. Arrebatándole su capacidad de decidir y su propia conciencia en sí misma. Se había perdido, se había perdido en el cielo azul y caído completamente en este.

Nada. No podía pensar en nada, no recordaba nada, todo había desaparecido de su mente. Como si la hubieran transportado a otra dimensión. Solo el cielo azul aparecía ante ella y nada más.

Zack mantuvo su mirada todo el tiempo en Aeris, atrayéndola hacia sus propios ojos para que no cortara el contacto. Al observar que aparentemente Aeris se había perdido en él se detuvo lentamente. Dejando de deslizarse pero nunca quitando su vista de la castaña quien parecía hipnotizada.

Zack extrañamente miro a Aeris con seriedad durante algunos segundos, como decidiendo que hacer en torno a esta situación. Teniendo un silencioso dilema consigo mismo. Sin embargo no le tomo mucho tomar una decisión. Zack bajo su rostro lentamente, acercándose milímetro a milímetro a los suaves y dulces labios de la castaña en espera de al fin poder tocarlos.

* * *

A Cloud le llamo la atención que Aeris y Zack súbitamente se detuvieran en medio del vals que estaban bailando. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que de repente Zack comenzó a bajar su rostro entorno al de la castaña. La escena comenzó a reproducirse en cámara lenta observando como su amigo llevaba sus labios hacia los de Aeris. Increíblemente con cada milímetro más cerca el mundo comenzó a perder sonido y luz para él. Porque? Realmente no lo entendía.

* * *

Aeris seguía perdida en la inmensidad de ese cielo azul sin poder pensar en nada mas, sin embargo algo no estaba bien. Este cielo… se sentía extraño. Algo le faltaba a este cielo. Ya lo había visto antes? No, el cielo que había visto antes no era así. Aquel que le había llamado tanto la atención no era este. Entonces…donde se encontraba?

* * *

Cloud no entendía porque Aeris no hacía nada. Porque solo se quedaba ahí parada sin hacer algún movimiento para impedirlo. Acaso ella también lo deseaba? No entendía cómo es que una chica tan problemática como ella que hasta el momento había rechazado constantemente a Zack cambiaba de parecer tan fácil. Pero así eran las mujeres no?...Tan…Tontas…

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, Aeris no había movido un solo musculo, estaba completamente petrificada e inconsciente. Como si la hubieran encantado. Su mente se había perdido.

Demonios! Zack lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Esa habilidad para hipnotizar a la gente ahora la estaba usando con Aeris. Sin embargo ya no importaba, por desgracia no llegaría a tiempo para impedirlo.

_Aeris, despierta. Aeris_

* * *

Zack estaba a solo centímetros de tocar los labios de Aeris, yendo cada vez más lento para saborear el momento. Solo un movimiento, solo un movimiento más y tendría sus labios sobre los de la bella castaña.

* * *

Algo no estaba bien, ese azul…

Por alguna razón Aeris recordó un azul muy diferente a este. No sabía porque pero inmediatamente después de esa imagen comenzó a recordar cosas y su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, trayendo su mente de regreso a la realidad.

Encontrándose con Zack frente a ella y demasiado, en extremo cerca de sus labios, casi a punto de tocarse. Salvándose por solo milímetros, milímetros de rosarse. Aeris reacciono echándose para atrás en un sobresalto de sorpresa a la vez que llevaba ambas manos a sus labios tapándoselos completamente para asegurarse de que no hubiera posibilidad alguna de que estos fueron reclamados.

Aeris miro angustiada al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules no entendiendo que es lo que había pasado ni cómo es que Zack había llegado tan cerca de ella.

Zack miro con sorpresa a Aeris no esperando que en el último momento reaccionara. Era simplemente increíble.

-"Q-que_?" Expreso Aeris nerviosa pero necesitando repuesta sobre lo que había ocurrido. Destapándose la boca pero sin bajar las manos de la altura de su cuello por si necesitaba cubrir su boca de nuevo. Aeris dio un par de pasos hacia atrás intentando alejarse del chico quien tenía una seria mirada clavada en ella no dándole explicación alguna.

Sin darse cuenta Aeris tropezó con un par de personas quitando su atención en Zack para disculparse apropiadamente.

-"…lo-lo siento" Dijo Aeris agitada aun sin poder calmarse.

-"Entonces en realidad no funciona contigo" Expreso Zack de la nada dirigiéndose a Aeris, no dando ningún tono en su voz que le indicara en qué sentido lo había dicho.

-"Eh?" Aeris volteo a ver a Zack muy confundida. Que era lo que no funcionaba en ella? A que se estaba refiriendo Zack?

Zack no hizo ningún otro comentario quedándose únicamente viendo seriamente a Aeris lo cual la incomodaba. No era usual que él hiciera eso.

Sin embargo para el alivio de Aeris varias chicas fueron hacia Zack y comenzaron a rodearlo, demandando su atención.

-"Joven Zack ahora baile conmigo"

-"No, es mi turno joven Zack"

Sus fanáticas habían creado una barrera entre él y Aeris. Alejándolo completamente de la castaña

-"Esperen, ya tendré tiempo para todas pero ahora…" Dijo Zack dirigiendo su vista hacia donde se encontraba Aeris sin embargo la castaña se había ido.

Zack busco hacia un lado y hacia el otro del salón con la mirada pero no había rastros de ella.

-"… Supongo que no hay remedio" Susurro Zack para sí mismo dando un cansado suspiro.

-" Entonces, de quien es el turno?" Zack puso su atención de nuevo en las chicas, olvidándose de la castaña para atender a sus fanáticas quienes buscaban una oportunidad.

* * *

Aeris se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del campo de visión de Zack aprovechando el ajetreo que había surgido en torno a este.

Escondiéndose detrás de una de las columnas del salón. Esperando que su ajetreada respiración se normalizara.

Que rayos es lo que había pasado?. Porque se sentía como si hubiera estado en un sueño profundo? Y acaso Zack iba realmente a…

Aeris llevo su mano derecha hacia sus labios tocándolos con la yema de sus dedos, repasando en su cabeza lo que pudo haber pasado.

No, tenía que despejar sus ideas, no podía seguir pensando en eso. Aeris inmediatamente bajo su mano. Respirando profundamente para regresar a su tranquilidad habitual.

-"Zack sí que es popular, ni 5 segundos y ya estaban completamente sobre él. Aunque no entiendo como tantas chicas pueden estar enamoradas de uno solo y actuar bien entre ellas. Porque yo soy la única rechazada en esta historia!?" Se dijo Aeris así misma con desanimo intentando concentrarse en otra cosa.

-"Usted es la señorita Aeris no es cierto?" Interrumpió de repente una recia voz trayendo la atención de Aeris hacia esta

-"Ah…S-si y usted es?" Pregunto Aeris no recordando a ver visto a esta persona en ningún lugar antes.

-"Que descortés. Mi nombre es Rufus, Rufus Shinra" Se presentó el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Vestido en un elegante traje blanco.

-"Rufus Shinra? …Shinra! Como el nombre de este edificio!" Declaro Aeris sorprendida.

-"Así es, soy el dueño de este edificio y de la corporación Shinra" Afirmo el rubio templadamente.

-"u…usted!?" dijo Aeris sin poderlo creerlo señalando entorno al chico que probablemente tendría su edad.

-"Luce sorprendida"

-"b-bueno…"

-"nunca había oído hablar de mi cierto"

Pues…No. Lo único que prácticamente sabia sobre la compañía Shinra era que esta era la más importante de la ciudad. Pero sobre quien la manejaba no tenía idea.

-"...la verdad, de alguna forma me imagine que el presidente Shinra sería más…viejo" Contesto Aeris sinceramente, no mostrando preocupación alguna por sus palabras.

-"Jajaja. Supongo que soy muy joven para ser el líder de una gran corporación como Shinra. Sin embargo mi padre murió hace no mucho así que desgraciadamente tuve que asumir su papel." Explico Rufus calmadamente.

-"l-lo siento, no lo sabía" Se disculpó rápidamente Aeris tapándose la boca.

-"descuide, en realidad no me afecto tanto como quisiera. No lo veía tan a menudo sabe" Explico Rufus sin importancia.

-"lo sien…uhm…Supongo que ser el líder de una gran corporación debe ser una carga muy pesada" Dijo Aeris cambiando de tema.

-"Espero que no, solo espero hacer un buen trabajo. Señorita Aeris espero que no me lo tome a mal pero es usted realmente hermosa" Dijo Rufus con mucho respeto.

-"eh…ah…esto…y-yo no creo ser la gran cosa" Respondió Aeris sonriendo nerviosamente.

-"es verdad señorita Aeris" Afirmo Rufus puntualmente.

-"…G-gracias…Joven…ejem…Perdón. President_" Contesto Aeris sonrojándose levemente siendo interrumpida de repente por la voz del formal joven.

-"Rufus" Dijo el rubio serenamente

-"eh?"

-"Llámeme simplemente Rufus. Presidente me hace sentir más importante y somos completamente iguales" Explico el rubio cortésmente.

-"Bueno…usted es el lider de una gran empresa y yo solo una simple chica de los suburbios así que…"

-"Como dije completamente iguales señorita Aeris" Interrumpió Rufus antes de que la castaña pudiera completar su oración.

Era sorprendente, quien se hubiera imaginado que el presidente Shinra, el líder de la corporación más importante del mundo sería una persona tan amable y sencilla. Estaba realmente impresionada.

-"Joven…Quiero decir…uhum…Rufus…"

-"Prosiga, por favor"

-"…P-podría llamarme simplemente Aeris. De alguna manera el trato tan formal me hace sentir…rara"

-"Lamento hacerla sentir incomoda, le juro que no es mi intención. Es solo que siempre eh creído que las damas merecen mis respetos. Sin embargo si la hace feliz" Dijo Rufus hincándose delante de Aeris ante la mirada atónita de esta.

-"Aeris, es un verdadero placer conocerte." Expreso Rufus tomando la mano derecha de la castaña, llevándola lentamente hacia sus labios para besar el dorso de esta.

-"…"

Sin embargo justo antes de que los labios de Rufus tocaran la suave piel de la castaña, alguien tomo la mano de Aeris alejándola de este.

Aeris volteo a ver sorprendida al chico que ahora tenía agarrada firmemente su mano apareciendo ante ella otro rubio de ojos azules que mantenía su gélida mirada en el presidente.

-"C-Cloud" Dijo Aeris asombrada al ver al rubio frente a ella sosteniendo su mano.

-"…" Rufus aun hincado miro a Cloud sin decir nada, en su rostro dibujándose una leve e irónica sonrisa.

-"Vámonos" Dijo Cloud simplemente jalando a Aeris para llevársela de ahí.

-"E-espera." Protesto Aeris no sabiendo que era lo que estaba pasando.

-"Que rayos haces! Cloud, espera. Suelta." Dijo Aeris siendo arrastrada por todo el salón hasta un pasillo completamente vacío.

-"Cloud que…"

De repente Cloud llevo a Aeris violentamente contra la pared sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. Acorralándola con sus brazos, ambos a cada lado del pequeño espacio que contenía la figura de la castaña.

-"Deberías poner más atención no crees niña!" Reclamo Cloud molesto mirando fríamente a la castaña

-"e-eh?" Aeris se quedó totalmente en blanco. Porque Cloud estaba tan enojado con ella. Que había hecho para ponerlo así?

-"Mira que caer con Rufus tan fácilmente." Dijo Cloud sin bajar la intensidad en sus reclamos.

-"...a que te_?

-"Eres realmente torpe o solo te haces la inocente!"

Inmediatamente Aeris se molestó ante esto. Como odiaba que la considerara una niña tonta, como si de verdad no supiera nada de nada. Acaso creía que era tan ignorante. Además como se atrevía a hablarle así. Como se atrevía a gritarle. Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de que es lo que había hecho mal. El tonto principito ególatra esta vez sí se estaba pasando de la raya.

-"Óyeme quien te crees para_!"

-"Mantente alejada de él entendiste!" Comando Cloud liberando a Aeris, apartándose de su lado para irse por el pasillo de regreso.

-" Que!? pero_" Aeris no entendía que estaba pasando. Quería una explicación y la quería ahora. Sin embargo el rubio nunca se detuvo ante su llamado siguiendo su camino sin volverle a prestar atención a Aeris.

-"o-oye!" Llamo de nuevo Aeris pero el rubio ya había desaparecido entre la gente que recorría el salón.

-"Agh! Ese Príncipe ególatra como me pone furiosa!. Tonto y maldito príncipe presuntuoso…!" Expreso Aeris totalmente encolerizada. Estaba tan concentrada despreciando al rubio que en medio de sus reclamos accidentalmente golpeo un pedestal con una vasija sobre esta. Aeris vio como la vasija comenzó a tambalearse logrando tomarla a tiempo antes de que esta callera al suelo. Sintiéndose aliviada por haberla cachado antes de que esta se hiciera añicos. Aeris comenzó a observar mejor el objeto que ahora sostenía en sus manos. Parecía valioso. Hubiera sido una total desgracia que por culpa de su torpeza lo hubiera roto. Lo último que quería era tener una deuda acumulada.

Con mucho cuidado la castaña volvió a colocar la vasija sobre el pedestal. Haciéndolo lentamente para no cometer un error y ocasionar que se le resbalara de las manos.

-"Oye que le hiciste a Cloud?" Interrumpió una voz masculina detrás de ella haciendo que se sobresaltara y se saliera de concentración resbalándosele la vasija de las manos.

Aeris vio como en cámara lenta el recipiente caía de sus manos yendo casi a dar al suelo. Afortunadamente la persona que estaba detrás de ella reacciono justo a tiempo agarrándola en el momento oportuno.

-"Por poco" Expreso el chico por sobre su hombro.

-"R-Reno" Dijo Aeris sorprendida girando su cabeza para ver al chico detrás de ella.

"Debes tener más cuidado revoltosa. Este es un jarrón de la dinastía Ming. Vale aproximadamente 100 millones" Explico Reno alejándose de Aeris y yendo a colocar la vasija en su lugar.

-"Q-que!" Aeris dio un par de pasos hacia atrás terriblemente sorprendida por tal cantidad, tropezando sin darse cuenta con otro pedestal con una vasija sobre el. Los reflejos de Aeris fueron increíblemente rápidos logrando sostener la vasija en su pedestal, acomodándola para que estuviera firme de nuevo.

-"Y ese jarrón vale 90 millones. Tendrías una deuda muy grande con nosotros si lo rompes" Dijo Reno observando el comportamiento errático de la castaña.

-"9-90 millones!?" Expreso Aeris sorprendida, alejándose rápidamente del jarrón para no ocasionar otro accidente.

-"Aunque quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo" Dijo Reno burlonamente queriendo sacarle provecho al asunto.

-"Porque rayos ponen cosas tan caras y delicadas en medio de un pasillo!"

-"Como una treta para enganchar a chicas bonitas como tú" Comento Reno juguetonamente.

-"No me gusta por donde se está yendo la cosa… Me quedare quieta en un lugar y no tocare nada." Dijo Aeris asiéndose a un lado. Pegándose a la pared que tenía más cercana. Dándole sin querer un leve golpecito a una mesa que tenía al lado ocasionando que la pequeña estatua que se encontraba sobre ella se tambaleara casi cayendo de esta de no ser porque Aeris la agarro justo a tiempo.

-"Ese unos 50 millones." Comento Reno ante este nuevo accidente.

-"es un problema ser yo!." Dijo Aeris desanimada sintiendo una nube negra sobre ella. Era increíble que fuera tan torpe.

De repente oyó como Reno comenzó a reírse poco a poco su risa subiendo de nivel hasta convertirse en animosa carcajada. Confundiendo a la castaña por este extraño comportamiento. De que se estaba riendo tan repentinamente?

-"¿…?"

-"No puedo creer que de verdad te lo hayas creído. Esas cosas solo cuestan 20 mil. Son solo baratijas" Dijo Reno entre risas tratando de controlarse así mismo.

Si claro! solo 20 mil, cosa de nada. De qué demonios estaba hablando!

-"Baratijas que cuestan 20 mil. E- Eso… no es para nada normal sabes" Reclamo Aeris extrañada.

-"Que te sorprende? tu vestido prácticamente cuesta más del doble" Contrarresto Reno dejando de reírse.

-"…." Aeris se quedó en blanco recordando esta información. Se le había olvidado. Esto era malo, que decía no solo era malo era atemorizante. Ahora se sentiría horrible al menor daño que le sucediera a lo que traía puesto. Tenía que cuidarlo de todo. Incluso mejor que a su vida.

-"Entonces porque Cloud estaba tan molesto?" Interrumpió Reno los intrincados pensamientos de la castaña

-"¿?"

-"Lo vi cuando venía para acá y tenía una cara de pocos amigos que para que te digo" Explico Reno sintiendo curiosidad por ese asunto.

-"…ah! no tengo ni idea!... La que debería estar furiosa soy yo. Simplemente ese chico es tan molesto e incomprensible" Comenzó Aeris a murmurar cosas en voz baja acerca del rubio. Terriblemente enojada por cómo había actuado hace un rato.

-"Que tanto balbuceas?" Dijo Reno confundido. Observando a la extraña castaña pelearse consigo misma.

-"Si tan solo pudiera agarrarlo a golpes yo le ensañaría" Continuo Aeris sin prestarle atención al pelirrojo.

-"Como sea. Al fin te encuentro" Expreso el pelirrojo sin puntualizar más en su extraño comportamiento. Acercándose a Aeris para que le pusiera de nuevo atención.

-"Eh?"

-"Vamos" Dijo Reno tomando la muñeca de Aeris, jalándola para que fuera con él.

-"E-espera…donde?...Porque soy arrastrada de aquí para allá!?"

Reno condujo a Aeris por una serie de pasillos. Llevándola después por una puerta que conducía a unas escaleras, subiendo por estas y llegando al segundo piso del salón, justo donde estaba el balcón que daba al salón principal.

-"O-oye…Reno" Expreso Aeris confundida no sabiendo que hacían en este lugar.

Reno guío a Aeris a una parte vacía. Llevándola al frente de este nuevo balcón.

"Te aparte el mejor lugar de todos." Dijo Reno soltando a Aeris y dejando que analizara la vista.

-"¿?"

Aeris con cuidado se acercó a la barandilla, asomándose lentamente para ver hacia abajo. Era una vista asombrosa. Podía ver completamente todo el salón desde este lugar e incluso ahora podía observar mejor los candelabros que colgaban del techo. Pero aun no entendía para porque es que la había traído aquí?.

-"Espera aquí de acuerdo." Indico el pelirrojo girando para irse.

-"p-pero" Protesto Aeris nerviosa girando a ver hacia todos lados para examinar el lugar donde se encontraba. No le gustaba la idea de quedarse sola en este lugar desconocido. Además no sabía que planeaba el pelirrojo lo cual lo empeoraba todo.

-"Hey revoltosa!" Llamo Reno volteando a ver a la castaña. Sonriéndole con la mirada mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella.

-"escucha atentamente nuestra canción si" Dijo Reno bajando su rostro, dándole un rápido y pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-"…" Aeris se quedó en shock no esperándose un movimiento así departe del pelirrojo. Viéndolo separarse de ella e irse desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-"Reno" murmuro Aeris en voz baja intentando descubrir los planes del pelirrojo e inmediatamente después varias luces de colores comenzaron a resplandecer en el salón. Fijándose una serie de reflectores en el escenario que acababa de aparecer del suelo y sobre el los 5 chicos que conformaban el grupo de One Winged Angel.

Aeris se asomó hacia el balcón para verlos mejor. Las luces giraban en torno a ellos mostrándose en extremo calmados mientras toda la gente de su alrededor vitoreaba sus nombres y se reunía entorno al escenario.

Los chicos agradecieron a su público como en cualquier concierto e inmediatamente después comenzaron a cantar una canción dedicada en palabras de Reno a un tempestuoso torbellino.

Como que tempestuoso torbellino! Que se creía…Espera. De verdad se estaba refiriendo a ella?. Y le estaba dedicando una…una canción?...a ella?

Después de unos cuantos minutos Aeris comenzó a perderse en la música y en las voces de los chicos. De pronto sintió como si hubiera entrado a un nuevo mundo de luces y colores y ella estuviera volando. Era increíble pero casi casi podía ver como las luces creaban patrones con la música. Y de alguna manera se oían mejor que la primera vez que los había oído, como si lo que sintió que faltaba aquella vez aquí hubiera disminuido un poco. Era extraño y casi no se notaba pero estaba segura que había algún tipo de cambio.

**Quédate a mi lado, mira hacia mí,**

**Aunque aún no conozco el amor.**

**Quédate a mi lado, cuida de mí,**

**Porque todavía soy un torpe en el amor**

**Cuanto más te veo, mejor me siento **

**E inconscientemente empiezo a cantar **

**De repente siento ganas de comprar una rosa **

**Yo mismo me sorprendo de mí actuar**

**Mientras mi corazón se encuentra más cerca de ti,**

**El mundo es más hermoso.**

**Si tú también sientes este mismo latir **

**Por favor, espérame un poco más**

Aeris abrió de nuevo los ojos que no noto que había cerrado para disfrutar más de la música, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia los chicos.

**Por siempre haciendo amor.**

**Por siempre haciéndote sonreír.**

**Me llenare con tu sonrisa radiante**

**Por siempre haciendo amor.**

**Por siempre haciéndote sonreír.**

**Ahora toma mi mano.**

**Quédate a mi lado, mírame por favor**

**Aunque todavía no sé qué es el amor.**

**Quédate a mi lado, obsérvame por favor**

**Porque todavía soy un torpe en el amor.**

Reno en un momento elevo su mirada discretamente dirigiéndola a la castaña, sonriendo sin dejar de cantar. Aeris apenada por esto bajo la mirada al piso, sin embargo tomando un poco de valor y después de un profundo suspiro para agarrar coraje volvió a alzar su rostro brindando una suave sonrisa en dirección a Reno a la vez que hacia un ademan en forma de saludo. Esta vez fue el turno del pelirrojo de abochornarse sorprendido por la acción de la castaña, regresando rápidamente su mirada al frente hacia sus demás fanáticas con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas.

**Cuanto más te conozco más me palpita el corazón **

**Lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír.**

**¿Y si te beso suavemente? **

**¿Podré entrar un poco más en tu corazón? **

**Podría este sentimiento ser amor?**

**Aunque todavía me siento tímido **

**Espera hasta que te muestre este amor que siento, **

**Que todavía no he podido dar un paso hacia adelante**

Cloud noto este cambio en Reno al observarlo de reojo, llevando su mirada entorno a donde anteriormente la tenía Reno, curioso por saber la causa de tal reacción. Apareciendo a la distancia en uno de los balcones una curiosa castaña de ojos verdes que se encontraba observándolos desde arriba con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. En un instante Aeris bajo la mirada de nuevo al piso viéndose totalmente apenada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cloud se preguntó porque había bajado la mirada tan repentinamente. Acaso había sido por él?. Pero eso no era posible, la castaña no había mirado entorno a su dirección, había mantenido la mirada en otra parte. Cloud siguió su línea de visión volteando entorno a donde probablemente había estado viendo. Conduciéndolo directamente a Sephiroth quien estaba viendo de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Aeris. Sephiroth quito su mirada de la avergonzada chica sin expresar ninguna emoción de por medio, concentrándose de nuevo en sus fanáticas que gritaban emocionados.

**Juntos haciendo amor.**

**Por siempre haciéndote sonreír.**

**Me llenare con tu sonrisa radiante.**

**Por siempre haciendo amor.**

**Por siempre haciéndote sonreír.**

**Me acercare lentamente hacia a ti paso a paso.**

**Quédate a mi lado, Mírame por favor**

**Deseo estar más cerca de ti.**

**Quédate a mi lado, cuida de mí,**

**Quiero verme mejor ante ti**

Algo, Cloud no sabía que pero algo estaba mal. Sin embargo Cloud decidió ignorarlo no dándole importancia al asunto. Ignorando de nuevo a Aeris para concentrarse en su canción.

**Al principio no sabía **

**Lo que significaba el contemplar a alguien **

**Todavía no sé lo que siento, y ¿tú? **

**Pero te amo.**

**Por siempre haciendo amor.**

**Por siempre haciéndote sonreír.**

**Me llenare con tu sonrisa radiante**

**Por siempre haciendo amor.**

**Por siempre haciéndote sonreír.**

**Ahora toma mi mano.**

**Quédate a mi lado, mírame por favor**

**Aunque todavía no sé qué es el amor.**

**Quédate a mi lado, obsérvame por favor**

**Porque todavía soy un torpe en el amor.**

* * *

Una vez que termino la pequeña presentación de One Winged Angel Aeris decidio bajar al primer piso regresando al salón principal.

-"ahí estas" Oyó decir Aeris a alguien detrás de ella. Sintiendo una mano posicionada sobre su hombro para detener su andar.

Aeris giro lentamente su cabeza algo molesta porque algún desconocido así como si nada pusiera la mano sobre ella, sin embargo inmediatamente se encontró con un par de sobrios ojos rubí acompañados de un rostro perfectamente sereno.

-"V-Vincent qu_?" A Aeris no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Vincent rápidamente tomo sus hombros girándola hacia el lado contrario. Poniéndose detrás de ella

-"Sígueme la corriente quieres" Pidió bajamente el imperturbable chico susurrándoselo detrás de su oído.

-"Que?" A Aeris no le dio tiempo de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando encontrándose inmediatamente de frente con una serie de chicas que aparentemente estaban yendo detrás de Vincent. Parándose de repente muy desconcertadas viendo hacia Aeris.

-"Ya hice planes con esta chica, por eso es que no puedo quedarme. Lo siento." Aclaro Vincent a las chicas que tenía enfrente, poniendo a Aeris como una especie de barrera.

-"Que yo que!_" Expreso Aeris sorprendida no recordando haber quedado en nada con Vincent. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo más Vincent le tapó la boca con una de sus manos impidiéndole preguntar de que se trataba todo esto.

-"Se nos hace tarde, tenemos que irnos" Dijo el ojos rubí sin quitar su mano de la boca de la castaña, llevándosela consigo lejos de las chicas que lo seguían.

-"mmmmmm" Aeris intento protestar atravesó de la palma de Vincent. No entendía que es lo que estaba pasando y por supuesto quería una explicación.

Una vez que se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos Vincent destapo su boca, soltando también su agarre en ella.

-"Que fue todo eso!?" Pregunto inmediatamente Aeris sin demora alguna.

-"No me dejaban en paz" Explico el ojos rubí con indiferencia.

-"Y me utilizaste" Reclamo Aeris con una extraña mezcla de enojo y desánimo.

-"…"

-"No es como que agrade la idea sabes"

-"Valla pensé que podía confiar en mi salvadora para esto"

-"Eh?" Su qué? Su salvadora? Porque le decía eso?.

-"Como aquella vez recuerdas. En el pasillo."

Ah! se refería a la vez que les había dicho la dirección errónea a las chicas que lo estaban siguiendo. Hm, pero esa vez ni siquiera se lo tomo en serio. Ni se lo agradeció ni nada y ahora la consideraba su salvadora. Así como así!?

-"Hm, y yo que creí que no querías tener una cita conmigo" Contrarresto Aeris sonando sentida. Recordando la excusa que había utilizado para zafarse de las chicas que esta vez lo estaban persiguiendo.

-"¿?" Vincent esta vez no pudo ocultar su tremenda confusión ante esta oración.

-"Como la primera vez que nos conocimos recuerdas. Cuando me rechazaste de la nada." Aclaro Aeris. Haciendo recordar instantáneamente a Vincent.

-"Yo no estaba_"

-"Sé que no estabas hablando en serio, descuida. Pero ya son 2 veces que te salvo. Creo que me debes un favor."

-"…Acaso quieres_"

-"No, no…Aunque me da mucha curiosidad saber cómo te comportarías en una cita… Pero ya han hecho mucho por mí. Creo que puedo dejarlo así."

Esto era inusual. A pesar de tener la oportunidad perfecta para acorralarlo y obligarlo a que salieran simplemente la dejaba pasar como si nada.

-"De verdad que eres extraña"

-"¡…! Podrían dejar de decirme eso todo el tiempo, comienzo a sentirme mal." Expreso Aeris algo sentida. Porque todo el mundo le decía que era rara?. Qué tal si los raros eran ellos y ella era la única normal.

-"Cuando lo necesites pídeme el favor que quieras de acuerdo" Dijo Simplemente y serenamente Vincent para después alejarse del lado de Aeris, desapareciendo por entre los pasillos.

-"…" En definitiva ella no era la rara. Ellos actuaban de forma inusual y sorpresiva todo el tiempo.

* * *

A lo lejos en la esquina más recóndita del salón se encontraban Cisney, Nanami y Otome viendo con odio hacia la confundida castaña, siendo unas de las pocas en el salón quienes no sentían aprecio por la castaña hasta ese momento.

-"Porque son todos así" Pegunto Nanami recelosa.

-"Que tiene de bueno esa chica" Expreso Otome con odio en su voz.

-"Solo aparece y todos van detrás de ella como moscas a la miel" Comento Cissnei ofendida.

-"Se ve que ninguna de ustedes lo entiende" expreso de repente una masculina voz apareciendo detrás de ellas.

Todas giraron sorprendidas entorno a esta persona. Apareciendo un atractivo chico de ojos agua marina y cabello plateado que las veía con una mirada de superioridad.

-"Joven Sephiroth!" expresaron Nanami y Otome al mismo tiempo, asombradas de ver al famosos Sephiroth frente a ellas. A diferencia de Cissnei quien actuó como si nada frente al ojos aguamarina.

-"La verdad es que no, no lo entiendo!. Es tan atolondrada. No nos costó nada avergonzarla, ella prácticamente hizo todo el trabajo. Aun así todos fueron inmediatamente detrás de ella" Respondió Cissnei molesta ante el comentario de Sephiroth.

-"Hm. Es porque ella es especial, pero dudo que comprendas a que me refiero." Dijo Sephiroth con tono de burla. Yéndose sin prestarles de nuevo atención.

Como que especial, incluso Sephiroth opinaba eso?

-"La odio. Odio a Aeris Gainsbroth!" Expreso Cissnei furiosa viendo alejarse a Sephiroth.

* * *

Aeris estaba completamente rendida. Su único deseo había sido pasar totalmente desapercibida para así sobrevivir sin algún problema la noche y ahora esto. La habían lanzado a los lobos. Mejor desde el principio le hubieran puesto un letrero de neón y una flecha brillante que indicara su ubicación. Ya ni siquiera sabía porque se preocupaba. Que más daba si todos los ojos estaban en ella analizando cada paso y los fallos que pudiera tener!...Agh! Con cada idea solo se frustraba más. Debería dejar de pensar en eso.

Aeris fue hasta una columna recargándose pesadamente en esta. Ojala se hiciera invisible en este mismo instante. De repente Aeris sintió un vacío en el estómago. Tenía tanta hambre y para colmo estaba parada no muy lejos de la mesa de bocadillos. Incluso desde tan lejos se veían todos tan bien.

Si tan solo pudiera comerse uno, sin embargo no quería manchar por accidente el vestido que Irvine le había dado y que para colmo costaba millones!...millones!...ugh de nuevo con esa palabra.

Aunque no es como que fuera tan torpe…bueno tal vez si pero aun así tenía hambre!. Tanta hambre que ya no podía aguantar. Además quien podría resistirse si todo se veía delicioso. Uno no haría daño.

Aeris se acercó lentamente a la mesa observando todos los platillos que se encontraban en esta. Era tan difícil decidir cuál tomar, todos se veían deliciosos. Aeris comenzó con el de la charola que tenía justo enfrente esperando poder saciar sus ansias con este simple bocado. Sin embargo sus papilas habían ido al cielo y de regreso, esto ero lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida. Tomar otro no haría daño, o tal vez dos, o tres, o diez….no, tenía que tranquilizarse. No solo como iba se ahogaría también les haría creer a las personas que no había comido en años. Pero no podía evitar querer probar cada uno de ellos, sin embargo porque ella era la única en la mesa de bocadillos?. De repente Aeris con el rabillo del ojo pudo observar como un pedazo de tarta que se encontraba sobre la mesa desaparecía por debajo de esta. Acaso habría sido su imaginación?.

Aeris se quedó observando por un rato hacia esa dirección esperando que algo más pasara e instantáneamente otro trozo de comida desapareció. No era su imaginación, alguien estaba llevándose cosas debajo de la mesa.

Con curiosidad Aeris le dio la vuelta a la mesa de bocadillos para ver quien se encontraba escondido detrás de esta. Posiblemente un niño ya que los niños usualmente juegan debajo de las mesas. Pero no era posible que un niño estuviera aquí, hasta ahora no había visto ninguno.

Ahí detrás de la mesa justo en el lugar donde había observado que las cosas desaparecían se encontraba un enorme y negro…

-"U-Un…un gato!" Dijo Aeris sorprendida de ver un enorme gato negro con blanco del tamaño de un niño pequeño, con una capa roja y un par de guantes blancos en las manos así como una pequeña corona encima de su cabeza. Parado en dos patas como si nada detrás de la mesa de bocadillos. Esto era sumamente extraño, los gatos no eran tan grandes y en definitiva no andaban en dos patas.

-"A quien le llamas gato!" Respondió el curioso animal molesto.

-"E-El gato habla" Expreso Aeris sin poderlo creer. Esto se ponía más raro con cada minuto que pasaba. Era imposible que los gatos hablaran. Genial ahora se había vuelto demente y estaba alucinando. Quizás el vestido le quedaba tan ajustado y le faltaba aire que le llegara al cerebro.

-"Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Creo que me he vuelto loca…o quizás la comida tenía algo" Comento Aeris para sí misma sonando extrañamente calmada aunque siguiera perturbada en el interior.

-"Le aseguro que soy muy real señorita" Contesto el gato extrañado con la actitud de la castaña. Cualquiera que pensara que estuviera aluciando se alteraría más.

-"Por Dios es real! El gato me está hablando" Dijo Aeris pasmada pero no haciendo tanto alboroto por esto. Viendo hacia todos lados para percatarse si a alguien más se le hacía raro que estuviera hablando con un gato o en cuyo caso de ser una alucinación sola. Sin embargo nadie le prestaba atención lo cual era un alivio, por lo menos no daría la impresión de que se había vuelto chiflada.

-"Yo no soy un gato, soy el representante de One Winged Angel" Contesto el gato sentido porque lo siguiera considerando una locura.

-"QUE! EL REPRESENTANTE DE ….!" Grito Aeris estupefacta en un tono sumamente alto, tapándose inmediatamente la boca con ambas manos para callarse así misma ya que varias personas habían volteado a verla.

Aeris se agacho inmediatamente escondiéndose detrás de la mesa, totalmente apenada por haber gritado. Poniéndose a la altura del gato negro con blanco. Tomando un respiro para calmarse así misma de tal shock.

-"E-El representante de One Winged Angel es… un gato?" Susurro Aeris con curiosidad.

-"Señorita no soy un gato. Bueno técnicamente sí. Soy un gato robótico controlado por el verdadero representante de One Winged Angel. Me conocen como Cait Sith y… Que cree que hace?"

Aeris había empezado a picotear el cuerpo del gato para comprobar que fuera real. De hecho aunque dijera que era un robot se sentía tan suave como un gato cualquiera.

-"Que extraño nunca había visto un ser como tú. Realmente eres un robot?" Dijo Aeris girando al gato, viéndolo de un lado a otro, analizando cada parte de este curioso y en su opinión adorable animal. Fascinada por completo con él.

-"Señorita por favor deje de hacer eso" Reclamo Caith Sith una vez que la castaña había llegado muy lejos cargándolo en sus brazos

-"Ah! lo siento. Creo que me deje llevar" Contesto Aeris apenada bajando inmediatamente al gato mecánico.

-"Bueno como le iba diciendo soy el representante de One Winged Angel y esta es la forma que uso para asistir a todos los compromisos del grupo pero sin dejar de lado los otros que tengo y…. quiere dejar de hacer eso!" Reclamo Caith Sith ya que de nuevo Aeris había empezado a picotearlo.

-"Ah! si claro. Lo siento. Ya no molesto más." Contesto Aeris dejando a Caith Sith en paz.

-"Bueno así es como es. Le parece extraño?" Termino de explicar Caith Sith queriendo saber la opinión de la castaña.

-"No claro que no!. Un gato que habla no es extraño" Contesto Aeris rápidamente y sin pensarlo.

-"Eso fue sarcasmo?" Pregunto el gato mecánico desconfiado.

-"La verdad es que ya ni se. Con estos chicos podría esperarme cualquier cosa y seria de lo más normal. Parece que la única desconectada soy yo" Respondió Aeris sinceramente. Extrañamente sintiendo que hablar con un gato fuera de lo más normal del mundo. Quizás la del problema si era ella después de todo.

-"…" Caith Sith se sorprendió de lo rápido que esta chica había aceptado toda su historia. Cualquier persona en su lugar estaría escéptica. Pero ella actuaba tan normal y casual, como si de verdad nada de esto le pareciera extraño.

-"De alguna manera nunca pensé que tendrían un representante tan adorable. Es curioso pero, con esa forma sale a dar entrevistas?" Pregunto Aeris amablemente siguiendo con la conversación.

-"En realidad procuro que las entrevistas sean en persona sin usar este muñeco de por medio. Pero ahora tenía mucho trabajo y no quería dejar esto a un lado."

-"Así que mando a este adorable muñeco en vez de usted. Aunque me parecería lindo ver a un gato dar una conferencia de prensa. Pero supongo que es lo mejor." Comento Aeris imaginándose la escena. Riendo dulcemente ante la adorable idea.

-"Con todo respeto pero alguna vez le dijeron que es una señorita muy extraña" Dijo Caith Sith observando el comportamiento de la inusual chica.

-"¡…! Lo raro seria que no me lo dijeran" Contesto Aeris algo afligida.

-"…" Esta sí que era una chica rara. Se tomaba todo así como si nada.

-"…Acaso este peluche come?." Pregunto Aeris con curiosidad recordando que lo había descubierto gracias a que vio desaparecer un trozo de comida debajo de la mesa.

-"QUE NO ES UN PELUCHE! Y no me los estoy comiendo, los estoy guardando para después. Mire que ver tanta comida y no poder probarla es un suplicio." Explico Caith Sith mostrándole un compartimiento lleno de comida.

-"Lo entiendo. Quisiera que Tifa, Yuffie y mi mama pudieran probarla…pero…no tengo donde llevarla. … Como quisiera que estuvieran aquí" Expreso Aeris recordado que estaba sola en la fiesta. Ojala sus amigas hubieran venido también para que disfrutaran de todo esto. De seguro ellas estarían más que emocionadas de estar aquí.

-"Tal vez pueda hacer algo" Comento Caith Sith en voz baja

-"Eh?"

-"Por cierto no nos presentamos formalmente. Mi nombre, bueno el nombre de este aparato es Caith Sith. Mucho gusto" Se presentó el gato mecánico ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla.

-"Mi nombre es Aeris. Soy…ummm… compañera y amiga de los miembros de One Winged Angel…supongo" Respondió Aeris no sabiendo exactamente el tipo de relación que tenía con los chicos. Como les podía llamar a quienes jugaban con ella todo el tiempo y ella trataba de escapar constantemente de ellos?.

-"Aeris…Conque usted es la chica de quien Reno y Zack hablan constantemente" Comento Caith Sith sonándole inmediatamente su nombre.

-"Han estado hablando de mí!? Pregunto Aeris incrédula. Porque ambos chicos hablarían de ella?. No es como que fuera un tema de conversación interesante.

-"Aeris quieres que te diga tu futuro" Dijo de la nada Caith Sith evadiendo el tema.

-"Eh?"

-"Sucede que también soy un gran lector de la fortuna" Explico el gato mecánico ante la cara de confusión de la castaña.

Un gato representante que lee la fortuna…No importaba cuantas veces lo dijera en su cabeza no se le hacía para nada extraño…En definitiva estaba loca. Pero si ese era el caso que podía hacer.

-"Si porque no. Siempre eh querido saber que me depara el futuro" Contesto Aeris con total calma.

-"Bien, veamos. -Encontraras lo que buscas pero perderás algo querido-" Dijo Caith Sith sin dar más explicaciones.

Como que perderá algo querido?, A que se refería? Que podría ser tan importante. Perdería su bolsa?...no los zapatos?...no, eso era importante pero no tan importante. Entonces a que se estaba refiriendo?

-"lo siento tengo que irme, nos vemos después señorita" Dijo Caith Sith interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Aeris yéndose inmediatamente y desapareciendo entre la multitud antes de que Aeris pudiera siquiera reaccionar para detenerlo y preguntarle acerca de su extraña predicción.

-"Que! No, espere_"

Genial se había quedado de nuevo sola y con una inmensa pregunta sin responder en su cabeza. Esto no podía ser bueno. Que rayos es lo que perdería? No podía quedarse así tenía que saber.

Aeris comenzó a buscar a Caith Sith por todo el salón, lamentablemente no dando con alguna señal de este pero si con Sephiroth. Cada vez que Aeris estaba a punto de encontrase con este se escondía detrás de algo o alguien esperando que el chico no la hubiera notado.

La búsqueda de Caith Sith se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicada. Al parecer tendría que esperar hasta el futuro para saber a qué se refería.

Aeris fue junto a otra mesa sintiendo mucha sed por toda la comida que había consumido y todo el recorrido que había hecho. Sin embargo había demasiadas botellas colocadas en la mesa sin nombre u etiqueta que distinguieran de que eran. En algunas el agua era de color pero en la mayoría era transparente. Aeris se preguntó cuál de ellas sería simplemente agua o alguna soda. No quería equivocarse y por error tomar una botella que contuviera alcohol, en especial porque ella no tomaba alcohol. Además probar una por una hasta llegar a la correcta no sería precisamente lo más adecuado. Y la idea de quedarse con sed tampoco le agradaba.

Fue entonces cuando afortunadamente vio a un camarero cerca de ella

-"Disculpe, me preguntaba si podría traerme una soda. Es que no tengo ni la menor idea de que son todas estas." Dijo Aeris señalando todas las botellas de la mesa.

-"Descuide enseguida se la traigo" Contesto amablemente el camarero.

* * *

Cissnei vio desde lejos la escena ideando inmediatamente un plan en su mente. Llamando al mismo camarero que Aeris le había pedido un favor.

* * *

Después de un tiempo el camarero regreso entregándole una botella con etiqueta de soda a Aeris amablemente en las manos.

-"Gracias" Dijo Aeris abriendo inmediatamente la botella, sin perder el tiempo tomando de esta sin desconfiar del confabulado camarero.

Sin embargo sintió algo raro en el sabor, algo diferente que no cuadraba aquí. Además era demasiado dulce. Aeris dejo de tomar revisando la etiqueta que la botella tenia. Claramente decía soda pero ninguna soda que hubiera tomado tenia este sabor inusual.

-"Disculpe está seguro de que esto es soda?" Llamo de nuevo Aeris al camarero para asegurase que estuviera bebiendo la bebida correcta.

-"Completamente señorita"

-"Pero sabe un poco…raro"

-"Ese sabor es normal. Debe sentirlo así porque además de ser muy dulce es un nuevo sabor que apenas se lanzó." Explico el camarero calmadamente.

-"Ya veo" Era cierto, Aeris nunca había visto este tipo de botella en su vida. Estar desconectada del mundo sí que la había hecho perderse de muchas cosas. Aunque a quien le gustaría una bebida tan dulce?

-"Adelante" Indico el camarero ansioso por verla tomar de nuevo de la botella

-"…"

-"No me diga que no le gusto. Pensé que sería de su agrado"

-"No, no es eso. Es solo que…esta algo dulce. Creo que debo tomármelo con calma" Respondió Aeris buscando una excusa para ocultar su desagrado por la bebida que le había traído.

-"Entonces si le agrado?"

-"…S-si"

-"Entonces beba"

Aeris no quería quedar mal con el camarero que se había portado tan bien con ella. Seria grosero decirle que no le había gustado y no tomarla. Solo tenía que acabársela. Si lo hacía rápido y sin pensarlo, casi sin saborearlo, no sería tan malo.

Aeris se tomó lo más rápido que pudo el líquido de la botella. Acabándosela en un santiamén, evitando saborearla.

-"Le gusto?" Pregunto el camarero entusiasmado por oír su respuesta.

-"s-si…sabia genial" Mintió Aeris no queriendo hacer sentir mal al chico. Recuperando la respiración por haber tomado tan rápido

-"Entonces tome otra" Respondió el camarero colocando rápidamente otra botella en las manos de Aeris.

-"eh!?"

-"Vamos por favor" animo el camarero a que también tomara esta.

Ahora que haría?. Había sido todo un suplicio tomar la primera sin embargo como decirle que no cuando esta persona se portaba tan amable con ella.

-"…g-gracias" Contesto Aeris rendida abriendo la otra botella tomándosela inmediatamente sin detenerse a respirar. Solo quería acabar con esto y rezaba porque no tuviera una tercera.

-"No quiere…."

-"NO!...Estoy bien así gracias" Contesto inmediatamente Aeris antes de que el camarero pudiera decir otra cosa. Simplemente ya no soportaría una tercera.

-"Entonces si no se le ofrece nada más fue un placer servirle señorita." Respondió el camarero yéndose hacia el otro extremo del salón.

Aeris se quedó quieta en un rincón durante unos minutos, comenzando a sentir mucho calor, echándose aire así misma con su mano, sin embargo esto no funcionaba. Era casi asfixiante. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Irse a un lugar abierto.

Aeris comenzó a caminar pero de la nada comenzó a sentirse algo mareada tropezándose por accidente con una persona.

-"L-Lo siento." Se disculpó Aeris volteando a ver a la persona con quien había tropezado. Fue entonces cuando capto por el rabillo del ojo a Sephiroth parado no muy lejos de ella. Siendo rodeado por un grupo de mujeres cada una demandando su atención.

Aeris rápidamente se escondió detrás de la columna que tenía al lado asomándose levemente para observar los movimientos del chico de ojos aguamarina

_Oh vamos! no puedes estar ocultándote de él toda la noche….aunque puedes intentarlo._ Pensó Aeris escondiendo su rostro entre la columna. Sintiéndose algo acongojada.

Porque el destino la torturaba con esto?. Porque él había tenido que haber aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Aún no había podido olvidar nada de lo que había pasado. Su corazón aun retumbaba fuertemente en su pecho cada vez que lo veía. Que tonta era…como es que aun podía_

-"De quien te ocultas?" Pregunto de repente una masculina voz detrás de ella haciendo que saltara levemente por la sorpresa.

Rápidamente Aeris giro su cabeza para ver quién era la persona que la había asustado de tal manera apareciendo frente a ella un par de hermosos zafiros azules que no dejaban de verla cuestionantemente.

-"C- Cloud…Yo no me estaba escondiendo" Se defendió Aeris inquieta. Intentando recuperarse de su desanimoso estado de hace algunos momentos.

-"…."

Cloud la estaba viendo con esa mirada escéptica que tenía. Esa odiosa mirada de sabelotodo. Tenía que inventar una excusa, una buena excusa.

-"Y-yo solo estaba ocupada…" _Ocupada haciendo que Aeris?. Vamos piensa rápido_.

-"…abrazando la columna" Termino diciendo Aeris sin ocurrírsele nada más. Oh si claro! esa había sido una idea ingeniosa. No pudo inventarse algo mejor!?. Que rayos le pasaba a su cerebro.

-"No se va a caer sabes" Comento Cloud después de un tiempo de observar a la castaña no separarse del soporte, si no en vez de eso hundir más su rostro en extremo apenada.

-"…claro" Respondió Aeris sentida ante su comentario. Apartándose de la columna y girando completamente hacia Cloud.

-"Entonces de quien te escondías?" Pregunto de nuevo el rubio secamente. Observando por el rabillo del ojo hacia la dirección que Aeris había estado viendo hace no más de unos momentos. Inmediatamente conduciéndolo hacia Sephiroth quien estaba siendo rodeado por varias chicas.

-"Hace un poco de calor aquí no crees" Evadió Aeris contestando casualmente para ocultar su nerviosismo. Comenzando a echarse aire de nuevo con la mano.

-"…" Cloud se molestó un poco de que hubiera cambiado de tema regresando su atención en ella. Parecía no querer hablar de eso y conociendo a esta chica no lograría sacarle información así que por ahora tendría que dejarlo así. Además como que calor? Era de noche y el salón contaba con aire acondicionado regulando el ambiente. Simplemente era el tiempo perfecto.

-"No hay de casualidad un lugar sin tanta gente" Dijo Aeris sintiendo que se asfixiaba. Necesitaba aire puro y fresco e inmediatamente.

Cloud se quedó por un tiempo viendo a Aeris en silencio observando como esta se sentía incomoda con todo el ambiente. Tal vez ya había soportado demasiado por una noche. Debería darle unos momentos a solas para desahogarse. Además al parecer ver a Sephiroth la había afectado de alguna manera. Posiblemente porque él había sido su salvador y ahora simplemente la ignoraba. El comportamiento de las chicas seguía haciéndosele ridículo pero suponía que tenía que hacer algo.

-"Ven" Dijo Cloud tomando su muñeca y jalándola para que fuera con él.

-"Eh? E-espera"

Aeris no sabía por dónde la estaba llevando Cloud. Todo le daba vueltas y estaba medio borroso. Recorrieron varios pasillos y de pronto perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabían por dónde estaban hasta que de pronto pudo sentir el aire en su rostro.

-"…D-donde?"

Aeris estaba en una gran terraza con un pequeño jardín en ella al aire libre, adornado por plantas colgantes de varias columnas. El piso era de madera y había una banca de piedra junto a una pequeña fuente, además la vista del cielo era hermosa. Era como si hubiera entrado en algún tipo de cuento de hadas.

-"Aquí. Como veras esta terraza está vacía. Puedes gritar, llorar, lo que sea" Dijo Cloud seriamente soltando la muñeca de la castaña y dando un par de pasos delante de esta.

-"Porque tendría que llorar?" Respondió Aeris confundida no entendiendo literalmente que es lo que decía. Había oído claramente pero su cerebro no le daba sentido a la oración.

-"Te sientes mal por lo que te hicieron esas chicas no?, y en sima…" Explico Cloud con calma volteando a ver a Aeris sin embargo no pudo continuar ya que la imagen de esta había interferido en su cerebro. Dejándolo atónito y olvidándosele como hablar.

-"Ah!, así está mejor"

Aeris había soltado su cabello dejando que sus largos risos danzaran libremente en el viento mientras disfrutaba la fresca brisa en su rostro. Cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse también en los sonidos de la noche. Con una imagen totalmente relajada y celestial.

Aquí en la soledad de la noche con la luz de la luna iluminando su forma podía apreciar totalmente la imagen de Aeris. El vestido largo que se entallaba perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas a pesar del frio de la noche. Sus carnosos y suaves labios levemente entre abiertos que parecían tan invitantes. Su perfecto y fino rostro de porcelana encuadrado por su flequillo de risos dorados. Y una suave expresión en su rostro. Dulce y a la vez placentera. Era como un ángel que había acabado de bajar del cielo.

E inexplicablemente hizo dar un vuelco al corazón de Cloud quien no noto cuando fue que se sonrojo. Sin embargo ese leve tono rojo en sus mejillas estaba ahí. Era ridículo!. El gran y frio Cloud Strife sonrojado?. Simplemente ridículo. Quien diría que el sería capaz de tal tontería.

De repente vio como Aeris ponía de nuevo su mirada en él sin mostrar emoción alguna. Conectándose directamente con sus ojos a lo que Cloud respondió haciendo a un lado su rostro. Ocultándolo. Que era? Acaso…sentía…vergüenza?. No era posible! No para el indiferente Cloud Strife. No era posible que sintiera nada como eso.

-"Ugh… Porque el piso se mueve?" Expreso la castaña de la nada, sonando inquieta. Interrumpiendo los intrincados pensamientos del rubio quien no sabía que pensar ante su extraño comentario. Regresando la vista hacia la castaña para cuestionarla con la mirada.

Como que el piso se movía? De que hablaba? No es como que estuviera temblando ni nada.

-"Y porque hace tanto calor aquí?" Dijo Aeris apoyándose con su brazo en una columna para darse equilibrio ya que comenzaba a marearse cada vez más a la vez que ponía su mano libre sobre su frente en busca de alivio de su infernal dolor de cabeza.

Como que calor?. Estaban al aire libre de noche. No había posibilidades de que en este lugar se sintiera calor. Además ponía la mano en su rostro como si le doliera la cabeza. Que le pasaba a esta chica?

-"Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Cloud preocupado por su extraño comportamiento.

-"Ugh… porque el piso no deja de moverse!?. Me está empezando a marear…. No puede ser! Las paredes también se mueven!" Dijo Aeris exaltada alejándose de la columna.

-"¿?" Está bien, en definitiva le pasaba algo a esta chica. Se estaba poniendo más loca de lo normal.

Aeris dio un par de pasos hacia atrás siguiendo sosteniendo su cabeza pues esta le retumbaba cada vez más. En un momento su cuerpo se sintió totalmente débil. No pudiendo aguantarlo más callo lentamente al piso. Desmayándose por un breve instante.

-"Aeris!"

Su nombre fue lo último que pudo oír antes de que todo se volviera confuso y borroso.

Aeris abrió de nuevo los ojos lentamente, tan solo un par de minutos después de haber caído al piso. Encontrándose de frente al extenso cielo azul reflejado en un par de hermosos zafiros que la veían con una mescla de sensatez y otra cosa que no podía distinguir bien que era. Dibujados en el rostro más perfecto que hubiera visto jamás. Los fuertes y a la vez suaves rasgos de este chico así como su blanca tez que contrastaban perfectamente con su cabello dorado lo hacían ver casi divino. Y no solo la estaba viendo, no, prácticamente la estaba sosteniendo en brazos. Evitando que su espalda tocara el piso. Abrazándola de por medio.

-"Y tú quién eres?" Pregunto Aeris confundida. No sirviéndole el cerebro y por lo tanto bloqueando prácticamente toda su mente.

-"¿?" Había olvidado quién era? En serio?

-"Ah! Eres tú!... Cloud no? Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Aeris casualmente y como si nada. Por fin recordando al chico mientras ponía una sonrisita tonta en su rostro.

-"…"

-"Cuando demonios es que llegaste tan cerca?, y como es que yo termine en el suelo?" Pregunto Aeris oyéndose notablemente perdida, como si su cerebro estuviera en otro mundo y solo hablara por hablar.

-"…"

-"De seguro esta es una de tus tretas no? Eres un pervertido!" Dijo Aeris con notable entusiasmo empujando levemente el hombro de Cloud hacia tras mientras se reía sin ninguna razón.

-"…" Cloud puso cara de extrañeza no sabiendo si reír por la ridícula situación o mostrarse preocupado por todo esto. Aeris estaba loca pero no a este punto. Actuaba como borracha o incluso drogada. Sea como sea en definitiva sería algo para recordar, algo que estaba seguro no se repetiría 2 veces así que…porque no sacarle provecho a la situación.

-"Aeris has bebido algo?" Pregunto Cloud calmadamente.

-"Estas yendo demasiado rápido! Entiendes!?" Contesto Aeris precipitadamente y sin sentido.

-"¿?...Ni siquiera puedo hablarle" Murmuro Cloud rendido.

Al parecer esta chica ya no tenía ningún tipo de coherencia. De ser así solo podía hacer una cosa.

Cloud lentamente se acercó a Aeris. Pegando demasiado su rostro al de ella. Estando a solos centímetros de tocar sus labios.

Aeris se quedó quieta sin hacer nada, no registrando lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente sintiendo la cálida respiración de Cloud contra su rostro.

-"Tu aliento huele a alcohol. Parece que si bebiste" Dijo el rubio en voz baja sin separarse del rostro de la castaña.

-"Que! Eso es una mentira. Yo no bebo" Se defendió Aeris sin inmutarse ante la cercanía del rubio.

-"En serio?. Apuesto a que también sabes a alcohol. Qué tal si probamos" Expreso Cloud seductoramente tomando la barbilla de la castaña y abriendo la boca tentadoramente mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella. Coqueteándole claramente y sin ninguna pena.

-"Deja de intentar aprovecharte de mí pervertido" Contesto Aeris sin alterarse. Diciéndolo calmadamente como si todos los días lidiara con insinuaciones de tal magnitud.

-"Hm. Que lastima. Al parecer no estas lo suficientemente ebria" Dijo Cloud burlonamente mientras sin importancia se separaba del rostro de Aeris.

-"Yo no estoy Ebria!" Reclamo Aeris furiosa mirándolo con odio.

-"Si lo estás" Refuto Cloud con calma.

-"Claro que no!"

-"Eso es lo que dicen todos los borrachos"

-"Yo no soy una borracha!. Nunca he probado alcohol en mi vida"

-"Eso explica porque se te subió tan rápido"

-"Que no estoy ebria!"

-"Recuerdas que te tomaste?"

-"Esto… Agua no?"

-"…" Si claro el agua te hace enloquecer y decir incoherencias. Para qué demonios había preguntado?. En estos momentos simplemente su cerebro no funcionaba.

Aeris se lo había quedado viendo muy seriamente. Sin quitar su mirada de él o decir algo. Incomodando a Cloud. Que se lo quedara viendo así no podía significar nada bueno, en especial en el estado en el que estaba.

-"Que?" Pregunto Cloud fríamente. Molesto porque lo siguiera viendo.

-"Que hermoso" Expreso Aeris dulcemente sin dar otro detalle. Haciendo que el corazón de Cloud se detuviera repentinamente por tal exposición de ideas.

-"…" Qué hacer? Que decir? Aeris no había dado signo alguno de haberlo dicho en broma. Porque rayos lo ponía en una situación tan incómoda como esta?.

-"Woa! es realmente increíble!" Expreso Aeris tomando el rostro de Cloud con ambas manos. Poniendo suavemente sus palmas sobre las mejillas del rubio.

Cloud podía sentir las suaves, cálidas y delicadas manos de la castaña contra su piel. Tomando delicada y tiernamente su rostro en un acto puro y sin culpa. Sin mostrar algún tipo de incomodidad frente a él. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Incluso sonriendo tiernamente para cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse contra sus palmas expresando un leve sonrojo en ellas por la acción de la castaña quien lo miraba con dulzura.

-"A-Aeris" Si esto seguía así él…

-"Tus ojos"

-"¿?"

-"Son tan hermosos y tan profundos. Como el azul del cielo." Dijo Aeris inocentemente mientras le sonreía.

-"…" El corazón de Cloud se había calmado pero aun así su sonrojo no había disminuido. No podía creer que estuviera actuando así. Pero simplemente esta chica_

-"Apuesto a que muchas les gustan tus ojos."

-"…"

-"Es lo que más me atrae de ti."

-"¿!que¡?" Cloud se quedó en shock sin saber que pensar. Que ella soltara algo así de repente.

-"Simplemente me dan curiosidad. Como es que una horrible persona como tu puede tener unos ojos tan increíbles" Explico Aeris alegremente diciéndolo sinceramente pero sin ningún ánimo de ofenderlo.

-"…" Claro. Que más esperaba? Era Aeris después de todo.

-"Ni siquiera parecen de este mundo. Estas seguro que no eres algún tipo de extraterrestre o algo así." Pregunto Aeris con una sonrisita tonta en su rostro.

-"… Porque tienes que arruinarlo siempre con una de tus burradas" Contesto Cloud molesto mirando lejos de ella.

-"Eh? Como que burradas! Tú!" Expreso Aeris enojada poniendo su mano encima de la cabeza del rubio. Al principio ejerciendo algo de presión pero rápidamente dejando de hacerlo, solo recargando su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, entre su cabello.

-"Y ahora qué?" Pregunto Cloud confundido, sin saber porque Aeris mantenía su mano contra su cabeza.

-"Oh! Que suave!." Expreso Aeris emocionada pasando sus dedos entre los mechones rubios de Cloud a la vez que se hincaba frente a él para poder tener un mejor acceso.

-"…" Cloud se sonrojo levemente por esta inocente acción de la castaña sin comprender aun como es que esta chica podía hacer tales cosas sin ninguna otra intención de por medio.

-"Pensé que sería puntiagudo y filoso" Dijo Aeris revolviendo suavemente todo su cabello con los dedos de ambas manos, sin darse cuenta dándole un masaje con el cual Cloud se estaba incomodando.

-"¡Que divertido!"

-"Para ya con eso!" Exigió Cloud no pudiendo aguantar más. Después de todo era un hombre y hacerle esto…era casi insinuante, aunque seguramente ella no lo viera de esa manera. Pero si seguía con esto….

Aeris inmediatamente alejo sus manos de la cabeza de Cloud sentándose de rodillas y poniendo ambas mano sobre su regazo. Simplemente quedándose en esa posición y sin hacer nada mientras bajaba la mirada distraídamente al piso. Viéndose totalmente adorable e inocente.

-"Hmm…y ahora que hare contigo" Se preguntó así mismo Cloud en voz baja viendo a la vulnerable chica mientras decidía que hacer. Fue entonces cuando sintió algo en su bolsillo derecho buscando en este y sacando un pequeño aparato negro. Su celular. Ahora con esto en sus manos se le ocurría una idea de que hacer.

Cloud busco la aplicación que necesitaba en su celular apuntando después con este en dirección hacia la castaña.

Aeris solo pudo oír el leve sonido de un disparador de cámara volteando en dirección de dónde provenía, descubriendo así a Cloud con su celular en su mano y apuntando hacia ella.

-"Que haces?" Pregunto Aeris con curiosidad.

-"Cuando te recuperes no vas a creerme así que voy a grabar esto como evidencia" explico Cloud apretando una tecla del celular.

-"¿?"

-"Contéstame con total sinceridad de acuerdo"

-"…"

-"Te sientes bien en este momento?"

-"Si!"

-"Te diviertes?"

-"Claro!"

-"Estas borracha?"

-"Muy borracha…eh?"

Bien dicen que solo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad. Aeris contestaba sin siquiera pensarlo.

-"Aeris no te enojes cuando veas esto." Dijo Cloud viendo hacia su celular mientras lo cerraba.

-"A quien le hablas?" Pregunto Aeris percatándose que no se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

-"A la Aeris que vea esto en el futuro." Explico Cloud calmadamente.

-"Que raro eres"

-"Mira quien lo dice"

-"eh?"

-"Bueno. Qué más podemos hacer ahora?" Se preguntó Cloud así mismo mientras guardaba de nuevo su celular en su bolsillo.

Fue entonces cuando Aeris se paró del suelo y sin hacer algún comentario de por medio comenzó a revisarse a sí misma. Buscando algo específico en ella.

-"Y ahora qué haces?" Pregunto Cloud extrañado de nuevo con el repentino comportamiento de la castaña mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo, su rodilla izquierda estirada mientras que la derecha se encontraba doblada con su brazo derecho recargado sobre esta. Observándola desde abajo

-"Ah! Que calor! Tengo demasiado calor!" Expreso Aeris sin dejar de buscar en ella.

-"…" A qué demonios se refería?. Que era lo que buscaba?.

-"Esto me está asfixiando. Necesito quitármelo de encima" Dijo Aeris jalándose el vestido y tratando de quitárselo de encima pero eran demasiados listones entrelazados entre ellos. Su vestido tipo corset sí que era muy confuso. No sabía dónde iniciaba y terminaba una parte además aunque lograra desatar una había otra que sostenía el vestido en su lugar, era casi como un seguro o un mecanismo de seguridad que evitaba que todo se le viniera abajo.

-"Acaso me estas insinuando algo?" Respondió Cloud seriamente pero jugando con ella.

-"Rayos, no puedo! Como demonios se sale uno de aquí!" Expreso Aeris desesperada por no encontrar la forma de quitarse el vestido que traía puesto, pero aun así no dejando de intentarlo.

-"De verdad vas a…"

-"Ayúdame a quitarme esto Cloud!" Exigió Aeris siguiendo tratando de quitárselo.

-"…" Esto al parecer iba en serio. Que rayos pensaba esta chica. Desnudarse aquí en medio de la nada!? Enfrente de él!?

-"Tengo demasiado calor. Quítame esto! QUITAME LA ROPA CLOUD!" Grito Aeris sin pensarlo y sin importarle que alguien pudiera oírla.

Cloud inmediatamente se paró del suelo yendo rápidamente hasta ella para taparle la boca e impedir que dijera más tonterías antes de que alguien la escuchara.

-"Que demonios haces!? No lo grites!… Si alguien te oyera" Reclamo Cloud apenado sin poder ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro.

Aeris se empujó lejos de él no resistiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba al ser sostenida por este. No podía pensar en nada más que en el inmenso calor que la invadía. Era como si tuviera fiebre o algo peor. Y tener la ropa tan asfixiante que no la dejaba respirar era agotador. Aeris ya no podía sostenerse en pie por más tiempo volviéndose débil y cayendo de nuevo al suelo. Siendo salvada por Cloud quien la atrapo justo a tiempo, sosteniéndola de nuevo en sus brazos mientras permanecían ambos sentados en el suelo.

-"Tengo calor. Quítame la ropa Cloud" Rogo Aeris suavemente sin darle importancia al significado de sus palabras.

-"Estas intentando seducirme Aeris?" Pregunto Cloud sin decirlo realmente en serio.

-"C-calor. Cloud rápido"

-"No"

-"Por favor…Quítamela."

-"Deja de pedírmelo o de verdad vas a provocar que te lo arranque con los dientes."

-"Pero que sea rápido"

Cloud no pudo evitar un sonido de burla ante el comentario de Aeris. Si no fuera porque sabía cómo era esta chica de verdad pensaría que se le estaba insinuando.

-"No te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo verdad Aeris?" Inquirió Cloud sin embargo era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-"…"

-"Eres demasiado inocente"

-"Cloud…por favor" Rogo Aeris esta vez mas dulcemente. Respirando agitadamente, sus mejillas cada vez más rojas por el calor que sentía, sus labios hinchados y rogándole con la mirada. Viéndose totalmente indefensa, totalmente inocente, totalmente irresistible.

No podía resistirlo más. Cloud tomo delicadamente con su mano derecha el rostro de Aeris bajando el suyo lentamente para encontrarse con el de la castaña, poniendo sus labios muy cerca casi a punto de rosar los de ella.

-"no" Susurro suavemente Cloud en la oreja de la castaña desviándose en el último momento antes de tocar los labios de Aeris.

-"…"

Como es que puedes ser tan tonta. Reamente tonta y en extremo inocente. Cualquiera se habría aprovechado de ti si les dices eso como si nada. Pensó Cloud separándose de la castaña pero sin poder dejar de verla.

-"Agh! no importa! yo puedo hacerlo sola" Dijo Aeris molesta empujándose lejos de Cloud.

-"…"

-"Ya recuerdo! Selphie me dijo que tirando de este cordón todo se me vendría abajo." Dijo Aeris emocionada señalando un pequeño listón verde amarrado en un moño en su espalda

-"De este" Dijo Cloud sin emoción tomando el final del listón al que Aeris se estaba refiriendo.

-"Si exactament…oye dame eso!. Qué demonios crees que haces pervertido!" Contesto Aeris cambiando su humor y quitándole inmediatamente el cordón de la mano a Cloud.

-"oh valla que mala suerte! Al parecer tienes lapsos de lucidez" Dijo Cloud exagerando en su tono de decepción.

-"…"

Aeris no había entendido bien lo que había querido decir pero en definitiva tenía que ser malo, no sabía porque pero simplemente tenía que serlo. Sin embargo no estaba con ánimos de pelear. Sus parpados eran tan pesados que en cualquier momento se cerrarían.

-"Aeris!"

Aeris sin poder resistir dejo caer su cuerpo siendo convenientemente sostenida por Cloud tomándola de los hombros para detenerla de caer al suelo.

-"Tengo tanto sueño que no puedo moverme. Hasta podría quedarme dormida aquí." Dijo Aeris sin poder alzar lo pesado que de pronto se había vuelto su cuerpo.

-"Vamos aguanta. Oye que haces!"

Aeris se había acomodado completamente sobre el pecho de Cloud recargando su cabeza sobre él y escondiendo su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos plácidamente.

-"Aeris" Llamo Cloud a la castaña temiendo que esta ya se hubiera dormido

-"Puedo dormir contigo Cloud?" Dijo Aeris de la nada sin abrir los ojos, acomodándose más en el regazo de Cloud.

-"…De nuevo comienzas a decir cosas extrañas Aeris" Respondió el rubio sin incomodarse de tener a la chica sobre él.

-"Eres cálido" Comento Aeris relajándose cada vez más. Poniendo su oreja justo donde se encontraba el corazón de Cloud.

-"…" Cloud se sonrojo levemente pero su exterior permaneció serio y calmado. Sin decir absolutamente nada.

-"Tu corazón esta agitado"

-"…" Genial su cuerpo lo traicionaba.

-"Pero aun así se oye tan rítmico" Dijo Aeris dulcemente poniendo una suave y contenta sonrisa en su perfecto rostro de porcelana que escondió entre el pecho de Cloud.

-"…."

De pronto Cloud se encontró deseando poner sus brazos alrededor de la diminuta cintura de la castaña para atraerla más hacia él. Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero entonces.

-"Agh! Porque tienen que ser tan perfectos todos ustedes! Incluso el sonido de su corazón es tan frustrante y chocante sabes" Dijo Aeris frustrada, de la nada molestándose con él. Cambiando de repente su estado de ánimo. Separándose inmediatamente del lado de Cloud no dándole tiempo para reaccionar.

-"Y ahí vas de loca de nuevo. Segura que no tienes doble personalidad?" Pregunto Cloud extrañado. Indiferente ante su intento frustrado por tomarla entre sus brazos. Simplemente permaneciendo curioso ante el errático comportamiento de Aeris.

-"Agh! Porque! Porque demonios tienen que tener una cara tan perfecta y ojos que te llevan a otras dimensiones." Siguió diciendo Aeris sin sentido. Frustrándose cada vez más con sus ideas y con lo que parecía un enemigo invisible. Ante la mirada serena de Cloud.

-"Entonces crees que soy perfecto?" Pregunto Cloud sarcásticamente sin esperar respuesta alguna de esta ida chica.

-"De seguro todos ustedes son extraterrestres. Como es que puede existir gente así?" Se dijo a sí misma la castaña tratando de convencerse de quien sabe que idea exactamente.

-"…"

-"Simplemente son irresistibles"

-"…" La palabra irresistible había resonado en la mente de Cloud y obtenido una trascendental importancia en esto.

-"Pero deben tener algún tipo de poder. Es que esto no es posible"

-"Así que irresistibles eh?" Pregunto Cloud con curiosidad.

-"No entiendo. No entiendo como no se les puede negar nada." Siguió diciendo Aeris ignorando la pregunta del rubio. Hablando consigo misma como si no hubiera nadie más en el cuarto.

-"En serio?. Si pongo mis labios sobre los tuyos no te opondrás?" Incito Cloud tomando la barbilla de la castaña, alzando su rostro para que lo viera y sus ojos se encontraran. Acercándose un poco a ella.

-"Que demonios dices tonto!. No te creas tan especial solo porque creas fuegos artificiales con los ojos" Dijo Aeris delirantemente pero contestando calmadamente ante su cercanía.

-"Y ahora de qué demonios hablas?" Pregunto Cloud ante su loca e inusual respuesta. Como que creaba fuegos artificiales con los ojos?

-"No por tener un lindo rostro puedes hacer lo que quieras. Acércate a mí y veras como te ira" Respondió Aeris desafiante quitando la mano de Cloud de su barbilla.

-"Ah! la Aeris de siempre" Expreso Cloud irónicamente ante este cambio de comportamiento.

Aeris sin decir nada se desmayó de nuevo encima de Cloud tomando por sorpresa al rubio.

-"Ae_"

-"Como son odiosos todos ustedes!" Dijo Aeris parándose de repente gritando. Hincándose a lado de Cloud.

-"…" El nivel de extrañeza de Cloud estaba en el punto más alto. Como es que esta chica podía ser tan impredecible.

-"Agh! como los odio!. Ustedes quienes solo juegan. Toman lo quieren y después simplemente nos hacen a un lado"

-"…"

-"Los odio!"

-"…"

-"Odio a todos quienes hieren a las chicas." Dijo Aeris sonando algo mortificada.

Ese sentimiento. Esa emoción en ella no lo estaba inventando, estaba expresando lo que realmente sentía. En ese momento Cloud comprendió, había algo oculto en ella

-"Un pensamiento complejo en especial de quien es perseguida constantemente por chicas que sienten desprecio hacia ti no crees Aeris." Aclaro Cloud intentando comprender a esta chica quien repentinamente después de una explosión de ira se había deprimido con ese último comentario.

-"Que es lo quieren? Qué demonios es lo que tengo que hacer?…Que hice mal?" Pregunto Aeris a la nada oyéndose totalmente acongojada, ocultando su rostro en la palma de sus manos. Viéndose como si tuviera ganas de llorar.

-"¿?"

-"No lo entiendo. Que fue lo que hice mal?"

-"…"

-"Todos ustedes son iguales, por eso yo_"

-"Aeris"

-"Que es lo que quieren?. Acaso, no fue suficiente lo que ofrecía? acaso_" Pregunto Aeris tristemente subiendo la mirada de nuevo en el rubio.

-"…"

-"Si me entrego con eso bastara? Con eso_? " Dijo Aeris acercándose lentamente a Cloud. Pegándose a él y prácticamente poniéndose encima mientras juntaba cada vez más su rostro. Acercándose demasiado a los labios del atractivo rubio quien la miraba seriamente pero perturbado en su interior por tal acción de la indudablemente bella chica frente a él que ahora parecía coquetearle.

-"Aeris." Susurro Cloud suavemente con la respiración agitada en un tono rasposo e incitante. Sintiendo el cálido aliento de la castaña contra su rostro.

* * *

Ya era de día y Aeris se encontraba plácidamente recostada sobre el suave y cálido colchón de la cama donde se encontraba descansando, su cabeza sobre la suave almohada sin ninguna preocupación en ella. Inhalando el desconocido pero dulce aroma proveniente de las sabanas que cubrían por completo su cuerpo. Una fragancia amaderada pero con un ambiente sutil y fresco.

Los sonidos del exterior poco a poco comenzaron a despertarla haciendo que Aeris escondiera su rostro más en la almohada sin querer levantarse aun. Gimiendo en forma de protesta mientras se cubría más con las sabanas al sentir que los rayos del sol poco a poco iluminaban su rostro.

Sin remedio Aeris abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de ajustar su visión nublosa a la intensidad de la luz del día. Sentándose inmediatamente sobre el colchón para así evitar la tentación de volver a acomodarse entre las sabanas.

Su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y todo era realmente confuso, nunca había tenido una mañana tan confusa como esta. De alguna manera su cerebro no funcionaba bien y no podía ajustarse a nada. Además porque le dolía tanto la cabeza y tenía la garganta tan seca. Dios!, parecía como si no hubiera probado agua en años.

-"Porque tengo tanta sed" Se preguntó Aeris así misma confundida. Su cerebro aun no funcionado bien.

-"Aquí" Dijo una voz entregándole una botella de agua.

Aeris ni siquiera se molestó en mirar quien era. De hecho de alguna manera aun no registraba que alguien más estaba en la habitación con ella. Tenía tanta sed y su mente distraída y apenas en funcionamiento solo podía concentrarse en una cosa a la vez. Y lo único que estaba en su mente era terminar con esa infernal sed dejando todo lo demás a un lado. Fuera transcendental o no.

-"…gracias" Dijo Aeris tomando la botella e inmediatamente abriéndola. Tomando el líquido de esta con desesperación, como si temiendo que en cualquier momento fueran a quitársela.

-"ey! despacio" Indico la voz siendo de alguna manera aun invisible para Aeris quien en solo segundos bebió el precioso liquido de la botella haciéndola después a un lado.

-"ouch! mi cabeza!" Expreso Aeris sintiendo el retumbar de esta, poniendo su mano en su frente para intentar aliviar el dolor.

-"Ten, bebe esto" Indico de nuevo la voz pasándole una taza de color negro a la castaña quien la tomo sin poner objeción alguna con ambas manos. En ningún momento volteando a ver al dueño de la voz que le hablaba.

Aeris llevo la taza hasta sus labios dándole un pequeño sorbo sin oponerse a las indicaciones de la misteriosa voz que no se molestó en investigar.

-"…ugh… Esto sabe horrible pues que_" Protesto la castaña a causa del horrible sabor del líquido de la taza. Girando distraídamente para ver a la persona que se lo había entregado. Encontrándose de frente con un pálido rostro de rasgos finos aun así fuertes. Cabellos de mechones dorados que brillaban aún más con la luz del sol y una mirada firme y serena en su rostro proveniente de un par de zafiros azules relucientes. Estaba frente al mismo chico por el todas sus compañeras en su escuela se peleaban, el chico que le había ocasionado tantos problemas, el chico que actuaba siempre tan cabalmente frustrándola un poco, el chico por el que prácticamente todas morían. Usando nada, nada más que un jersey con cremallera sin mangas azul marino que se le pegaba demasiado al torso revelando prácticamente todos los músculos de este, junto con un pantalón negro holgado y unos lentes colocados en su rostro haciéndolo ver incluso aún más atractivo…err que demonios estaba pensando al parecer su cerebro aun no funcionaba del todo bien.

Cloud Strife se encontraba sentado en la silla junto a ella con un periódico puesto sobre su regazo. Posiblemente lo había estado leyendo hace unos momentos, dejándolo de lado para verla atentamente.

-"P-porque demonios traes lentes!?" Grito Aeris sorprendida por encontrar al ya de por si atractivo chico usando un par de anteojos que lo hacían ver incluso aún mejor. Como era siquiera eso posible?. Y porque demonios se estaba avergonzando tanto ante ese simple echo. Era frustrante!.

-"Los uso para leer" Explico el rubio contrariado. En serio? La situación en la que se encontraba y eso era lo primero por lo que se preocupaba?

-"Ah! Claro" Contesto Aeris calmadamente al rubio de ojos azules…espera que?

-"C-Cloud! Que haces en mi…!" Un momento que era este lugar? Aeris vio perturbada observando todo a su alrededor. Este lugar, este diferente sitio en definitiva no era su habitación. Donde estaban sus cortinas blanco con verde, sus peluches de animalitos, su florero colocado en su mesa de noche que siempre contenía flores amarillas de la iglesia en los suburbios. Este era un cuarto de estilo sobrio y minimalista muy diferente al suyo.

-"Donde rayos estoy!?" Expreso Aeris perturbada no sabiendo donde se encontraba y mucho menos como había llegado aquí.

-"En mi habitación" Contesto Cloud sobriamente y sin importancia.

-"T-TU QUE!?" A Aeris casi se le sale el corazón. Había dicho que su habitación? De él? Como era posible? Como había llegado aquí? Genial! El intoxicante aroma era de él. Tenía que ser una broma. No podía recordar nada. Por más que trataba no podía hacerlo. Solo fragmentos borrosos y sin sentido que insinuaban varias cosas.

-"E-entonces ese dulce aroma era_" Comenzó a decir Aeris inmediatamente tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Porque había dicho eso!?

-"Con que te gusto mi aroma" Respondió Cloud burlonamente ante la actitud de la castaña.

-"C-como demonios llegue aquí?. Que paso anoche? Porque no tengo mi ropa que traía? Que!? Respóndeme. Respóndeme inmediatamente!" Exigió Aeris apretando la taza fuertemente contra su pecho con ambas manos, como un medio de canalizar su perturbación.

O por Dios creo que fui ultrajada! Ultrajada! Y por este tipo. Porque no puedo recordar nada. Aeris estaba comenzando a hiperventilar estaba segura que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque cardiaco. Pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que tranquilizarse. No podía desmallarse antes de encontrar toda la verdad. Además tenía que haber una explicación razonable del porque estaba en este lugar.

-"De modo que no te acuerdas de nada no es cierto?" Dijo Cloud tranquilamente quitándose los lentes para dejarlos en la mesa de noche que tenía al lado. Levantándose de la silla y recorriendo todo el contorno de la cama para llegar al otro lado justo enfrente de ella.

-"…" Claro que no recordaba nada! Si recordara no estaría gritando como loca!

El rostro de Cloud esbozo una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios. Rápidamente Cloud se sentó en la cama justo al lado de Aeris acorralándola con su brazo izquierdo, colocándolo su mano a un lado del cuerpo de Aeris con en el cual recargaba parte de su peso. Con la otra Cloud le quito la taza de las manos a Aeris poniéndola a un lado para que no estorbara. Después subiéndola de nuevo al rostro de Aeris , poniéndola suavemente sobre la mejilla de la castaña ante la mirada atónita de esta. Conectándose su par de mares azules con los esmeralda de ella. Acercándose poco a poco a su rostro haciéndola sentir su cálida respiración.

-"De modo que" Susurro suavemente Cloud contra el rostro de Aeris.

-"…"

-"No recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche?"

-"…"

* * *

**Jejeje. No les encanta un borracho?**

**Pobre Aeris en cada problema que se mete, aun inconscientemente.**

**Ustedes que creen que haya pasado? Descubran la verdad en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias a koskaoru por tu comentario tratare de no atrasarme tanto en las historias.**

**Comenten por favor para saber que les pareció.**

**Nos vemos cuídense.**

**Canción****: stand by me - shinee**


End file.
